Fire and Ice
by KatsPaws1294
Summary: SHORT CHAPTERS:It's at Aang's dance party,Katara is captured to save the Gang.Alone in the dungeon the one thing that she regrets is placing her trust in the ruthless Fire Prince's hands...Will she change her mind?...ADULTCONTENT,RAPE Zutara Please R/R
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:Hi! This work of fiction is semi-dark and begins in "The Headband": ). This is my first fan fiction so please be nice, and it will definitely get better as it goes on : ) Fire and Ice will officially end at the 100thchapter, and is currently being re-written thanks to my new beta Luca Windmover, : ) Please enjoy

"Fire and Ice"

By KatsPaws1294

Chapter One

Katara was in a predicament. While Aang was presumed dead, she was stuck here in the Fire Nation palace dungeons. She had only been here for a week or two, wildly hoping that Aang and the group would carry on without her.

The lone secret that the Avatar was alive must be preserved no matter what.

Katara and her friends had stopped at a nearby Fire Nation village a few weeks ago to 'acquire' some clothing to blend in with their new surroundings. Sokka had been on edge ever since Aang had supposedly been killed. Every rock, bird and being on Fire Nation soil was considered enemy. Not that Katara blamed him for over-reacting. Aang being alive and well was their secret weapon.

That is, if he could manage to stay secret. It was obvious that the young air nomad was having a difficult time. They walked around the village until their feet felt as if they would fall off, putting up with Aang's constant Fire Nation slang. It was clear the locals weren't buying it. They had all bought some trinkets from a shop. Toph had gotten a headband while Katara found a torque to cover her mother's necklace. After another hour of Sokka's incessant begging, they had finally stopped for lunch at a local meat shop.

Aang had politely looked sick to his stomach and implied that he was perfectly fine with eating some lettuce from the garbage. After they had finished eating, Aang was nowhere to be seen. That had been where their troubles started. After searching the town for him for hours, then returning to their-also, newly acquired-cave, they set up dinner. Then Aang miraculously re-appeared.

He had returned happy and smiling and Katara's worry evaporated. He told them how he had gotten enrolled in a Fire Nation school and that he'd be going back the next day. Sokka, of course, had protested, and for good reason too, but Aang had been ready for him. He explained that the next day they'd be learning about a secret tunnel that led into the Fire Nation royal palace. Sokka relented and let him go back, even though they had already stayed longer then they had originally planned.

The week lingered on, days coming and going, each with its own sets of complications. She truly felt like a mother after being repeatedly called in by Aang's mentors. It was time to move on, especially after Aang was threatened to be sent to the coal mines. They couldn't risk staying in the same spot for too long, but Aang had insisted that they stay one more night for a secret dance party.

Sokka's mind had boggled at the idea, but after explaining his reasoning that these Fire Nation children were the future, Katara and Sokka reluctantly agreed. Toph of course, wasn't a very big help on the matter. It was clear that she didn't care either way. After bending earthen platforms and lighting up the cave, people began to arrive. In the beginning no one knew what to do, but Aang had quickly taken care of that problem. The ending result was a hit, everyone loved the party.

She remembered how everyone had stared in awe as Aang had whirled her about as they danced together. This thought made her smile, but she couldn't help but frown again while thinking of the ending of that night.

Near the end of the party, the teachers and Fire Nation soldiers had been led to the ensemble by a stuck-up, popular kid. She couldn't believe she was in this mess all because of some jealous boy. As they ran through the back tunnels of the cave and hit the cool night air, they found that Fire Nation soldiers had surrounded them. Apparently secret dance parties were a very serious crime in the Fire Nation.

Aang couldn't bend without giving himself away so Sokka and Toph had shoved him back into the cave entrance. Toph sealed it up after him. She and Toph took a few guards out of the picture, immobilizing them. Katara was on her fifth soldier when Sokka was hit in the arm by orange flame. Katara had gasped, wanting greatly to go heal her brother, but she knew what she had to do in order to save her friends.

They wouldn't all get out of this if she didn't sacrifice herself. She could be the diversion they needed to get Aang out of here. They couldn't ride Appa out, or people would know who they were, and they couldn't hide in that cave forever. If she could only lure them away then her friends could escape. She would get away from the soldiers then follow them later on.

"I'll hold them off!" Katara shouted, readying herself to bend a massive amount of water. Their cave was right by the bay, after all.

She could only imagine how upset Aang was at not being able to do anything to help them. No sooner had the thought arrived, the cave wall burst open and he stood there positioning himself into an earth bending stance.

"Toph! Stop him!" She had turned momentarily distracted by Aang.

"Don't be stupid, Twinkle-toes!"

Toph had earthbended him back into the entrance, but not before Aang seeing Katara fall to her knees from a sharp blow to the small of her back. And just like that, the assortment of guards and soldiers had her in cuffs, and hauled to her feet. She could hear Aang's anguished, muffled howl, her name bounced harmlessly of the enclosed walls of the cave.

Sokka had run forward with a warrior's cry, the ending result had him tripping over his own feet, or Toph's earth bending. She didn't know which but she was grateful for it either way.

Katara screamed to them, "Go! Leave! Save yourselves!"

Sokka stood and clutched his arm yelling in outrage. But Toph shoved him through the cave and disappeared, closing the back entrance. That was the last she'd seen of her friends.

They had all fought as well as they could, taking out more than half of the soldiers.

She felt numb as a soldier droned in a firm voice, "You are hereby arrested in the name of the Fire Lord for water bending, a serious crime, and the outlawed act of impersonating a Fire Nation citizen. You are now a prisoner of war. You will be hereby punished by the Fire Lord himself . . ."

She was taken to the imperial palace and thrown on her knees in front of the Fire Lord, Prince, and Princess. She didn't even look at Ozai or Azula. Her eyes went immediately to the Prince. He looked down at her, obviously shocked, then his expression hardened and he turned his eyes away.

The Fire Lord had glared down at her, bored. A guard read a list of the crimes for which she was apprehended. The Fire Lord stroked his bearded chin and said menacingly, "This case is not vital at this moment. Send her to the dungeons I will deal with the water bending peasant at another time."

The soldier was escorted out and Katara was jerked to her feet by two guards. When she didn't budge, they started to drag her backwards, but she wiggled free of them and ran toward the Fire Lord. She slid into water bending offensive stance as water poured out of her pouch. She spun and as the guards came for her, the water hardened into ice daggers, shearing through the guards' armor like a hot knife through butter. The guards were left pinned to the vast scatterings of columns in the throne room.

She winced as their furious cries echoed through the vast cavern of the room.

"You fools!" Azula practically shrieked. "You didn't take her bending water away!" But she looked to be the only one responding in panic. Ozai had raised a hand to calm her and she settled back down, obviously fuming. Zuko tensed but mirrored his father's cool composure, smirking on the inside at Azula's interruption.

Her outburst had completely taken him by surprise. Then again, he was unused to sitting at his father's side and offering his judgment when asked. He was used to seeing battle, well used to seeingKatarain battle, for that matter. It didn't surprise him that she had gotten free.

"Azula, Fire Princesses do not behave as such. Calm yourself," The Fire Lord scowled at his daughter's interruption.

Fire Lord Ozai turned lazily towards his son, nodding to him. Shame heated her cheeks while, Azula stared enviously as Zuko leapt from his cushion. The Fire Lord chortled with laughter.

Zuko wove through the whips of water. He tried not to bend. He didn't want to be chastised for reckless scorches, and she was just too agile to hit with a flame. He then realized with shock that he didn't evenwantto hurt her.

Before he could ponder over this thought any longer a small sloppy whip of water was flung in his direction and he did an aerial over it. The flip would give him just the perfect amount of avoidanceanddistance on her. He would win if he reached her, they both knew that. His heavy armor prevented her from actually hurting him and his general size outmatched her by far.

The black and gilded armor slowed him down relentlessly as he tried to avoid the ice and water. When her attacks missed and hit the floor behind her she would bend them back to her, for her disposal. She couldn't bend well with her arms restrained, but that didn't keep her from trying. She spun and jumped trying to keep control of her element, all the while trying to keep a good distance between her and the Fire Prince. It was tiring; a sweat had broken out on her forehead, and her hair hung down in her eyes, limiting her vision.

Through the fight, he must have seen that she was weakening due to her hands being shackled behind her back. Sweat was pouring down her face and heaving body. He realized that her bending was beginning to weaken to the point that she couldn't hurt him, especially with his armor.

Katara let out a loud grunt as she did a series of turns and jumps, water and ice was shot at him. But instead of trying to avoid it he braced himself and then heated his body's temperature. The water splashed harmlessly over his chest and the ice melted on impact, the remaining water heated to vapor. Zuko grinned. That was when she began to panic. She knew she would lose this battle.

Right before he reached her, she screamed in alarm, "Please Zuko! Don't DO this!"

Too late. She was knocked off her feet by what felt like a moving,heatedwall. Katara wheezed as his weight crushed all of the air out of her lungs. He stood with her in his grasp, turning her as her legs gave out.

He had tackled Katara and brought her up struggling to his chest where he locked her in a sleeper hold. One of his arms wove around her neck, and the other around her waist, pulling her off her feet and up against his torso; rendering her bending useless. She gasped for air as he shuffled her over to the Fire Lord. She would not escape from him.

The Fire Lord was clapping, amused by the girl's inner fire. Zuko grunted. "This is the master-" he sneered, "-water peasant of the Southern Water Tribe. She was traveling with the Avatar before he was killed." His eyes flickered to Azula's. She was smirking ear to ear.

At hearing these words the Fire Lord's whole demeanor changed. He was so tired of dealing with anything, or anyone, who was associated with the Avatar child.

Zuko glowered at the struggling girl in his arms, and then looked up into the scowling face of his father, faltering slightly. The Fire Lord rumbled and pinched the bridge of his nose. He growled, "Get her out of my sight, into the dungeons. We are far too busy to deal with childish squabbles." Zuko nodded and let go of the girl briefly to signal more guards.

She stumbled forward and then rounded on Zuko with a yell of outrage, ramming her head into his gut. He doubled over and stumbled back a few steps. "You peasant," he gasped in shock and outrage, couldn't she see what a lost cause this was? It was over. She was their prisoner now. He glared at her, gasping for air that wouldn't come. Her defiant figure started forward, probably to finish him off, not that there was much more to do when she was bound the way she was.

He shot a fistful of fire at the girl's feet, hoping to catch her off-balance, now not caring about a few marks on his father's black floors. She jumped to the side and he started forward, angry that she had even hurt him in the first place. He added another fist of flame to the first.

Quiet laughter followed and he made the mistake of glowering up at his sister before getting drenched in water. Katara had anticipated his second attack and turned her evasive footwork into an offensive water bending position. His sister's laughter had heightened in volume, bordering on wild cackling. It stopped quickly when the water evaporated into steam from his body's increased temperature.

A shadow fell over Katara's triumphant frame and she dropped like lead. Azula stood over the water bender's crumpled heap. She had struck Katara on the side of her head.

"You shouldn't play games with the filthy prisoner, Zuzu." Azula sniffed.

He fumed silently then snapped at her, "I wasn't playing with her!"

The royal guards were signaled to step forward and they dragged the water bender out of the throne room.

The water peasant had embarrassed him in front of his father, again. He stepped up to his cushion, to take his place next to the Fire Lord. Zuko stared straight forward, willing himself to ignore the ferocity that had been in those blue eyes and how she refused to give in without a fight. It was admirable, he lamented silently, nothing more. But she was none of his concern now.

.

Authors Note:I definitely enjoy feedback so please Review, it means the world to me.: )


	2. Chapter 2

Fire and Ice

Chapter 2

KATARAS POV

Katara had awoken in a small cell, her head aching. Her body had been carelessly thrown to the ground.

Her hands were still cuffed behind her back. She huffed and got up from the floor, and made her way over to the small cot lying up against the wall. She lay down and waited, and waited and . . . waited. She would have never been in this predicament if Aang hadn't forced them to stay there.

But… she sighed at least he's safe. There was the sound of a door opening and closing, then footsteps. One of the fire nation guards walked into view. You could tell it was a woman. Katara limped pathetically to the bars. Maybe she could get on this guard's sympathetic side.

She dropped to her knees, and let a few tears run down her face. She tried a weak smile at the guard then looked down into her lap. The woman smiled with concern then set Katara's food down in front of her. She was given no water.

Katara looked up at the woman her eyes shining brightly and thanked the woman. The woman nodded and left. Katara ate hungrily; the food was a spicy riceish slop mixture. But she still ate it; she knew that she'd need her strength.

Once she was finished she got up again and sat on her cot. She went through everything she'd ever done in her life. She regretted none of it, other than wrongly placing her trust in Zuko's hands. He had betrayed her and now was the perfect time to get her revenge.

She decided that a total of three days had gone by before the fire lord summoned her.

She was brought to the fire lord's throne room, but this time the prince and the princess did not accompany the fire lord. She was thrown to her hands and knees before him. his harsh voice echoed throughout the cavernous room

"Rise, Princess Katara, master water bender of the northern water tribe" she looked up confused. She voiced her opinions out loud "but I'm no princess?" she glared at him accusingly.

He chuckled "you are lucky I am in such a good mood today. Now-" he sighed patiently "is you or are you not the only daughter of northern water tribe chief Hakota?" she nodded warily.

"Then you _are_ considered the last princess of the northern _and_ southern water tribes _Princess_ Katara." she had never thought of it like that before.

She knew that this ruthless monarch was only treating her with a pigeon of respect because she wouldn't live to tell the tale, either that or he expected her father to pay up.

The Fire Lord seemed to know exactly what she was thinking because he said softly "I can trade _you_ for the northern tribe soldiers. Your father would most likely do anything in order to secure the safety of someone as skilled and well bred as you are, besides you _are_ his daughter" he sniffed.

.

He sneered at her confused expression. She knew he didn't mean any of this but he had leverage, and that leverage was _her_. He said amused "I'll keep you alive . . . for now. Perhaps once your father knows of your….predicament he won't be so slow to reattain you"

With that said he gestured for his guards and they took her back down into the dungeon. She thought of how her father would react and knew in her heart that it was true her father _would_ do anything to get her back… even if it meant putting the whole tribe in peril.

She fell asleep, tears fresh on her cheeks dreaming about the gaang. But she was awoken hours later to a guard coming into her lone section. It was the woman. The lady smiled tenderly and gestured for Katara to come to the bars.

Katara obliged. The woman held out a cup of water against her lips. Katara drank it hesitantly and then drank greedily.

The woman chuckled softly, when Katara finished the woman took it away, Katara smiled and thanked the woman with tears in her eyes. As the woman turned to leave Katara croaked out "what's your name?" the woman smiled sadly and whispered "Kala" Katara thanked the woman once again.

Katara went back to her cot as soon as she heard the door shut behind the woman.

She lay down and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to claim her.

She was awoken the second time that night. Her cell door squeaking open softly. She left her eyes closed and steadied her breathing. She heard heavy footsteps coming towards her.

She opened her eyes a crack and screamed as a gloved hand came down on her face.


	3. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3

(ZUKOS AND KATARAS POV)

She felt hot arms wrap around her, under her knees and her back lifting her into an equally warm chest she stiffened and struggled briefly before she succumbed into the heat and weakly rested her head on his chest.

His long loping strides took them out of the dungeons, through the palace halls and into a large gilded room. The stranger walked straight with her into the bathroom located in the far corner of the room.

He walked down stone steps into what looked like a small gilded pool and laid her down gently; she immediately curled into a ball from the lack of warmth and continued her weeping.

The stranger pulled a gleaming lever and immediately several nozzles from the ceiling filled the tub with cold water. He grabbed her shoulder pulling her sputtering above the water. She was shivering, but at last, she was surrounded by her element.

The stranger shot a fist into the tub and it immediately warmed to hot. Her red skirt billowed and the water clouded to a murky red. He climbed out of the large tub and sat above her, behind her so she couldn't see his face.

He leaned down and ripped the red gag off of her face. A large sob filled and echoed through the room.

The stranger said nothing then leaned down and removed the rest of her bindings off. She began to pull the water up to heal herself when the stranger leapt into the water and pulled her body flush against his, shoving her arms above her head. She yelped, tears still running down her face. His hood slid off his face

"You try that again . . . and you'll regret it" he snarled she gasped his name out in a choked hoarse whisper

"Zuko"

He growled "Do we understand each other" she nodded weakly. He let go of her and peeled himself off of her.

"Zuko " she whispered his name again in shock; cringing away from the fire nation's ruthless prince. He glared down at her but his expression softened when she whispered "why" he looked down at her sympathetically and said quietly "no woman should have their honor taken away from them without their consent" she looked away from him tears filling her eyes once more.

Zuko leaned down in the red tinted water and grabbed her hips. When she squealed he scoffed and rolled his eyes. He looked into her eyes and commanded, annoyed "would you relax I'm not going to hurt you" she whimpered softly and closed her eyes as he pulled the skirt off of her.

She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them securely to her chest.

He got out of the water and disappeared for a long time she remained in that position until she was drifting off to sleep. Her lips had just submerged under the murky water before a hand grabbed her shoulders and yanked her up again, she yelped as the cold air hit her exposed torso.

Zuko stood holding her up and then his face flushed red and he lowered her down into the chilling water. He fired up the water again and sat on the rim he said softly

"my healer is coming" no sooner had the words left his mouth a short thin man with glasses came in. he gasped and almost dropped his kit as he saw the bloodied water. He hurried over to her and whispered to zuko "how did this happen?" Zuko crossed his arms and looked away angrily

"One of my guards heard there was a struggle down in the dungeon, she reported to me. I went down to investigate, and found another of my_ trusted_ guards taking her forcefully. I didn't have the specific key for that cell so I burnt the bars down and threw _him_ off of her."

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and scowled

"He's dead"

Katara cringed he didn't sound too happy about his _trusted_ guard, being dead.

The healer 'tsk'd and asked Katara if she could stand. Katara reluctantly let go of her knees and gripped the edge of the tub above her head harshly.

She started to rise to her feet in the water but only made it about halfway before crying out and curling into herself and falling back into the water with a splash with a yelp.

The man was at least a inch or two shorter than Katara. He made his way down into the tub and held out his hands, she took them hesitantly. The man tried to help her up but it didn't work out as planned he grunted as he laid her back in the water. She looked down, ashamed.

The guard rubbed his head embarrassed he mumbled "I'll go get a guard" Katara whimpered and scrunched into a ball. Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose obviously aggravated.

Zuko shrugged off his hooded cape showing the bloodstained ripped under tunic.

He jumped down into the water and slid his arms under her. He lifted her as if she were weightless he said softly "Where"

The healer looked embarrassed that the fire prince had to do work he gestured towards the counter and murmured apologies "my apologies prince Zuko" Zuko grunted something unintelligible in reply.

He walked up the stairs and then laid Katara down on the marble counter. The healer grabbed a towel like fabric and laid it over her.

She yelped as the healer lifted her legs so that her knees were in the air. the healer examined her thoroughly. She whimpered a few times and clinched her fists in pain. Zuko stood right next to her head. She tried to stay strong but she couldn't help but bite her lip to keep from screaming and let tears run down her face.

Zuko looked down at her. then grumbled and sighed he sat up on the counter and lifted her upper body into his arms letting her head roll into his chest.

He gripped her wrists firmly. The healer took a thread and needle from inside his kit. Katara writhed in protest she whispered hoarsely "no! No please! Please don't! " Zuko leaned forward and gripped her ankles.

She tried to thrash out of his arms but to no avail he was too strong. He grunted with the effort "hurry" Katara thrashed even harder "no! No! Please wait! Wait! I-I can heal myself! I can!" Zuko hissed "no bending!"

Katara sobbed. The healer rolled up a rag and put it between her teeth. As soon as the needle touched her flesh she jerked and moaned. Zuko gripped her tighter, as the healer continued.

Water splashed from the tub in sync with her screams. The reddened water filled the gilded floor and soaked them all. Zuko snarled in fury as her struggling became sturdy and focused.

The water began to freeze. By the time the healer was done the whole room was frozen over with bluish pinkish ice.

Katara's full lips had a blue tint. Her eyes were scrunched tightly. And she had long since given up struggling against Zuko, now laying limply in his arms. The healer wiped his brow.

He said dejectedly as he patted her hand "she was strong, she was ripped deeply in several places. If I had waited to stop the internal bleeding she would have died of blood loss" he stood and lowered her legs, she whimpered in her cataleptic state.

Zuko leaned back so the healer could examine her. He lifted the towel covering her torso and said softly "she has a bruised torso, _majo_r bruising, perhaps a fractured rib or two.

The healer replaced the towel and looked at her face. He removed the rag and said "her lips are bruised and swollen, her eye is the same" the healer stepped back and packed up his kit.

He bowed formally and said "with your permission prince Zuko?" the prince nodded. The healer left. Zuko looked down at Katara, she was breathing heavily in pain. Zuko lifted her from him and slid off the counter. He landed on the iced floor with a groan.

He grunted and pulled himself to his feet. The whole room had a frozen layer covering everything. He lifted her body off of the counter and woke her

He whispered and shook her gently "Katara" she looked around groggily. He commanded in a hoarse whisper "unfreeze the bathroom" she gestured with one arm out, four fingers splayed and the thumb pointing inwards towards her palm, she slowly melted the room.

He could tell she was having a hard time with it because her body was shaking with the effort. Then with a wave, the rest of the ice unfroze and the room was soaking wet.

Zuko sighed and walked into his room. He set the wet girl on his bed. She tried to cover herself to secure whatever what was left of her decency, but as soon as she moved she thought better of it.

She was scared and angry, she couldn't believe the ruthless fire prince had saved her, and was actually surprised that he didn't just stand there and watch. She lay limp not wanting to move in fear of the pain that would surely follow.

Zuko rummaged though his dressers and after tossing a few colorful fabrics on the bed he came up with a blue one. He went over to the bed with it in his arms.

She shrank away from him and glared into his golden eyes, obviously perplexed by his kindness. Cerulean silk was laid next to her. He moved the towel away from her. She tried to cover herself. He scoffed and pulled her arms away.

He pulled her upper torso up and slid the dress on her. When he lay her back down his face had a heated flush to it and his breathing was shallow and ragged.

He tried to turn away before she could see but she saw him and glowered. He turned and took a red silk robe and slid it around her it had dark blue fire lily designs on it.

He tied a golden sash around her waist to complete the attire

He lifted her like a baby and shifted her weight to one arm, while he pulled down his blankets with the other. He set her down under the blankets and covered her. The whole while, she only glared at him not offering any gratification.

He went over to his dresser and put up the discarded women's clothes.

He walked to another larger dresser in the room and shrugged off his tunic. He slid on a light robe the color of gold and he went over to the bed. Katara watched wide-eyed as she was given a full body view of his nude back. She could see the muscles rippling with every move he made.

He slid into the covers ignoring Katara's complaints of protest. He fell asleep only to be awakened minutes later to quiet sobs.


	4. Chapter 5

_**Hello peoples alright now this is my first published fan fic I know there r many many issues with this story and I'm just asking you to bear along with me it gets better. I'm not really liking the whole fluffiness of a zutara fic. So please please please review I neeed to see if I should continue. And I'd love your opinions and suggestions.**_

Fire and Ice

Chapter 5

He gripped her waist and pulled her into him. She began crying harder. He groaned and the lights went on with a flick of his wrist. He sat up.

And said softly "Katara I will not do _anything_ to you . . . I swear on my honor. I know that this has been a crushing blow to you, and of course I know about the avatar" his accusation was met with silence then a croak "how?"

Zuko sighed "I knew that you could heal him with your spirit waters . . . that is why I turned to Azula's side it was safer for all of us, now the world believes the avatar is dead. . . thanks to me so do not look at me with hate in your eyes after all I did save you" Katara flinched.

He let go of her, the heat in the room rising rapidly. He glared down at her making her cringe

"Fine! Have it your way! If you don't want me to be kind then that's just _fine_ with me!" with that said he got up and left. Once the door slammed closed she began sobbing. She grabbed anything near her in order to muffle her pained and agonized sobs.

She couldn't believe where she was, what had happened to her and who she was with. She began to sniffle and hiccup. It physically hurt to cry, but she kept on.

Until there was a steady stream of tears rolling down her face. What felt like hours were only minutes when the door opened and Zuko walked in. he walked over to the bed and sat down onto it.

He whispered "I went to see my friend for some advise . . . I'm sorry Katara I didn't mean to get mad" he scooped her into his arms.

She struggled briefly and when he didn't show signs of letting go she clung to him desperately at this moment she didn't care whether or not the person who was comforting her happened to be one of her greatest enemies.

He hugged her to him, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close, crooning softly.

His 'friend' had said that she needed comfort to come to terms with what had happened to her.

Zuko murmured soft comforting words into her hair. Unluckily Azula chose that moment to walk in. Zuko looked up at her annoyed.

Azula cocked one eyebrow, smirked and sneered at Zuko "I see you've found yourself a little toy Zuzu…"


	5. Chapter 6

Fire and Ice

Chapter 6

". . . I might just have to speak to father about this" she turned to walk out the door her hips swaying when Zuko called out to her

"_This_ is only for tonight she was beaten badly and please Azula just this once . . . . Leave me in peace" Azula huffed "Very well Zuzu, but the guards and servants are absolutely buzzing about it . . . it won't be long before word gets to father"

Azula continued, putting a finger to her chin as if remembering something and said "Now of course you could always announce that you have denounced your former pledge and name her your replacement concubine. Then-" she shushed Zuko's protest and continued "and only then can you explain how you needed your healer to come up and fix her up and besides" she sniffed "father would be proud of the damage _you_ inflicted upon her" Zuko pondered over this for awhile.

Then nodded "I will address father of my recent . . ." he looked down at Katara "_exploits_" she looked up at him in wide disbelieving eyes. He stood taking her with him.

He sat her down on the bed and took her wet hair and dried it with his hands he pulled her up onto her feet telling her to hold on to the bed post. Azula stared amused at what was taking place.

Zuko called her over and asked if she had any makeup she nodded and disappeared. Zuko said softly, staring seriously into her eyes "this might hurt but I need you to look like_ I _had abused you" he pushed himself flush against her holding her up while he grabbed her wrists and thrust them above her head.

She yelped and the tears continued down her face. He burnt her wrists until they were blistered. She screamed in pain.

He told her to tilt her head. She shook her head quickly. He growled "I'm doing this to save you! Now do it!" she tilted her head to the side bearing her neck to him. He growled "relax" then he sent slow fiery hot kisses up and down her neck making burnt marks trailing on her flesh, she moaned and whimpered.

He sucked on her flesh until it turned purple. Then he tangled her hair slightly. Azula walked in the room tossing her makeup kit to Zuko. Zuko applied flesh colored bruises to her face and chest.

He sighed and said "there" she was in pain and her eyes watered with the effect Zuko had on her.

He tossed the makeup to Azula and he scooped her up and proceeded to walk to his father's throne room. He set her on her feet and said

"Do not come in until ten seconds have passed. walk in with your head down and shoulders slack, avoid his gaze at all times and bow low when you enter" while he said this he loosened her ties on her robe to let her dress fall low so the bruises on her chest were visible.

He looked her over one last time, she felt a flush spreading to her cheeks. He smirked turned and strode in through the doors. Ten seconds passed slowly by and Katara limped in. a mask of pain was on her face. No sooner than the door shut behind her she dropped to her knees, her tears dropped to the floor. The Fire Lord's voice sounded somewhat sympathetic as he commanded "rise, water bender"

She tried to comply but she fell to the ground in a short shriek of pain. The Fire Lord's face held concern and said softly "prince Zuko, do not just stand there! Help your concubine rise!" Zuko walked slowly and stiffly over, leering at the girl.

He gripped a handful of Katara's hair and wrenched her up to her feet. She screamed in agony. He grabbed her arm to hold her in place. She swayed on her feet and he jerked her in place she yelped but lowered her face.

The Fire Lord clapped but said "my dear Prince Zuko. For once in your life you have shown a sentence that was inferior to my own previous acts" Zuko winced

"Son, I would not like to think twice on this unpleasant _penalty_, but considering the girl's obvious impudence in my courts and her background, this _is_ the last water bender in the northern tribe, and she is also the high chief's only daughter"

He paused thoughtfully "A princess to be put so low as to become a concubine?" the Fire Lord shook his head then smirked "I like it Prince Zuko, but perhaps a marriage should take place? Or a brief reprieve from her father? I dislike that she has been taken without my knowledge and from my own dungeons! We will speak more of this tomorrow . . . . But son, I _am_ proud of you now treat this girl with respect or her father will begin a personal war with_ you_"

Zuko nodded and clasped Katara to him in a more tender matter. He scooped her up. The Fire Lord stepped down from his pedestal and walked over to her. She whimpered as he gripped her chin firmly and moved her head from side to side.

He looked at her neck where Zuko's fiery kisses had trailed. He looked at her wrists and ankles. He grinned devilishly at Zuko.

Zuko turned to walk away before his father's words stopped him "and son, try not to leave any permanent damages to her physically . . . or mentally" Zuko walked out the doors with the sobbing water bending girl in his arms.

He stepped into his room and laid her on his bed. Azula was there waiting. Smirking,Katara scowled on him tears running down her cheeks she growled "laying it on a little thick?" zuko looked shocked at her "me? what about you?" azula cleared her throat and asked "So, how did it go?" Zuko sat on the bed and put his head in his hands "he doesn't think it is suitable to bed the northern water tribe's last water bender _and _princess . . . _without_ marriage" he said wearily.

Azula barked out a sharp laugh. "And what say you? Master water bender and _princess_ Katara?" she sneered the word. Katara cried out brokenly and put her head in her hands just as Zuko had.

Azula chortled with laughter and said "Zuko, while you're at it I guess you and her should go down to the dungeon cells and retrieve her _necklace_" Katara gasped clutching at her neck. Zuko grimaced. He said "I'm not going down there to get some stupid necklace."

Katara had tears in her eyes "that was my mother's necklace!" he sighed and closed his eyes "I've done enough for you I've had a long day and I need rest if you want the necklace so bad then you go and get it" Katara looked down and murmured "fine" Azula chuckled and left the room. Katara rose unsteadily off the bed and limped haltingly out the door.

Zuko sighed and leaned back quickly falling asleep.

He wasn't awaken until morning when Azula came to visit him "Zuzu, where's your water bender? Not back yet I see . . ." she grinned.


	6. Chapter 7

Fire and Ice

Chapter 7

Zuko jumped out of his bed and ran down to the dungeon only to find Katara sitting in a corner of her old cell with her knees to her chest and rocking gently. Her rolling chair was flipped onto its side outside of the burnt bars.

The smell was the foul stench of charred flesh. Her former clothes were ripped and strewn all over the room, the floor was covered in dried blood, and on the side of the cot against the wall, was the guard that had fouled her he was an unrecognizable lump of black.

Under the cot a small slight blue stone gleamed. Zuko sighed and went over to it and picked it up; it was Katara's necklace. He went over to Katara and shook her, trying to get her to respond to him. She shook her head rapidly, her eyes scrunched tightly shut.

Zuko sighed and scooped her up, then walked back to his room. He laid her on the bed gently and tied the necklace around her neck. He pulled her into his arms and tried to get her to respond to him until she snapped out of it. She cried into his chest, clutching his robe tightly.

They stayed like this until morning.

She had fallen asleep in his arms but he heard her murmuring the avatar's name over and over, he heard a name sounding like "Suku and Sokka, Tof and Appa and Mumo?" he was confused as hell.

Then he felt her tense in his arms and her face taking on a distraught look. She murmured in a breathless gasp "Zuko" he froze she was obviously not very fond of him.

He knew she was only this weak in front of him because she was in shock over the recent day's events. He wondered how it would be when she finally woke from her inner turmoil, and really knew that it was the previously banished fire prince who she was made concubine to.

He sighed and untangled her from himself, pulling back the covers and tucking her in gently. He knew that he would have to be harsher on her, or she would take advantage of his weakness. Oh great he sounded like Azula.

He dressed and walked out his bedroom door eager to start his training for the day, he had other duties to attend to as well; like talking to his father.

Katara awoke to a deep dull pain in her abdomen, but also in her chest.

She hurt almost everywhere. Her mouth was dry, she needed water. Katara looked around her in confusion; she lay in a large room draped in gold maroon and black fabrics. She lay under blood red and gold silk sheets, they had black designs on them, and the pillows were the same.

The large bed was canopied with sheer fabrics matching the room's mane colors. In the far front of the room a large wooden double door was the only exit. The floor was gilded with gold with rugs thrown carelessly everywhere.

Two dressers stood on either side of the room, a large mirror stood near a roaring fireplace. There was a mahogany desk filled with writing scrolls and quills. The desk matched the chair draped in a soft red, also matching the dressers. Above the fireplace was a emblem of the fire nation, and two swords.

On the opposite side of the desk, stood a small table with two chairs, a vase of one maroon colored firelilly stood alone in the vase.

On both sides of the bed, stood mahogany end tables with large candlesticks on golden plates. Stray pictures littered the tables, portraits of a young Zuko without a scar smiling happily with his mother. One picture was laid down so the portrait it contained was not visible.

In front of the bed, was a large mahogany chest, beside one of the side tables in the corner was a tall closet with both doors opened, the closet contained full body armor.

The last thing she noticed in the room was a large covered canvas leaning against the far wall. She lay back against the pillows with a grimace of pain; suddenly the past day's events came rushing back to her. She sobbed into her pillow remembering the way the guard had used her.

The way that she had to rely on the fire prince; one of her greatest enemies, the way he had held her, the feel of her skin on his, ugh! What was she thinking? She shuddered when she remembered the way the fire lord stared at her and his son with _pride_ at what he "supposedly" did to her.

She cringed. Then after she was done feeling sorry for herself she realized that she was put in the perfect position to escape.

She pulled back the covers to reveal the beautiful silken garments that were put on her. She wondered how women's clothes had come to be in the fire prince's chambers.

She put her feet on the ground and tried to stand. She yelped in pain and fell to the ground. She huffed and blew hair out of her face. "So much for escaping" she grunted.

Her muscles in her thighs were over pulled and it hurt to even think about moving her legs. She looked around the room searching for water. She found none, but she knew that there was some in the bathroom, if only she could get to it. She dragged herself slowly by her arms until she reached the bathroom. Once she reached the cold gilded floor she gasped in shock.

After she got over the coldness she moved her body over to the large tub, the knobs were higher than she thought and she had to lift herself onto a tiled shelving system to reach the knobs. When she did, she let the water run until it was overflowing.

She pulled herself back into the room, waiting for the prince of fire to walk in. the water was pouring into the room, but she stopped it from leaking out the door, she wanted Zuko to have his guard down when he walked through that door.

Zuko dismissed his guards outside his door. He was bone tired from the training he had just received from master Seine.

He took the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. Before he could even get the door fully opened a wave of water shoved him gasping and sputtering against the hallway wall. He growled in fury at the water bender sitting in front of his bed.

She let out a warrior cry as she thrust ice at him. He created a wall of fire and turned the ice to steam. He stalked into the room outraged. His guards jumped into his doorway in battle stances. He waved them away saying

"No! She's _mine_" he saw the girl falter in her water bending at hearing his words for a moment before gaining her composure. He knew and she knew that they were about equal in bending, but in physicality he would come out of this triumphant.

He sidestepped ice cycles, and waves of water. She was running out of her element by the time he was only a foot from him. She screamed in fury and sent one last water whip his way. He grinned as he blocked with his own.

He leaned down and gripped her arms above her elbows forcefully jerking her to her feet. She screamed in pain and collapsed in his arms.

He pulled her up again so she was eyelevel, her bare feet dangling limply in the air "you _lose_" he snarled. He shoved her backwards so hard she hit the wall opposite of him, and he stalked angrily over to her grabbing a handful of her hair and dragging her screaming form up the wall.

he trapped her with his body. He grabbed her burnt wrists and shoved them above her head holding them there. she whimpered. But her eyes still held fury, and …..Pain. He leaned in so his lips were just a few inches above her own, and glared deeply into her eyes. He snarled

"Don't you_ ever_ let me catch you bending? If you do your punishment will be worse than death and I I'll make sure of it" with each word he growled he pressed her harder into the wall.

She glared into his eyes and spit in his face. He growled in outrage. He grabbed her by her neck and threw her onto the bed. He roughly grabbed her bruised ankles dragging her forwards so her legs were on either side of him. Her robes had ridden up to her hips.

She didn't have time to utter a word before Zuko's lips came crashing down onto hers.


	7. Chapter 8

**THIS 1 IS REALLY SHORT SORRY BUT THERE IS JUST TONS OF INFO AND I LOOOOVE SUSPENSE *);-D**

Fire and Ice

Chapter 8

The door flew open and the Fire Lord stood there. Zuko gripped her hair harshly and lifted his face from hers. She had smeared tears running down her face. Zuko turned towards the doorway.

Katara turned her head away from him; the Fire Lord smirked at his son. "I see you are busy, visit me when you are finished with your concubine" Zuko nodded formally and the Fire Lord exited the room leaving the door open behind him.

Zuko grumbled and got off of her and right before he reached the door the Fire Lord reappeared a smirk painted on his lips. He said to Zuko loudly enough for Katara to hear "And Zuko? Try to make this one last longer this time?" wit that said he disappeared.

Zuko mumbled something unintelligible and slammed the door closed. She remained in the same position he left her, crying. Zuko turned around and looked at his ruined room. His shoulders were slumped and his face slack, his eyes closed.

His fists clinched and he leaned face first against the wall. Katara stared at him with a mix of confusion and fear. All of a sudden he hit the wall with both of his fists with a wild yell.

Katara flinched and lay back down. He turned to her and growled "this is the only time I will allow you to bend, now take all the water and get rid of it" she didn't react.

He could see her breathing but he could not see her face. He walked slowly over to her, pulling her robes down to cover her and hissed "_now_ water peasant" she sat up slowly looking up at him with fury and fear.

Zuko stepped away from her and she closed her eyes. Then her eyes shot open and her hands thrusted palm-up into the air.

All the water in the room rose around them. Zuko looked in shock and awe but he was careful to keep his face blank. He murmured "_don't_ try anything" she made all the water combine into a steady stream and Zuko opened the window she pushed the water outside and Zuko shut the window.

He went to go turn off the water from the tub. When he returned she was curled up on the bed her face blank and closed.

He sighed and said "do not bend or I will take you to our mania room, it is equipped with metal and you will be shackled to the wall.

There will be no light, and they will torture you it is a forgotten form of mind-bending and is very painful" Katara looked up at him and scoffed

"how would you know" Zuko turned away from her "because it made me who I am" with that said he turned and walked out of the room and into his bathroom.

Katara looked sullenly at the door then sighed and leaned back into the pillows.

Zuko stepped into the room, steaming from the waist up. He had a towel wrapped around his torso, and his hair was loose.

As soon as the room's temperature had risen considerably Katara had opened her eyes looking around curiously. She saw Zuko walk over to his dresser. He started rooting through his dresser searching through his clothes. As he had before he just threw clothes onto the bed.

Katara marvled at the various shades of maroon and gold. He finally found what he was looking for. She turned to him, only to look at her hands; _anything_ but to think about him naked.

She blushed at the thought and he chuckled "like what you see?" she scoffed turned onto her side. She heard him gathering all the clothes to put back in the drawers and pulled back the covers. He sat on the bed and sighed, the lights went out and he lay down.

He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him.

Katara stirred she whispered "Zuko" his name left a foul taste in her mouth.

She heard him sigh and turn towards her, she could imagine his eyes just glaring at her in the darkness "hm?" came his husky voice. She gulped audibly; he must have heard her for he sat up leaning on his forearms staring at her.

She couldn't see his expression; she thanked the gods for that. She mumbled incoherently. Zuko sighed impatiently "spit it out" she squirmed slightly then whispered louder "why did you kiss me?"


	8. Chapter 9

**SO SORRY IM A SUCKER 4 SHORT CHAPTERS I'M TRYING TO GET THESE UP WHEN I CAN BECAUSE MY INTERNET IS SO SLOW AND IT SUX WITH A CAPITAL S HAPPY READING**

**OH YEA THIS 1 IS KINDA AKWARD ZUKO GETS A LITTLE VIOLENT**

Fire and Ice

Chapter 9

He grunted and rolled back onto his back.

He said sternly "don't flatter yourself _water peasant_, I heard my father coming" she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in and said "oh" in a small voice.

Minutes had passed before she said in a whisper "Zuko" he growled ".sleep. Water peasant" she gulped and whispered "what did he mean? When he sa-" Zuko cut in harshly, the temperature in the large bed rapidly rising "I know what he said! He said it because I had another concubine before _you_" he sneered

She gulped loudly, waiting for him to explain he snarled defensively "she's _dead_" Katara cringed and whispered "how?" Zuko jerked into a sitting position and flicked on the lights.

The candles flared brightly, throwing shadows around the room. His golden eyes flickered dangerously as he leaned closer to her baring his teeth. He forced out angrily "I killed her! Now shut up and go to sleep _Katara_ before I make you!" he practically screamed at her, she cringed.

She sat up, scared, but she had to know, this was about her otherwise his father wouldn't have brought it up. She voiced her opinions out loud, steeling herself for his reaction "Your father wouldn't have brought it up if it wasn't about me. Now tell me Zuko how did she die? I have to know" she added the last part in a whisper.

Zuko jumped off the bed, pacing. His face looked furious. The candles flared brighter with every step he took he growled "I . . . I lost control. I didn't realize she was dead! I didn't know! She was so . . . so _scared_ of me." he cringed" I was too angry to notice. And now she's dead . . . because of _me_" he snarled, glaring at Katara.

She knew what Zuko was talking about and she glared at him accusingly "how can you just 'lose' control Zuko? To just end a human's life like that! You're a _monster_!" her voice was angry yet horrified; quiet yet her voice filling the room. He looked at her blankly; he had thought she would understand. Her of all people! But why should she? He was holding her captive, against her will, away from the _avatar_. He snarled menacingly.

In an instant Zuko was in front of her, his hand gripping her neck, pulling her closer. He snarled "you want me to be a monster Katara? You want me to show you? Well you're going to get your wish _peasant_" he sneered. He shoved her into the mattress, leaning heavily on her.

She gasped her eyes wide and she managed to whisper out hoarsely "no! Please Zuko!" he ignored her pleas thrust her hands above her head and slammed his knee down between her thighs, wrenching them apart. She shrieked in pain. He growled "shut up" before untying her robe and pulling her dress up and over her hips. She struggled futilely, and begged for him to let her go. But he ignored her.

He moved in between her legs, leaning his hips heavily against hers and threw off his robe. He lifted her slightly with his other hand and kneeled under her, he then slid her up to his hips, her long legs on either side of him, dangling off the bed. Already loosening his pants, he pressed her further down, until she was gasping for air. A feminine voice laced with cruelty entered the room "ZUKO!" he growled and sat up turning to see Azula. He roared "WHAT!"

Katara cringed. Azula stood at the door, her long hair falling over her shoulder. She practically ran towards Zuko and Katara.

She snarled "What do you think you're doing Zuko! Don't you think she's been through enough?" Zuko threw up his hands exasperated "she called me a monster! Why would _you_ care" he turned his eyes towards the weeping girl beneath him "I was showing her what a monster really was" he whispered hoarsely.

Azula sighed "show her some other _quiet_ way. I need my rest. As do you." she gave a sympathetic smile to Katara. But from Azula it just looked like she had only smirked; Katara turned her head away from Zuko, tears running down her face. Azula left the room.

He glared at her for a few minutes while she cried, then turned her face towards him. He leaned down to her ear and hissed "you're lucky she interfered _Katara_." He pressed her down into the bed again. A small gasp left Katara's lips. He gripped her burnt wrists painfully, and grinded his hips against hers. she cried out weakly and struggled harder he looked deeply into her eyes and hissed "know your boundaries _Katara" _his lips wrapped around her name strangely, making her heart beat even faster_ "_do not push your limits"

Zuko got off of her, and jerked her dress down her torso. "Be glad that I'm no monster Katara. Shanaya's death was an accident but next time yours won't be." Katara looked at Zuko in horror, as he disappeared out the door with a slam. He appeared just as soon as he left, crossing his arms and leaning against the door. There was a knock, and he disappeared from the room.

Zuko came back minutes later dragging a plush sofa. He hauled it through the door and shoved it up against the chest in front of his bed.

He looked around tiredly, but he still had an aura of rage around him. He went over to Katara and gripped her arms as she tried to stand. Her head was down, but she didn't cry anymore.

She promised herself that she would never cry in Zuko's presence again.

She promised that she would show no more weakness in front of him, and she would not show kindness to him unless he was kind to her. Katara gritted her teeth against the pain and took a step forward.

Zuko knew she was trying not to show the pain, but he'd been around it long enough to know when someone was hurting, he whispered her name "Katara" she didn't look up at him. He sighed and gripped her chin bringing her face up to his. He brushed stray hair away from her face and looked down into her eyes.

She glared defiantly up at him, and spat "I've decided that I like it better when you call me _water peasant_." A wave of hurt overcame his face. He looked down, and released her chin.

She tried to take another step forward, but her legs buckled and in a yelp she was falling. Before she could hit the floor, two strong hot arms had encased her. She squirmed but Zuko lifted her into his arms and dropped her onto the couch. She looked up at him obviously frazzled.

He chuckled at her expression, and her wild hair. She huffed and lay down quietly. He went into the chest behind the sofa, unlocked it and tossed a blanket on her. He shut the chest and relocked it.

Zuko went back to his bed and flipped the lights off. Katara hadn't realized how warm Zuko kept her at night. The whole room immediately turned into a freezer. Thank the gods that this blanket was thick. She snuggled into it and drifted slowly to sleep.


	9. Chapter 10

Fire and Ice

Chapter 10

Katara awoke staring into the eyes of prince Zuko. Her head was lying on his arm and one leg was splayed casually over his torso, and one hand was in a loose fist, resting on his chest.

He stared at her with an amused expression on his face, his eyes sparkling with mischief, a confident smirk painted on his lips.

She realized with a start that this was one of the only times she'd seen the fire prince smile. His face had transformed from angry and brooding, to carefree and happy; even if he was only amused.

She gaped and jerked away from him, falling onto the ground with a yelp. He chuckled as her head and messy hair appeared above the surface of the bed. She blew hair out of her face, annoyed then growled "how did I get in your bed?" he whipped the covers back and hopped off.

He rolled his shoulder back and forth testing out his _sleeping_ arm.(_his arm fell asleep it doesn't really sound right sorry)_

He grinned slyly "you were cold" she glared at him, miffed.

He laughed and went over to his dresser. Katara averted her eyes, and proceeded to climb onto the bed. Once she was up there she was out of breath, she was dizzy and her stomach hurt more than ever.

She lay down and closed her eyes, throwing an arm over her eyes to block the light. She moaned and clutched her stomach with her other hand.

Zuko went over to her now clad in his princely robes. He looked at her; concerned "what's the matter" she groaned and uncovered her eyes, wincing at the sudden sunlight filtering through the room. She looked like she wanted to slap him, but he knew she wouldn't.

She saw that he had genuine concern written all over his features, she averted her eyes from him, grimacing when she remembered last night.

Katara realized he was still waiting on her answer and growled through her teeth "I'm hungry! I've been in here for more than two days! And I need to heal!" Zuko winced.

He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger.

He thought for a few minutes and then said "You remember my uncle?" his voice was laced with pain, and regret. She winced subconsciously and nodded her head, sitting up. He said "would you care to bring him some tea? And perhaps spend the day with him?"

Katara nodded her head vigorously "I'd love to see him again" she said blandly careful not to show much emotion. She covered her eyes once again.

Zuko sighed and went to his closet.

He dove through the clothes again and threw them onto the bed. Once he was satisfied that the dresser was free of its contents he sat on the bed and said to her "choose."

She allowed a small grin to paint her features; she'd love to get out of these clothes even though they were beautiful. She ran her hands lovingly over the colorful fabrics. Zuko disappeared into the bathroom while she chose. When he had emerged she was just about to change, when he stopped her.

He said to her "no, you're taking a bath first" she nodded and swung her legs off the bed, wincing slightly. Zuko came over and scooped her up. He brought her into the bathroom and set her down into the water, clothes and all. He took scented bathing oils and put them on the edge.

Katara looked around overjoyed, but only allowed a polite grin to show through; she wasn't used to this luxury since being on the run for three years. Zuko left, and she discarded her clothes and bathed.

Once she had finished, she called Zuko in. He didn't even look at her and went over to the towel racks tossing a towel next to the tub. He then left; she pulled herself, with the help of the rim over to the steps and lifted herself onto it, with little help from her legs.

She grunted as soon as the cold floor touched her skin. She dried off then wrapped the towel around her and she called Zuko's name again. He returned with a scowl, unused to waiting around on other people. He put her clothes on the ground next to her and walked out.

Katara ran her hands over the topaz fabric, grinning and lifted it up. She threw the towel off to her side and slid it over her. It was a plane, long blue silk dress.

The rimming was a deep dark blue. The dress had no sleeves and was quite tight, hugging her figure. She lifted the sheer white wrap and wrapped it around her torso.

Katara grabbed the navy blue sash and tied it around her waist; it ended just below her breast. She sighed happily and shook her wet hair out.

She wrapped the discarded towel around her hair and called Zuko again. He came in getting more and more annoyed by the second. She asked him "can you help me up?"

he reached down and lifted her setting her on her feet, she pointed to the counter and he brought her to it setting her on the cushioned stool.

She tossed the towel onto a rack and grabbed a brush, running it through her hair. Zuko watched her with a bemused expression; she was acting like she owned the place.

She shook her damp hair and pulled it into a loose braid with a few strands of hair looping out. He sighed and said "you're in the royal palace, _peasant_ do not style your hair so commonly." He went through the drawers and brought out a white firelilly fire nation styled headdress.

He tucked it just above the braid and twisted the hair around it, tucking it below. He nodded in satisfaction. Katara stared at him amused. Then she tried to stand. He reached out to help her, but she pushed his hands away miffed at having him do everything.

She stood successfully and managed three slow, _agonizingly_ slow steps. She realized that it wasn't just her thighs that were hurting, and realized what a relief Zuko hadn't used her last night. Katara cringed knowing she turned out lucky, that Azula had come in. She frowned and took another step.

Then another and another, she got to the bedroom door before clinging to it, gasping for air and holding back tears. Zuko walked over to her and whispered in her ear "don't exert yourself" she jumped slightly, then composed herself before he scooped her into his arms and called a servant.

The servant was a small girl, she had a deep brown hair and dark tanned skin, just like Katara's, but she also had golden eyes, and thin lips, she was small boned just like any other fire nation person. Zuko whispered something into the girl's ear and the girl disappeared.

Zuko watched her go, fondly. Katara glanced into his face and whispered "who is she?" Zuko winced and whispered "my father's bastard child"


	10. Chapter 11

Fire and Ice

Chapter 11

Katara gasped and brought a hand to her face. "Then why is she a servant?" Zuko shook his head and set her on her feet he said quietly "because she was never meant to be born, she was his mistress's daughter."

Katara looked sadly in the direction the girl had left. They waited for a few minutes before the girl returned rolling a chair.

Katara gasped and said "Thank you Zuko" she sat down in the chair and Zuko ordered the girl to take her to the kitchen to gather some tea making supplies.

The girl complied rolling Katara along the dark hallways, until they reached a cavernous kitchen filled with busy workers. The girl said "I'll be right back" and disappeared in the crowds of workers.

Quite some time had passed before the girl returned, trailing a worker carrying a large wooden box. The girl gave the box to Katara and rolled her away.

About twenty minutes of rolling had occurred before the girl took Katara outside and rolled her through the palace gardens and through forgotten pathweays before they reached a guarded facility. Katara looked fearfully at the huge guards.

The girl went right up to them with a smile plastered on her face. She whispered something into the guard's ear and he went behind Katara rolling her into the facility. The facility was filled with iron hallways, with cells containing nothing but a metal cot.

Katara grimaced as she though of her friends behind those bars. The guard walked to the end of the hall and slid open the bars.

The guard commanded "rise, you lowly bag of scum! the prince has been kind enough to grant you a visit with guests" the man rose, his head hung low and wite hair hanging down his face. Katara was rolled in, the girl followed and bowed respectively to the dragon of the west.

He nodded back, a smile was on his face. The girl went out of the cell and closed it behind her saying she was going to get some fresh water.

Katara grinned at the old man and nodded her head respectfully she whispered "hello iroh" the old man said happily "and hello to you Katara, and may I say it is a pleasure seeing your beautiful face" Katara smiled politely, then called a guard to light the cell.

As soon as he had gone she looked into the haggard face of iroh.

His hair was scraggly and dirty, his robes were as well. And his face took on a sad look, as he studied her.

He whispered sadly "I apologize for my nephews actions against you lady Katara . . . and, I am sorry for your loss" Katara said gently"Iroh, Zuko was not the cause of my injuries, and…. Aang _is_ alive. I'm surprised Zuko has not told you…

Zuko knew I had special healing waters and knew I could bring Aang back. He only did this for our cause" Iroh looked at her with wide eyes. He said "the avatar is alive? How are _you_ here lady Katara?"

Katara shrank away visibly and whispered "I was captured defending our group.

I was brought to the dungeons and was . . . used by one of the guards. Zuko saved me and made me his concubine so it'd explain why I needed a healer.

And yes, Aang is alive and well" Iroh sighed in relief he was about to ask her something when the small girl arrived carrying a bucket of clean water.

Katara nodded gratefully and the girl set up the tea serving table. When she was finished she stepped back and knelt against the wall.

Katara bent water into the pot and Iroh made the water boil. He added the herbs and smelled the scent "aaah jasmine tea, I am so thankful for this young ones" Katara smiled and bit into a soft bread.

She sighed, content. Iroh's whole demeaner was happy, but his eyes told her differently, they were troubled.

Katara knew that Iroh and Zuko hadn't exactly left on friendly terms.

They had spoken for what seemed like minutes, but was for hours. The small girl packed up the tea and table and said goodbye to Iroh.

Katara gave the old man a hug and whispered luck to him. He grinned and waved goodbye. Katara was rolled back to the palace with a lot to think about.

The girl had stopped by the kitchen to return the tea set, and then proceeded to roll Katara to the prince's chambers.

When they arrived a dark figure was leaning against the door. The girl moved into the light and Katara looked stricken. Mai stood there with a scowl on her face; she glared hatefully at the water bender.

Katara composed herself and whispered "Mai" Mai narrowed her eyes, and turned to the serving girl "leave us" her voice was bland and low, with only a hint of her femininity.


	11. Chapter 12

**OK 4GIVE ME I MADE MAI INTO A JEALOUS BITCH**

Fire and Ice

Chapter 12

Mai strolled slowly and gracefully behind Katara; she rolled her into Zuko's room, and locked the door behind her.

Katara looked scared, this was the fire prince's girlfriend and she looked really _really _pissed off. Mai turned around and leaned up against the door she said "I have heard that you are Zuko's replacement concubine" Katara nodded, her audible gulp echoing throughout the room.

Mai's lips turned upwards, making her look like she'd just eat something sour. Katara guessed that was her way of smiling.

Mai reached into her sleeve and took out some needles, she fingered them apprehensively. She looked at Katara and took a step towards her saying softly yet menacingly "Zuko is _mine _, not some slutty water bender's who throws herself into peril to make men fall in love with her."

She put a hand up silencing Katara's protest "now I want you to listen, and listen _very_ closely, _water peasant_. You so much as _think_ about treating him other than your concubine master . . .

_.DIE._ "

By this time Mai was standing right in her face; Katara grimaced and said disgustedly "I don't think about him in any way other than my _assignment_. Besides I don't want Zuko, I never have and I never will"

deep down, she knew that was a lie, she didn't know how it was a lie but the butterflies in her stomache told her something else. She didn't understand it, he had saved her, and he had lied for her he had done all this for _her._

But she still didn't get why he would _care_. Mai smiled and hissed blandly

"I almost believed you water peasant, I know that look on your face. Your feelings are mixed, but . . . but that means there is a chance, even if that chance is a small inkling of a chance that you have feelings for him!"

her last few words were a scream, she shoved the chair and Katara into the wall. Katara yelped and fell to the ground.

Mai sneered, her face was twisted in rage. Katara looked up at her exasperated; the pale thin woman was bearing down upon her. She had never seen Mai look so . . . _emotional_.

When Mai reached her she gripped her pale fingers around Katara's wrist. Katara was pulled up to the woman's face, and stumbled against the wall.

Katara hissed "Let me go Mai! This isn't between you and I!" Mai looked down at the girl her thin eyes narrowed at Katara's remark. She let go of the girl and put her needles back in her sleeves. She turned and left Katara stand there slack-jawed.

As Mai left the room she whispered blandly, "until next time" Katara shivered, and slumped to the ground. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Hours later the door opened and she heard zukos gruff voice call her name "Katara!" he sounded angry. She groaned.


	12. Chapter 13

Fire and Ice

Chapter 13

Zuko looked around the room, knowing that she should be back by now "Katara?" he heard a groan off to the side of him. He turned and Katara was slumped against the wall. He groaned and rushed over to her. He knelt and shook her "Katara."

She looked at him through hooded eyes and hissed "your girlfriend has hate issues." He chuckled and grabbed her wrists, pulling her to her feet.

She grimaced in pain and yanked her hand away from him. His brow furrowed (_lol that sounds funny_) and he grabbed her hand and held it up.

Zuko dropped to his knees when he turned her wrist over. A small swollen puncture hole lay there.

Katara gasped. He growled "Mai" Katara cringed against the wall. He stood and ran out of the room. Katara tried to rise but a wave of dizziness over took her. She sat back down with a groan.

Minutes that felt like hours passed by before Zuko returned with a healer. He stood pacing while the small man looked concerned when he examined the small mark on her wrist; both wrists were still burned but were healing at a good rate.

The healer looked worriedly at Zuko he whispered "the same" Zuko stopped his pacing and walked cautiously to her. The healer whispered "perhaps she might be able to reverse it?" Zuko turned towards the door "there better be" his voice was but a growl.

Katara whispered "What? What's wrong?" the healer whispered "it is the same puncture wound that was found on Zuko's former concubine . . .of course we thought nothing of it when we examined her corpse but . . . I don't think it was all Zuko's fault but I'm sure he contributed in making her death swifter"

Katara gasped "he didn't kill Shanaya?" the healer nodded his head, but still looked confused

"I'm sure he'll take it that way, but we won't know for sure until I speak to Mai, about how deadly this poison is-" Katara's eyes widened and her voice heightened "_poison? She poisoned me?_" the healer nodded and whispered, continuing his explanation.

"_Because_, her body may have been too weak to fight if off. Therefore, killing her. but if the poison is deadly then it wasn't Zuko's fault. It all depends on what Mai has to say. I'm truly sorry dear, I know you have only been here for three days and each day, I understand has been a -" the door burst open and Zuko came in shoving Mai through the door.

He pushed her down in front of Katara. Katara stared wide-eyed at the fuming woman in front of her. Mai's eyes were filled with hate, her lips were set in a permanent scowl.

Zuko wove his arm around her shoulders gently. He whispered softly but sternly "Mai, heal her _now_" Mai scoffed and looked blandly at Katara "Now, Zuko why sh-" "NOW!" he roared his arm tightening.

She winced, then whispered "No" Zuko growled turning her face to his. He looked into her eyes "Did you kill Shanaya?" his voice was low, and full of warning. Mai sneered "No, _you_ did" Zuko's hands shot out so fast that Katara barely had time to blink.

Zuko grabbed Mai's neck and shoved her into the wall. Katara screamed "No Zuko!" she grabbed his arms and tried to pry them off of Mai's neck. "Zuko! Stop! Please!" Zuko looked over at her and practically screamed "Why? Give me one good reason why!" Katara collapsed against the wall and whispered "She can help me" Zuko let go of Mai's neck leaving her gasping.

He glared at Mai and growled "Fix her" Mai gripped her neck and stared blandly at him "no" Zuko was about to grab her again when Katara grabbed his arm trying to hold him back.

Mai screamed "Don't touch him! He's _mine_" and lunged at Katara. But before she could do anything, Zuko gripped her waist and pulled her off of Katara.

Katara looked up at Mai, her face openly showing shock at the young woman's boldness. Mai glared and then beat Zuko's confining hands away.

She growled "Now Zuko, _Why_ would I heal my boyfriend's slut!" Zuko grabbed the front of her robes and pulled her closer to him and growled "you forgot to mention EX!" Mai looked up at him as if he were kidding.

He said menacingly "IF YOU DON'T HEAL HER RIGHT NOW . . . "he let the sentence trail off. Mai whispered "I can't, even if I wanted to it's already taking her and she's too weak to fight it off"

Katara looked up at Zuko and whispered "Zuko, let her go . . . I can heal myself" Zuko let go of Mai letting her drop to the floor. She stood with a huff and left the room. Zuko hung his head, and let his shoulders slump. He fell to his knees.

He looked over to Katara; he had tears in his eyes, then looked back down into his lap. The healer had long sense left, abandoning Katara to the arguing couple. Even if their "arguing" involved life and death.

Katara sighed and pushed herself into a sitting position from the wall. She whispered softly

"Zuko?" he looked at her again, she said a little louder "Zuko, you don't need to cry for me I just need some water . . ." she tried to smile, but when he looked back into his lap it disappeared.

He whispered "She really is dead, because of me."

_***Damn that was harsh sorry guys***_


	13. Chapter 14

_***ALRIGHTY EVERY1 AS YOU CAN C KATARA IS STARTING 2 HAVE FEELINGS 4 ZUKO BUT SHE DOESN'T KNOW IT AND YES I KNOW THINGS R MOVING ON RATHER QUICKLY BU EVERTHING WILL RELAX SOON. HMMMMM….***_

Fire and Ice

Chapter 14

Katara didn't know what came over for her, but her face fell at hearing his words. She dragged herself over to Zuko; hesitant to ask for help. She whispered sadly "Zuko? Please" he looked down at her.

He knew he needed to be strong, for himself and for Katara. He stood and lifted her into his arms. He started walking into the bathroom, and whispered dejectedly "all you need is water?" she looked up into his face and nodded.

His face held no emotion, at all.

He set her down beside the tub and turned on the water. It poured from the ceiling, and then Zuko shut it off when the tub was full.

Katara sighed and started to pull herself over to the ledge; as soon as she reached it she pushed herself off the edge and splashed into the cold water. She came up gasping for air and shivering.

Her muscles felt weak, and she knew the poison was taking its toll. She pulled the water up haltingly; waiting for Zuko to tackle her at any moment. When no such thing happened she continued. The water traveled up her arms and body, glowing softly.

The glow continued throughout the tub. When it covered her face, she started to get nervous; it had never done _that_ before.

But she waited patiently, feeling the lull of the chilling water freezing her wounds away. As it was finishing the healing, she cried out as the iced water seeped into her; fixing the damage caused by the guard.

In a heartbeat warm arms encased and brought her sputtering out of the water.

The glow died and she could see again. She was soaking wet and freezing cold. Zuko climbed out of the water carrying her bridal style out of the tub and into his room.

He put her shivering form on the ground (_**yes the ground he doesn't want the bed wet**_).

Zuko stripped her of her clothes and grabbed a blanket. He started to wrap her in it, but pulled away with a gasp; all her wounds were healed, but there were still small silver scars where she had been marred.

Zuko got over his shock and tossed the blanket over her then lifting her in his arms and sitting on the bed. he bundled her up and held her tighter to him. He figured that, right now, they both needed the comfort.


	14. Chapter 15

Fire and Ice

Chapter 15

Katara awoke on top of Zuko. Her head was cradled in his neck, she was still wrapped in the blanket but they were both underneath the bed's covers.

Zuko mumbled incoherently in his sleep, his arms tightened around her. She didn't want to move, she like where she was at. Over the past few days she realized that the fire nation's ruthless prince wasn't so . . . _ruthless_.

He cared, he cared about _her_. He cared about who he hurt. He wasn't afraid to protect those he- she wouldn't say the word, she still thought it unfit to apply it to him. He may have cared, but that still didn't mean he didn't have a temper.

In fact, that's what got the best of him; if only he could learn to control it then he wouldn't have the reputation he does now. He shifted in his sleep, pushing her to the side of him his head nuzzling into her hair.

A shiver raced through her, even though she was warm and comfortable in his arms.

She realized that the healing had been interrupted to early for the scars to heal, she knew that the damage that the guard had inflicted was mostly healed, but she could still feel the aching emptiness.

Katara sighed forlornly, and pressed herself deeper into Zuko's embrace.

She knew she'd never do this if she knew he was awake but she just wanted his comfort. Within these exotic walls he was her only source of protection, the only stationary object she could cling to.

Katara realized she was, once again, putting her trust in Zuko's hands.

She shook her head slightly making Zuko pull her closer. She froze the whispered in shock

"Zuko?" he chuckled and turned her around and pushed her downwards so he wasn't face to face with her.

But she _did _come face to face with his masculine chest. She flushed embarrassed and looked up into the eyes of an amused Zuko.

He smiled softly, and whispered "How do you feel" Katara whispered "I feel . . . better than I _did_" he nodded, approval written over his features. He whispered again "how did you sleep?" Katara blushed and turned away she mumbled a reply. He chuckled.

She whispered "I can't stop thinking about everything that's happened" he looked down at her sympathetically, and looked into her eyes.

Katara saw his face leaning forward to kiss her. She closed her eyes tightly; she felt a light peck on her forehead, then her cheek, and the corner of her lips. She let a breathy gasp flow between her parted lips and opened her eyes.

"W-what are you doing" he smiled softly then kissed her jaw; breathing heavily "distracting you" she looked up at him frightened yet intrigued. His kisses made her flesh sting with pleasure. She could feel his heat between the blankets that separated them.

He lowered his lips to hers for a soft, unobtrusive, gentle kiss.

It ended all too soon for Katara. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. His eyes were fixated on her neck she whispered "What?" She felt his hand traveling up the covers and felt his fingers slide their way under her blanket, aching to pull it down.

She shook her head, but he kissed her, distracting her before he pulled the blanket low enough to see the curvature of her breasts. She gasped in his mouth; he took it as an opening to enter his tongue.

He explored the interior of her mouth softly, and then nibbled her bottom lip before letting her go. He trailed his lips to her collarbone, nipping softly.

His hands stared to pull it down once more before her hands covered his and she whispered breathily "Zuko, we can't" she felt his grin against her skin and knew she needed to distract him.

She hated what she was about to do, but she closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Did you love her?"


	15. Chapter 16

*LOL SO SORRY BUT KATARA'S TOO INNOCENT, AND CONFUSED AT THIS MOMENT, AND AANG WILL FIND SOME WAY INTO THE PALACE SO DON'T WORRY*  
Fire and Ice  
Chapter 16  
Zuko went rigid. She looked up into his eyes and saw a wave of hurt wash over them. He sat up over her and removed his hands from her torso. She grasped the blanket to her and sat up also. Zuko looked at her helplessly; she had never seen such raw hurt show on his face.  
She slid next to him and wrapped her arms around his elbows. She leaned into him, so her blanket wouldn't fall, then whispered "Zuko?" he looked down at her with guilt in his eyes he whispered "Why?" She sighed and said "you need overcome this, you need to talk about it Zuko"  
Zuko winced thinking of how Shanaya had tried to warn him. How hard she had protested, her eyes scared, her body stiff. But he had shushed her with his kisses; telling her he wouldn't hurt her that everything would be alright.  
He had made her want it as much as he wanted it.  
And she had died because of it, if only he had headed her warnings, if only he had stopped. She had wanted it every night, and the one time he could give it she protested. It had made him angry.  
He had promised himself that the beginning would be gentle, but he would show her what it was like to bed with the Fire Prince. He would give her nothing but fiery pleasure he had promised himself, even if it meant she would be hurting in the morning.  
He had woken to see her pale and stiff, her ebony hair strewn about her pillow. She was in the same position he had left her the night before. Her wheat colored eyes were heavy lidded but open, her lips parted slightly.  
Her face was serene, as he sat over her begging for her to respond. When she didn't he felt a tremendous wave of guilt crash over him. He got slowly off the bed his body feeling like lead. He grabbed his discarded robe and had pulled it on.  
Zuko had dragged himself to his healer's chambers, practically collapsing in tears in front of him. He couldn't say the words he wanted to and it came out as a muffled "please" the healer had rushed up to his room without him.  
Zuko followed stiffly behind, arriving just as they brought her out. Azula was clinging to her doorframe, the first time he had ever seen her distraught.  
She looked at him with disbelief and apprehension. He had covered up for his sadness, by masking himself in fury.  
Servants had parted for him with the same look Azula had on her face. Somewhere crying, they had all known Shanaya, they had all loved her. He still remembered the look on Mai's face when he had told her; a bland mixture of pleased, and smugness.  
The moment Shanaya's corpse had passed one hand had fallen off the stretcher, as if to say farewell. He had not come out of his room for days after that, too afraid of everyone's knowing looks and disgusted stares.  
No, he was not going to tell Katara. He didn't want her to be afraid of him. She had said it herself, he was a monster.  
Katara watched Zuko sadly; his face had showed many emotions ranging from loving, guilt, sadness, and fury. He had tears running down his cheeks. She held him tightly waiting for him to snap out of his trance or whatever it was that was holding him in his memories.  
Zuko tensed, and opened his eyes. His cheek was wet, and the scarred side of his face the tear just went through the many crevices and valleys of his scar.  
He realized Katara was still holding him, giving him some small comfort. He smiled sadly and pulled her into his lap. When she looked up at him he saw so much trust in her eyes that he felt guilty of the future events to come.  
He whispered to Katara "I loved her, but not in the way you are asking. I loved her as a good friend; she was very dear to my heart" Katara nodded and whispered softly  
"what happens now?"


	16. Chapter 17

***HOLA EVERY1! NO WE GONNA B HEADING BAC 2 THE STORYLINE. THE WAY I LOOK AT IT THERE'S A 3WAY PATH . . . ZUTARA, TROUBLE, AND THE MAIN STORY PATH. AND MAYBE SOME DEVIOUS PLOTTING ;) this chapter is a quick mixture happy reading!***

Fire and Ice

Chapter 17

Zuko looked down at her, he whispered "_now_, Mai is punished for afflicting damage to the Fire Prince's _property_" they both winced at the word.

Zuko pulled her off of him and thought of how this morning _could_ have turned out, then shook his head exasperatedly. Katara sat back on the bed and lay back against the pillows. She slowly drifted to thoughts of the things to come.

How would she ever get out of here? She had to be there for Aang to help him bring the fire lord down… wait; she could bring the fire lord down herself. It's all in how you look at it.

Has her father been contacted? What would he do once he found out? Is Aang coming for her? She hoped he wouldn't he's_ supposed_ to be dead; she winced.

She opened her eyes to see Zuko standing in front of her. His hair was in a top knot with the fire nation emblem. His armor was thick and black. She found her eyes roving over the armor, checking for weaknesses.

Zuko felt uneasy when her eyes, scrutinized his wear. He had to ask one more thing before he left; he needed to know if she could move with ease now. He held out his hand and she took it.

She stood slowly a mask of pain was evident on her face. His fingers were warm and comforting, she slowly took a step forward, not caring if the body of the heated prince was there.

He looked down at her, curious expression lighting up his eyes she whispered softly "I wouldn't run Zuko. I don't want to. I want to stay here with you" his breath caught and he looked away; worry toning down his features.

He felt her soft hand touch his scarred face, swiveling his face towards hers. She whispered breathily "Zuko" she closed her eyes "I'm yours" she didn't have to open her eyes to know that he had believed her. She could feel the heat radiating off of him in waves.

She felt his hands pull her body against his, his lips crashing down on hers parting them and claiming her mouth as his own. His hands wove into her hair, tugging gently. Her hands wrapped around his neck and stayed there.

He took a step forward, forcing her to move backwards towards the bed. A painful gasp filled the small space between them.

He looked at her worriedly; he said "didn't you heal yourself?" Katara nodded but looked away, sitting on the bed. She said "it wasn't finished when you pulled me out . . . it still hurts to walk."

He kissed her forehead and whispered "I'm sorry" and said walking away. "I'll be back later today" he chuckled as he stuck his head out of the door "have fun being bored" she scoffed, exasperated; but he was already gone.

Katara slid off the bed, with ease. She was still in pain but nowhere near how it used to be. She walked over to the dresser and opened some drawers searching for anything other than that blasted blanket.

A soft "Katara" filled the room. Katara whirled around to see Aang standing there. His small frame was drooped as his arms hung limply by his side; a hurt pout was etched across his face.

His eyes were grim as he took in her frazzled figure.

She gasped almost dropping to her knees, before hurtling over to him oblivious of her pain in all the excitement.

She wrapped him in a tight hug, when she pulled away she had tears in her eyes. "You came for me!" Aang frowned and whispered hoarsely "looks like it was all for nothing . . . or do you even want to leave your _maste_r" his face fell, his shoulders slumped and he kicked the ground stubbornly.

Katara gasped and tried to get him to look at her "no Aang! I was just saying that! I need to be able to roam the palace freely! To help our cause! You know I would never leave you on my own choice!"

The door burst open and Zuko stood there.

His fists were clenched; steam radiated from his nose, his body was surrounded in a heat wave as he slammed the door behind him; walking stiffly into the room.

Aang went into a defensive stance, Zuko complied.


	17. Chapter 18

Fire and Ice

Chapter 18

Katara stepped between the two boys. She held her arm out and panicked they were all on the same side why were they fighting? "Zuko! Aang! Stop! Please!"

Aang looked at her; a wistful look was evident on his face.

He whispered helplessly "Katara, please."

Zuko looked on; outraged. She had lied to him, she had pretended to care, she had pretended . . . everything. He knew he was on the avatar's side, he knew he was finally home, finally respected by his father, finally ridding himself of his problems. How could she . . . how could she just _leave_ him here?

He also knew that he had no idea what he was going to do; let the avatar take the water peasant? Or fight for her, fight for his only chance at a balanced life in this palace.

Katara clutched the blanket to her tightly and with the other arm; she held it in a calming site. Hoping Zuko would see her on nonviolent terms, hoping he'd see reason.

She folded the blanket in on itself and walked over to Zuko, both hands were up to show she had no threat. If she handled this correctly there would be no feud.

Aang's voice was worried as he faltered slightly to look at Katara. "Katara?"

She glanced over her shoulder to give him a _follow my lead_ look. He fell out of his defensive stance and stood there, looking into the fire prince's eyes stubbornly; willing him to attack so Katara could see reason.

Katara stopped when she was right in front of Zuko then whispered worriedly. "What are you doing?" zuko grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him, his face only showed fury as he growled "you're _mine_, remember?"

Katara gasped and tried to struggle out of his firm grip. Aang yelled "Katara!" she looked back at him helplessly and then looked up at Zuko, his face hadn't changed.

"Zuko, please! What are you doing? You said you were on our side!" Zuko ignored her and snarled at the Avatar "Leave! Before I call my guards. Katara is _mine._" Aang got back into the defensive stance and shouted "No! I'm not leaving without her!"

Zuko threw Katara from him, her small form bouncing off the wall and landing on the floor in a yelp of pain.

Zuko got back into the fire bending stance and growled to the smaller boy "I suggest you leave, _now_. Before word gets to my father that the _Avatar_ is alive."

Aang looked helplessly at Katara his voice was broken as he whined "Katara?" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes "Aang, just . . . just go"

He looked at the scene before him, and jumped on the window sill. He hopped down, and was gone from sight.

Katara stared up at the enraged fire bender. His temper had gotten the best of him, once again. She didn't understand, he was supposed to be on their side? Or at least, that's what he _told_ her.

She stood; rage and fury urged her on. She slammed her fists onto his armor. He grabbed one of her wrists and twisted it sharply around her back. She gasped in pain.

He wrenched her up against his chest, his hard armor poking into her back side. He pulled her off her feet and hissed into her ear "'you're not going to run Katara. You don't want to. You want to stay here with me' isn't that what you said?" his last words came out in an angry roar.

He pulled her harder against him and whispered huskily "'Katara'" she shivered slightly as he breathed against her neck.

He let go of her; her knees buckling away from her and she fell to the floor. He grabbed her wrists and led her to his bed. He pushed her onto it and dug into one of his dresser drawers, bringing out manacles.

She gasped and whispered "No" he grimaced "Yes, if you believe that you have so much freedom as to consult with the avatar, then you are sadly mistaken. . . if you will sink so low as to lie to _ME_ then you won't be- Katara why in hell would you lie to me? I've done everything for you! You can't just leave me here!"

As Katara looked at the pacing fire bender, she realized how scared he was; she realized that he needed her, not the other way around. She hopped off the bed a went to him "Zuko, Zuko calm down! If you hadn't done . . . done _this_" her arms flailed indicating her version of '_this_' "then you could have come with us!"

Zuko looked at her, shock written on his face, but it hardened so she could see no emotion.

"I can't trust you Katara, not anymore." He gripped her wrists and cuffed them to the bed. He left her there, staring at him in pity then rage as she shrieked "Stop calling me Katara!" as he slammed the door behind him.


	18. Chapter 19

Fire and Ice

Chapter 19

Zuko groaned, he couldn't believe what had happened this morning. What was he going to do? Just sit here and wait until the Avatar came back for _his_ water peasant?

Yes, that was all he _could_ do.

He stepped into the room to find all the pillows and covers strewn around the room. Katara sat against the headboard, her hair was a tangled mess. Her elbows tried desperately to hold up her blanket, while she glared at him with what dignity she had left.

_Oh, Agni help me. _**(Zuko thought that just btw)**

Zuko walked over to the bed, careful not to let his true feelings show. Her expression turned to outrage, she was about to say something when he burst out laughing. She closed her mouth, perplexed at his outburst.

She glared, miffed at the laughing fire bender. He clutched his stomach and bent over.

"Zuko! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" she screamed.

"Then why am I laughing" he gasped out. Katara fumed "ZUKO STOP IT!" he stood and couldn't resist choking back another laugh as she struggled futilely, barley keeping the declining blanket up.

With a smirk on his face he took a key out of his pocket and uncuffed her. She snatched at the blanket, pulling it securely against her. Zuko snickered, she looked at him her face was livid as she screamed at him

"What about that was funny?"

Zuko stared; amused. "What if one of the servants had walked in? What if Azula had walked in?" he burst out laughing. He knew he was probably laughing a bit _too_ over excessively, but. . . It felt good. He didn't remember when it was the last time he laughed.

Katara glowered and said "What if the fire lord had come in?"

Zuko's laughter died in his throat; he turned on Katara "Don't you even think of that" his voice was low and serious. Katara quieted then turned away in a huff.

"You know your mood swings are really giving me a whip lash" he growled at her back, he didn't even want to think of the possibilities if his father had walked in.

He sobered himself and walked to one of his dressers, pulling out some burgundy cloths. He tossed them on the bed and walked over to her.

"go take a bath" she got up and walked out of the room, as soon as he heard the water running he went over to the side of the front door and pulled a string. Then, walked back to the bed; grabbing the silks and sitting on the small couch.

Moments later, his door opened to five servants dressed in dark reds, and browns. They cleaned up the room in less than five minutes and disappeared.

Zuko grabbed more accessories from his dresser and dropped the silks inside the bathroom door, resisting urges to take a quick glance inside. Zuko went over to his dresser and proceeded to get ready. He slid off his armor and robes. Instead, donning a black silk vest with the edges lined in gold.

He added claret pants with black designs on them.

He added a golden sash around his waist, and then pulled on his pointed boots. He waited patiently for Katara to finish. Twenty minutes later he was pounding on the mahogany double-doors.

Katara answered impatiently "these clothes are too small!" Zuko snarled with annoyance "open the damn door" she opened it a pinch and said "they are too . . . _revealing_, give me some other ones"

Zuko forced the doors open and stepped inside, gaping at what he found.

Katara stood sheepishly, her cheeks were inflamed. She wore golden leggings that ended just below her knees, beneath a long sheer mahogany skirt with wide slits up the side.

The skirt ended four inches below her navel, giving major definition to her flat, toned stomach. Her top wrapped around her back and crisscrossed across her breasts, then wrapping around her neck.

Katara looked away from Zuko's scrutiny. He went over to her a guided her over to the stool in front of the mirror, he brushed her hair out, and added some golden beads to it. Zuko gave her some golden bracelets and she just slid them above her elbows.

She sighed sadly and looked down.

Zuko tilted her chin up and made her look at herself in the mirror, she smiled slightly. He whispered "You look beautiful Katara" she scowled, but his murmur had made her shiver, despite his heat.

She asked curiously "Where are you going tonight?"

He smirked arrogantly at their refection "_We_ are going to dinner"


	19. Chapter 20

Fire and Ice

Chapter 20

Katara looked at Zuko, with shock written on her face.

"_We're_ going out tonight?" her voice was getting louder and more high-pitched with excitement. She stood from the stool and turned to face Zuko. She glared playfully and poked his chest "_You_ have been starving me"

Zuko chuckled nervously; he had his own reasons for that, like making sure she isn't strong enough to run. There was no way he was going to tell her though.

He left her obvious question, hanging in mid-air; walking to his dresser and pulling out a black cloak, and a smaller maroon cloak. He took them out and put them on the side of the door.

Katara stared at him; amusedly.

He went through his dresser and tossed out some laced black sandals. Katara put them on and laced them up to her knees.

He took her arm and escorted her to the door; they then walked through the gilded palace draped in its maroon, gold, and black finery.

They finally, ended up at large double-doors. Two servants opened them with a grand swish, and light flooded the hall.

Zuko leaned down and hissed "don't eat a lot" she looked at him confused, but knew he had his reasons. She was led to a long mahogany table, Zuko sat right next to her. The table fitted twenty people easily.

The fire lord entered the room.

He sat at the end of the table right next to Zuko. Azula followed, soon after, she sat down on the opposite side of Zuko, still; sitting next to the fire lord.

Other people entered the room; Katara knew none of them.

The first meal was served without any words spoken. Katara followed Zuko's advice and only ate only little of what was on her plate.

The food was absolutely grand, and she wanted so bad to finish it off quickly, and yet she still had a few more courses to get through.

Near the end of the last course the Fire lord spoke up, "My my, Mistress Katara I see that you are fairing much better now" Katara nodded, her eyes slightly lowered, she remembered how the fire lord had looked at her, in his throne room.

She found herself thanking the gods that he had not walked into Zuko's room, earlier that day.

She murmured "Yes, fire lord Ozai" she jumped when a warm hand touched her leg, she looked at Zuko. His whole demeanor was smug, but his eyes looked worried.

The fire lord said nonchalantly "Prince Zuko, after this feast has ended, would you and your concubine care to see me in my throne room?"

Zuko answered, his shoulders tensing "Of course, Father"

They finished the rest of the meal in silence. As soon as it was over Zuko grabbed Katara's hand and practically ran out of the room.

As soon as they hit the halls, he really did run. Katara grabbed at her skirt trying to keep it from tripping her. She gasped out

"I take it we're_ not_ going to see your father"


	20. Chapter 21

Fire and Ice

Chapter 21

He didn't say anything, just ran to his room with Katara in tow.

As soon as they reached it, she nearly collapsed. He grabbed the cloaks and wove it around her shoulders, then added his own, pulling the hood up to cover his face.

He took her inside his room and opened the window, straddling it and gesturing for her to join him.

She looked at him, inquiring; but sat on the window. He leapt down to the first floor, and signaled for her to follow. She gulped and hopped down, yelping as two strong arms caught her effortlessly.

He set her down, and shushed her questions.

Zuko laid himself up flat against the palace wall. He stalked forward; Katara followed his movements as best as she could. He had obviously done this many times before.

He led her through the back garden of the palace. The view was breathtaking; she longed to see it in the sunlight.

Zuko knew where all the guards were, he skirted them effortlessly; making Katara believe there _were_ no guards. He pulled her to the palace wall; it was shrouded in small white jasmine firelilly's. He gestured for her to go first. She was halfway up the wall before he pulled her back down.

She huffed loudly "What" he pushed her back against the wall and pulled his body flush against hers. She gasped as all the air was crushed out of her.

A guard passed by them not noticing them. Zuko's breath tickled her throat as he leaned down to whisper "You're too loud"

His hands grabbed her skirts and tossed it above her shoulders along with her cape. She gasped as she felt his hands on the back of her thighs. She was uneasy with how effortlessly he lifted her onto his hips and pulled her arms around his neck.

"Don't let go" it was too dark to see, but her face was a bright red. He jumped into the vines and lithely made his way up the wall. He had to freeze a few times, because of passing guards.

As soon as they reached the top of the wall, Katara muffled her scream in Zuko's vest, as he jumped down. He landed with a grunt and she slid off him.

She murmured "I know how to climb a wall, you know?" he chuckled and grabbed her hand. They ran into one of the palace's many groves.

Katara knew what she was doing was wrong, she was running through trees with her captor. He had kept her from Aang; she had no idea what she was going to do.

She put all thoughts of the day's exploits from her mind as they neared the end of the grove, coming to a small village. Zuko took her beside one of the many buildings and rightened his clothes. Katara pulled down her skirts, and cloak.

Zuko took her arm, and lead her through town. The village was happy to go on, not noticing the fire prince and his companion.

He led her through the brilliant lights and shrubbery, to a small rundown tea café.

An old woman was behind the counter. She saw Zuko and immediately perked up "ah Zuko what a pleasure, and who is this lovely young lady?" Zuko smiled politely and took the old woman's hand, saying "Katara."

The woman smiled at Katara, then turned towards Zuko and said "child, where is your uncle?" Zuko paled and looked down "he's a little busy" the woman tsk'd and said "works too much, right this way youg'uns"

She led them to the back of the café to a small crate. A white candle that had been burned down to the wick sat there.

The woman smiled and bowed, pulling a curtain closed dividing them from the rest of the café. Her small head appeared through them and chuckled "your usual?" he nodded then asked "along with your roasted duck?" he smiled. She nodded and disappeared.

Zuko sat on the floor next to the crate, Katara copied his moves. She looked around and noted the creaking wooden floor, the tattered curtain, and a broken window. Zuko lighted the candle and said

"Uncle and I used to sneak out of the palace at night and come here. She makes the best Jasmine tea that Uncle can find, and her roast duck is absolutely amazing. If he wasn't so old, he'd marry her" he chuckled.

Katara sat back, arms crossed, smiling dumbfoundedly at Zuko.

He looked at her and said "what"

She shrugged and looked around the room "I never expected the fire prince Zuko to be in a place so . . . _common_"

He said softly "I _was_ banished, or have you forgotten"she winced noticeably and murmured "how I can forget" they both sighed.

The old woman parted the curtain and walked in setting down a glorious roast duck on a worn wooden plate. She disappeared and brought out a chipped porcelain tea pot, along with two small matching cups.

She poured the steaming tea into the cups, then gave the each of the two teenagers a large fork. She then left leaving the two to their own devices.

Katara sipped the tea and moaned "mmm" at its savory essence. Zuko grinned "I know" then he dug into the duck, there were no plates. Katara followed his lead, and they ate until they were full. They thanked the woman, and helped her clean their dishes.

As they were walking away from the small café Zuko sighed and said "When-_if_ I become fire lord, the first thing I'm going to do is buy her a _real_ café, or even let her work in the palace; whichever she wants. I'm sure Uncle would _love_ to go into business with her" he smiled.

He led her back to the grove, weaving through the close-knotted trees. He stopped her and said "we're not going to reach the palace tonight, without getting caught" she sighed, then nodded. He sat down against a tree, and gestured for her.

She frowned but sat next to him, leaning her head against his chest. He twined his hand into her hair, so if she tried to escape he would know.

They fell asleep quickly. Katara awoke to a gentle, yet sudden breeze. '_Aang_' She smiled and woke Zuko he grunted "hmm" she whispered "I need to go . . . do my business" he nodded and let go of her hair.

She ran deeper into the orchard, so any chance of Zuko hearing her, was impossible.

Katara cried out in joy as Aang, Sokka and Toph landed in front of her.


	21. Chapter 22

HAPPY READING

Fire and Ice

Chapter 22

"You guys! I've missed you so so much" she sobbed and ran to gather them all in a hug.

"Whoa sugar queen" Toph chuckled "I missed you too, _and_ your food" Katara stepped back from them. Sokka grabbed hold of her and held her close he said "We thought we'd lost you" Katara cried into his shoulder "I thought I'd lost you too" she sniffed.

She then fought her way out of Sokka's arms, tackling Aang in a bear hug. He smiled up at her and said "I'm glad you're back" Katara stiffened and said "I'm not back _yet_" they all went rigid. Toph was the first one to react "Whatta ya mean you're not coming back_ yet" _Katara replied "just what I said; I can't come back yet. I can't leave Zuko like this"

Sokka dropped to the ground laughing but he managed to gasp out "since when do you care! That fire jerk betrayed us! Betrayed his Uncle!" Aang cut in grimly "He made her his concubine" Sokka froze "_What?_" Katara pleaded with him "no! Well, yes! But he only did it to save me!"

"What do you mean?" they both asked. She sat on the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees "When I was in the dungeon, I was . . . _attacked_. Zuko killed the guy and saved me. The only way to explain why his healer was needed in his rooms was if Zuko was my . . . Master, as if _he_ had . . . beaten me up. The fire lord bought it"

Only Sokka knew what she really meant, and for that she thanked the gods. She didn't want Aang or Toph to really _know_, she didn't want to scare them. Or send Aang into the Avatar mode.

Sokka sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She whispered "They're too young, please don't tell them" Sokka closed his eyes against the onslaught of tears "So are _you_" he whispered, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Aang, Zuko wouldn't let me leave because he didn't want to be alone. Just give me some time to convince him to come with us" the whole gaang exclaimed "What?"

Katara pleaded "he knew I had the spirit waters, he knew I could heal Aang. That's the only reason he joined Azula, for _our_ cause. Even if . . . Even if it meant sacrificing someone he loved"

Sokka exclaimed loudly "Fine! But I am only! . . . _Only (!)_ taking his side because he . . . _helped_ you"

Aang grouched silently, while Toff laughed "I'm going to have to think of a new nickname for him. How bout . . . Sparky" Aang chuckled "No, no, how about . . . Hot man" Katara laughed.

Katara hugged Sokka and Aang goodbye, even if Sokka was a little reluctant to let go. She then slugged Toph in the arm, and was more than a little surprised when the small girl latched onto Katara with a renowned vigor.

As soon as Sokka and Aang wrestled her off she high-tailed it back to Zuko.

Zuko made sure he was there before her, leaping tree to tree. All of his Blue Spirit masquerading had come in handy tonight . . . _more_ than once. He had lied to her tonight. They really _could_ have made it back to his room, but he knew she needed to clear up things with the Avatar.

He had wished, no, _hoped_ that she would choose him and she had. Even if, . . . it was with a twist. He should have known that she was only staying to _recruit_ him. He wished her luck, she'd need it. He just gained his old life back with a bonus of _her_. Does she really think it would be that _easy_?

Katara came back to see Zuko slumped in the same position she had left him. She felt rejuvenated, and laid down next to him. He shifted positions in his sleep, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer.

Katara smiled and cuddled into him, it would be interesting when he joined the gaang. She sighed contentedly, and drifted off to a peaceful sleep. . .

I'D LOVE ME SOME REVIEWS XD


	22. Chapter 23

WARNING THIS IS A SHORT PATHETIC CHAPTER JUST TELLIN U

Fire and Ice

Chapter 23

Zuko was the first to wake up. He took in his surroundings slowly, and remembered what had happened the night before. He sighed, and reluctantly lifted himself up from beside Katara.

He shook her gently and helped her up.

Katara rubbed her eyes and said drowsily "Good morning, _Sparky_" he chuckled, but pointedly ignored her last comment. Zuko brushed himself off, and took down his topknot, and fire nation royal emblem. Katara giggled as he shook out his hair, holding back a comment on its muddled state.

Zuko sighed and they both started the long walk back to the palace. They had not spoken the entire way, both comfortable with each other's presence and the surrounding nature.

As soon as they reached the palace wall Katara shoved Zuko away from her and scrambled up the vines, laughing.

Zuko cursed and followed, _silently_. They reached the top at the same time and jumped down. Zuko landed on his feet while Katara landed then stumbled forwards onto her stomach.

Zuko laughed and helped her up. They snuck past all the guards, stopping only when they reached his room. Katara looked up at the sheer brick climb, and then at Zuko and gasped "how do you get back up?" He chuckled and dug into the bushes, bringing out a rope with a hook on the end.

He swung it up and over the window, pulling it taught. He climbed up first, and she followed. He then helped her through.

The room was just how they left it, except the addition of a person. Zuko glared as Azula stood from her perch on the sofa. She chuckled at their disheveled appearance then cocked one hip and said haughtily "You two, owe me, big time" she sneered.

Zuko growled and stepped slightly in front of Katara "What do you want Azula?"

Azula examined her nails and then replied "Well dear Zuzu, Father was wondering _why_ you two, did not come to see him as he had requested"

Zuko cursed but Azula continued on "I told him that your water peasant was unused to such . . . _rich_ food, that she had become ill."

Zuko let out air he hadn't realized he had been holding in.

"Thank you Azula" Katara replied. Azula smirked and left. Katara said "If she wasn't such a crazy bitch, then I might actually like her" Zuko laughed "Me too."

_***SORRY GUYS I HAVN'T BEEN HOME ALLLL DAY AND I'M TOO TIRED TO CONTINUE BUT I'D FEEL BAD IF I HADN'T REVEIWED AT ALL 2DAY SO… HERE .I'LL MAKE AN EXTRA LONG 1 4 TOMORROW ;)***_


	23. Chapter 24

***THANK U ALL 4 PUTTING UP WITH MY LITTLE FILLER CHAPTER YESTERDAY. I PROMISED I'D GIVE U A LONG 1 SO . . . I'LL TRY MY BEST ;) HAPPY READING!i!***

Fire and Ice

Chapter 24

Zuko shuffled his feet over to his bed and landed face first onto, moaning at its glorious softness. Katara laughed and went over to the woman's dresser going through the perfectly folded clothes.

She pulled out a soft green robe; the color reminded her of Toph. She smiled softly and hugged it close.

She jumped as two strong arms wrapped around her waist and hot breath tickled her neck. "What are you thinking about?" she smiled there was no need to lie to him; "Toph, she's a blind earth bender who teaches Aang earth bending"

Zuko murmured something against her hair "Zuko, you know I can't hear you right?" he chuckled and kissed her temple "yes, my little water bender" he let go of her and moved across the room to his other dresser.

She huffed and ignored his last remark; taking the elaborate green silk robe and some scarves into the bathroom to change.

She took off her dirty clothes and took a bath, taking her time to bask in the sophisticated bathing oils. When she was finished, and every blemish was scrubbed from her body, she climbed out of the small pool and dried off.

She created under wraps out of the scarves, and slid the silken robe over her, tightening it with a sheer white sash with a white silk stripe down the middle.

She went over to the mirror and combed her hair out adding a pink tinged white firelilly headdress. She smiled sadly at her reflection; allowing a small tear to travel down her cheek.

Zuko knocked on the door; she stood abruptly knocking the small stool on its side and hastily wiped her cheek before he could see.

But as he approached he could see the dampness on her cheek, and moved to caress it with one of his hands.

"What's wrong" he murmured, his face was the perfect image of concerned. She turned away from him and lifted the stool to its proper place.

His hands wrapped around her hips and pulled her up against him; turning her around to face him.

She looked down and whispered something unintelligible.

Zuko sighed and tilted her chin up, whispering softly "Katara" she narrowed her eyes and glared at him her voice came out in a hoarse growl "don't call me that" his face fell, but his eyes hardened "You should know by now not to order me _Katara_"

She didn't understand where was her caring Zuko, the one that helped her, and caught her when she fell, the one that kissed her tenderly and stood in front of her when Azula entered the room. She lowered her head and let a few more tears slip.

She _did _understand. This wasn't _her_ Zuko; this was the spoiled prince who let his anger get the best of him!

She felt his arms wrap around her and lift her from the ground, switching rooms. He raised her bridal style, and wiped her tears from her face. She looked up once at him but his face was a mask of Detached Prince.

He walked out of the room and through the palace.

She closed her eyes and thought of how embarrassing this was; to have the Fire Prince carry her through the palace like a baby.

Then she felt warmth on her cheeks and brightness through her eyelids. She opened them to find herself and Zuko in the palace garden. She gasped and wiggled out of his grip. He chuckled, but his face was still impassive.

He leaned down and whispered sternly in her ear "this is the only time I will let you water bend in my presence. Don't screw it up" she smiled and wrapped her arms around his torso.

He sat down beneath a beautiful tree, beside the small luxurious pond.

She looked around excitedly taking in all the wondrous colors, sights and smells. There were countless of beautiful plants flowers and trees. The grass was a bright green and she ran her fingers over it lovingly.

Then a sunny glare hit the pond and flashed across her jovial form.

She stood and walked to the small pond, getting into a water bending pose.

The water answered her call and rose spiraling into the air. She whirled it around her and created shapes with it; Just happy to be free with her element.

Zuko's gruff voice cut into her reverie "Show me Toph"

Katara stared at him curiously, then pulled water out of the still pond freezing it and etching Toph's small frame into the water. She smiled as she stepped back from her masterpiece.

Toph stood; amazing detail was bended into every feature. A smile was on her face and her hands were intertwined with each other.

She looked the same as when Katara had seen her all dressed up in her parent's estate, just . . . happier. Zuko stood and walked around the ice sculpture. He smiled "She looks . . . _nice_, but isn't she a little too _feminine_ to be an earth bender?"

He had seen the girl and knew instantly that he would like her. It had been dark when he had seen her in the grove, but now he could '_see'_ her clearly.

Katara fell to the ground laughing "Yes Zuko, Toph is the perfect example of . . . of feminine!" she was rolling on the ground clutching her stomach.

He chuckled and sat back against the tree, letting Katara work on her water bending well into the afternoon. Beautiful ice scuplures like roses and flowers, a giant air bison, Aang, Sokka, and Momo.

Or at least, that's what she called them whenever he would go to review her work.

Katara was panting in joy by the time she was finished. Zuko stood and was about to bring her back to his room when a voice laced with maliciousness, and power filled the air. "Bravo, bravo _Princess _and _Master _Water bender Katara" amused clapping sounds soon followed after.

Katara winced.

They turned to see the fire lord smirking a very familiar smirk (_**Azula duh!**_) and said "I think it's time for that talk Prince Zuko. Now that I see your concubine feels well enough to _bend_"

***GULP***

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

_Oh and don't worry you'll know why Katara was upset, in 1 of the next chapters though ;) it's not a biggie or anything. . ._


	24. NOT A CHAPTER IMPORTANT

Alrighty heres 2 clear up a few things. . . Katara doesn't use blood bending because of Zuko's threat . .

. She knows if he catches her she's done for and will b put in the 'mania' room and don't worry she

will I have the whole rest of the story figured out these last 2 chapters have been me in writers block

but now I know exactly what is going 2 happen it involves blood bending 2 so everything's all in good

time ;) thnx 4 reading and reviewing everyone o and it might take some time 4 me 2 start updating

again i want 2 make sure everything is perfect and understandable. . .

hah this is the same thing I sent 2 animalllover

so u all just hang in there and I will get them up as soon as possible


	25. Chapter 25

Fire and Ice

Chapter 25

Zuko nodded respectfully and walked to Katara. He entwined his arm around her possessively and held her close.

Katara inclined her head and walked with Zuko; following the deranged fire lord Ozai.

She _would_ get her revenge. This man was the reason she was here in the first place. How could he act so . . . so _serene_? As if nothing else mattered in the world; other than his own needs, of course.

Katara shuffled her feet forward; she did not want to be in the same room as the fire lord. The only reason she should ever be within the same vicinity as him, was if Aang was fulfilling his destiny, or . . . _or_ if Zuko was with her.

She unconsciously moved into Zuko, seeking his familiar warmth, his _protection_. She disliked thinking about herself as 'feeble' or the 'damsel in distress' in a situation as this.

But as long as she was in the fire nation palace, she forever was.

She grumbled softly and Zuko held her tighter against him. She sighed, they would have to do this sooner or later, and as of now; this definitely was 'sooner.'

They entered the throne room, awaiting permission. The fire lord ascended to his pedestal, and sat a stern expression upon is face. The red fire flared up violently, and then softened.

They walked stiffly in front of the vibrant fire and knelt in a bow.

The fire lord acknowledged them with a brief inclination of his head. His voice echoed throughout the vast cavern of a room.

"A letter was sent to the Chief of the northern water tribe, a response was immediate." As if rehearsed a dozen times over, a servant walked in with a maroon pillow, with golden fringe. On that pillow was a weather-beaten and stained scroll.

Katara gasped and stood from her knelt position, her eyes wide.

The fire lord smirked profoundly and took the scroll from the personnel.

Katara clinched her fists as he looked it over, and said "Your father states that he and I have the same state of mind. He wishes himself present at your _arranged _marriage"

Katara fell to her knees her hand slapped over her mouth. One, she didn't believe him for one second that her father would do this.

Two, his use of the word _'arranged' _indicated that this wasn't a matter to be disputed over.

He handed the scroll to the servant and gestured in her direction. He walked to her and handed her the scroll. She snatched it out of his hands angrily, opening it to reveal what she had most feared.

Everything the fire lord had said was true, but as she read over the elegant script of her father she felt multi textured indents beneath the words.

She closed the scroll, and held it close to her bosom; willing it not to be true, willing herself not to cry or lose her temper.

Zuko stared at Katara. She was shaking in rage, the room cooling down dramatically. _How could this be true? He would not do this to _me_? He must be planning something. Unless, unless he's planning to get us out of his hair in one easy step . . ._ Zuko slumped his shoulders, there was no getting out of this.

Katara said boldly "Fire Lord Ozai, may I keep this scroll as a reminder of this glorious day. I realize that I am young and I don't know what is best for Me." the fire lord smiled.

Katara was bristling with rage inside, but she knew well enough to hold it in with the fire lord around. Besides, she wanted to see what that double- texturing on the parchment was.

Katara knelt back next to Zuko; she tried to hide her scowl as she thought of him as her soon to be _husband_.

But as she thought more about it her scowl softened, he wouldn't treat her without kindness, he had his honor back, and he would protect her just as he had been doing so in the past week, he would take care of her and as he was to be the next fire lord, she would be the fire lady.

Stuck indoors, expected to bear his heirs. Now, at _that_ she cringed.

The fire lord boomed "Oh, and Prince Zuko? I have invited an old friend to become your best man, as he is a man of utmost respect, and dignity. In fact, he is here _now_" the fire lord gestured to his servants and they opened his large double doors to reveal a stranger shrouded in shadows.

The man stepped into the light and bowed deeply, rising with a smirk on his face. Zuko gasped as the fire lord stated "Zuko please welcome Admiral Zhao."

**WELL THAT SURE TOOK A FEW DAYS TO GET UP . . . SORRY GUYS. AND HE HAS A ROLE TO PLAY SO NOW SEEMED LIKE THE PERFECT TIME TO ADD HIM. SMILE!**

**REVIEW PORFAVOR IT BOOSTS MY WILL TO UPDATE FASTER**


	26. Chapter 27

Fire and Ice

Chapter 26

Zuko stood abruptly; his fists clinched tightly.

"If this is _my_ wedding shouldn't _I_ choose my 'best man' as you put it?" The fire lord and Zhao glared at his impudence.

"Such disrespect! My lord might I-" the fire lord stood, the flames rising higher; casting shadows on his high cheekbones. He glared "Prince Zuko, I stand corrected if and only if you can tell me who be better suited as your best man?"

Zuko faltered and stammered "uh . . . er . . . Katara's brother" he finished lamely inclining his head ever so slightly "he's er a man of respect"

Katara bit her lip to keep from laughing. Katara stood too and proclaimed "I have chosen my Maid of honor, My lord." The fire lord pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. The fire calmed, and he sat down.

"Prince Zuko, my will is final Admiral Zhao is your best man, and Katara my dear" she cringed inside, trying not to glare at his impeding highn-_ass_ (_***TEE HEE***_).

"You may choose your bridesmaid, after all it is the bride who plans the entire thing . . . but, in your case I'll enlist help" Katara turned to Zuko and smirked smugly.

He didn't see, he was too busy glowering at Zhao. She entwined her arm through his and tugged him gently down.

Zhao smirked profoundly and bowed to the royal trio.

Katara bowed, and Zuko followed lead.

They left well after Zhao had disappeared. Zuko was steaming and Katara wanted to scream. Their revise temperatures clashing together creating one big maelstrom.

They walked quickly and silently to his room. Katara grumbled the whole way wondering why she hadn't thought once of the gaang when she had been thinking about _her_ future. Because, weren't they a big part of her future too? Wasn't Aang?

She sighed mournfully and entered Zuko's chambers; immediately going to the large mahogany writing desk.

She took out a parchment scroll and laid it over the weather-worn scroll her father had sent.

She took a charcoal from the fireplace and rubbed it over the indentations creating a scrappy block lettered message.

She gasped and read it quickly, Zuko was in his bathroom and she only had a valuable amount of time left.

"_Katara, if you are reading this then you must know that I plan on doing everything I can to get you away from there. I have made contact with your friends and we plan to meet in the grove beside the Fire Nation Palace. I will not show at your wedding, know in your heart that it is not true. You will only ever truly marry the one _you_ love. After the wedding do your best to meet us within the grove. We will find you._

_I give you the best of luck, _

_Love your father_"

She snatched the scrolls and tossed them into the fireplace, hiding them beneath a log. She grabbed the charcoal and threw it in as well; tears were spilling down her cheeks.

She didn't know what she wanted, but she did know that she _needed_ Zuko with her.

He was her island in this sea of turmoil; she would have to convince him to join the gaang. _That_, she _knew_ aswell. _But how_? Why would he ever leave his life of lavishes and spoils all for . . . _for the fate of the world_. She bit her lip, she was about to say _for her_. But no, that would be selfish.

She wiped her face of tears as she heard the bathroom door open, and a wave of heat envelope the room.

She turned to see Zuko stalk over to his dresser, with a towel around his waist. He tossed clothes onto the bed, and selected the ones he wanted; then put the others away.

Zuko had spent all of his time in the small heated pool mulling about their predicament. The water had come close to boiling whenever he thought of how Admiral Zhao would be his best man.

He glanced over to Katara, her shoulders were slumped and her face was smeared black.

He walked over to her and lifted her chin "Katara" he whispered. She flinched; he looked sadly at her and pulled her closer and she curled into his chest, her head leaning right below his shoulder. This whole _situation_ was going to be even worse for _her_. He sighed mournfully and buried his face in her hair.

A shudder ran through her as a sob broke through her lips.

"Your tears won't help anything. We can do this; I don't have to treat you like my wife, like my lover. I have a feeling that our time in this world is ending. My father and Azula are planning something. We have to stop it; we can't let this small '_setback_' bring us down"

Katara closed her eyes, he sounded like an adult, like someone mature. Someone who already accepted their fate; like she had yet to do.

She whispered softly "okay" he smiled as best as he could and let her go. He watched her walk into the bathroom. As soon as the door shut behind her he let his facade drop. He hurried over to the fireplace and parted the logs, _there_ he lifted up the scroll and read it.

Boiling hatred rose within him, how could she? She was trying to leave him! _Again!_

His rage boiled down to his fingers the paper crumbling to ash. He tossed it into the fire place and started the fire.

He went over to his bed and grabbed his black pants, throwing them on. He shook out his wet hair and dried it quickly. He had half a mind to barge into the bathroom, but he held his ground. This information might come in useful.

He calmed himself; perhaps he had grown a little _too_ attached to her.

Maybe attached wasn't the right word.

He couldn't deny it, he was falling for her. The smell of her hair, the way she looked at something unachievable with that flash of determination in her eyes.

He sighed; maybe he _should_ just ignore the letter. Maybe, for his own good, he should just let her go.

"Zuko!" her startled cry broke him out of his reverie. He leapt off the bed and barged into the bathroom "What the hell?" Katara was stumbling out of the water as needles whizzed towards her.

She fell onto her side in a gasp of pain but managed to turn; creating an icy wall to shield her from the onslaught.

He ran past her, fire igniting in his hands as he burnt through her defense, standing in front of her.

Mai's eyes were narrowed, she growled "How could you Zuko! How could you marry the Avatar's whore! She took you from me! "

Zuko yelled across the room "I told you to leave! That was just a warning. _Guards_!" men clad in armor barged through the both front and back entrances of the bathroom.

"Get her out of my sight! send her to the fire lord. Let_ him_ deal with her"

Mai growled when her needles bounced off their armor with silent clinks. They gripped her arms behind her back, bringing her struggling form face to face with prince Zuko.

He hissed "I was never yours, I belong to no one." She looked at him in shock, her defiant face going slack for once showing a true emotion, a mix between fear and heartbreaking.

They took her away from him with a jerk of his head.

As soon as they left he let his shoulders fall slack, his fire dwindling into nothing. He heard splashing behind him and turned to see Katara trying to cover herself while struggling to get off of the hard stairs at the same time.

He sighed and pulled her up. She flinched at his touch, and pulled her arm away as soon as she was standing. She refused to meet his stare, and walked up the stairs quickly grabbing a towel and clutching it against her front.

He climbed out of the water and dried himself off with his heat. He went over to her "Are you alright?" she paused and bit her lip for a few moments then blurted "I'm sorry!"

He narrowed his eyes "what for?" she looked at him confused "I . . . I bended?" Zuko, found himself vaguely disappointed, he thought she was going to apologize for the letter.

He grunted "What are you talking about?"Katara opened her mouth to say more when he pressed his finger over her parted lips. He whispered softly"I don't know what you're talking about."

She smiled slightly and turned to go into the room. He caught her arm and pulled her to him "I'm glad you're okay" a slight blush spread through her cheeks and she stammered excuses while she made her way back into the room.

He was grim as he thought of how the scenes before _could_ have turned out.

He watched her intently as she dug through the dresser pulling out a long red satin slip. She glanced back at him, her eyebrows raised as she gestured for him to turn around.

He debated whether or not to heed her wishes. He chuckled and turned around mumbling

"You win . . . _this time_. My fiery water bender"


	27. Chapter 28

_***ALRIGHTY SORRY I REALLY NEED TO TIE UP AFFEW ENDS SUCH AS WHAT HAPPENED WITH MAI, AND . . . MORE. AND LAST CHAPTER WAS UBER LONG SO YAY I TRIED. I WENT THROUGH HELL TRYING TO GET THAT CHAPTER UP WELL MY COMPUTER IS IN THE SHOP SO I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE BUT I KNOW I WILLL IN A FEW WEEKS WEN I WIL HOPEFULLY GET MY LAPTOP BACK AND YAY ITS UDER WRRENTY SO I MIGHT GET A NEW 1 IF IT IS DAMAGED TOO MUCH WOOT WOOT THERES GONNA B SOME GREAT STUFF COMING UP***_

Fire and Ice

Chapter 27

Zuko awoke to a soft weight on his chest. Katara was cuddled into his side, her head resting on his torso. He exhaled contentedly; he could picture waking like this every morning.

_But could she?_

He sighed, his reverie cut short with that small, small question.

Zuko nudged her off of him, taking great care not to wake her. He then slid out of the bed, and presumed to get ready for the day.

By the time Katara awoke, he was gone.

She stretched languidly on the giant plush bed, her finger tips reaching for some type of contact with a certain fire prince. When her fingers met none other, she jerked up right opening her eyes and scanning the room.

When she was satisfied that no one else was in the cavernous room, she smiled and slid out of the bed, and into the bathroom.

While she bathed, she thought of the night before. When Mai had come in through the back entrance she had automatically called for help, for _his_ help she corrected herself. _What's happening to me? _She wondered, worriedly.

"I can perfectly well take care of myself!" she said aloud her voice echoing in the large bathing room. _Just like you did in the dungeon?_ A small voice reminded her.

She shivered, and the water quaked at her increasing anxiety.

She searched the room with squinted eyes, no one was there. She leaned back against the wall, her eyes closed.

She shouldn't have called Zuko last night, and should have just frozen Mai on the spot. But Zuko would have been upset wouldn't he? He would have carried out his threat, equally getting rid of his fire lady to be.

How would the gaang react to the news that _she,_ the Avatar's water bending master, would turn to the enemy. But of course they would believe she was forced, not happily married to the enemies' son.

_Wait, wait, wait_ she told herself sternly _didn't the enemy used to be Zuko? After all, he was the face she pictured every time she had thoughts of the fire nation. But now? Was he _her_ enemy? After all, wasn't _he_ being _forced _into this as much as _she_ was?_

She sighed aloud and whispered "I don't know what to think anymore."

Katara climbed the hard stairs that had 'cushioned' her fall the night before, and wrapped a towel around her body. She walked back into the room, and went straight to the dresser.

Katara laid cerulean silk gown on the bed; taking time to sift through the many different colors and fabrics. She wrapped herself in scarves before sliding the dress gently over her.

It fit her flatteringly, she had taken great care to choose one of the many dresses that was not too revealing, or 'overdone.'

The dress was a thin silk, hugging her curves perfectly. It had two long slits cut up the side, the dress's sleeves revealed her shoulders, and continued loosely down to her elbows. The edges of the sleeves, bodice, and skirt were embroidered with white flames licking up the edges.

The largest of the flames were on the bodice and skirt reaching for each other until they met in a flourish of Opal.

She slid on satin laced wrappings from her elbows down to her wrists (_**kind of like a how the ballet Pointe shoes satin ribbons lace up the leg . . .**_).

She walked into the bathroom and pulled her hair up into a braided bun woven with white porcelain beads, then added makeup and the effect was complete.

She knew she could never feel this way with the gaang, never truly feel civil, or extravagant; bathing every day, sleeping in a cozy plush bed like none other, and getting to 'do' herself up over nothing, no special occasions. Only if she wanted to.

Perhaps, . . . _perhaps_ being fire lady wasn't going to be so bad.

She walked back into the room, and sat on the unmade bed. Oh joy, . . . now there was nothing to do but . . . wait.

She laid back on the bed with a groan, just as the door opened and two girls swept into the room.

Katara stood and leaned against the wall, watching them work with relish. There faces held a determined look, and they kept sneaking side glances at her.

As soon as they finished they disappeared from view , and into the bathroom. Then they left. She was bored, yet again.

She snuck a glance over at the corner behind the door where the covered canvas was.

She had noticed that the servants had not even touched that corner, leaving a fine thick layer of dust that contrasted with the rich colors of the room.

She narrowed her eyes and walked cautiously over to it. It must had ve been over the door because that was the only bear spot in the room leaving a dust outline of the painting.

Once she reached it she fingered the soft silk. It was white; the color of mourning in the fire nation.

She ripped off the sheet and stood wide eyed staring at a large rich, beautifully painted portrait of a smiling Fire prince; unscarred, and with no darkness or brooding in his eyes.

He was handsome, and looked as if no work had ever touched him, his skin so smooth; like porcelain. She touched it gently and ran her fingers along where his scar should be.

"_Did the scar make him the way he is?_

_What happened to him?_

"_Why would he just . . . cover I, like some abandoned memory"_

"_Was he ashamed?"_

She realized she was crying, the warm water laced down her cheeks and to the floor.

She wiped them away but still more came; she sat on the hard cold ground and looked into the eyes of the happy boy.

The door opened and Zuko walked in. She looked up into his shocked features and whispered helplessly

"Zuko"


	28. Chapter 29

_***SPECIAL THANKS TO CHIBNELLY***_

Fire and Ice

Chapter 28

Zuko stared down at the crying girl. His features hardened as he realized she was crying out of '_pity_' pity for _him_.

He stepped over her and snatched up the discarded silken sheet, and whipped it over the exposed portrait.

He grabbed Kataras arm and pulled her up. She looked at him, hesitant as to why the verbal abuse about 'weakness' hadn't started yet.

He leaned in close and she flinched, His voice was low and dangerous, filled with warning "Don't you pity me- no" he cut off her protest "I don't need your pity, I see it written all over your face."

She closed her mouth, when he let go of her and turned away she took a step after him "Zuko-" he turned abruptly and glared at her.

She stood her ground and stared up into his face "_true _emotions are _not_ weakness Zuko!"

He tensed "a fire bender's anger is what fuels his bending! If I gave in to . . . to '_inner _emotions' I wouldn't be alive" he sneered.

Katara turned whispered hoarsely "You sound like Azula"

She heard his quick intake of breath and stiffened, waiting for the explosion that was sure to follow.

The room heated rapidly, then . . . then nothing, the door slammed behind him and lock clicked. The room was left bitter and arctic in his absence.

Katara turned and glared silently at the door.

She stomped her foot in frustration and stalked towards the bed. The gleaming mahogany chest caught her attention.

She tried to open it, and failed; it was locked. She scowled and kicked it stubbornly, then returned to her pouting.

She went over to the large writing desk and dug through it's contents. There were many many maps of multiple kingdoms and tribes. The maps were filled with doubts and on occasion red fire nation emblems.

She gasped as she figured out that these were the maps that he had used to figure out their locations and track them.

She gulped as she realized that his guesses were only a few miles short of their actual locations.

She studied the maps surrounding the fire palace until she knew her surroundings by heart. She dug through his drawer and came upon a portrait of a strikingly beautiful woman, who looked a lot like . . .

So this was Zuko's mother. Perhaps the artist who had painted this would create a larger one? Or maybe Katara herself could do the honor. She grinned and read the artist's name in the right hand lower corner of the portrait; '_Nelani S.' _Katara grinned and tucked the portrait into her robes.

Bored; Katara looked over at the large portrait and back to the blank space of wall and fabrics. She decided she would create a surprise for him, just to cheer him up a little bit.

There was no way she was sleeping with an angry Zuko.

Katara dug through his drawers until she found a cloak. She swept it over her shoulders and proceeded towards the window.

She swung her leg over, and gripped it tightly.

_How the hell did he get down there so easily?_

She grunted as she swung her other leg around and lowered herself gently towards the ground.

Except there was a whole nother ten feet to cover.

Katara took a deep breath, she would have to jump . . . or in her case; let go.

She gave a small scream as she did and landed on the ground with an "umph." She got up and brushed herself off, stretching out her aching limbs.

_That's going to hurt in the morning_ she thought wryly.

Katara flitted the hood over her face and proceeded along the wall towards the garden she had seen.

There were few guards, and thankfully, they did not notice her.

She wove between the many luxurious fruit and flower trees, trying to find the climbable surface on the fire nation wall.

Guards passed by, their eyes never strayed from the path in front of them, worn down by years of fruitless treading.

Katara felt oddly sorry for them, but she needed to get to that village.

Well she didn't _need_ to. She was just incredibly bored and wanted something to do . . . even if it got her into more trouble.

Katara sighed in relief as the guard passed her tree.

She crouched and moved stealthily shadow to shadow, until she reached the indent in the flowered wall.

She grunted as she pulled herself up and climbed painstakingly slowly.

She was unused to exorcise. Perhaps that's why Zuko kept her in his room . . . _the fiend_; she thought vehemently.

Once she reached the top, she didn't take the time to climb down she just hopped, landing on her butt again. She stifled her cry of pain and got up, rubbing the assaulted area.

Katara then took to running through the grove towards the village. Trees flashed by her as she sprinted, then ran, and then jogged, then finally a brisk trot until she reached the small village.

As she caught her breath, she tried to remember the small library she had passed by with Zuko.

She walked silently through the village, until she reached it.

The store was painted a soft yellow, calming on the eyes; and so very different from the bright blood red and golden hue of the fire nation.

Katara entered the small shop; books filled the small shop in disorganized chaos. Katara looked around expecting to see an old woman tending the place.

Instead, a slender woman more than a head taller then her, leaned up against a candle-lit counter; reading a book –like scroll. The woman looked up and smiled, her teeth shown brightly contrasting beautifully against her mahogany skin.

Katara found herself wondering what nation was she; her hair was a deep rich brown, which could be easily confused as black. The woman's hair mirrored her eyes perfectly.

Katara smiled in return, and bowed in fire nation respect. The woman nodded her head, and set the book down next to her.

"What can I do you for on this fine day Hun?"

Katara smiled even wider and walked forwards she whispered "I'm looking to find a gift for my _friend_. He's very moody these days; preferably a painting? I was hoping you might sell me some canvas and paints . . ." the woman smiled.

"Well of coarse, dear. You know if you want . . . I could paint it for you I am well known throughout the fire nation for my portraits and landscapings." Katara grinned and handed over the small portrait of the former Fire Lady.

The artist took it and smiled sadly at the portrait, caressing the sides gently. Katara frowned "Is there anything wrong?"

The woman looked up; surprised she chuckled and said "I made this for the Fire nation prince . . . I take it _you_ are the girl he came in about. . ." she looked sympathetically at Katara.

Katara inquired "What do you mean?" the woman sighed softly and whispered "The prince is my dear friend, I knew his mother well. He comes to me often for advice, even when he was banished. Quite a few days ago he came in the middle of the night, inquiring about how to handle . . . well, _you_."

Katara gasped, that night; when he had left angry and then come back he had treated her . . . _gently._ She smiled softly "I'm Katara"

The woman said "I'm Nelani but I'd prefer it if you called me Nelly"

Katara offered her hand and said "It's nice to meet you Nelly" Nelly shook her hand and smiled warmly.

"I have a scroll I'd like you to give to him; you sort of . . . inspired me." She looked away and brought back a small white scroll Katara tucked it safely in her robes

"Now let's see what we can do for Zuko"


	29. Chapter 30

Fire and Ice

Chapter 29

It was late in the evening and Katara lounged on the bed, mulling over how lucky she had been to have met Nelly.

Perhaps, Zuko would let her come to the palace and eat with Katara while he was away.

'_Oh look,' _her inner self sneered_ 'I'm already making future plans for _after _I'm fire lady.' _She reminded herself softly '_I don't have to do this . . . I have a way out, for both of us'_ (_**AS IN KATARA AND ZUKO**_) she sighed. She had no idea what she was going to do.

Nelly had been kind and gracious as to paint the portrait of the former fire lady, with no charge. She had laid a sort of paper over it after it was finished so she could return to the palace while it dried.

She had instructed Katara to take it off as soon as she had it hung up.

Katara gazed at the marvelous painting mounted above the door, the former fire lady stared back at her a soft smile playing on her lips.

Katara sighed, she had had no trouble getting back to the palace, nor were there many guards out.

She knew she could have escaped, leaving Zuko to his horrible family. . . But no, he didn't deserve that.

He needed to be taught how it was to show his emotions and not feel weak for it.

She was surprised when he had left her, not rebutting at her response.

Katara had taken the frame from Zuko's portrait and placed his mother inside, creating a docile look to his room. After she had finished with the portrait, she had laid the scroll on his writing desk along with the smaller portrait.

Katara grunted, he would be there soon, so she might as well bathe wile she still had a chance.

Afterwards she dried off quickly, combing her damp hair and returning to the bedroom.

She went to the dresser and picked out a simple white opal nightgown. Its sleeves revealed her shoulders and travled past her wrists, trailing on the floorbehind her hands. Wile two silver straps held the dress up on both shoulders.

The satin gauzy skirt collected right below her bosom, and then the thin luxurious fabric traveled in wavy lengths down to the floor; trailing gracefully behind her.

The straps were silver as well as the line below her chest and the lining at the edge of the sleeves, bodice and skirt. Intricate silvery designs traveled their way up the edge of the skirt to her bosom.

She sighed happily and twirled around the room. It felt so good, and care free that she failed to notice until it was too late, when two strong arms caught her gracefully.

She gave a small cry struggling briefly before Zuko's arms crushed her against him in a hug. She gasped out against him; shocked "Z-Zuko!"

He loosened his arms from around her and looked down into her eyes, his were pained and raw.

She found herself pulling him closer wanting to ease his pain. He hugged her back and whispered into her hair "Thank you Katara. You have no idea how much that means to me."

She sighed happily and murmured softly "you're welcome. And- I . . . I'm sorry about what I said. I don't know how you could ever be like your sister."

He let go of her and looked away; embarrassed "why didn't you run?"

Katara sat on the bed "I didn't need to, I know-" she took a breath "I know I'm safe here . . . with you" she finished lamely.

She looked up at him and smiled softly "I-I trust you" she frowned. Her gaffe was interrupted by a booming laugh from Zuko.

He sat down on the bed next to her and said with a bright smile "I trust you as well." She looked up at him a comical grin was on his face. Then it slowly disappeared and he started to lean in, his eyes focused on her lips.

She breathed shallowly, and parted her lips slightly. "Zuko" she whimpered slightly. He continued leaning in. She stood rapidly and hugged her elbows "Zuko . . . I can't."

He stood and took a step towards her "Why? I would nev-" she cut in with a soft whimper "I'm nothing. You don't want _me_. He took my honor, my dignity . . . my" she was sobbing

Zuko wrapped his arms around her resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Shhhh, Katara you're not nothing. You never will be nothing. I'm here, and your safe"

She wept silently into his chest.

Zuko held onto her as best as he could, but he found them both sitting on the floor her dress billowed out around them while he cradled her in his arms.

His face was flushed red; Being unused to such feminine emotions.

It was unlike her to just break down like this, she may have been healed physically but she might never be healed mentally.

He closed his eyes and sighed into her hair "What can I do?"

She sniffled and looked up at him he stiffened as he heard

"runaway with me" came her desperate plea.


	30. Chapter 31

***SO SORRY 2 CUT U GUYS SHORT BUT IM LEAVING 2MORRO MORNING AT 4 AND WANTED 2 PUT THIS UP SO ITS KINDA SHORT . . . I wont b back till Saturday I know I know . . . **

**im evil***

Fire and Ice

Chapter 31

His eyes widened as he fully took in her request. Was she really inviting him to runaway with her?

_Alone?_

Or with her group?

She whispered hurriedly "I'm not ready Zuko. I can't marry you. I'm too young. But if . . . if you gave me time . . . _US_. . . then maybe something could . . . . Happen between

us. "

Zuko sighed, "I understand." He whispered softly. He paused and thought abouttheir situation.

"Katara I . . . I just can't runaway from this . . . Azula and my father have been planning something. Something big is going to happen. I can feel it."

Katara sniffled and wiped her face, relaxing into him and letting his form support her.

"I'm aware of that . . . I really don't think Azula would be so understanding, she wouldn't help us if it didn't have some benefit in it for her."

Zuko nodded, then sighed, he let go of her to slide them both backwards against the bedposts. Then replacing his arms around her he whispered against her hair

"And Katara? You're not nothing. You're _mine_. You wouldn't be _mine_, if I didn't _want_ you."

Her breath caught in her throat.

"and You have _no idea_ how much I want you." He growled leisurely, meaningfully; Letting his words sink in before tightened his arms around her possessively.


	31. Chapter 32

***IM BACK***

Fire and Ice

Chapter 31

His revelation had not been taken lightly. She had caught on to his double meaning and he had no idea how much those words affected her.

They were just about the most frightening and most confusing words that had ever left his lips, in her presence.

She felt his heart's beat at her ear, his warmth surrounding her; making her feel as if nothing could ever penetrate the amount of security Zuko's heated embrace gave her.

She felt him adjust her to his form, pulling her out of his hold and directly up against the source.

She closed her eyes and parted her lips in a breathless gasp as she felt his warm breath tickle her ear

"Breathe"

Obeying his soft but stern command she took another breath, then an extra.

Breathing now seemed so much more difficult, it was like she was a babe all over again taking her first breath of air, over and over again until it became routine.

She was still having trouble with her breathing, when Zuko lifted her from him and stood.

Opening her eyes, she stuttered; panicking, as he wouldn't look at her, turning his back towards her, hiding his face; his _emotions_.

"Z-Zuko?"

She used the bedpost to lift herself to her feet. He didn't turn, but he did lower his head.

"Zuko, please" she whispered unsurely.

He growled "What?"

She sat on the bed clutching the post, leaning her forehead against it, letting her hair drape around her line of vision. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Don't do this to me . . . I'm too young. I'm only- I'm only fifteen, _please_" she whispered.

She heard his sharp intake of breath, the rustle of starched fabric as he jerked around to face her.

The room turned from comfortable with a slight chill, to searing scalding blisteringly hot.

Katara flinched and opened her eyes as Zuko practically roared

"That bastard! I should have killed him slowly! I should have made him suffer! I should ha-!"

Katara cut in; alarmed yet grateful for his worry "-Zuko! Stop! He's dead, and I'm not . . . thanks to you and that's all that matters" she added in a whisper.

He fell to his knees in front of her, grabbing her hands and resting his head on her lap.

"I'm so sorry" he mumbled into her skirts.

Katara looked down at his defeated form. She whispered softly, so softly "So am I" and let a tear travel down her cheek.

_YEA I KNOW, IT'S SHORT BUT IM GETTING MY LAPTOP SOON AND I HAVE HADE ALL THIS TIME TO THINK OVER WHAT'S HAPPENING NEXT._

_I actually started crying. I was listening to this song and maybe when that certain chapter comes ill say what song it is and u guys can listen to it while u read. I'm actually going 2 b stuck at a crossroad soon, I have 2 decide how everything is going 2 happen with either A or B. both r great but it does involve Katspaaws1294 the wedding crasher or . . . not _

_*she finishes lamely*_

_I NEED NEED NEED UR GUYS'S OPINIOINS, REVEIWS, SUGGESTIONS, ANYTHING THAT WILL HELP ME DECIDE._

_WISH ME LUCK_


	32. Chapter 33

_***THIS IS A STRANGE CHAPTER . . . DAMNIT I THINK MY WRITERS BLOCK IS COMING BACK***_

Fire and Ice

Chapter 32

Zuko didn't know how long they stayed like that but during the time she must have slipped into a sleep. He stood, taking her with him.

He laid her gently against the pillows, he was afraid to start talking again. He had already let his inner sentiments loose, and revealed the words he had most loathed in his previous _silent_ reveries.

'_She sure chose the correct color to wear today,'_ he thought wryly.

(**WHITE REPRESENTS MOURNING**)

Zuko slipped silently off the bed and proceeded to change into his sleeping robes.

After he was finished he snuck silently into the bed, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her.

'_How can you be so young? You act so much more mature than you are. . .' _Zuko pondered over her, wondering how the future events would play out.

His father couldn't make them marry each other if she wasn't ready? Right? He had no idea.

He tightened his arms around her and thought of how much he truly wanted her to be his, alone. Over time he had found himself thinking about her more and more often. Imagining what it would feel like to touch her, with her consent.

His memories playing back at how she had felt against him in the tub, her lips against his, the taste of _her_, how she had looked when he had unwrapped her from that blanket . . . perfect; like a gift- he shook his head rapidly.

"_Control yourself_" he growled.

Katara stirred in her sleep, shifting closer to him; letting his form support her weight.

He sighed forlornly; she had no idea what she was doing to _him_.

He slowly drifted off to sleep, unsure of the events that were to happen the next day.

Katara awoke, alone.

She grumbled grumpily and hopped out of the bed. She bathed and chose a black dress. It had no sleeves, with a blood red robe, with a black fire nation insignia on the back of the skirt.

A black sash wrapped around her waist pulling the robe together, the robe's sleaves, bodice, and skirt was lined with black. She growled at her reflection, the colors were too depressing.

Katara brushed out her hair and pulled the top half back into a small raided bun, complete with a maroon wooden fire lily.

She grumbled and left the bathroom, the room was clean and ready for her when she came back in.

The maids always did a superb job. Katara put her fists on her hips and glared at her confinements.

"_Hmmm, What now?"_

She thought miserably. There was a knock at the door, she faltered slightly then replied "Who is it?"

"Katara of the water tribe"

An old Feminine voice answered. There was a pause then

"We are the Royal advisors of Princess Azula; Li and Lo"

There was another pause before two voices said at the same time

"We have come to help you plan your wedding"

_***O JOY NOW I HAVE 2 GO LOOK UP FIRENATION WEDDINGS . . .***_


	33. Chapter 34

Well, everyone I have my laptop back! And I need to start out by responding to a reviewer ….

Amberzen, I am not offended what so ever, I totally appreciate constructive criticism it helps me to redirect and think over the whole story picking out mistakes and I try to work through those and maybe correct a few correctable things with future reference in fire and ice. And well, Katara is turning 15 I 4got 2 mention that I was uber tired when I was writing this. And yes I know, she is really young but she has spent the past few years taking care of her elder brother who is an absolute immature goof haha and I'm not bashing Sokka I love Sokka he's so funny and is perfect 4 atla plotline. And Aang is more of a childish character but he still is dependable in a heated situation. She makes the meals and etc aka the responsible mother figure of the gaang so she acts waaaaay more mature then she really is. . . and I absolutely love ur name my best friend in grade school was named amber . . . happy reading

Fire and Ice

Chapter 33

"_We have come to help you plan your wedding"_

Katara took a step back in shock, then composing herself she said with much more confidence then she felt

"Come in"

The door swung open revealing two old hags, with pleasant yet grim smiles plastered on their ancient faces.

Their eyes were so squinted; only four black beads stared out at Katara.

She shivered involuntary, but they looked kind enough, and she felt sorry for _anyone_ who had to cater to the fire princess's needs.

Katara bowed and brushed off her skirts, rising to find two disappointed hags staring back at her. Katara flushed a deep red and lowered her eyes not meeting their disapproving stares.

"Er . . . what's first?"

Their flaps of flesh became impossibly cavernous as they're frowns deepened.

"First, my poor dear we must make sure your traditional matrimonial dress fits you" Katara gulped. "Do not look so afraid, young one we don't bite" they chortled with laughter and broke out in wide playful grins.

Katara managed a weak smile, and followed the women out the door.

They led her through the palace halls and into a dark red mahogany double doors, walls of clothing and fabrics filled the large closet, as well as women dressed in fire nation servant's colors mending and sewing clothes and shoes.

As Katara gaped at the multitudes of servants, the only one she recognized was the girl who had pushed her to see Zuko's uncle.

The girl smiled and bowed in front of them, the women nodded respectively back while Katara returned her smile graciously.

The girl lead them to another set of double doors, and through it was a large extravagant armoire standing in the back of the room, draped in maroon and gold fabrics.

Katara gasped as the girl opened it and in it laid an elaborate dark maroon dress. Katara gaped at the ugly thing; they couldn't possibly make her wear this could they?

The old hags marveled at the sight "What a marvelous piece of work" said one and the other continued "The girl will not fit she is too small in length," they both tsk'd at the same time and said together "It would be a shame to ruin such a beautiful creation"

Katara tried to hide a grin but failed, they looked at her disapprovingly. She stifled a laugh and said "Are you sure, because I would just absolutely _hate_ to ruin it"

They turned to each other and nodded then looking back at her they said together "_We_ will mend it"

Katara glared at the thing; it had to at least be centuries old equipped with a fine layer of dust.

"Amber, please summon more servants, we must fit the girl in the dress as quickly as possible"

The girl nodded and hurried away, taking one quick distasteful glance over her shoulder at the 'traditioinary matrimonial' _thing_ in the closet.

When she returned she was flanked by a handful of old women who looked sympathetically at Katara.

They took the dress out brushing it clear of dust and held it up to her back. Katara just stood there not gushing over the dress she was to wear.

She glared at herself in the wall of mirrors, that she had not known were there. When the women had pulled down all the drapes the whole room was a mirror.

She was stripped of her robes and given maroon under wraps made of a thin satin. These were unlike the ones she had previously had, the chest piece was twisted in the middle and sides were as well. The sides were covered with a black piece of silk lace that held it together.

_***OK THINK OF AZULA'S TOP IN THAT BEACH PARTY EPISODE LOOX KINDA LIKE THAT, NOT REALLY **_**OUR **_**VERSION OF A BRA***_

It connected in the back; they called this strange article a '_bra_' and the under bottom was a thin piece of maroon silk that covered her front and back side, if not a bit too 'low cut' for her taste.

The two pieces were held together by a black satin laced stretchy string, over her hips; connecting the front and back together.

She did not like this change in under wraps at all; everything felt too . . . _exposed_.

The women slid the maroon dress over her. it was quite snug in the chest and waist. she looked at herself in the mirror, and gaped at the thing.

She was so used to fire nation dresses being revealing, this revealed _nothing_ what so ever. The sleeves draped down to the floor, the dress itself was too long for her. a hard red leather traveled it's way from her shoulders to her neck. She didn't even want to describe it, it was so bizarre.

She hissed at her reflection "I will _not_ wear this!" she announced "This is _my _wedding! I will choose what to wear, now bring me fabrics suitable for a fire lady."

She glared at herself in the mirror and turned to Li and Lo, they were looking up at her with pinched smiles plastered on their faces, all the servants had fled to her bidding.

One old hag spoke "Well done, Princess Katara" the other continued "You are not as we suspected"

"You will make a strong fire lady someday" they finished together and bowed.

Katara smiled, pleased by their revelation. She undid the leather _thing _that held her in confines with a renowned vigor then tugged the dress off of her, standing their waiting for the women to return.

"After I am married, I will not be fire lady right? The fire lord Ozai would have to be deceased for Prince Zuko to take the throne."

One nodded "But you _will _be considered part of the royal family _and a_ fire princess the successor in becoming fire lady" and the other continued "in this marriage, two nations will join together, in peace" they said together

"Fire, and Water"

Just as Katara was about to respond the women came in bearing rolls of glorious fabric, Katara smiled and ran her hands over the multitudes of fabrics, she smiled; this was going to be fun.


	34. Chapter 35

Fire and Ice

Chapter 34

By the time Katara had gotten back to the room, Zuko was already bathed and dressed for bed. He had black shorts lined in gold that ended by his knees, along with a black silk open chested shirt; the neckline was also rimmed in gold.

The room was well lit but he appeared to be sleeping on the bed, Katara snuck quietly into the room and groaned when she opened the dresser.

She was absolutely tired of beautiful elaborate silken fabrics. Her matrimonial dress was gorgeous with just the right amount of Fire nation style.

She yelped when Zuko's arms caged her. He leaned down and growled playfully in her ear "I heard about the soon-to-be Fire Princess's little outburst today"

She chuckled and wriggled out of his grasp. She looked up into his eyes, with a playful smirk "I couldn't take it anymore that dress was ugly _and-_" he cut in "even more so than Li and Lo?" He grimaced and shuddered, and then they both burst out laughing.

Katara frowned and said "Aren't there any _plain _nightgowns in here?"

He smiled and took off his shirt Katara stared shocked at his masculine chest for a moment before composing herself.

He smirked at her and tossed her his shirt. She stammered something that was similar to gratitude and blushed.

He went back to the bed and laid down on it his eyes never leaving her. She started to go into the bathroom when Zuko laughed and said "Locked"

She scoffed and tried to open it anyways she turned to him glaring "seriously Zuko, unlock it ._Now_" his grin became wider and he said "well, now that you've _ordered _me to . . . No"

She growled in frustration "Zuko! Why not?" he chuckled "because I don't _want_ to"

She stared at him slack-jawed "because you don't _want_ to? Are you insane?" he shrugged and watched her.

He chuckled "There's a pot of water on your side of the bed if you'd like a sponge bath"

She let out a frustrated yell and stomped towards the front door, right before she touched the knobs Zuko's voice cut in "You really wish to bring my wrath down on my servants?"

Katara growled and turned towards him pointing an accusing finger "You think you've won?" she snarled outraged at his impudence and . . . and his pervertedness!

He chuckled and stood from the bed walking over to her with a smug front, but his eyes were full of grim warning.

She held her façade until he was a few inches in front of her, she managed a dry gulp and licked her dry lips. Zuko's eyes followed her movements.

"Why are you doing this?" she growled he leaned down and whispered "Azula was '_teasing_' me about your new . . . well how should I put it . . . _underwear_?" Katara groaned "I'm curious"

She took a step back "Zuko, I'm warning you . . . touch me and I will never go through with _this_" he frowned, there was a small glimmer of fear in her eyes. "Katara, I would _never_ hurt you, not even if I wanted to"

She snarled "that hasn't stopped you before" he looked hurt. She stared at him for a few more minutes before grumbling and dropping his shirt to the floor and untying her robe.

Zuko smirked. She glared at him as the robe dropped to the floor; she smiled smugly "I win" then pulled on his shirt and dropped the black sleeveless dress to the ground, and stepped out of it.

Zuko's smirk turned to an amused frown, "Okay, you win" he chuckled and went back to the bed. she smirked and picked up her discarded clothes, discarding them beside the bed the maids would take care of them..

Thank the spirits that she had thought of that, Zuko was unpredictable she didn't know what he would've made her do.

She carefully stepped around the large golden pot of water with flower petals floating on the surface, a towel rested on the side. She growled at the picture perfect urn.

His shirt was _huge _on her it billowed around her upper thighs and the sleeves traveled down to her elbows, the neckline plunged below her 'bra' but she was sure to hold it closed as she climbed into the bed.

Zuko chuckled and started to pull her against him, she let him knowing full well he would not be beaten a second time that night.

He cut the lights and shouldered the covers over them. She shivered at their close contact, her trust for him had wavered slightly.

He murmured "What's wrong? Cold?" she turned towards him her eyes had adjusted enough in the darkness to see his features; which were clearly concerned. She sighed forlornly "yea I guess" he ignored her sigh and pulled her flush against him, she let out a shaky breath as her face met his rock hard chest.

His heat enveloped her and she sighed comfortably, even though she shouldn't be anywhere near comfortable in such close proximity with him.

Zuko chuckled; the urns of water were for a massage by his servants specified for the Fire Prince and future Fire Princess.

He slowly fell asleep with the comfortable weight of her form resting against him.


	35. Chapter 36

_***Yes Zuko was a naughty naughty boy in the last chapter, well I'm sorry for this chapter I have done this multible times in zuko's view and kataras. Well kataras explains a lot more even though I like zukos waaaaaaay better, though I wish I wasn't so graphic *cringe*im not sure about this chapter AT ALL but im going to put it up anyways I'm NOT going to say happy reading***_

Fire and Ice

Chapter 34

Zuko awoke sometime during the night, unsure as to what woke him. He tensed; Katara was way on the other side of the bed, curled in the fetal position. The room was freezing, _he_ even shivered.

A whimper cut through the ice cold air, he flicked on the lights and crawled over to Katara. "Katara?" the look on her face was one of horror . . .and terror.

Katara awoke in her cell, her arms were bound behind her back, and she was still in Zuko's shirt.

Her cell door squeaked open; she whimpered she knew what was happening. She heard the key in the lock and heavy footsteps in her cell. No! This was _not _going to happen again! She jerked up and called for the water surprisingly it came to her.

But as soon as his shadow covered her, the water dropped from her side. She cried out; surprised.

The guard lashed out gripping her neck _again_, hitting her _again_, and taking her down to the floor _again_. She fought for the water to rise for it to help her like it hadn't the first time.

She cried out for Zuko, anything to keep her from what was going to happen. Everything happened in slowed down as Zuko walked into the cell; the bars melting in his wake.

"Zuko!" she screamed. He threw the guard off of her, lifting her; murmuring comforts to her.

He put her down on the cot and she looked up at him; confused. He grinned, his eyes flashing. His hand covered her mouth and another held open her legs he growled into her ear "I win".

She screamed one would expect it to be muffled but it rang out loud and clear. She jerked up and rolled on top of him. A large shard of ice against his neck; There was light everywhere, she was back in Zuko's room.

He gulped against the shard and whispered hoarsely "Katara?" She let out a sob in relief He stared at her his eyes frightened "Are you awake now?"

She nodded; tears ran down her face. She looked around, Zuko was soaking wet his black hair clung to his face, and the large urns on both sides of the bed were shattered into pieces.

She continued in holding the blade of ice against his neck, creating a small knick; a bead of blood ran down the curvature of the shard and dripped downwards.

His eyes hardened "are you just going to sit here?" he growled. She glared down at him, and the shard quaked slightly earning a pained grunt from Zuko.

"Katara . . ." his voice was laced with warning. She whimpered slightly, and his eyes softened. "What happened?"

She choked back a sob and whispered her voice thick with emotion "It was _you_"

He scowled "Because that's _very_ helpf-" he was cut off as the blade pressed deeper. He gulped again, and grimaced "Please, put the blade down" when she made no move to heed his request she let his hand travel up to hers and take the blade from her grasp.

Once it was gone from her sight she looked down at him "I trust you Zuko, I hope you know that" she said in a small voice.

He looked up at her; confused "Okay . . . I trust you too?" he reached up and wiped her tears away. She closed her eyes he smiled sympathetically "You're so innocent" She opened her eyes to glare at him pointedly "I am _not _innocent"

He smiled "Really? You know . . . there is only one reason I would allow you to sit on me, and _this _is not it"

Katara gasped "How can you be so . . . so perverted?" He chuckled. She made a move to get off of him; she was absolutely disgusted at his frame of mind tonight.

Before she could swing her leg over him his hands clamped down on her hips and he flipped them over.

"Not innocent, hmm?"

He expected a reaction entirely different than what he got. She shrieked and tried to kick him off. He growled and clamped his arms around her struggling body' leaning heavily on her immobilizing her permanently and leaving her struggling for breath.

He said sternly "If I free your arms, do you promise not to scream or slaughter me with your nails _or _bending?"

She cried out "Get off of me!" he groaned exasperated; lifting himself up, but keeping her anchored beneath him. Shifting his weight to his other arm he lifted her chin and looked into her tear filled eyes.

"I want to know why you're so freaked. What happened?"

Katara let out a sob and looked away from him she whimpered "You didn't come to save me"

He groaned "But I did. And he's dead" Katara screamed "No! You threw him off and started to finish the job yourself!"

His jaw fell slack, and he stared at her blankly trying to comprehend her words. Once he did he flinched as if someone had impaled him with a spear. He jerked off of her and pulled her into his arms

"Never. I would _never_ do that to you! I'm sorry. If I had know you would have that nightmare I would have never acted the way I did"

She knew it wasn't real, and it wasn't in his nature to do such a heinous crime as that. She lowered her eyes and whispered; tired and forlorn at the night's events "Let's just forget about it"

He looked down at her; wanting so bad to comfort her, to be her Knight in shining armor. But he couldn't be there for her always, she was a warrior herself busy taking care and worrying over others. There was no time for herself.

"We need closure. Come with me."

She looked up at him warily but followed him out the door, and through the palace. She grabbed a hold of his arm as they entered the underground dungeons.

Once they entered her cell Zuko wrapped his arm around her shoulders and with his other fist shot flame into the space obliterating it completely.

Katara had held her eyes close when they had entered the room, but when she felt the heat she opened them and watched all her sorrow go up in flames.

_***PROBABLY THE ONLY PART I LIKED BEST WAS THE ENDING***_

_***IM GOING TO CALIFORNIA THE DAY AFTER TOMORRO I'LL TRY TO UPDATE **_

_**HENSE THE WORD 'TRY'***_


	36. Chapter 37

Fire and Ice

Chapter 35

It was still dark Katara awoke in Zuko's arms. When they had gotten back to his room, he had not said one word giving her time to cope with the night's events. She remembered they had both fallen asleep on their separate sides of the bed, but here she was; right smack in the middle of his arms _again_.

She pulled herself away from him only to be hit with the chilling air cocooning the large bed.

But staying strong and fighting the urge to back up into his arms; she stood taking the comforter with her. Earning a groan from Zuko; she smiled but didn't look back. The floor was ice.

Her feet made soft pads on the multi-rugged floor, as she made her way to Zuko's extravagant fire place.

Katara grumbled as she searched for the striker. She practically smacked herself in the head as she realized fire benders didn't need a striker. She groaned and was about to turn around when a steady short stream of fire flew past her shoulder and into the pit.

She yelped and dove out of the way, earning a soft chiding chuckle from Zuko.

She growled and made her way back to the bed, uneasy. He lounged in the bed; one arm holding his head up as he smiled benignly.

She stared at him warily before climbing into the bed; she wrapped the comforter tightly around her pretending to be oblivious to his lack of protection against the cold; in blanket form _and_ clothing form.

When there was no move to snatch the blanket away, or even make a snide remark. She opened one eye and glanced in his direction. He was in the same position. She huffed and got up on one elbow "What?" she grumbled; annoyed.

He shrugged; she made an exasperated sigh before turning onto her back; closing her eyes.

She felt the bed rise and then she was up in the air swinging wildly. She shrieked for him to put her down as he carried her bridal style blanket and all towards the bathroom.

She gasped and struggled in his arms as she was cocooned in the blanket (_**like a burrito**_); unable to move properly.

He kicked the door open and stalked in a confident smile on his face.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't answer, setting her down on the stool and swiveling it towards the mirror. Zuko snapped fire into the lamps and turned towards her.

"I know you've been through a lot tonight, and I think you've come over a big obstacle." He made a drab face "but, I don't think I can hold this in any longer"

She stared at him as if he just turned into a ostridge-horse.

He turned her head towards the mirror as she ranted "So there was No reason why you couldn't tell me and walk through the door like a normal perso-"

And whispered "I'm surprised you didn't notice that your mother's necklace was gone sooner" she opened her mouth as she realized there was a new stone hanging around her neck.

_***NOW DON'T FREAK* **_

_**AND YES I KNOW THE DOOR WAS 'LOCKED' FROM WHAT ZUKO SAID BUT YOU'LL C N THE NEXT CHAPPIE***_

_***AND IM IN CA YALL!***_

_**CALIFORNIA GIRLS! THEY'RE UNDENIABLE!**_

_**-KATY PERRY**_


	37. Chapter 38

_***IVE DONE SOME RESEARCHING UP ON KATARA AND SHE IS 14 WHEN MASTER PAKKU ANNOUNCES HER A MASTER WATER BENDER SO I GUESS THAT MEANS SHES 15 IN BOOK 3 AND THIS TAKES PLACE IN THE BEGINNING OF SEASON 3 . . . I FIXED IT N CHAP 32 ***_

Fire and Ice

Chapter 36

Katara gasped a red fire opal lay at the base of her throat the fire nation's royal family insignia was engraved with a water tribe symbol in the middle.

The Opal was a beautiful mixture of blues and reds, along with many other multiple colors. It was attached to a red satin ribbon.

Tears came to her eyes as she whispered "Where's my grandmother's?"

Zuko sighed and smiled slightly his face turning red. He untied the necklace from her throat and pressed the middle of the water nation sign; the top of the stone opened to reveal her mother's stone.

She gasped the stone had been carved out so the blue opal could fit inside the cavity.

The outward opal was slightly transparent so it appeared as if the fire opal case and her mother's blue necklace were chasing each other in a flourish of reds and blues.

Zuko closed the fire opal casing and held it up by the ends of the satin ribbon.

"I uh . . . did some reading up on the water nation tribe . . . and uh, well I guess we were already destined to be together when I gave you back your mother's necklace"

Katara opened her mouth to say something but he continued "I want to do this correctly, Katara Lā, of the southern water tribe. Will you accept this betrothal pendant?"

Zuko watched as her eyes widened and her breathing accelerated.

He started to lower the choker when she whispered "No wait." She took a deep breath and smiled

Katara pulled her hair to the side and took a deep breath.

"I'm glad that this is the first time you _asked me_ for _my_ permission. Yes, Zuko. I accept. "

Zuko didn't realize that he had been holding his breath; he exhaled slowly and stepped behind her; tying the choker firmly around her neck. She smiled at her reflection and said "I thought you said those doors was locked"

He chuckled relieved at the dispersed tension with that comment.

"Those doors don't have a lock, they're just really hard to open in colder weather; don't twist, _push_"

She chuckled and shook her head standing and looking up at him, the blanket falling to the floor. She glared and pointed an accusing finger at him jabbing away at his chest with each word

"Now I know, I _know _that somewhere beneath all those conceited, dominating, conniving, pampered, spoiled,_ perverted,_ selfish prince layers. That deep down Is a kind hearted, caring,-" Zuko caught her hand and stepped forward pinning her to the counter " considerate. . . . shy, thoughtful, loving - "

He leaned down and kissed her, the kiss itself was soft and sweet; unobtrusive in any way. "-man" she murmured against his lips; he chuckled and stepped away. He picked up the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders, "I think there's been enough action for one night"

Katara smiled gratefully and they walked back into the room, where the fire had warmed the frost bitten room.

Zuko snuffed out the lights and they both fell asleep quickly in each other's arms.

_***IM FEELING KINDA MUSHY TONIGHT. BUT I STILL DON'T LIKE ZUTARA FLUFFYNESS IT WON'T LAST 4 LONG WOO HAHAHA SORRY AND CHECK OUT THESE LINKS 2 C SOME KOOL PIX OF FIRE OPALS AND ETC . . . SO U COULD IMAGINE HER NECKLACE ***_

_**http:/www /images/3/16%20Black%20Opal%20ring%**_

_**.**_


	38. Chapter 39

_***QUITE A FEW PEOPLE WANT SOME 'ACTION N THE BEDROOM' OR N FANFICTIONS WORDS A 'LEMON' WELL, I PROMISE U THAT I WILL TRY MY BEST 2 GIVE U A LEMON FIT 4 THIS STORY NOW REMB . . . THIS IS MY 1**__**ST**__** FAN FIC SO NO FLAMES I APRECIATE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM BUT I LOVE COMPLIMENTS EVEN MORE WICH I ALWAYS GET THANKS 2 U ALL **____** AND I WANT 2 THANK U ALL 4 READING AND REVIEWING ALMOST EVERY FRIGGIN CHAPTER **____** WICH IS ABSOLUTLEY AMAZING AND MAKES ME FEEL BETTER ABOUT THE SO SO MANY FLAWS IN THIS THING, AND DAMN I READ OVER THIS AND THER R SO SO SOOOOO AMNY MISTAKES PERHAPS WHEN THIS IS FINNISHED ILL GO BACK AND FIX EM. AGAIN THANK U SO SO MUCH 4 REVIEWING BECUZ I HAV NOW 200 REVEIWS! .HOLD 4 APPLAUSE. I SO APRECIATE ALL OF U GUYS AND HAV READ EVRY SINGLE 1 **____** AND IM SORRY IF I HAV NOT RESPONDED 2 U L8LY IVE REALLY HAD NO TIME 2 EVEN PUT THESE CHAPPYS UP***_

Fire and Ice

Chapter 37

Katara woke up _alone, again. _She sighed and got ready for the upcoming day. She wore a red robe, with maroon edges, and a maroon sash holding the piece together.

She entered a maroon headpiece into the picture (_**a lot like the one she wore with Toph after their spa day**_) ; curling half of her hair around it. As soon as she finished Li and Lo were at her door; they went through their formalities and left.

Katara walked with the two hags flanking both sides of her, she folded her hands together; letting the sleeves connect "So, What other preparations are we doing today?"

The women looked at each other and stated "you are to choose a place for the ceremony to take place"

Katara nodded and muttered "joy"

The other continued "the grand hall, would make for a splendid ceremony"

Katara sighed she didn't want to be cooped up indoors, she wanted outdoors. She smiled; the perfect place would be

"the garden"

The women stopped "The garden would be too small"

"Well it's not like we're inviting the whole nation" when her statement was met with silence she turned and replied "are we?" the women nodded as if she was the stupidest thing in this world.

"The Prince of our nation is betrothed to the Princess of the Southern water tribe"

"This is a moment in history, my dear."

Katara gulped and said in a small voice "Oh" She sure had a lot of expectations to fill. They walked out to the palace garden and gazed at the view.

The women said "The front of the palace will have to do"

"You should be honored, that is where Fire lord Ozai was coronated, as well as Fire lord Azulan put to rest"

"Yes, it certainly is large enough" The other woman replied. Katara nodded, they called a servant to them and ordered him to make all the necessary preparations.

Katara was escorted to the kitchens to pick out the food, then to the royal parchment room, for the invitations.

By the time she got back to the room, Zuko was there waiting. He smiled when she walked in, and she couldn't help but smile back.

He tossed some clothes to her and said "Get dressed, my father has ordered us to accompany him to dinner."

She grumbled and walked into the bathroom; changing quickly into a fiery red dress. The dress was read at the top but faded to maroon at the bottom.

It trailed gracefully behind her, the top had golden fiery firelilly designs traveling downwards. a golden band was slid onto her upper arm, maroon sheer fabric was connected to it and another golden wrist band , the fabric connected to both arms in the back of her, traveling down to the floor.

She smiled in the mirror, and pulled half of her hair up into a braided bun, with three braided tendrils trailing out from under it, behind her.

She added makeup and the affect was complete, along with red laced sandals.

She stepped into the room and Zuko was dressed in a maroon shirt bordered with gold, along with golden shorts and black boots. His hair was pulled into a top knot with the fire nation emblem crown rooted in the front of it.

He grinned, she looked great.

He bowed low and smirked "My lady"

She curtsied and took his offered arm; he escorted her out the door and into the grand ballroom.

Tons of noble women and men were dancing as they arrived, but they all stopped to watch as Zuko led Katara onto the dance floor, once there their audience bowed low.

Katara blushed and hissed under her breath "I thought you said this was a dinner!"

Zuko chuckled and whispered "it is, after the ball" without another word everyone resumed their dancing positions and continued their dance.

Zuko placed his hands in the proper places and Katara followed his lead.

Zuko grumbled boredly, she glared at his rashness. All of a sudden he let go of her waist and sent a flying punch aimed right at her face.

She gasped and leaned backwards, his fist passing right by.

She let out a yelp and twisted right and upwards, just missing a kick to her left. She followed suit with a spin to his side , sending a round house towards his rear. He flipped agilely above her kick landing on his hands and springing up to his feet, and down into a crouch.

He grinned and shot a foot out , intending to trip her. She glared daggers at him but realized that this was much more entertaining than that drab dance.

It was actually pretty similar to when Aang had danced with her.

She leapt into the air just missing his kick by mere millimeters. She jumped down and followed into a crouch, spinning and knocking Zuko off his feet. He rolled into a standup position and smiled.

They circled each other, both in defensive stances; she realized that Zuko could actually hurt her, if she wasn't careful. It wasn't like the dance with Aang, because he had been just playing, actually dancing with her, just converting it to battle so she could understand how to move.

But with Zuko, it was all or nothing. She leered back; relishing the challenge.

He shot forward and moved to jolt her backwards but she arched her back and somersaulted out of the way. He stumbled slightly and the crowd of dancers gasped, watching the pair.

Zuko turned and got into a lunging position. He moved forward slowly; his eyes never leaving hers. He trailed two fingertips along either side of him on the ground; leaving scorch marks in their wake. The lights in the room flickered and went out. Sparks flew as his hands left the ground and met in a ball of electricity.

Katara looked at him in shock and awe was he serious? She called water to her hands and it answered. She formed it into a sphere and expanded it.

He grinned, and shot the ball forward, she followed his lead and the two spheres shot forward only to combine, the water covered the sphere of light, creating a glorious dramatic scene.

The swathed light shone against both of their reflections, of wonder and joy.

Zuko stood and did a series of hand motions, siphoning the ball of electricity to his fingers. Katara lifted the water from the rapidly decreasing ball and moved it towards the window.

Then the room erupted into a series of applause. Zuko walked to her and whispered "bow, they think we planned this" they both bowed. Zuko led her out of the room; as soon as they were behind closed doors she hissed "what the hell was that?"

He grinned "I was just having a bit of fun"

"You could have killed me!"

"You're a big girl; you can handle it. And don't tell me you didn't enjoy it?"

She grumbled

"What was that?" he grinned

"Nothing! Just whatever. Let's get this over with"

They walked back into the room to find the crowd all talking in loud collaboration about the show the engaged couple had just put on for their entertainment.

Zuko chuckled and elbowed her, but his grin rapidly disappeared as the fire lord entered the room behind them.

Flanked by Azula.

She leered over at the couple and, the fire lord frowned.

He exited into a side room, equipped with a large dinner table, big enough to fit twenty people's needs on either side.

The fire lord sat at the head of the table, and Azula was across from Zuko. Zuko sat to the side of his father, and Katara to the side of Zuko.

Zuko was in such a joyful and carefree mood she hardly recognized him; that is until Zhao entered the picture.

Before she knew it Zuko tensed and his face showed such anger, she cringed. His fists clinched and he shook with rage. Zhao smirked at the enraged fire prince. He turned towards Katara; she frowned and turned away; uneasy at the predatory gaze he directed at her.

Zuko growled low in his throat, only Katara could have recognized it because she'd heard it tons of times.

She placed her hand on Zuko's and uncurled his hand from the fist it was in.

He let her and entwined his fingers with her own, he sat back, his face grim, but his eyes glaring fire at the General.

The rest of the company sat, and the first course began. She ignored the two fire benders. The food was indescribable, so many dishes were brought out in odd shapes and colors; but all had the familiar taste of fire nation spicy.

The last course was desert; they brought out a deep brown mixture in a crystal glass.

Zuko chuckled at her confused expression.

He took a strawberry from one of the many fruit platters scattered across the table. He dipped the berry in the brown mixture and took it out.

The Berry was coated with the brown substance, he brought it to her lips and she took a hesitant bite; the warm liquid contrasting with the chilled fruit. The overall effect was delicious, he laughed at her amazed expression. She dipped her finger in the stuff and licked it off.

"It's called chocolate, but we prepare it differently than other nations."

She recognized a tinge of something, something sweet yet just the right amount of tartness.

She realized some people were drinking the chocolate. She raised the crystal glass to her lips Zuko looked as if he were going to protest but she sipped the warm chocolate before he could stop her.

It was an indescribable flavor; warm and rich, flowing smoothly down her throat.

Before she knew it, there was nothing left to drink. Zuko shook his head, an amused expression played across his features.

"You might regret that, later." She looked at him oddly.

"How so?"

"I told you we prepare it a little differently, we include alcohol. Try not to drink anymore Li and Lo would be very disappointed in me, if you are not able to prepare the wedding."

She nodded; sighing contently and sitting back in her chair.

The meal was pronounced over, and the guest dispersed, bowing to the royal family. As they left, quite a few left lingering glances at the fire prince and his soon to be princess; small wistful smiles on their faces.

Katara stood; yawning deeply before standing and pulling Zuko up with her. She bowed to the fire lord and princess, but Zhao remained seated; his face showed triumph and his eyes, anticipation.

She tugged Zuko away from the trio, as he glared the general down with a stare filled with warning, before wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her out of the room.

Katara leaned into him "What was that all about?"

Zuko grumbled "nothing" and pulled her closer. They arrived at the room; bathing and dressing for bed. Zuko wore a red robe with a golden fire nation insignia, with red shorts underneath.

Katara changed into a maroon nightgown; it flowed loosely around her waist and legs, but was snug around her chest. The neck was a v-neck, lined in gold traveling upwards where the dress ended and continued as straps. The cut of the dress in the front and behind was lined in gold as well.

She brushed her hair out, and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her betrothal necklace was absolutely gorgeous; pressing the center of the water tribe signal the opal cavity opened and she ran her fingers over her grandmother's and mother's pendant lovingly.

She sighed, and closed the casing; admiring it for a few more seconds before leaving the bathroom.

Zuko was lying on the bed, his eyes were closed but his faced; troubled.

She frowned worriedly "What's wrong" he opened his eyes and smiled "nothing, nothing's wrong. You look beautiful." His eyes traveled over her frame, but lingered on her pendant. His smile tightening; becoming a grimace.

She frowned, yanking him to a standing position. "Dance with me" he looked at her as if she was crazy "hey, you owe me after your little 'show' tonight"

He sighed but moved his hands into the correct positions. They began to step around the room, by the time they had gone in a complete circle Katara was fed up "dance with me like you mean it"

He grumbled "this is stupid, there's no music"

She glared hotly at him "Stop it"

"Stop what?"

"Talking"

He frowned, but his frown quickly turned into a smirk as he took a quick step to the right; knocking her off balance enough for him to twirl her. She smiled, landing right back into his arms.

He smiled for real and they moved gracefully around the room. She laughed happily, relishing in how comfortable she was in his presence, not letting the past nor future into her happiness. The room flew by, and all she could see was Zuko's smiling face.

Suddenly he twirled her and dipped her in his arms. Her breathing came in shallow gasps as a giant grin broke across her face.

Zuko's lips were mere inches away from her own, and his eyes seemed to never leave them.

He leaned in slightly, his lips parted. Katara held her breath, as he got closer and closer.

But at the last moment he pulled away, pulling her into an upright position. He let go of her and backed away with a grim expression he averted his face from her; murmuring "I'm sorry."

Katara found herself oddly disappointed, she backed up against the wall, crossing her arms and glaring at the embarrassed fire prince. "Zuko, did you even _want_ to kiss me?"

He looked at her; confused. Then took a step forward, and kissed her gently, as if she were made of porcelain; about to break any moment.

She stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck "Kiss me like _you_ want to"

No sooner had the words left her lips, did his lips crash down onto hers. His hand traveled into her hair pulling her head back for better access, while the other yanked her up against him, bowing her body against his.

She smiled against his lips, giving him entrance to her mouth and their tongues battling for dominance.

He tasted like spicy chocolate; her body was tingling with pleasure. So this is what it was supposed to feel like. . . She couldn't breathe anymore and broke away from his lips, panting.

He let go of her, and brushed her hair back from her face gently. He leaned into the wall behind her, kissing her neck repeatedly. His lips were like fire, and his body; a furnace.

She let her hands trail slowly down his chest, making him shiver. She smiled, liking the way her touch affected him. Her fingers traced along his well muscled chest and abdomen, resting flat-palmed against his chest.

His arms braced himself against the wall on both sides of her head, making sure he wasn't leaning heavily against her.

He kissed her tenderly, and slowly savoring the taste of her, the feel of her.

She let her hands travel slowly downwards, so her fingertips were just brushing against the hem of his shorts. His lips left hers in a husky growl "don't. Not unless you _want _me, tonight. _Now_"

His eyes opened and he looked at her as if he were in pain, his breathing was shallow and rapid.

She glared into his eyes and let her fingers drift lower, feeling the large bulge in the middle of his pants. He moaned and leaned into his arm, biting down.

She hissed "I'm not _that _innocent" he growled "Katara, stop this. This . . . this is incredibly wrong" she let her hand travel around his length, squeezing gently. He moaned "_Ohhh_ you don't know _how_ wrong"

She smiled. His hand clamped down on her wrist, he glared hotly into his eyes and growled "This is considered torture in the highest degree,"

She stared up into his eyes "I want _you_"

_***AND I WANT **_**YOU GUYS **_**TO REVIEW WOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAA***_

_***WELL, I AM TRULY SORRY, BUT . . . I HAVE NO IDEA IF I SHOULD WELL, BE 'DESCRIPTIVE' N THIS LEMON BECUZ, WELL . . . THE RAPE WAS ONLY GRAPHIC BECAUSE IT WAS **_**SOPOSED**_** TO MAKE U FEEL DISGUSTED, HORRIFIED EVIL AND HATEFUL 2WARDS THAT BAG OF I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD JUST SKIP 2 MORNING OR CONTINUE THIS . . . U TELL ME ***_


	39. Chapter 40

_**Deciscions have been made . . .**_

_**AS U ALL NO I HAVE BEEN TAKING SO SO SOOOOOOOO LONG2 POST THE SNEXT CHAPTER AND I JUST WANT 2 SAY THAT THIS IS GOING 2 GO BOTH WAYS.**_

_**I WILL SKIP 2 MORNING AND WHEN I HAVE TIME I WILL CREATE ANOTHER FANFIC ON WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT. . . IM SO SO SORRY U ALL. DON'T HATE ME IM JUST . . . WELL IT'S NOT TURNING OUT SO GOOD BECUZ I HAV LOTS AND LOTS OF PRESSURE RIDING ON MY SHOULDERS AND I DON'T WANT 2 SCREW IT UP.**_

_**IT MIGHT TAKE AWHILE BUT I WILL GET IT UP NO MATTER WHAT. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS 4 MONOWA AND CHIBINELLY BECUZ THEY WERE THE ONLY 2 PEOPLES 2 REVIEW THAT I SHOULD SKIP 2 MORNING THAKU SO MUCH BECUZ IF U HADNT SAID THAT THEN U ALL WOULD B READING PERHAPS THE WORST PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A LEMON U ALL HAV EVER READ ON THIS SIGHT. IM SO SEREOUS**_

_**AND 2 . . .**_

_**MissElizaBennet- lol thnx totally appreciate that**_

_**Yue Katayama- that sounds totally kool and thnx id love 4 u 2 try 2 draw it im sorry the hyperlink didn't work out**_

_**Americangirl2498- I agree, and thnx bunches 4 the input**_

_**Kay091- love ur ideas thnx lots**_

_**Angelkenzie022 –thank u I'm flattered lol**_

_**Alissa- I totally agree with u thnk u**_

_**WriterDreamerLover- thnx so much that's totally kool lol I no im awesome jkjk and yea I wanted my own z/k romance non fluffy of course it just gets 2 me, cuz the both of em r totally not fluffy characters, well . . . if it was a k/a thing then yea itd b a fluffy**_

_**Riri- lol love how u worded that thnx 4 reviewing**_

_**Kelilose- I no u didn't vote but I think u deserve a spot up here and shtuff thnx so much, and I think I hav a more . . . 'real' take on them but watev**_

_**Lover Dear- ur up there with Kelilose ;) thnk u 4 loving my story cuz I love it 2**_

_**d-chan-67- lol yea I understand wacha mean thnx bunches!**_

_**krazikeo- I no its m, but well, I don't want 2 keep u all waiting and I promice u wont b disappointed with it when it comes out**_

_**Kk- yes I totally get what u mean and that was 1 of the reasons y I chose 2 do a lemon, also u guys**____** and the plotline of coarse ive got it alllll mapped out thnx 2 a special some1**_

_**Cowgirl137- lol when I read this I was insanely happy thank u bunches and love how u worded it made me happy that u guys thought it was good**_

_**Xvanessaxx16- lol thnx yea it was a pretty good chapter, the longest 1 ive done . . . 3000 words I think and id love 2 continue but … yea**_

_**Wordwrita- absolutely correct me and Katara firmly agree with u, even if our naughty zuko begs 2 differ, but he still understands and …lol this is funny**_

_**MaxFangIggyNudgeGassyAngel- first of all I love the name I read that series it was great n fact I wrote a fanfic 4 it and well, its somewhere n my laptop but I will find it and post it 4 u I hav tons of fanfics just waiting 2 b let out, and I assure u they all will, but 1 at a time I can bearly keep up with this 1 teehee but the next 1 is another Atla zutara fic I think u all will enjoy it**_

_**Magiclover90-lol sorry havnt updated but well thank u so much 4 ur support, and sorry about the postponement but I will definatley work on it It totally made ME HAPPY WHEN I READ THIS AND MADE ME WANT 2 GET THAT LEMON DONE PERFECT**_

_**chaosxShion- so sorry, again. But I want 2 thank u 4 reviewing and so forth esp. 4 all of your support**_

_**AnnaAza- just want 2 say thnx and well duh I read the Pm, **____** well u were the first reviewer of chapter 39 and and u r the last on this list . . . thnx so much u r a great reviewer and chooser of fics lol I think ive run out of ways 2 say thnx without repeating over and over again**_

_**WELL, PHEW I THINK THAT'S ALL OF U CHAP 39 REVEIWERS KEEP UP THE REVEIWS I LOVE THEM**_

_**And 2 u all **_

_**I get favorite alerts every single day as well as reviews duh even if I havnt updated n 4ever, Im the happiest auther on this sight, I assure u. and I totally know there r so many spelling errors on this page (and others) but im uber tired right now its close 2 midnight and ive had a long long day. I go back 2 az 2morro, chickaciao guys, and I have a 6 hour ride bak where thers plenty of time 2 do some pondering over lemons and plotlines.**_

_**Thank u 4 being faithful 2 this story, and keeping tabs (wich all of u and I mean ALL of u have) I don't know how many times I have 2 say thnk u. I ner thought this fic would work out and well, uve all made it worth my while!**_


	40. Chapter 41

_**YAAAY IM HAPPY UR NOT MAD THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA SUCKY I KNOW I KNOW BUT I WANTED 2 GET 2 WATS HAPPENING NEXT SO IT'S A LITTLE RUSHED **_

Fire and Ice

Chapter 41

Katara awoke in strong arms, memories of last night surfaced in her mind. She smiled, thinking of the night before. He had been soft and sweet with exactly the right amount of Zuko.

Some reminiscences were murky, while others were strong and clear; still fresh in her mind. A steady blush spread through her cheeks.

Katara knew she'd been strong in the beginning, but she _was_ afraid, there was no denying _that_.

Zuko had made sure she enjoyed every step of the way, even when she got a little edgy.

She groaned, thinking of the way she had portrayed herself when Zuko had her up against the wall, she had acted like a horny platypus-bear.

Zuko stirred, and kissed the top of her head "Morning"

She smiled, "How did you sleep?"

He scoffed "how do _you _feel? Any regrets?"

She took register of all her limbs. There was a dull ache in her lower abdomen and between her thighs, her neck and wrists burned. She whispered "I'm a little sore, but no" she tilted her head upwards giving him a small peck on the lips "no regrets"

She felt as tension oozed out of his core, not realizing how important that question was to him.

She smiled he really did love her.

Wiggling from his grasp she stood from the large, messy bed; taking the comforter with her. She blushed, bighting her lips and looking away.

Zuko groaned; swinging his legs around and standing. He walked over to her and held her to his chest; kissing her softly.

"We don't need to hide from each other anymore" he tugged the comforter away from her body, his eyes resting on her betrothal pendant before devouring the sight of her.

She blushed and pushed him back with one finger "You have duties to attend to, there's no time for a replay"

He chuckled and turned away towards the bathroom. Katara gasped and brought her hands to her lips. He jerked around; fists balled and eyes searching the room.

But when he saw she was looking at him he tilted his head; suspicious "Katara . . ." his voice was a low warning, urging her not to mess around.

"Your back" his form relaxed and he chuckled. Bright red welts crisscrossed on his shoulder blades.

"That's all you. And this . . ." he strode over to her caressing her neck gently "this is all me" he placed a tender kiss, on her neck she cringed her neck felt as if it had been branded.

She stalked into the bathroom; with no time to chastise Zuko for staying and watching her leave, before following.

She went to the mirror and gasped as singed bruises were scattered across one side of her neck, she glanced at her wrists, which had burnt handprints surrounding them.

"Ugh! Look at me! I'm a mess"

His eyes flashed and he smiled possessively as they roamed her figure

"Zuko!" she scolded as if he were a child

"Katara" he mimicked turning around and gesturing to his back, which probably hurt a heck of a lot more than hers did. Then he chuckled and turned on the water for the bath.

"Nothing I can do about it now," he stepped into the water, and gestured for her to join him.

She smiled and shook her head, walking towards the large tub, very aware that she was completely naked in the view of a certain fire prince.

_Her _fire prince, to be exact.

He smiled taking her into his arms and kissing her roughly. She smirked and pulled away; gesturing for him to turn around.

He did so and she drew the water into her hands healing the cuts on his back; leaving silver claw marks gleaming on his skin.

She took the glowing water and healed her own injuries, leaving behind their own scars.

They managed to bathe without too much bickering, but Katara still added in a few waves.

When they were finished, Katara bended the water off of them both and resumed to get ready for the day.

While Katara got ready in the bathroom, Zuko sat on the bed, his hands knotted together. He mulled over the upcoming days, there was one large obstacle they had to cover on their wedding night.

He knew they would not overcome it as easily as the night before. There would be one added member to their party of two, and he had no idea how he was going to tell her without blowing up himself.

But Katara needed to know.


	41. Chapter 42

Fire and Ice

Chapter 42

Katara sat on the bed, a worried look etched into her features. Zuko sat in front of her; he had called her in there and yet said nothing.

He let out a frustrated groan and stood from the bed pacing around the room, one hand folded behind his back and the other pinching the bridge of his nose.

Katara waited patiently for him to calm down, until he finally paused in his pacing to lean briefly on the bedpost and look up at her.

"My father does not trust easily. There are a select few in this nation that he trusts, one being my sister and the other . . . Zhao."

Katara narrowed her eyes "what are you getting at?"

He grunted and turned away from her, pacing again. "My father has issued an order, that on our wedding night after the ceremony and dinner. . ." he took a breath and looked up at her "he's ordered that Zhao be our bed spotter"

"Bed-what?" she was starting to panic

"He wanted to make sure we really . . . consummated. And knew I would be in the position to bribe any of the lesser servants. But unable to induce Zhao or Azula."

Seeing her blank expression he groaned and growled out "He's going to watch us in bed!"

Katara's mouth dropped open, her eyes wide with shock.

He sat on the bed his face hidden by his hands as he dropped onto his back with a groan. About five minutes later when everything clicked back together again Katara screeched

"What? When did you find out?"

Zuko's hands dropped from his face as he stared up at the ceiling "I-uh found out a few days ago."

She hopped off the bed "And you didn't tell me!" She glared at him, her hands in fists resting on her hips; bending forward slightly.

Zuko sat up and stared at her wearily "well at least I didn't wait to tell you on our due night. In fact, I didn't have to tell you anything"

Her face and posture didn't move a muscle, no blinking, nada.

He grumbled and walked over, standing over her, his face blank yet stern. He said "lose the attitude, you're forgetting who's superior." He had let the water wench off the leash for far too long. He cringed slightly at his words, thankful he hadn't voiced himself aloud.

"It still doesn't change anything that you . . ."

He faltered slightly, instantly regretting his words.

She took a step back; shocked, her hands dropping from her sides. Whispering hoarsely; "that I _what_?"

"That you gave yourself to me."

If he didn't show her he was still in control she would walk all over him in the very near future, and he couldn't let that happen.

Her face fell, she'd been so stupid. Thinking he'd changed out of compassion because he loved her but no, it was all because he had _lusted_ after her_._

Her face hardened and she scowled; hurt. "Well at least not all of me was there to give. You will _never_ own all of Me." She turned away hugging her elbows, feebly; fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

She jerked away from his touch angrily hissing "Get away from me  
_ Fire Prince_ Zuko" the title immediately reminded him of his father and he cringed, slamming the door behind him.


	42. Chapter 43

This chapter is dedicated to Princess-of-Theives6, the master mind who's ideas created this chapter; Enjoy.

Fire and Ice

Chapter 43

Nothing had gone as he had originally planned, Zuko turned and with a strangled cry of frustration he slammed his fists into the mahogany door, making two black scorched dents.

He slid to the floor and held his head in his hands. _What the hell is she doing to me? _He groaned "making me weak, that's what" He tensed as he heard stealthy footsteps coming towards him. he scowled and looked up at his unwelcome intruder.

"Azula"

She smirked down at him "Zuzu, what on earth are you doing on the floor" came Azula's snideing voice.

He said plainly "taking a break" she barked out a laugh "Why, you two aren't even married yet and you need time away from each other?"

His scowl hardened, surprisingly Azula's smirk softened and she reached a hand out to help him up. He jerked back, shocked; eyeing her extended hand as if it were invisibly inflamed. Her eyes flickered slightly with hurt and she started to draw her hand away.

Zuko reached for her receding hand and she pulled him up with a slight grunt.

He stood over her, suspicious of her recent behavior.

Her smirk returned to her face as she turned; stalking away. Calling out behind her "Father wants you"

His eyes bugged, she was acting really strange, and he couldn't understand her reasons for treating him differently, almost like a sibling.

His fists clinched and he snarled after her. She was messing with his head. No, she was hiding something. Getting him to think about her actions and not what was going on behind the scenes.

Or, _or_ she was finally attempting to make up for their childhood and treat him like her big brother and that's why she wanted him back so earnestly in Ba Sing Se.

He groaned her ploy was working, because he didn't know what to think.

Zuko walked quietly to his father's throne room entering the large double doors and bowing respectfully before seeing his father's face. He was . . . smiling?

Azula sat beside him, trying not to look interested in where the conversation was going to go. While Zhao, leaned with his arms crossed against a pillar a smirk of triumph firmly painted upon his face.

"Prince Zuko, your wedding will be held in a few days and your honey moon, rapidly approaching" the fire lord's smile twisted upwards, throwing sadistic shadows over his face.

"I have a . . . gift for you. It is a disgrace for a royal concubine and future princess to not be taught the ways of true pleasure. I will be sending her to our pleasure tower and no-" he held up his had with an amused glare "not to be _used, _but to be taught how to pleasure her husband"

Zuko growled subconsciously wasn't she mad at him enough? There's no way she'd 'pleasure' him. His face fell well; now thanks to Zhao she'd have to and she'll hate him even more. His scowl returned to his face, making the fire lord raise one eyebrow. He shot a hateful glare towards Zhao and snapped his head back to his father and sister as he heard

"Even your sister has taken a few courses" he gagged, and stifled back a bark of laughter.

Azula glowered at him, and then turned her attentions to the fire lord; glaring fire daggers into his skull.

"Consider this an early wedding present Prince Zuko. You may leave."

"Thank you father" he bit out his words, but kept the scowl planted firmly on his lips.

Zuko bowed formally and wondered at how every time his father requested to speak with him, Ozai was the only one speaking.

He stood and left, but right after he left the room the doors opened and heavy footsteps sounded behind him.

"Zuko"

Zuko whirled around and bit out violently "that's _Prince _Zuko to _you, _Zhao. Now what do you want."

Zhao smirked, enjoying the Prince's uneasy demeanor. "Just to let you know that you should . . ." he stepped languidly forward so his lips were level with Zuko's ear

_***EEEEEEEEW!***_

_****_ "Keep a close eye on your little peasant. You see, I know her teacher very _very _well. I would thoroughly enjoy instructing her in a lesson or two. And who knows? A little currency exchanged between my friend and not even a whisper of the exchange would escape those walls. Nor a scream, if I run into any . . . _complications_" he breathed.

Zuko shoved the man away from him, the Admiral stumbling back against one of the columns with a smirk. The Prince was nowhere to be seen. He made his way towards the tower, knowing the girl was already there Zuko would be too late.

The hook had been snagged and the bait; seized.

_***I HATE ZHAO BUT HE IS VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT TO THIS PLOT SO SORRY GUYS.***_


	43. Chapter 44

_***ALRIGHT AMBERZEN HERE U GO***_

Fire and Ice

Chapter 44

Zuko sprinted towards his room, "Katara!" slamming the door open, the door let out a squeak of protest before falling to the floor, behind him as he burst into the room "Katara!" the room was empty; devoid of any life.

He panicked, running into the bathroom, she wasn't there. "Katara!" willing her to magically appear, just how he had left her; her arms crossed and a scowl etched into her features.

He wanted to see her determined look, while she argued with him her nose crinkling; aghast at his behavior.

Images came unbidden, of that night in the cell her small form quivering on the ground, blood everywhere.

The tub pink with its bloody hue, having to hold her down while she was examined and fixed, the room iced over, and her arms trembling weakly as she tried to cover herself from him on the bed. Not again, _Never _again.

He let out a strangled sob and swiped at his desk, the contents falling onto the gilded floor; shattering.

The fireplace roared to life traveling up the wall creating a giant black splotch around and above the fire place, the candles in the room flaring higher. How could he just let loose his temper, while Katara could be . . . could be . . . his eyes widened and he leapt over the discarded door.

He raced towards the tower, promising himself that he would submit Zhao to a torture even worse than death if he even laid a finger on her.

*9*6*9*

Katara sat in the red and golden room, Amber sitting by her side. She scowled, disgusted at these turn of events.

Katara spoke in hushed tones, the woman that had brought her there had left awhile ago, Zhao had come in and they left the room together.

Amber was a cool girl. She had started out by sitting quietly on the floor and studying the wall intently. But Katara had coaxed her over there and had gotten her to stop calling her "Lady Katara" and just "Katara."

The girl had smiled and Katara had started talking about her life with the Avatar.

Amber had looked at her with wide eyes as she described their adventures. When finally Katara finished the girl said softly "I don't remember my mother, and the fire lord doesn't know anything about me.

If he finds out I'm still alive I will be killed"

Katara had hugged the girl close and whispered "Prince Zuko cares for you, when he ascends the throne he will make sure nothing happens to you. I promise."

The girl sniffled and whispered "Thank you Katara, you are a kind person."

Katara smiled "would you like to be in our wedding? Perhaps the flower girl? Or the ring bearer, since there are no male children living in the castle?"

Amber giggled thinking of the prospect, "Yes I'd love that" Katara smiled "Good I have the perfect dre-"

The door burst in and Zuko ran into the room "Katara!" she scowled and he looked in relief, dropping to his knees and scrambling up and over to her yanking her up into a bear hug "Oh thank Agni" he pulled her back and she stared at him as if he had sprouted feathers, a single tear ran down his scar.

"Zuko what's wrong?" she bent the single tear form his face and studied it, steam rose from the small droplet.

"Zuko?" he shoved her up against the wall and stood in front of her pinning her there, his arms against the wall on either side of her.

Zhao stalked in smiling gleefully "Just in time _Prince_" he sneered "Zuko" his eyes traveled around the room; halting on Amber sitting; shocked on the stool.

"Amber come here" he barked. She stood and started walking towards Zuko and Katara. Zhao grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her back to him leaning down to her level and whispering something in her ear that made her struggle against him.

Zuko growled threateningly "Let her go. That's an order" Zhao smiled, pleased that he had successfully riled up the prince, waited a few seconds and released the girl.

Amber sprinted towards Katara; Zuko let her go enough for her to stand by Amber.

Zuko hissed between clenched teeth "Get out of here, I don't want to see you until the wedding"

The man smiled wider and drawled "temper, temper. I'd be careful if I were you Prince Zuko. As of now you have something valuable, a _weakness _if you may." The Admiral slithered out the door as Zuko growled "You should know better than to threaten you're Prince!"

Zhao was already gone.

Zuko turned to Katara and Amber "Go back to your quarters, speak of this to no one" the girl nodded and hurried out the door.

Katara put her hands on her hips "What just happened?"

Zuko swallowed "I'll explain back in the room" Zuko scooped her into his arms and walked out the door and down the many flights of stairs with Katara struggling and demanding to be put down.

He walked to his room, triumphant with his prize wrapped securely in his arms.

Katara gaped at the large heavy door, carelessly thrown on the floor, the walls were scorched in random places where candles sat below them; burned down to the wick, the fireplace was pitch black, and the desk's contents were scattered; broken across the floor.

"What happened?" he set her down and rubbed the back of his head absently "I couldn't find you. I was sc- " he shut himself up.

Katara strode to the bed and plopped down onto it "Mind telling me what the hell just happened?"

Zuko sat on the bed and frowned "I learned you were in the tower as a gift to me from my father. Zhao confronted me on the way back to my room and told me . . . that he could . . . _bribe _your teacher to let him . . ." he was shaking with rage "he was going to use you!"

She bit back a cry and covered her mouth.

Zuko snarled "I ran here and you weren't there. What was I supposed to think?"He stood, fists balled into fists. His fists unwound, and his shoulders slumped, his head drooping" I kept remembering that night, the night I saved you. I wasn't going to let it happen again"

He sagged onto the bed "I thought I was too late; you weren't _here_." Burning boiling tears ran down his face as he whispered brokenly "I love you Katara,"

Katara bit her lip and tilted his chin gently up to hers. She kissed him tenderly, pushing him softly down onto his back, her hair curtaining them.

He broke away and whispered against her lips "I'm sorry about what I said this morning."

She smiled "Me too" they continued kissing, until Katara curled up into his side "I love you too Zuko" a soft breathy snore answered her revelation. She smiled and closed her eyes contemplating on the day's events.

_***THERE IM FRIGGIN TIRED GOOD NIGHT ALL. AND ZHAO WAS JUST TRYING TO GET A RISE OUT OF OUR SEXY FIREBENDING PRINCE. I THRIVE IN CONFLICT, CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT IT. AS U ALL HAV HEARD B4 DON'T GET USED 2 THE FLUFF! IT NEVER LASTS LONG WITH ME***_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**AND TO ALL MY FAITHFULL READERS AND REVEIWERS THANK U**_


	44. Azure Flames? Maybe

_***OK EVERY1 SRRY HAVNT UPDATED BUT I WIIIILLLLL UPDATE 2NIGHT BUT I JUST WANT 2 ANNOUNCE THAT IM GOING 2 WRITE ANOTHER FANFIC ABOUT AZULA BUT I CANT PUT IT UP UNTILL THIS IS OVER OMG IM SOOO SO SO SO EXCITED U NO WAT I THINK IMA UPDATE A LOT A LOT 2NIGHT OK SO PLAN 2 STAY UP LATE 2NIGHT CUZ A LOT OF SHIZ IS GONNA B GOIN DOWN***_

_**IM TOTALLY DYING 4 THE AZULA FIC I TS GONNA B THE SAME AZULA N FIRE AND ICE BUT AFTER EVERYTHING HAPPENS AND THE FIRELORD IS DEFEATED OMG I CANT WAITHMMMM I MIGHT CALL IT FLAME OF AZURE OR SOMETHIN OF THAT SORTS BUT ITTL B A CONTINU ON OF FIRE AND ICE JUST ABOUT AZULA**_


	45. Chapter 46

Fire and Ice

Chapter 45

Katara awoke; alone, again. She sat up; fighting a wave of lightheadedness and searched the room, none of the scorch marks remained from the previous night. The candles and been replaced, and the broken door had been fixed, and rehinged into the wall.

The ruined and scattered remnants of Zuko's desk, was replaced and cleaned. The room looked as she had left it yesterday with that strange flaxen haired woman.

She swung her legs off the side of the bed and stood. The room spun around and she tipped; sitting back on the bed with a grunt.

'_Well that was strange_'

Katara let her head clear before she tried again, standing successfully; while clutching the bedside table.

Once she was sure she wouldn't fall again, she took a step; prepared for the room to be caught up in an air funnel.

When nothing happened, she walked into the bathroom and bathed, then resumed to get ready for the upcoming day.

Katara chose a sky blue robe, with a navy colored sash. She pinned her hair up in a bun, with two clusters of hair, falling down the sides of her face. She added white porcelain beads to the two clusters, and her ensemble was finished.

She walked out of the bathroom just in time to hear the knock that signaled Li and Lo's arrival.

Katara clutched her stomach as another wave of nausea washed over her. She groaned and opened the door, the women looked at each other and bowed their formalities; eager to get on with the day's duties.

Katara leaned against the door frame and stared at the two women as their identical faces seemed to swim in and out of view.

They turned and began walking; Katara couldn't bring herself to take another step in their direction.

Five paces away the women realized their charge wasn't following them, they glared furtively in her direction.

"Come dear child" said one in a more sympathetic voice as the other finished harshly

"We haven't got all day"

The women scowled and shuffled back towards her

"What ails you" said one of the identical blobs. Katara groaned, not wanting to speak. Because truthfully she had no idea and she absolutely didn't want to voice her opinions out loud. Something in her gut just told her not to.

When she realized that the two white blobs expected an answer she opened her mouth to speak and the little something that had warned her not to open her mouth? Came rushing _through_ her mouth.

The women stared at her gaping, as their robes were now covered in Katara's dinner.

The first to speak was Katara "I'm so sorry!" she gushed; swaying unsteadily and clutching the door frame.

A servant rushed to their side "I'll hail the healer!" and took off down one of the maze-like halls.

The women stared; blinking at their ruined clothes.

A door opened down the hall and Azula's voice echoed through the room "What happened?" She stalked over and barked out a laugh "Li, Lo go clean yourselves up._ I'll_ take care of the peasant" she practically purred, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

The women shuffled away.

She hastily stepped over the mess and flicked her wrist in a 'shooing' motion, signaling Katara to move into her room.

Katara lowered her eyes, but not before sending a impeding glare at the princess.

Azula chuckled and strode into her brothers room, and stalked straight to the bathroom.

Katara could hear the water and somehow, it soothed the aching in her abdomen. She walked as if she were on a tightrope making her way toward the bathroom.

'_I'm sick_' she realized with a growing sense of dread. '_The wedding is only a few days away_' she had no idea what she was going to do.

Once in the bathroom, a red blush crept up her neck as the princess watched her undress, and step into the water.

Thankfully the young woman strode out of the bathroom muttering something about wasted time.

Katara bathed, the water calming her and she stretched languidly in the small pool, enjoying the vast warmness of the water.

She grumbled as she stood out of the water and put on her underwear taking great care not to move too fast; in fear of the dissiness that was sure to come.

She stepped into the bedroom and Azula stood impatiently from her seat and scowled "Well, It's about time. Get into the bed. My healer is on her way."

Katara heeded her orders and once she was curled safely in the vast lushness of Zuko's bed she mumbled "Thank you Azula"

Azula jerked back as if someone had slapped her. Her eyes narrowing and she strode out the door.

Katara rolled her eyes, just as the healer came in. it wasn't the same healer as before, this black-haired woman was small and sturdy with a hard glint in her yellow-brown eyes.

Katara smiled kindly and the woman returned her smile, pleased she was not going to be as difficult then princess Azula.

The woman pulled up a stool and sat next to Katara. "What seems to be the problem, my dear?"

Katara groaned just remembering the light-headedness. She listed off the symptoms and the woman smiled shaking her head "Child, you're pregnant"

Katara gaped at the woman. She could have smacked herself in the head, the symptoms were so obvious. She'd been around many of the pregnant women of her tribe.

"But- but it's too early to tell. Morning Illness should occur later in the pregnancy"

The women shook her head "With benders- you _are _a bender, are you not?" Katara nodded her head, still shocked at the news. What was Zuko going to say.

What if, what if the child wasn't his?

A single tear ran down her heek as she attempted to real in her emotions enough for the woman to continue "Now, With benders, sometimes the pregnancy symptoms can occur faster.

Which is why it is uncommon for a bender to be born, most of the pregnancies fail in the last few weeks; taking both mother and child."

Katara let out a sob. She couldn't do this. But there was no way she was going to slaughter an innocent baby.

The healer lifted the blankets and examined her, taking great care to let Katara think in peace.

When she was finished she gave her a few suggestions on how to get through the morning illnesses.

Katara listened numbly, and right as the healer was about to leave Katara latched onto her arm and said through clenched teeth "Word of this reaches _no one_. Do I make myself clear? You gave me a remedy for some type of common sickness."

The healer nodded slowly "I hope you feel better, and word to the wise?" she looked around before whispering "If word of this reaches the Fire lord, it could mean grave changes for you and you unborn child"

Katara nodded and whispered hoarsely "Thank you"

The woman bowed and left. Katara whimpered and turned into her pillows letting her emotions out into the poor stuffed square. How was Zuko going to react? When she would tell him? Before or after the wedding?

What was she going to do?

The door opened and slammed shut. Footsteps made their way towards the bed

"You have some explaining to do _peasant_" Azula sneered.


	46. Chapter 47

_***Azula's 1 crazy female dog . . . . I LIKE IT (she grins sadistically)***_

.

Fire and Ice

Chapter 46

.

Azula stared down at the sobbing girl. _Pathetic. _Her face twisted into a sneer as the peasant turned towards her; tears in her eyes.

"Well, what did the healer say?"

Katara flinched and whispered "I'm sick"

Azula scoffed and crossed her arms "_Obviously_" Katara's eyes narrowed and she bit back a growl. This spoiled evil wench had no idea what she was going through.

Azula grunted and sat on the bed, wondering why an illness would make a master bender _cry._ Was it some type of Water tribe custom? If ill, were you deemed unfit to rule?

She smiled at the thought, and then turned her attentions to the peasant.

"Why on earth would _you_ be _crying_?" the word left a foul taste in her mouth.

Katara bit her bottom lip saying "I don't want to be sick on my wedding day. I just want this all to be over with. It's hard enough _not_ being sick." Azula chuckled "Well, you sure do have timing peasant" Azula smiled contentedly. It felt good speaking to someone her age even if it was . . ._ insulting_ to her rank and status, no matter how much father wanted to call the peasant 'princess'.

"My name is Katara, Princess Azula"

Azula smiled devilishly showing her pointed incisors "Of course _Katara_. My most sincere apologies." Sarcasm dripped from every syllable.

The peasants name left a strange taste in her mouth, and her lips formed around the word foreignly. Azula was beginning to like this _Katara _she had inner fire, just like a Fire bender.

"When you are feeling better, come to my rooms. We can bond like the sisters we will be, and no one not even Zuzu will get in our way!" Her voice getting louder and louder, her face taking on a triumphant maniacal look to it. Katara cringed slightly Azula was crazy.

"That sounds . . . excellent. I will . . . be sure to do just that."

Azula attempted a real smile, coming out as a grimace-like sneer. Then turned and walked out of the room.

But right before she reached the door-way she turned and smirked "congratulations by the way" Katara looked at her like she was crazy.

" I think Li and Lo had a _very_ nasty surprise today." She then sniffed haughtily "They deserved it" She chuckled stalking out of the room.

Katara took a big breath of air. Relieved she had just lied successfully to one of the Devil's spawns. Next was Zuko, and no one was to know about this until she was sure.

Until she knew how to even say it.

She stood from the bed and shuffled towards the bathroom, knowing the tranquil water would soothe her worries.

.

_***IM SO SO SORRY EVERY ONE! INTERNET WAS DOWN. BUT ILL B SURE 2 UPDATE LIKE I USED 2 UPDATES PLEASEY PLEASE LOL**____** NO WORRIES PLEASE 4GIVE ME. AND YES I KNOW I KNOW SHORT CHAPPY BUT I JUST WANNA GET ATLEAST THIS UP WHILE IM WRITING THE OTHERS***_

THANK U FAITHFUL REVEIWERS AND READERS I READ ALL OF UR FAV ALERTS AND REVEIWS FROM MY PHONE ALLLLLLL WEEK LOVE U GUYS! IM SUCH A HAPPY AUTHORESS!

_**O YA AND IM NOT UPDATING TILL I REACH 300 REVEIWS! MWAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAH!**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**O YA AND MY 300**__**TH**__** REVEIWE GETS A CHAPTER DEDICATION AND PERHAPS AN APPEARANCE IN FIRE AND ICE CAN I GET A WOOT WOOT?**_


	47. Chapter 48

_This chapter is 4 u __Avatartrd557_

"_I always thought I liked Kataang but now I love Zutara!" HAHA IM SO HAPPY YAYA! ZUTARA FREAK!_

Well I did the math and Avatartd557 u r my 300th reviewer, but alas ur not under an account L so what to do? What 2 do? Perhaps u can pm me a character of ur own design or U that u would like 2 c in fire and ice J congrats…

OMG ALL, SCHOOL HAS BEEN SO SO SORRY, BUT IVE HAD HOURS OF HW AND WELL, I THINK IT WAS A GOOD BREAK FROM FIRE AND ICE. THANK U ALL 4 BEING SO PATIENT AND WELL, YEA. AND WOWZA 318 REVEIWS! KEEP EM COMING!

.

Fire and Ice

Chapter 47

.

Zuko stepped into his room knowing perfectly well about the events that had taken place this morning.

His peasant was sick.

He scowled searching the room and finding his divan empty. She _should_ be in bed; _resting_.

He stalked over to the bathroom, and lone behold there she was dressed, and sitting in the water. Her eyes closed and the water emanating . . . _light_?

He stared; shocked at the scene before him. But when reality hit he stepped down into the water heading towards her "Katara?" before becoming disoriented at the lukewarm water.

Did she call someone in to heat it? He growled no one was allowed to be in his chambers, unless they had his permission or direct supervision.

She jerked awake and shook her head; confused to see Zuko standing in the tub.

A white haze surrounded the water, she jerked up and pulled herself over the rim of the pool, the light receded as soon as her skin left the water.

"Zuko?" Her voice a mere whisper.

He stood in the water, his eyes; an angry flash of gold. "You have some explaining to do" his words were clipped with his usual listlessness, but still held the ever-present, double-meaning of his rage.

She scoffed all meekness gone from her demeanor "Oh? Because I was in the water; my element? Because I'm . . . _ill_? Because you weren't around to order my actions to your liking?"

her voice wavered as she spoke, what had started out strong and defensive quickly waned.

She had no clue where she was going with this but, it felt good.

It needed to be said, even though he hadn't sta- "No. Do you mind telling me why the water is warm? I was never in here to heat it"

he stalked out of the pool and stood over her soaking body-"..Katara?" he spat; disgusted at her lack of reasoning on the main subject.

She stuttered "Wha-? No one, except for the healer and …" she bit her lip and he ground out with a hoarse growl "Who?" She looked up at him "Azula. What's it matter to you?"

His shoulders tensed, Azula should be taking no interest in Katara. None at all.

"Why was the water glowing?"

She stood with a huff, then realizing her mistake; she took a step backwards for support. The room spun, and she brought her hand up to her face.

"I'm sick! What do you think I was doing in the water? I'm a _Water Bender_"

She practically shrieked and Zuko took a step back in surprise she had put emphasis on the last two words.

She groaned and bent over, clutching her stomach, there had been no such woman in her tribe that had had pains worse than hers. And so quickly too!

Zuko's arms were around her comforting yet confining. She batted him away and stepped down into the water, the white glow spreading quickly throughout the pool.

She sat and hugged her knees to her chest, wanting to cry.

How was she going to tell him? And what if . . . What if the child wasn't his? A small sob broke through her lips.

'_Oh Spirits help me' _she thought desperately.

.

Zuko stared, confused, all his former anger gone. Something was wrong with her, and he was going to find out what.

.

SO SO SHORT I NO BUT A HELLUVA LOT BETTER THAN NOTHING

REVIEW MY PEEPS, U GUYS NSPIRE ME 2 WRITE MORE, I WANTED 2 UPDATE SO MANY TIMES SO BAD BUT I JUST DIDN'T HAVE THE TIME.

AND NO IM NOT TELLING WHO THE DADDY IS, EVERYTHING WILL PIECE ITSELF OUT.

.

Patience my friends, _patience_

For patience is the key


	48. Chapter 49

_._

_***I'M BACK OMG IVE BEEN POUNDED WITH HW BUT IVE DECIDED TO MMOVE THE WEDDING CLOSER, SO AS 2 NOT KEEP U ALL WAITING. I'M SO SORRY, AND I PROMISE 2 UPDATE QUICKER***_

_**336 reveiws **_

_**LEMME REPEAT**_

_**THREE**_

_**HUNDRED **_

_**AND **_

_**THRTYFRIGGINSIX **_

_**OMG **_

_**REVEIWS!**_

_**U GUYS ROCK!**_

_**.**_

Fire and Ice

Chapter 48

.

Katara lounged on Zuko's bed awaiting the day's frivolous events that were to come. The healer had come and gone, arriving to a sickly and irritable Water-bender and leaving a calm drowsy one in her place.

Zuko had gone as soon as Katara had exploded about her 'privacy'. He was grumbling, and pacing in the garden. There was no way he would be able to find out what was wrong with Katara by _force_. He needed to be delicate and precise.

He stopped his pacing, as the grass was starting to wilt. Zuko sighed and kicked a pebble, the small russet stone bounced energetically towards, then into the crystal-clear pond.

Just then a servant emerged from the palace, with an armful of folded, white, satin drapes.

A huge grin broke across his face and he walked steadily towards his chambers, trying to keep the cheerful bounce from his step.

'_Delicate_ and _precise_'

he repeated in his head, as his smile only grew wider.

.

Katara groaned and rolled onto her back, she felt as if the energy had been sapped from her body and if she closed her eyes the whole room seemed as if she were floating on waves.

The woman had said the herbs would be an "off and on" thing in the beginning, but would begin to fully take effect later during the day.

She slid her hands delicately over her flat stomach, a stomach that was soon to be swelling with life.

With a frustrated groan she curled her hands into fists, tears threatening to fall. The wedding was in two days, when she would either run away with the gaang or . . . or marry Zuko.

But what of her unborn child?

Katara let a dry sob fill the vast room. Before the child would begin to show she would have to abandon Aang and go home; let the tribe's woman take care of her.

A sweltering heat flashed through her core. She gasped, the heat receding quickly, leaving a sturdy bead of sweat along her body. But as soon as it had left a wave of refreshing coldness overcome her, she sighed happily.

The sweat on her body was cool. And her body was rejuvenated from whatever heat wave had enveloped her.

This child was to be the end of her. she thought miserably. Her fingers unclenched and felt their way along the inward curvature of her abdomen.

What eyes would meat hers when the child was free from her womb? Her Icy blue, or the deep brown of the guard, or . . . would they be the molten gold she had grown so accustomed to. the eyes of the Fire Nation Royal Family.

Katara sucked in an airless breath it felt as if she had been punched; the air had whooshed out of her.

She was _marrying_ her _sworn enemy_, the _enemy_ in which had_ killed_ her mother. Had _caused_ this _war_, had _caused_ the land to burn black with scars. _Their_ ships; pungent with its oily smell, the black ash, in which filled the skies.

The same breed of enemy had stolen her honor and had stolen her life from her to brain wash her into this madness; infused an innocent life within her.

The same breed had shown her compassion in which she had never thought could be found.

His heart broken and un-whole, black and shriveled, by his lack of positive emotions; poisoned by his wrath. A face that had never known a true smile of happiness, eyes that had ceased to glow in high spirits, and always narrowed in suspicion of betrayal of treachery, of disloyalty.

Lips that were oh so supple, unaccustomed to kind, soft and yielding words.

A face that had been abused.

A boy forced to become a man; fueled by rage.

As the tears laced down her cheeks, she felt as if each tear was a betrayal against the world. _Crying_, crying for the man she should hate, the man she loves.

Katara swiped angrily at the burning tears, leaving her face pinched and flushed. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, just as Zuko stormed in.

Bu it was not what she had expected, a grin was on his face and he was practically boucing with glee.

His smile was infectious, his face taking on an agless quality, as if her were a young child.

He giggled slightly, all her former sorrows forgotten . . . for now. She stepped over to him, awaiting the embrace that was sure to follow. Her arms; poised and ready. But instead, he bounced over to his dresser, rooting through the fine fabrics.

Katara chuckled and dropped her arms; rolling her eyes. Boys were boys, and there was nothing she could do about it. Even if that certain boy happened to hold your life in their hands, _also_, flame jutting through those same hands that oh-so-capably, held her life; was the element; _fire_.

Her smile faltered slightly. But reasserted itself when Zuko tossed her what looked like…. white sheets?

.

_**ALRIGHTY THAT'S ALL FOR NOW, I SWEAR I'LL UPDATE 2MORRO. BUT NOT BEFORE I GET PLENTY OF REVEIWS. DID EVERY ONE READ THAT?**_

_**PLEANTY**_

_**P.L.E.N.T.Y.**_

_**OF REVEIWS**_

_**THANKU MY FAITHFUL REVEIWERS AND READERS NOW, **_

_**CLICK THAT FANATASTIC LITTLE HYPERLINK AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE AND LEAVE MAMA SOME REVEIWS! *);D**_

_**Or, and there is an OR… there will not be an arrow pointing towards lucky chapter number 49.**_

_**SMILE!**_

_**Happy reading!**_

_**REVIEW MY PEEPS!**_

_**And my new slogan is . . . cuz I now have school . . .**_

.

Patience my friends, _patience_

For patience is the key


	49. Chapter 50

.

_***THIS CHAPPY IS 4 U AZUREAKANE! HAPPY BELATED BDAY!***_

_**.**_

_**I JUST WANT 2 SAY THAT . . . I REALLY LOVE THIS CHAPTER **___

_**HAPPY READING!**_

.

Fire and Ice

Chapter 49

.

Katara stared in wonder at the white, toga-like poncho _thing_ that Zuko had insisted she wear.

The fabric was incredibly thin, yet obscured. For, her bronzed skin was visible through the pliable fabric and . . . everything _else _if anyone looked hard enough. She walked out of the bathroom clutching it unsurely to her body. It hung gracefully to the floor at her front and back, but cut up to her upper thighs and hips on the sides.

The neckline plunged in a deep 'V' down her chest

Zuko chuckled at her renewed modesty and stepped forward shooing her concealing hands and arms away.

He threaded a cord loosely in an 'X' form crossing it over each other, before knotting. He did the same with the opposing side and then her neckline; and leaving the chords hanging.

The chord did absolutely _nothing_ she gaped, except add the allusion of the poncho being secure on her frame.

If anything, it made the white contraption even skimpier then it already was.

Then she felt one of his large hands on her abdomen and the small of her back; twisting her to face him.

She gasped and was thrown off balance, but Zuko's grip steadied her and she tried to clutch her stomach weakly. But as his own was in the way she let it grasp his against her abdomen, as another heat wave consumed her. Zuko looked up at her quizzically, worry etched into his facial features; then let his gaze fall to the valley of her stomach.

The heat quickly dissipated and the cold took over. Katara let her hands fall and a relieved sigh fell from her parted lips.

His eyes never left her stomach and she feared he knew, knew what she had been keeping from him all this time. Zuko parted the loose fabric and revealed her stomach, he let his fingers trail softly down and lowered his ear to her; closing his eyes.

Katara whimpered; he _knew_, he _had_ to know.

Who else would be this oblivious?

Zuko turned his head at the sound of her cry. Letting his lips kiss slowly up through the valley of her breasts and then higher to meet their match. He kissed her tenderly and pulled her against him into a hug whispering "I'm sorry you're not feeling well"

She almost scoffed, but stifled it just in time.

_Of course_, she thought skeptically; her eyes narrowing. Only a boy would be this oblivious.

He held her for a few seconds more before releasing her and tying another chord in an 'X' form across her abdomen beneath the gentle swell of her chest.

Zuko left her just then, she felt defeated, there was no way she would be able to tell him.

He returned with sandals, and laced them up her calves; then looping a chord around her middle finger and cris-crossing it up her arms and ending at her elbows.

He stepped back from his master piece and admired every detail intensely. She flushed and looked down; he smiled a lopsided grin showing one pointed incisor. She cocked her head to the side a slight smile lighting up her face.

Azula had pointed incisors as well, on Azula it looked well_, evil_. But on Zuko? _Hot_.

He seemed to second guess her reaction because his eyes flashed dangerously. A flash she had known to be wary of.

Her smile disappeared and she rolled her eyes. Ignoring how easy it was to be in the same room and communicate only through actions.

She would never be able to do that with Aang, he thrived for her constant chiding, sometimes even doing something wrong on purpose so she would notice him more.

Katara smiled forlornly, for once in her life she wasn't taking care of other people or worrying about her future _constantly_. She was living in the moment, letting Zuko take care of her troubles, letting him take care of _her._

She realized, with a start, that she had let down her inner defenses against him long ago, before she had even started to _trust _in him .Recognizing that he had been much larger and definitely stronger.

Zuko had left the room, leaving her to her pondering and when he came back he was clad in the same fabric as she, but he wore only pants, his hair was let down, and he was all hers.

She smiled and walked towards him standing on her toes to give him a peck on the cheek.

But of corse, Zuko being Zuko, wrapped his arms around her pulling her form tighter against his in a breathtaking kiss. He released her with a soft nibble to her bottom lip, then took her hand and guided her out the door and into the garden.

They walked on a slight path up a hill through the fruit and flower trees, and then arrived at the steps to a gazebo overlooking the palace. The gazebo was large and made of a white marble, with matching pillars holding the roof up.

White satin drapes hung between the pillars and fluttered in the soft breeze.

Servants walked calmly around, all in matching white garb. The Gazebo had a small shallow pool filled with crystal clear water, rose petals of every color floated serenely.

Tubs filled with milk were laid on the outskirts of the gazebo. The gazebo was surrounded by a horse shoe of water, it laid on a hill that sloped gently downward so the palace was in perfect view.

Multitudes of gorgeous plants surrounded it, and the ocean lay just beyond the palace walls. The garden was so vast Katara couldn't tell where it ended. She just gaped in awe at its breathtaking view.

Love Seats and lounging chairs were placed everywhere, low tables with tea and fruit were placed on them.

A large hand-woven, wicker, circular bed that held a plush white 'mattress' with multitudes of pillows. Male servants stood on the ready to fan and give fresh air to the royalty.

Just as they arrived at the steps leading upwards and into it, a young woman with midnight black hair stood with her back to them. she wore a loose white extravagant tunic, that dragged behind her.

Zuko stiffened and waited for the person to turn.

A man in servant's garb trotted towards her with a robe, as she turned to pull it on Katara gasped; it was Azula.

Azula's cruel features were softened for just the moment and she looked actually quite 'delicate' in the dress, compared to her fighting attire that Katara had always seen her in. Her hair shone in the sunlight and framed her high cheekbones and sharp features flawlessly.

And her opaque onx hair made her golden eyes stand out and shine in the sun.

Azula froze and narrowed her eyes when she saw the couple, but 'smiled'

_**(I don't care how pretty zaula is she will never ever ever b able 2 truly smile out of happiness. .and I absolutely love her.)**_

when she saw Katara.

"well hello, _brother_" her mouth curving into a cruel sneer, and her eyes hardened into a predatory glare.

Zuko growled "What are _you _doing here. This is _mom's_ retreat."

Azula actually cared enough to look hurt. Zuko bit his lip, he had just confirmed what they both knew; that he was Mom's favorite, and to her, Azula was only a monster. That's all that needed being said.

Azula glowered at Zuko,if looks could kill-bend she'd be a master and Zuko would have the worst death imagined. She stepped down and off the stairway, coming to a halt in a few feet in front of Katara.

Zuko stepped slightly in front of Katara, but she stepped around him and closed the distance between herself and Azula. The woman smirked then scowled,

"I'll see _you. Tonight_. In _my_ rooms." Her words were clipped and hard.

Katara wanted to hug the young woman right then and there all Azula needed was someone to show her love and compassion, but she didn't know what kind of torture Azula would submit her to, and whether or not Zuko would be able to stop it.

Katara smiled a genuine smile "I can't wait"

Azula looked taken aback, and she let her facade fall, true flickers of emotion streaked across her eyes; shock, suspicion, bewildered_, _and then, _relief._

Her lips parted then she allowed a small 'smile' to tug at the corners of her lips. Then she looked down and rushed away, the man servant rushing in her wake.

Zuko looked disgusted and astounded.

Katara hissed "She's your sister!, you need to show her you love her" Zuko looked at her blankly before bursting out laughing "The word doesn't even apply to her! It's not even in her vocabulary!"

Katara shook her head and cocked one hip, letting her arms cross beneath her chest then whispered softly yet sternly "She's your sister Zuko, nothing will ever change that."

Zuko straightened up, then eyed her curiously, before sighing and shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever you say, but let's enjoy my mother's retreat before you get to upset. You can't save everyone Katara."

"Ha! So you do admit that she needs help!"

He scoffed and pushed her towards the stairs

"Of course she needs help. My whole family needs help, mentally. Now come on, before the sun sets I want to enjoy this for as long as I can, and I can't if you're going on and on about how 'Azula needs this', 'Azula's crazy, but in a _nice_ way', 'Azula, Azula Azula' for once, while you're here, just think about yourself."

Katara sighed, she'd push the matter later, but Zuko was right and she was going to live in the moment.

.

_***I WOULD SOOOOO ADD MORE BUT IM INCREDIBLY TIRED SO GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE AND I TLD U I'D DO IT SATURDAY LOL WELL IT'S 30 MINUTES 2 SUNDAY!***_

_**LEMME NO HOW U LIKED THE CHAPTER**_

_**REVIEW!**_

I WANT LOT'S OF REVEIWS MY PEEPS!

.

Patience my friends, _patience_

For patience is the key

.


	50. Chapter 51

.

_***THANK U ALL 4 THE GLORIOUS REVEIWS! I LOVE EACH AND EVERY 1 OF THEM!***_

_**.**_

Fire and Ice

Chapter 50

Zuko lounged on one of the love seats, as female servants giggled as they fed him fruit.

Katara rolled her eyes, actually feeling the slightest tinge of jealousy. She was sitting in the shallow pool next to Zuko's arm chair; she rested her arms on the edge and then her chin on her arms. The light was fading fast and she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

"Zuko" She mumbled into her flesh.

He waved the servant girls away and cocked his head sideways, a playful smirk on his face.

Katara didn't open her eyes she mumbled again.

"What?" Zuko asked, genuinely curious. Katara mumbled something that vaguely sounded like "come here" he chuckled and crossed his ankles, then his arms behind his head.

"Why?"

She opened one eye and glared. Then seeing that he wasn't coming she sat up , bringing a majority of the water with her.

Zuko's eyes raked over the now-sheer white fabric. Katara gasped and jerked her hands down to cover herself, the water that had been previously floating above her head crashed down.

Zuko nearly fell out of his chair laughing.

Katara growled and parted the curtain of hair, and lifting the water again and shooting it at Zuko.

He yelped and dove for cover, but not quick enough. The water crashed down onto him, and he glared at her accusingly.

"Katara . . ." a growl ripped from his throat as he stood and stalked towards her, steam emanating from his soaked form. He stepped into the water as she glared defiantly up at him; daring a violent reaction.

As soon as he was a foot in front of her, he snatched both arms and cracked a smile. She gasped as his anger had been a ploy to get near her; he swiped her feet from under her and shoved her under the water with his weight.

She struggled briefly before his lips met hers and they kissed until the air was forced from their lungs.

They came up gasping and he grabbed her again, she laughed as he held her and kissed the side of her neck.

"I love you" he whispered

She sighed "I love me too" and giggled.

Zuko chuckled and scooped her up and climbed out of the pool as she screeched and giggled trying to get out of his arms.

He set her down and heated his body temp so as to dry off, while Katara bent the water off of her and mad her way towards the wicker-bed thing. She clambered up onto it and sighed at its lushness, the mattress was made entirely out of goose down feathers.

Zuko climbed up next to her and cuddled her into his arms, they watched the sun set.

.

.

.

Sometime later a servant rushed up and woke them.

"I'm incredibly sorry Prince Zuko, but Princess Azula requests Lady Katara in her rooms"

.

_**Again im incredibly tired goodnight all I would totally write more but . . . my dreams call to me. and this is waaaay better than nothing ugh but its still so friggin short. **_

_**Review please please please!**_

_**.**_

Patience my friends, _patience_

For patience is the key

_**.**_


	51. Chapter 52

.

_**To Nikki: wow, that's 1 heluva review lol thnx!i was just about 2 sleep wen I went back 2 my phone opened my email and saw ur review lol loved it. So I went online n order 2 respond but u don't have an account so . . . here ya go ***_

**This chappy is 4 u Nikki 4 giving me a nice surprise b4 I sleep **

**Hay all of my readers out there, u shld b taking some notes lol. O WAT THE HAY ALL OF U R FANTASTIC I AM SO HAPPY I PUT THIS UP. UR SUCH GREAT REVEIWERS U INSPIRE ME 2 WRITE THIS I FIGURED HEY THIS STORY ISNT 4 ME ANYMORE ITS 4 ALL OF U OTHER WISE IT WOULD HAVE BEEN DITCHED LOOOOOOOONG TIME AGO. I DON'T THINK IVE RECEIVED 1 NEGATIVE COMMENT BUT IM TOTALLY OK WITH CRITIQUES JUST WORD IT NICLEY PLEASE. I GET DICOURAGED EASILLY, BUT ILL TOTALLY TRY 2 FIX ANY PROBLEMS OR IF U HAV ANY QUESTIONS JUST PM ME OR HAV A REVIEW**

**.**

Fire and Ice

Chapter 51

Katara slid out of Zuko's embrace, he grunted and made a grab for her, but she smiled and shied away.

He huffed and stood, pulling her into a hug.

She started to pull away as this was longer than the average hug, but he whispered in a gruff voice "this is our last night together before the wedding. Azula can wait. You should enjoy your last night of freedom."

She was utterly and totally shocked; not expecting those words to leave his mouth. The wedding was in two days! How could she have forgotten? And how he had said that? Had voiced his view aloud? Especially, how he had made her imprisonment sound like _nothing_.

It was disheartening.

She wanted to scream. How dare he say that?

As if she hasn't been a prisoner all this time? How would the remaining nights with him be considered as . . . as _freedom_? If anything, the last two nights with Azula would be his little definition of '_freedom._'

He had felt her stiffen in his arms, and he inquired why. But instead of answering she only knew that she needed to get away from him, right _now_. She knew there was no way she was ready for a wedding, she may love him, but she hated being rushed into things. Especially with her child on the way!

He let her go as he felt her slacken.

"I'll see you at the wedding"

Her voice was monotone, and her face blank of any emotion. She turned and walked briskly away begging Yue for him to not come after her.

The servant walked ahead of her with fire igniting in his palm.

She followed, stiff with the realization, she was pregnant, and she was carrying life, another breathing, living being with unknown origins. Her being wedded to one of the most powerful and hated men in the world. A man whom she was in love with, and a man who had had a heart of ice, cold and shattered.

She, and she alone had brought him back.

He was her only opposing element, in fact he was the entire world's opposing element. He was fire, with a heart of ice, and the only one who could bend his heart of ice would be his water bender, her. They were destined to be together.

And to top it all off, she had a way out and she wasn't sure if she was going to use it, Zuko would never leave the palace. He was so used to the Court plotting against the royal family, it was all a game. He was so paranoid, thinking his sister and father were up to something.

And so what if they were? He would be gone if he came with them, then all his 'plotting' issues would be solved.

Before she knew it, they had ended up at Azula's bedroom door.

The servant knocked and stood back,

"Enter"

Katara opened the door and walked in. Azula sat in front of her mirror, a servant combing her hair. In a rounded crystal mirror, her face was emotionless, as if set in stone.

Perhaps, this wasn't the best idea, after all.

Azula's eyes met hers in the mirror, cold and calculating. She then stood and shoed the servant away, turning to face Katara.

"You're late." Her voice was low and dangerous.

Katara said nothing, careful to keep her smile warm and pleasant.

"It was a courtesy . . . on my part" she picked at her nails calmly

"For me to have sent a _servant_ to fetch you" Her eyes met Katara's angrily "As if you were a _dog_" she snarled.

Katara was taken aback Azula was _mad_? This family had some serious trust issues. Then again why wouldn't they. Perhaps she could tame Azula, and turn her into the kind, caring soul that was trapped at the bottom of her cold, frozen heart.

Katara stared evenly into the fire princess's eyes "Well then, please accept my most _sincere _apologies" her voice was strong and hard, effectively showing the princess that she wouldn't back down.

Something flickered across the young woman's eyes . . . satisfaction? Appreciation?

The corner of Azula's mouth twitched "Very well, I will over look your insolence this once."

Azula liked to be in control of things, and when she hadn't shown up according to plan that meant Azula was 'out of the loop' and had no idea what was going to happen, which then left her not in charge.

Azula crossed the room, robed in the same toga Katara had seen her in earlier.

A smirk brightened the young woman's face

"Let's get on with the night, Katara. I have many things planned" her face twisted hideously into what Katara was beginning to guess was her way of smiling. Azula's fingers clasped together and she said

"First, we will bathe, then go through clothes I have many robes from around the world, including your little _tribe_. I think you will find them satisfactory. Then we will regulate some servants; maybe some food might be in order. Oh, and perhaps we could go to a club? I know many. Also-"

Azula droned on and on about the night's activities, Katara just couldn't wait to see Azula's clothes.

Azula led her to the bathroom, and they bathed. Afterwards Katara was escorted towards Azula's closet, but . . . . She _could _wait.

"Azula, why don't we just talk and well . . . . Make this fun. We can act like the spoiled little Princesses that you are and I will be. I definitely need some practice. And who better to teach me than you?

Azula turned from her closet doors and weighed this new option.

"Very well, I'll . . ." she paused as if searching for the right word "_humor _you. But first, we will dress then eat. It is well known how much you enjoy our Chocolate"

.

_**SORRY 4 THE LONG WAIT ITS BEEN A BUSY WEEK. **_

_**THE WEDDING S ALMOST HERE! **_

_**iM SO EXCTED!**_

_**Haha sorry Nikki, and every1 else wish it could be longer**_

_**.**_

_**Patience my friends, patience**_

_**For patience is the key**_

_**.**_


	52. Chapter 53

Fire and Ice

Chapter 53

.

Azula and Katara lounged on Azula's large bed, Chocolate being shared out to the both of them.

Katara was absolutely glowing; she made small talk with Azula that is . . . until the big question came.

"Why do you hate Zuko?"  
Azula looked startled, and set down her chocolate.

"I don't"

For once her voice was gentle; wounded, nothing like the arrogant pissed off exterior.

Katara waited for more, but alas when no more came she sighed "If you don't hate him then what? Why do you treat him as you do?"

Azula snapped her eyes away from Katara's face and looked down, glaring at the bedspread.

"He's mother's favorite."

Katara looked at her sympathetically "But you're Ozai's favorite? Doesn't that count for something?"

Azula glared heated daggers at her colleague "I _hate_ him" her voice losing its gentleness, and taking on a feral hiss.

Katara cringed slightly.

"Then why do you always seek his praise?"

She scoffed "Why do you think Zuko's back here? Because _I _have been influencing events ever since he left. Left _me _here to deal with father. The both of them did! They left me here . . ."

She absolutely refused to cry.

Katara wanted to hug the woman, but she knew it would only proceed to push Azula away.

"Azula" she whispered. The woman looked up from her hateful glaring at the blanket comforter. "What? I don't want your pity! Ju-Just get out!"

Katara crawled over to the princess, who was fighting the tears.

She wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly. Azula collapsed, and sobbed into the water bender's robe. Loud unrecognizable sobs ripped through her, as her opposing element held her.

"Azula . . . It's okay. Everything is going to be _okay_." They sat like that for what seemed like hours, Katara still contemplating whether or not what was happening was a dream. The Fire Princess was crying.

Katara whispered "I know how you feel. . . MY mother was taken from me, by the fire nation too." Azula sniffed and stared up at the girl "I'm sorry" her voice monotone.

Katara bent the tears from Azula's face "There, good as new." Azula 'smiled' and said hoarsely "You'll be murdered in your sleep. If anything that happened in this room is shared with anyone."

Katara chuckled "My lips are sealed."

Azula said hoarsely "Katara, Why don't _you_ hate him? Zuko I mean. After all, I saw what he did to you."

Katara sucked in a breath "Azula, I . . . he never-"

"I mean, I've heard of victims and prisoners falling in love with their captors. But, It just doesn't make any sense."

Katara frowned and whispered "Azula, he never . . . he never raped me. He _saved _me."

She frowned and looked away, Azula quickly catching on "The whole castle is so . . . _angry_ at him. For, what he did to you. But they haven't said anything, or tried to help you escape because . . . You both are so _happy_." Azula's voice was understanding, and sorrowful, but there was a hint of a jealous air about her.

Katara sighed, and rolled onto her side "I think we should turn in for the night." Azula never answered just slid under the covers and flipped the fire out. Katara whispered brokenly "Good night"

Azula never answered, but a slight smile charmed her lips.

.

_**REVIEW, IMA TRY 2 GET 2 THE WEDDING 2DAY**_

_**REVEIWS MAKE ME WRK FASTER**_

_**REVIEW PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!**_


	53. Chapter 54

Fire and Ice

Chapter 54

.

The whole palace was absolutely buzzing with activity while Katara slept.

Azula brought out the Water tribe dress. Perhaps it would cheer her up. The outer dress was a beautiful, rich cerulean azure. A white satin under-gown with lace bordering the sleeves and train was beneath the blue, which was wrapped halfway around what would be the front of her body, and faded to white lace at the bordering.

A White satin sash would wind around her waist and hold the dress together. Water tribe symbols were embroidered into every inch of the dress; barely visible.

The gown wasn't meant for the harsh freezing temperatures for their arctic cold. It was meant for a dinner party or meeting, in different nation.

The blue over dress would cut across her shoulders and reveal, the inbred mocha skin of the water tribe woman who was to wear it. Along with two white straps holding the white gown up.

The sleeves; long, with a slit up to the inside of her elbow; revealing the white gown beneath. The blue over dress, was short in the front with an upside down "V" shaped slit also exposing the white under dress, but the blue also elongated in the back which would be dragging behind her.

Azula found herself running her hands over the beautifully foreign fabrics. Katara stirred in her sleep and Azula snapped on the lights And  
Katara jerked awake her hair a careless mess.

Katara searched around her unfamiliar surroundings and her eyes lay on the blue fabric on the bed.

Azula chuckled and smirked at the girl's obvious display of wonder.

Katara smiled and thanked her; the princess found herself flushing with embarrassment. Something about this girl's lack of resolve or "hold" over her emotions mad Azula's walls crumble.

Katara tried the dress on and looked, absolutely _stunning_. Azula smirked "At least you don't look _half _bad"

Katara chuckled then brushed out her tangled hair "What's happening today?"

Azula raised one eyebrow "haven't you heard? You're getting married tomorrow. Everything has to be perfect."

.

Zuko stormed around his room. What the hell had he done wrong? She had just left him there, every cell in his body wanting to go after her.

But for some inane reason he had chosen to stay.

And now he was wracked with the guilt of leaving her in the presence of his insane sister.

He resumed to get ready for the day to come and stepped out of his room. A girl with dark brown hair sat with her knees up hiding her face, and her arms wrapped around them. He gasped "Katara?"

But it wasn't Katara's face who met his when she looked up.

"What are you doing here Amber?" bored, yet curious.

She looked up at him, fear written all over her features. "The Admiral was following me"

Zuko growled and pulled her up, "What did he say to you that day"

She frowned and looked around nervously "It's not really my place to say Prince Zuko." He ground out the words slowly "Amber, did he threaten you?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head rapidly.

He rolled his eyes, any personnel related to his family was as stubborn as a Saber-tooth Moose-lion protecting her cub.

"Come on" He let go of her and made his way towards Azula's rooms.

.

Azula opened the door to a very grim looking Zuko along with a very nervous looking Amber.

"Katara!"

Azula disappeared from the door, and Katara appeared in her place.

She frowned slightly at Amber's disheveled appearance. Amber took Katara's offered hand, and went into the room. Katara shut the door behind her and stepped out in front of him; arms crossed.

He took a deep breath and scratched the back of his head.

"What'd I do?" he mumbled.

She chuckled and dropped her arms "Later, Why did you bring Amber? Huh? An excuse to see me? This is really bad lu-"

Zuko groaned and turned around

"For once this _isn't _about you. Zhao was following her."

.

_**O EVERY ONE THAT S SOOOOOOO NOT A CLFFY JUST NEED 2 GO RUN SOME ERRANDS SO HERE YA GO AND DON'T WORRY THE WEDDNG ES HAPPENNG 2NGHT. HEY 4 SOME STNN REASON MY 'I' KEY SNT WORNG OR THE "K" SO YEA ILL UPDATE WEN I GET BAK**_


	54. Chapter 55

.

_**OMFG! THE COMMAS AND THE "I" EY AND THE "K" KEY S NOT WORNG!**_

.

Fire and Ice

Chapter 46

.

"What? Why?"

Zuko groaned "Don't you think that if she had told me then I'd tell you? I have no idea Katara. But something about this is off. Keep a close eye on her okay?"

Katara nodded. Zuko sighed and started to turn away "'I'll see you at the wedding"

"Zuko, wait. I'm sorry. You have no idea what it's been like . . . separated from people I love! People I should be taking care of and watching over _right now_."

He turned around; eyes narrowed. "Okay Katara. You win. I can see you're not around the people you love. I know that now. " He turned and started to walk away.

"Zuko!" He raised his hands in the air he just didn't care anymore.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

It was too late he was already gone.

She screamed n frustration and slammed the door behind her as she went back into Azula's room.

Azula leaned against the wall arms crossed a satisfied smirk charmed her face.

"And how was our _dear_ Zuzu?"

Katara growled "Fine!"

Azula chuckled "Didn't sound fine to me"

Katara scoffed but ignored her "Come we must dress my necklace bearer" she smiled at Amber who sat near the back wall trying to look inconspicuous.

Amber smiled and stood; following Azula and Katara out the door.

.

When they arrived back at the room all were dead tired. The sky outside was dark, and the phase of the moon indicated that The full Moon would be upon them soon.

Amber slept near the door on a small mattress, while Katara and Azula shared the bed.

.

.

When the three awoke the next morning t was before dawn. All the lights n the palace were lit the wedding had to be set up. The cvlans would arrive during the afternoon but the ceremony wouldn't start until sunset.

Servants arrived at the door to bathe and dress the soon-to-be newest member of the Fire Nation Royal Family.

They bathed Katara n elaborate oils and led her to the room with the mirrors.

She was dressed n red outer robe that had golden sheer edges. With a lighter red _**fabric AAAAAAGH JUST LOOK AT MY PROFLE PCTURE TS WAAAAAAYYYYY 2 HARD 2 DESCRBE**_

**THE MAN COLORS ARE MAROON AND GOLD THE UNDER DRESS IS A CERELEAN BLUE**

When her hair was brushed out and half pulled back into a half bun on the top of her head a Fire Nation crown inserted into the bun.

Her face was made up, with the finest make up. She gazed numbly n the mirror as f she were n some dream.

She stood staring at herself n the full length mirrors, begging the tears not to fall and ruin all the ladies hard work.

She wasn't ready for this. She would probably never be ready for this, not f she was rushed. Azula was dressed n maroon robes the black Fire Nation Emblem on the back while held together by a black sash.

Amber wore _**(Think of when Katara was crying n Zuko's lap on the floor Amber s wearing that, only maroon and gold.)**_ A maroon and gold dress that went well with Katara's.

Her hair pinned back in a plaited tail; a golden chain with a red gem hung from her forehead as t was braded into her hair. She smiled happily at Katara.

They were ready.

.

.

.

The whole nation was waiting for them but the ceremony wouldn't start until nightfall, where millions of torches would flame brightly. And those that could bend fire would hold up an open flame n their palms.

Zuko was being carried through the cleared path with a large long maroon rug. Millions of people flocked to see t go by. The upper class citizens were at the front. The whole court yard was decorated n gold's blues and reds.

The fire lord sat on a throne behind the priest who was to speak the ceremonial rights to join them as husband and wife, prince and princess.

Zuko stepped out of the carriage dawned n reds and gold's.

He noted with chagrin that Zhao didn't step out of the next carriage but Azula did. He hissed under his breath "Where's Zhao" Azula frowned "How should I know? I'm not his babysitter"

He growled and they both went to their places.

All the servant held carriages arrived dispensing everyone but Zhao and Amber. The crowd waited; electrified to see their new princess's rumored _flawless_ face.

.

.

.

Katara was pacing back and forth. Amber should be back with her necklace. There was no way she was leaving through those double doors without Amber.

The girl had left awhile ago to polish Katara's betrothal necklace.

She peaked outside the double doors perhaps she had already made t up to the alter?

But neither Amber nor Zhao was up there.

She gasped a sinking feeling occurred n the pit of her stomach and she doubled over another heat wave pulling her under.

But she rightened herself before Li and Lo had a cow-hippo.

She had to find Amber she shoved through the servants who barred the doors.

"My lady!" they rushed after her.

.

_**CHEW ON THAT!**_

_**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA COUGH COUGH**_

_**REVEW iF U WANT MORE BECAUSE DAMN RUSHED 3 FRGGN CHAPTERS 2DAY**_


	55. Chapter 56

.

Authors Note: Well, thank you very much for that glorious critique Ryn. I will stop my "Txt Chat" haha. And I have mentioned awhile ago that I will be going back to the beginning of the story (At the end) and fix EVERYTHING. Because, honestly there are so, so, SO MANY MISTAKES. I CAN'T BEAR READING IT FROM THE BEGINNING IT would probably depress me.

O yea and Lioini Liponscovi, thanks but remember I openly accept critiques. When I saw your message I literally laughed my butt off. I thought it was hilarious. Thanks Bunches.

And on an extended note: You all are going to hate me . . .

.

Fire and Ice

Chapter 57

.

Katara hadn't made t two steps past the doors before two large guards stepped n front of her; giving Li and Lo a chance to catch up.

"What do you think?"

"You're doing?"

Their face pinched with the hurried effort to waddle their way over to her.

She frowned "Amber- My necklace bearer is missing and so is the Man of Honor"

The woman looked at each other then back at Katara "Search the palace!"

"The ceremony cannot go on until they are found!"

They sad together "if the Fire lord knows of this he will have our heads!"

Servants started to rush to do their mistress's bidding but Katara yelled; stopping them all in their tracks

"No! I might now where she s. but you will have to find Zhao."

Katara hurried off before they could fully contemplate her words. She reworded the veil out form the back of her hair and left it on the ground. N truth she had no idea where Amber could be but she had promised Zuko that she would keep an eye on her.

Also, she needed to grab something from Zuko's room. As she raced through the winding halls she found herself back at Zuko's room.

There was something she needed to give Zuko at the end of the ceremony; something she couldn't forget; Nelly's letter-scroll.

She ran into the room and wrenched open the dresser drawers and felt along the bottom the scroll came away from the wax smoothly. She shoved it into her bosom, and hurried out the door.

First she ran towards the sewing rooms, and the room with the mirrors. Listening for anybody within the halls, but there were no guards or servants anywhere. It was well known that there were cleaning cloths in the storage area of the mirrored room.

"Amber?" No response.

She hurried through the halls, until she reached the wide double doors. No one was in there, all the sewing machines abandoned. "Amber!"

A large crash echoed from behind the closed doors of the mirrored room.

"Amber?"

She walked cautiously to the doors, lowering her ear to them. Footsteps echoed around inside the room.

She opened them, and for some reason, as they swung open she felt _helpless_.

For nothing could have prepared her for the scene she had just walked in on.

.

End Authors Note?: I have half a mind to just update tomorrow . . . Haha I bet you're all curious. And yes, I know this is an uber short chapter, but it is required to keep _you_- my readers "_Hooked_" Muahahah!

Review and I'll be sure to do it either tonight . . . or first thing in the morning. Depending on how many and the urgency in which I receive them. '.'

But . . . I'll give you the opening lines for the next chapter

Zhao stood over a crumpled heap of maroon. Katara cried out and froze. The heap, was Amber.

"Ah . . . The lady Katara. I'm afraid you're too late. We're both _so_ sorry you couldn't make it."

Zhao turned around with a sneer.


	56. Chapter 57

.

Authors Note: Don't worry; I think you will all think that this chapter was well worth the wait. I'm truly sorry about Amber. I loved her without any further Ado, please . . . read on.

.

Fire and Ice

Chapter 50 something

.

_Zhao stood over a crumpled heap of maroon. Katara cried out and froze. The heap, was Amber._

"_Ah . . . The lady Katara. I'm afraid you're too late. We're both so sorry you couldn't make it."_

_Zhao turned around with a sneer._

His ceremonial robes were undone, and she could only guess what had happened. She stood; numb, as he walked towards her. A handful of fire at his side. Cracked mirrors all over the room assured her the same reality. She gulped

"_Why?_"

But there was no time to answer as he shot forward into a lunge and punched a jet of flame in her direction. She leapt for the side and missed it by a foot or so. He jumped into the air kicking more fire at her she ducked and rolled, which was incredibly hard in the dress.

During all those days in the palace, her body was not used to fighting, or her original evasive maneuvers.

All of a sudden he was there, standing over her. Katara grunted and kicked his legs out from under him, quickly rising and making a break for the doors. But his hand on her ankle stopped her. He rose and shoved her back towards the wall. The fire in his hand coming into contact with her cheek.

She shrieked, but it was only the heat from the previously held flame that she felt.

His hand burned so bad. She clawed at his face; quickly drawing blood. Zhao gripped her kneck and shoved her downwards, but his knee caught her gut before she could hit the ground.

All the pent up air inside of her whooshed out. A silent scream left her lips and she tried to brethe but to no avail. Zhao laughed and shoved Katara back against the wall; holding her there and caging her with his body.

But all she could think about was her baby. _Her_ child. Her insides curled in on themselves, but  
Zhao straightened her back up.

"What will it look like when the Prince's whore disappears with a slave? _Obviously_ not foul play."

"Zhao please!"

"Silence! The Avatar will pay for the mockery he made of me! And that pathetic Prince of yours, too. No such man, should ever take a woman's honor and then _flaunt _it around the palace and make her fall in love with him." He growled.

Katara cried out once more as his hand grabbed her chin and shoved her head into the mirror behind her.

"I prefer death for the prey in the end." He glanced back towards Amber's body , then turned back to her "And now you're suffering for his faults; _pitiable. _Wouldn't you say Kata-" Her name was cut off in a grunt as she quickly heaved her knee up and hit him in the crotch. Zhao had no armor on, so he felt every ounce of throbbing pain.

The man doubled over but remained standing.

Katara ran towards him elbow-first, catching him in the nose. He howled in pain and clutched at his bleeding nose.

Katara focused on the air around her and called for her element. She felt a source and used it. A strangled cry ripped from Zhao. She opened her eyes not only to find Zhao frozen in an bizarre and gruesome pose but her body was in a stance that should have been foreign to her.

But it was a form that she would have considered illicit if not for the situation she was in now.

Both arms were outstretched, with her left slightly below and behind her right. Her fingers were splayed and shaking which mimicked the effect on Zhao. The call of his blood loomed around her and she heeded it, feeling the pumping and pulsing appendage that lay behind his ribs.

Something that he shouldn't have.

For no one that cruel and evil deserved to have one, the beating intensified and she was pulled back to reality.

"Amber?"

No response.

"Amber?"

Again, no response.

"What did you do to her?" Her shriek filled the room, causing Zhao to wince in pain.

"I finished what Zuko started with you" he gasped out.

She screamed tightening the hold on his blood and turning her arms sideways; bending her wrists in the same direction the pulling her arms in the opposite direction.

Zhao followed her movements screaming in pain. He was dragged to and fro, while she screamed at him

"Zuko never touched me without my consent and he would never! _NEVER_ do that to me! You _monster_! What have you done to Amber? Answer me!"

When there was no response except for his agony, she let her hands lower slightly then curl into 'claws' then slowly brought her arms above her head. Zhao was now standing with his arms plastered to his sides.

The fear in his eyes made her feel powerful, and one last glimpse towards Amber gave her the fury she needed to continue on and think about the consequences later. She pulled her right leg in towards her other, letting all her weight rest on her left leg.

Both knees were bent, and her feet were pointed in a 90 degree angle, her right foot looked as if it was being held up by a three inch heal.

Her fingers straightened and her arms shot above her head; crossing each other. Then as quickly as they had ascended they fell straight across her abdomen, the left hand palm faced the ceiling, and the right hand rested slightly more forward, but on top of the left hand both palms faced the ceiling.

Zhao jerked into the air screaming. She felt like a snake ready to strike, and strike, she did.

The right hand flexed and shot forward as she stepped forward with her right foot. Her thighs were parallel to the floor, both her feet facing outwards. As she stepped forward into the lunge, her right palm flipped over while her left pulled back beneath her abdomen.

Zhao was catapulted backwards into the wall.

She looked away quickly shielding herself. The mirrors behind him had shattered and she wouldn't have been surprised if there was a dent in the wall. She hoped there was a dent in the wall. Zhao groaned and she called his blood under her power once again; for what was going to be the last time.

She pulled him towards her until he came to a stop right in front of her. His eyes pleading but she wanted to her him scream and beg for mercy. But he would never get it, not after what he did to poor Amber.

She pushed her right leg out, toes pointed towards the ceiling, and four of her fingers on both hands were splayed while the thumbs were curled into her palm.

She pushed her leg out more and levered him with her hands down to the ground.

This. Was. It.

"Katara No" Zuko whispered.

His arms comforting yet confining. "Shhhhh, you got him. You won. He lost. Now please, plea-" Zuko's voice broke. It hurt him to see her so angry and hurt. "Please KAtara. Do it for Amber." KAtara dropped her hold on the demon and shoved Zuko away "I _AM _doing it for Amber!"

Zuko's gaze hardened and he tackled her in a hug. Letting her sob into his shirt "Katara. KAtara! You need to leave" She looked up at him confused.

"Wha-?"

"Switch clothes with Amber. Do it now." His face was a hard blank and he shoved her around so her back was facing him, and ripped through the back of the dress.

She gasped "What are you doing?"

"Switch clothes with her _now. _Hurry!"

Zuko turned away; numb. Katara was sobbing in the back ground. Amber hadn't done anything to deserve this. He shoved the wardrobe in front of the doors and screamed at her "Hurry! They're almost here!"

Katara ran back to him wirth Amber's dress on. Her betrothal necklace in her hand and the scroll in the other. Zuko cast a lingering glance at her, and then tossed her a small bag. It was heavy and the size of her palm.

Zuko pulled his robe apart at the top and unclasped something at the base of his kneck. He stepped behind her and reclasped it to hers. Then took the betrothal knecklace from her hands and tied it in it's rightful place. He then whispered hurriedly in her ear

"I have the same one. I'll never forget you Katara." He turned her around and kissed her, a long mournful kiss.

She numbly handed him the scroll and stared up at him. What was he saying?

"Go. You know the way out now go!" She ran. She ran through a side door and followed a servants hall all the way to Zuko's room. From their she leapt out the window and continued running. Bu she would never be able to outrun her tears, they burned hot against her cheeks.

.

.

.

Zuko opened the scroll. The palace guard was coming. They would think that KAtara had tried to run away with Zhao. As lovers, and in his rage he had burnt them.

The scroll was well written and he scanned it quickly a single tear coming to his eye

_Fire and Ice , two opposing elements_

_Excising together without completely destroying one another_

_Fire consummates everything he meets in his way_

_And brings destruction to beauty leaving nothing but ash_

_While, Ice with her tender and compassionate nature_

_can be gentle and heal all those who are consummated_

_by pain and suffering due to agony and torture_

_just by melting into soothing water_

_Likewise opposites attract yet manage to compromise and survive_

_Yes, they will fight and bicker_

_Because they are as different as the elements they represent_

_Their constant bickering will definitely give you quite a torture_

_But you'll be amazed to see despite every difference_

_How much they love one another_

_Despite how much their attitudes and opinions may differ and_

_Will create problems, uneasiness and unhappiness_

_Like the sun and moon who need each other_

_to maintain the natural order of things_

_Fire and Ice will work together despite their differences_

_Step by step they will learn to love one another_

_Because eventually they will realize_

_despite how much others may disapprove_

_they cannot survive without one another_

_Fire will be unstoppable and fiery without Ice_

_for Ice is the only one on earth who will manage_

_to tame and stop the destruction caused by fire_

_Fire will be mesmerized_

_by the grace, elegance and beauty of Ice_

_And Ice will to attracted to the_

_strong, passionate and fiery lover within the raging fire_

_Their love will be forbidden to be considered a taboo_

_So you may try to break them apart_

_Yet they will manage to fight you with all their strength and power_

_Just to be in the arms of one another_

_Together they will create a strong bond_

_of love and violent passion_

_Like the strong waves of the ocean and the raging flames of the fire_

_There is no doubt that with time you'll realize_

_their depth of love and learn to accept it_

_For no one can abide the laws of destiny_

_to go against true star-crossed lovers meant to be together_

_-Nelani,_

_(THIIS POEM IS MADE BY CHIBINELLY! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LETTING ME USE IT!)_

Zuko punched a jet of flame at Zhao and he screamed in agony. The doors caved in, and he was sure there was voices to match the urgency of the situation but he was numb, he didn't care. As long as KAtara had enough time to get away. He turned his attentions on Amber, and set fire to the whole room. The heat burnt but he dropped to his knees and sobbed

"KATARA!" just as the doors caved in and soldiers streamed into the room.

They stared in awe as the mirrors splintered and cracked shooting shards everywhere. Zuko stood then and resumed a battle stance, the soldiers complied.

.

.

.

Katara ran. She ran until she reached the wall and climbed over not stopping to climb down the other side. She just leapt over, and landed gasping and sobbing. She couldn't leave him like this. She wouldn't. But she needed some back up first.

Katara continued on into the grove.

.

Authors Note: That poem belongs to Chibinelly, who I had spoken to prior and asked permission to include it into Fire and Ice. Go review her amazing poem on her sight . . . Now excuse me but my eyes _hurt. _So . . . I am going to take a nap. When I wake up I expect reviews.


	57. Chapter 59

Authors Note: Enjoy

Fire and Ice

.

Chapter Something or other

.

Zuko had stood his ground, even though the fear in the guard's and soldiers eyes made him waver slightly. He was no monster.

As they practically begged him to give up, he hardened himself so that no matter what he would give Katara enough time to escape a safe distance away.

As the guards circled him and servants tried desperately to still the flames, her words echoed in his mind

_You have no idea what it's been like . . . separated from people I love! People I should be taking care of and watching over __right now__._

_Well, _he thought back _now you can be with those you love. _

They all edged in closer issuing commands that fell on deaf ears. When they realized it was no use they all readied their stances and stepped forward into a lunge.

As about twenty balls of fire came at him he dropped to the floor and twisted onto his back spinning in a circle as the inner fire welt up inside him and exploded from at the guards. He used his arms to push himself up from the ground and onto his feet in an awkward fire shooting flip, also dispersing whatever flame that had been aimed at him.

He smiled as they backed up a step recalculating their strategies as a whole.

As they readied for another attack they scattered and began attacking him as separates. They were stalling; he concluded waiting for Azula or some other higher power to come to their aid. For they had no clue what they were to do with him.

_That's all right_, Zuko concluded unperturbed; He could wait.

All at once, they attacked.

.

Katara raced towards what she thought was the correct way; stumbling in the darkness.

She breached a clearing where as soon as she stepped out of the trees the light of the full moon shone down on her. The rest of the sky was filled with clouds, a storm was charging. Katara gulped and looked around.

She had to have been far away enough for them to hear her "Aang!" No response. "Sokka!" Again, no response. She carried on into the dense wood calling out their names. And then finally, for what seemed like hours Sokka and Aang came bursting through the trees.

But not before Momo tackled her face in a series of licks and purrs.

Katara laughed in glee accepting their hugs and worried looks. She was safe. But Zuko wasn't.

.

.

.

Katara waited with Sokka and Aang in the underbrush of the garden. She tried desperately to ignore the constant pain her body reminded her of, she would have to carry on into the night. She sighed she felt no remorse for what she did to Zhao.

They were at the opening of the prison Katara had been taken to when she had gone to have tea with General Iroh. She had originally wanted to go alone but the two boys had bickered and fought promising that they were never going to leave her side.

Either that, or she wasn't going_ period_.

She hoped they would cross this path and not just throw him in the palace dungeons. She shuddered involuntarily.

But, he was one of the best benders in the nation, and they had to have put him in their top facility which had to be where they placed the Dragon of the West.

"What are we doing? Why are we going to save Prince Zuko? The guy who held you prisoner in the first place?" Aang was all serious for once; she had never seen his energized grey eyes so lifeless.

"He helped me get away." She murmured.

A spark ignited within them every time she spoke to him, his body perking up and smiling.

He just wasn't used to her being gone so long. She'd have to speak to Sokka about him later. He must have taken it the hardest.

Sokka growled and turned to the boy with his hands in the air "Arrg! because he saved her! We're returning the favor." He finished off by mumbling. This had to be the twelfth time he was repeating himself.

Katara was about to snap at them to be quiet when there was a commotion down the path. She yanked Sokka down by the front of his vest.

Guards hurried by, and Sokka signaled to follow them.

Katara wasn't as quiet as she used to and the boys looked back at her perplexed by her earsplitting gait, _more_ than once.

They followed the quickly receding guards past the hangar where they kept Iroh and other dangerous prisoners. They followed all the way to where the trees thinned out and were dead. Until they finally reached a round clearing where trees had been cut down and the ground was white and black with ash and soot.

A ring of black charred splintered grotesque tree stumps surrounded the clearing. The guards entered it and came to a stop in the middle. A rectangular hole descended down, with stairs. Katara heard the scraping of metal against metal as bars were removed from sheathes to unlock the door.

As quickly as the guards had disappeared they reemerged and stood at the entrance.

The gang gaped at the site, it looked so raw, and spirits only knew what was down there. Katara had a sickening feeling that this was where they were going to place Zuko.

"What is this place?" Sokka's voice was filled with awe and fear. No sooner had the question leave his lips then an uproar occurred farther down the path.

Azula walked in her maid of honor dress, leading a division of soldiers. Two servants walked in front of her and yet slightly to the side bearing lighted torches.

Behind her were two large meaty guards who reminded Katara of her own experience. She whimpered slightly and the boy's subconsciously moved towards her, not letting their eyes wander from the scene before them.

Behind the two guards were three soldiers a servant with a light torch completed both sides of the row. The next row was equipped with two soldiers on the sides of two guards. The next row held two soldiers flanking a masked prisoner.

The next, was the two guards neighbored by two servants, and then the last row was completed with two light bearing servants with three soldiers between them.

**Authors Note: That was a poor description so here you go it looks like this:**

**Servant …..…Servant….. Soldier. ….Soldier….Soldier**

…**.…Guard…Soldier….Guard….Guard…..Servant**

…**..Azula …..….Soldier…...Zuko…..Soldier**

…**.…Guard….Soldier….Guard….Guard…...Servant**

**Servant …..Servant…. Soldier. ….Soldier…Soldier**

Katara gasped, Zuko _had_ to be the one in the middle. His face was covered with a black mask, his arms and hands were chained together. And he had a pained shuffle in his walk. Katara winced, he had to be in pain, just had to be.

As the ensamle reached the clearing KAtara saw Azula faulter a step, an unidentified emotion flash through her eyes.

She then turned and snarled "I want him to see where he is, where he'll be spending the rest of his life!"

The hood was ripped from his face and he jerked in surprise. Azula frowned as he took in his surroundings with ease, but his eyes twitched and betrayed his calm facade. Fear etched their way into his golden pupils and a sweat formed on his head. But he accepted his punishment with calm acknowledgment.

Azula stepped forward her hands clenched into fists and she screamed at him "I hope you die! So I'll never have to see your murderous, treacherous face again!" Zuko looked sadly at his sister, before being yanked forwards into the clearing; he was jostled towards the hole and shoved face first.

Katara winced as she heard the loud thump and then the doors were unlatched and Zuko was heaved in.

The guards left until Azula was the only one remaining, she left the clearing as well, but not before looking back to see mile high flame erupt from the charred tree stumps. She let out a dry sob as her eyes filled with pain. But she managed to turn and stumble down the path.

Katara started to run, Sokka and Aang quickly in pursuit. But Aang quickly leapt ahead of her leading the way back to their camp. Was he dead? Did they incinerate him? What was that place? Then in three worms that summed it up perfectly she whispered

"The Mania room"

Authors Note: My laptop has been down I apologize. Haha, I'll try to update tomorrow. Because hello? Aren't you all curious about just what the fudge is going on?

(I know I am XP)


	58. Chapter 60

.

Authors Note: Haha sorry about the whole "Two" Chappys thing. I want to update atleast before I go to sleep so here you go. And Peoples! Seriously? Where's my reviews? Anda Thank you

HBisYellow

cowgirl137

My Hazel Eyes

Breezyfeather

xvanessaxx16

This update is for you. You guys are the only peoples who reviewed chapter 59 . . . proving that I shouldn't always have to say review at the end of my update . . . oh and I absolutely hate saying that because whenever I had no account I'd get so friggin annoyed that authors put that at the end of EVVERY FRIIGIN SINGLE chapter. So don't make me type it. But I'm not mad or anything just mildly annoyed. Maybe even less then mild . Ha-ha and without any further ado, here is Chapter 59!:

.

Fire and Ice

Chapter 59

.

Zuko knelt on the floor, he was _cold. _Most of his energy had been drained from him, to ensure the bare minimum of resistance. But, they didn't want to sever their subjects' minds, just yet. They wanted to break them slowly so they would be in complete control.

A sweat formed on his brow, his mind and body believed that he was freezing for they had taken most of his inner fire and yet the room around him was stifling hot.

No one had been in to see him yet, and he found himself wondering why. In his child hood lessons there had already been a '_teacher_' there, ready to help him get through and conquer the persecution.

But all of those previous lessons were nothing compared to this. This was the real deal.

All his training had appointed up to this and he was ready.

But then again, as he looked around at his metal enclosure, they had only been training him to resist, not fully using the _true_ potential of The Mania room

The metal hinges outside the large metal door scraped against each other as he was alerted to a new presence in the room.

"Hello, Dear Zuko. It's been a long time."

The tone was bland, but with an edge of malicious intent to it. His prior teacher's voice still made shivers run down his spine.

.

.

.

.

Katara lay on the cot next to her brother's. Her brain's inner turmoil kept her mind awake. Toph had stayed at the camp to watch over their supplies and the animals.

She had run up to Katara and right when she was about to hit her, she stopped her brow crinkling. Katara leaned down and hissed in the smaller girl's ear that they would speak later. She had no idea what the master earthbender had sensed. Whether it be her unborn child, or all the physical pain she was in.

The gang had tried to make her as comfortable as possible bearly holding back their questions about her whole experience and how she had escaped.

She appreciated that. But her mind drifted towards Zuko. She didn't even have any idea wether or not he was alive. What had he said that day In his room?

"_do not bend or I will take you to our mania room, it is equipped with metal and you will be shackled to the wall._

_There will be no light, and they will torture you it is a forgotten form of mind-bending and is very painful"_

She gulped and remembered her question. His answer sent chills up and down her spine

"_It made me who I am""_

No, they wouldn't kill him but what are they going top do to him? She hoped with all her heart that he would be alive tomorrow, she was going to plan his escape. No matter what the gang thought.

A twisting pain spiraled through her abdomen and she inhaled a quick breath.

The baby. She smoothed her hands over her flat stomach feeling for anything there. She winced when her fingers came into contact to where Zhao had kneed her.

After Zuko was freed, she'd heal herself but the gang couldn't know how badly she was hurt otherwise they'd make her stay at camp for the rescue.

Her whole body ached and she was sure there were viewable bruises everywhere. The ones that were most prominent had to be the bruises on her neck.

She was glad that the bastard was alive, still in pain. She hoped she'd broken his back, so he be crippled for life. He deserved so much more punishment than what he got.

Poor, sweet Amber. She hadn't done anything wrong. It was his fault! But hadn't she deserved some of the blame as well?

After all, it was her fault that she had befriended the girl. Perhaps if she would have ignored her and had not _cared _so much then Amber would still be alive right now. And Zuko wouldn't be captive.

A single burning tear wound its way down her cheek.

It was all her fault.

She felt a heat wave come over her and she threw the sleeping bag off of her desperate for the cool air to comfort her burning skin.

This baby was to be the end of her, she just knew it.

.

Authors Note: I'm tired, goodnight all. I want reviews please, we're at 451! Keep them coming! Wish I had more time to make this chapter longer but alas, I don't. I'll update the great rescue (Or so you think) tomorrow. Night!


	59. Chapter 60 the REAL CHAPTER

.

Authors Note: Thank you all for the glorious reviews! And I'm sorry for posting the same chapter twice, I was tired when I had put it up . So I'll try to make sure it won't happen again. I, personally think this chapter is boring. But then again all the chapters I don't think should go up or if basically _ANYTHING _wrong with it, but you guys end up loving them no matter what? I find that incredibly lucky on my part, and yet very strange on your part. Hahah well I'll let you get on with the reading . . . Enjoy!

.

Fire and Ice

Chapter 60

.

Katara awoke and sat up. She felt as if she had been charged by a Komodo Rhino. She groaned and opened her eyes; immediately becoming disoriented. She let out a gasp as all the night's previous events came rushing back to her.

She wasn't in Zuko's bed. Ack, that was for sure. Her back felt as if she had been sleeping on rocks. When in fact, she looked down… she was.

The gang had crowded around her as soon as her gasp had alerted them to her consciousness.

"Morning Sugarqueen! How'd you sleep?" Toph chimed. Her face was cheery and pleasant for once.

Katara chuckled "It's certainly not what I'm used to"

The gang laughed nervously and Sokka helped KAtara up. She winced and clutched her stomach, Sokka and Aang both moved in for her at the same time. But Sokka caught her and supported her first leaving Aang with a bright red flush.

"Are you alright?" His voice was thick with worry.

Katara looked at her brother in shock, perhaps with her; his little sister, gone from his watch, maybe just maybe, he had matured.

She doubted it, she really did. He'd be back to normal within a few days.

Or so she hoped.

But then again, his voice was so _serious_. It made her question her own self was she_ really_ okay?

She stood from his grasp and backed away from the group, she was feeling crowded in, and she wasn't used to it. But she _wanted _to be. Katara only wanted it to be like old times, and she craved them; her _family_.

But her family wouldn't be complete without Zuko.

She let out a sob and gathered them all into a hug. Toph chuckled uneasily again and said with a worried edge to her voice "Uh, Whoa Sugarqueen. No need to get all touchy-feely on us."

Katara could just imagine the look Sokka and Aang was giving Toph. Apparently Toph could too.

"I'm blind! REALLY you guys? This is getting old." She then huffed and grumbled something unintelligible.

Katara laughed and pulled the girl in for a tighter hug.

"I missed you guys so much!"

They all smiled before groaning as Appa's large tongue enveloped them all.

She released them and wiped the slime like slobber from her body. "I missed you too Appa" her voice taking on a crooning tone, that was reserved only for adorable animals.

Katara went to her sleeping bag and started to roll it up. The Aang, and Sokka both stared at her with amused expressions. After all the times she had chastised them for rolling up their bedroll, she was in need of their help.

Aang laughed giddily and knelt down "Here, cross _this_ over _that_. And _then _roll, and . . . . . . Secure! There you go!"

Katara laughed and tossed the roll up on Appa, they all knew that once they rescued Zuko, they would need to have a quick means of escape. _If _they recued Zuko.

She sat around the fire pit, it hadn't been lighted yet because Aang wasted too much energy fanning out and dispersing the smoke.

"Alright, we need to plan our strategies. Now we all know where he's being held, we don't know whether or not there's a latch on the outside or on the in-"

Aang cut in, his face was grim and stern his grey eyes flashing angrily "Last time I saw Zuko, he _threw _you into a wall! You weren't even dressed!"

Sokka's head snapped towards her his eyes glaring accusingly "mind telling us what else I don't know?"

"I have plenty of time to tell you guys the whole story later. _After _we rescue Zuko"

Aang scoffed "We don't even know if he's alive!" And Sokka growled "Why should we risk our necks for fire nation"

Katara stood; her fists clenched. "He _saved_ me!"

Sokka sobered down slightly "look KAtara, You're safe. And if he saved you then that means he cares about you. Don't you think he'd want you to escape while you can? Please Katara, let's leave. We won't ever have to deal with Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation again."

Aang gave a short brisk nod.

Katara growled out "If you're not going to help me then I'm going alone"

Toph stood with her "I'm siding with the Sugarqueen on this one. And you should too. No matter how much we all hate the Fire Nation; Zuko could have turned you in Twinkletoes. But he didn't. There must be some good in him, some slight shadow of a conscience. Even if his people are _scum_"

Katara was so glad Toph was on the team.

Sokka huffed "Well, there's no way I'm letting you go in there without me. Aang?"

Aang kicked up in the air and floated down to the ground with his legs crossed "Fine." KAtara chuckled "Uhm Sokka? Isn't this where you say . . . . Gooooo . .Teeeeeee-" she sounded out the 'G' and the 'T'. Sokka grumbled then raised a weak, limp fist into the air "go team avatar . . . yaaay"

The gang burst out laughing as Momo glued himself to Sokka's head.

"Allright, I guess we're all in. Let's do this."

.

.

.

The light was fading fast, and Sokka was going over their plans for one last time.

"Okay, Operation Save the Fire Jerk is in session."

KAtara crossed her arms, but pointedly ignored his unnecessary comments. They had Appa all packed and ready to go. All they needed to do was get there and back, with the giant air bison _without_ being heard, or caught.

While Aang 'spoke' to Appa, the sky filed with dark clouds and the rain started to pour.

Katara stared up into the sky and called the water to her. Twisting it about her and becoming mesmerized by its elegance. She froze it on the spot, and practiced whipping the ice daggers into trees. She had no idea how much she had really missed bending her element to her will.

She continued on until she felt the rain completely drench her. Then she noticed a certain air bender's face watching her.

He was studying her moves as if in a daze, he then tried to imitate her. He didn't exactly nail it but it wasn't a total and complete failure either.

But, he had improved since last time she'd seen him.

"Great job Aang! I'm so happy you trained while I was gone!"

He smiled up at her "Sokka said I should stay sharp. After all, we are In Fire Nation. What about you? Did they let you bend?"

Katara sighed forlornly "Not at first"

He let out a small puff of air "Oh"

Katara thought about how awkward it was going to be with between she and Aang now. Right when she was about to say something Aang let out an angry breath before rushing his words, "Why are we doing this Katara? He's the enemy."

.

REVIEW

.

Or

.

Zuko

.

Will

.

PERISH!


	60. Chapter 61

.

Authors Note: Very good MissElizaBennet, you are correct. And on other notes: I really didn't mean for KAtara to get so defensive and mean, please forgive me. And I hope Aang isn't too over the top? I'm just trying to imagine what they would say and stuff, and well it's hard because I don't have the ATLA channel on my tube. Please give me advice! I'm in desperate need of it. Am I doing okay?

.

Fire and Ice

Chapter 61

.

_He's the _enemy.

That one word, that one _little_ word had awoken a spark within her.

Who was he to know about enemies? He hadn't gotten his virtue taken from him! He hadn't been living with the _'enemy'_ for the past month!

(But he did get his entire culture taken away from him.)

She hissed "Right now _YOU'RE _being the enemy! _MY _ENEMY! You're the Avatar! You're supposed to be bringing peace to the world! _INCLUDING _the Fire Nation. Right now, Zuko is in the Mania Room, because of _me_. He did it to save _me_. He cares about _me_, and what _I _need. You! The Avatar, you're supposed to care about what everyone needs. And if you can't even save an innocent life, then what good are you to the world?"

She was close to tears, but he needed to suck it up and realize the true meaning of her words. He was the Avatar, and no matter how much she wanted him to be a kid. He couldn't always be one.

The Aang she knew, wouldn't harm a fly, he would try to save a Ostridge-Horse, even if all of its legs were broken.

He needed to have the strength to defeat the fire lord, and after being within the same room as that deranged monster, she realized he _had _to be stopped. He ruined Zuko and Azula. He banished his own wife. And put his own brother in prison.

She had to stop coddling him, no matter how much she wanted to. She would have to be strong for him, because she needed to give him the strength to kill Ozai.

But KAtara knew no way to voice these thoughts aloud to him.

Aang's face scrunched up in anger. "He's not innocent! And he never will be! He's the son of my enemy! The _world's _enemy. KAtara, I want to protect you. I want to protect everyone! But I can't do that if you keep treating me like a kid. What did they do to you? You were never like this. You've never yelled at me. Please, I just want it to be like old times."

KAtara stared at the boy, his shoulders slumped and he looked down, fighting tears.

"I want it to be like old times too Aang, but that's just not possible anymore. Zuko doesn't deserve to be in there. He's innocent in _my _eyes. He never meant to do the things he did. He just . . . has a temper?"

Aang scoffed his facial features hardening once more, "I'm only doing this for you. Not for him, KAtara. He doesn't deserve to be freed"

"How do you know what he deserves and doesn't deserve? You don't know him. Just give him a-"

"Oh, and you do?" Another voice cut into the mix.

Katara ignored her brother "Who are you to judge him? You don't have the power to decide people's fates. You should be doing this for _him_! You don't even know why he's i-"

"I know that he's a monster Katara! He slammed you into the wall! He _hurt _you! And who knows what else he did to you? How do we know he won't turn his back on us and this is all a trap?"

Katara winced thinking of their multitudes of previous scuffles. Her reaction didn't go unnoticed Sokka growled and stepped forward with a warning "Katara . . ." She ignored him once again and said vehemently "You've hurt me before. Does that make _you_ a monster? Did I not forgive you? Did I not give you another chance? Or did I shun you. Like you're doing to Zuko, now."

Aang cringed quickly running out of answers "He's fire nation, he's the enemy."

Katara groaned and stomped her foot "He saved me! I was going to die! And if you think that the guy who saved me; someone close and dear to your heart is your _ENEMY._ Then you've got another thing coming. I wouldn't be here right now, if it wasn't for him. Maybey, if you really care that I'm alive then when you see him, _AFTER _we rescue him, you'll thank him."

"Katara-"

"No Aang, You need to stop caring only about what you want right now, haven't you even thought about who's going to teach you Fire Bending? Zuko is one of the greatest Fire benders I know. And in case you haven't noticed; He's the nephew to the greatest fire bender in the world! His crazy sister is a prodigy and his demon of a father is the Fire Lord. Now _he's_ your enemy! I will personally hold him down while you bend the wickedness out of him."

Toph magically appeared in the conversation "She's right you know. Looks like Sugarqueen had some time to think in that cell"

KAtara cringed. GR she really needed to stop that. Sokka stepped forward "KAtara – You definatley have some explaining to do. Don't think we forgot. Or atleast you need to explain some things to me. I'm your brother and you can tell me anything"

Toph smirked "I would rather not call it 'Girl Talk' but, . . . I have first dibs. Sorry Boys."

Katara chuckled and glanced over towards Sokka, his stare was intense and protective. He really had changed. But she was going to fix him, she was going to fix everybody.

She would try to get it as relatively close as possible to how things used to be.

With the added bonus of Zuko not chasing them around anymore, of course.

Aang went for a happy smile and said "We should get going. I don't think 'Senior Hot Head' should be kept waiting." KAtara laughed but it abruptly died off as he added "If he's still alive"

"UGH Aang"

Sokka laughed "You do realize that my sister is as stubborn as a Bull-Moose right?"

He chuckled "Sorry KAtara, won't happen again. Now let's go get my new Fire bending Teacher"

.

Authors Note: Well, how was it? Haha at least I'm making progress. Like I said before, in my previous Authors Note; Please give me advice, I need to know how my characters are turning out right now. I know Sokka is really not his self right now, because hello? Who wouldn't be if their little sister was captured for a month by the worstest peoples in the world? And she also isn't telling him anything, that's GOT to freak him out. Hmmm perhaps I'll do a few special chapters where it's in Sokka's, Aang's and Toph's point of view. Just to get you guys an inside look on things. But don't worry things will chill out after the Zuko drama unfolds. And I know especially that Aang is a little . . . well, erm . . . not his usual peace-loving self. He'll get better. But hey the gal he loves is in love with another guy, who he saw kiss, hug, throw into wall, etc . . . and maybe just maybe he saw some other stuff too. . . Poor Aang.

And I definitely know that he starts freaking out about killing the fire lord, so why isn't he freaking out about saving Zuko? Well yeah, he saw Zuko hurt KAtara and such and such. Sorry I'm repeating I just want to make sure that you all know that He's not always going to be like this.

.

.

.

We're almost there Zuko! Just hang on!

.

I'll try to update later.

.

ADVICE PLEASE!

.

Review!

.


	61. Chapter 62

.

Authors Note: WTF my mind is creepy. Okay, when you are reading imagine the words being spoken in slow motion, well kind off but their spoken as if they were a snake and you know how snakes drag out the hiiiiiiiiiissssss its like '_Whyyyyyyyyy do youuu considerrr yourselffff a monsterrrrrr my Deear Zuko_' it's weird but try to imagine it imaging hearing the same things over and over and OVER again until you just gave up, it didn't matter what you thought. Well good luck everyone . . . And Go! (Slooow motion)

.

Fire and Ice

Chapter 62

.

Zuko had given in to his mind long ago.

He had been a complete and total idiot. He had let his Preceptor in on one of his worst fears. He didn't want to be a monster.

And the fiend had used it against him.

His heart beat echoed around him, the voice he had come to obey spoke in sync with it. Creating a lulling, hypnotizing effect.

"Why do you consider yourself a monster my dear Zuko?"

Zuko had growled out a mumbled, breathless response that he had said before he _wasn't _a monster. The snake had turned it back on him.

They had kept the chains on him, even though they well knew that he was too weak to fight back physically.

After they had broken him, the iron metal room had started to snow. Zuko had started to shiver uncontrollably, the spasms rocking through his body. But his master had continued on as if the room was under perfect duress.

"Shall I ask again? I do really _hate_" the vile word came out as a hiss "reiterating."

Zuko had responded with something that was vaguely familiar to that he had already answered, and he wasn't a monster.

This could have gone on for hours over and over again he retaliated; for there was no sense in time or direction, just a voice; like a growling, hissing serpent.

He had always imagined that his mentor was a large hissing red-coal eyed snake, never blinking with fangs as long as daggers. But, it was invisible, everywhere but . . . nowhere.

He twitched a few grey fingers; the powdery snow clung to them. He was aware that he was laying on his side his knees curled in to his chest, but it was an allusion it wouldn't keep the tears of ice away. He came to imagine that all of his tears rained down on him; frozen. _His _tears of ice.

His persecutor's words slid around him like oil, consuming him. "You're heart is ice My Zuko. Are you cold, Dear one? Haven't you wondered why your water bender left you?"

Zuko thought he might have responded that she hadn't left him.

The voice continued "You're a monster"

He was a monster

"You should have left her to die in that cell, My Zuko. In the end you only bestowed a worse fate then what you took her from."

I'm sorry he sobbed dry tears; but they rained, frozen down on him from above, I'm sorry

"You impaired her"

I hurt her.

He didn't have a voice, it was gone.

"You fooled her, and in your deceit she came to love you. You are a monster. Beyond restoration. And you killed her in your odium; your collapse. Your failure."

I am a monster. I killed her. Katara. His dry lips moved brokenly.

"You are a monster my dear Zuko, you always have been. You've killed. You can't help it. Killing is your specialty. Hatred is your expertise. You are a monster Zuko. Never deny it again."

I've always been a killer; slaughter. My existence is to hate; to kill. I am a monster. I always have been.

I'll never deny it.

His mind was a white grey fuzz, it swamped him; suffocating him. He only had thoughts to repeat what his master said. He only had thoughts to repeat what he knew. What he was.

The words slid around him; everywhere and yet nowhere. The words were him. He was the words.

He was a monster.

"Now why do you consider yourself a monster my dear Zuko"

I kill.

I hate.

"Do you deny what you are? Your existence?"

Never

"As you have truly convinced me of your crimes; You must allow yourself to take your last breath."

I deserve to die.

I am a monster.

Zuko took a breath. But there was no air; only fog. And then . . . Katara

Katara

Her face was as beautifull as the moon, as the sunset over the ocean, as they became one.

"Zuko!"

The words had been spoken aloud. He felt as if he were under water trying to get up her words muffled.

"Zuko!"

KAtara

I'm sorry

I'm so sorry

"Zuko!"

I'm a monster

I killed her

My Katara

His master was back "Take your penance. For you, this life is finished. Take your leave."

My penance

He could breathe; he took in a lungful of freezing air, and exhaled.

.

.

.

Katara leaned over Zuko, The metal box of a room was rectangular, the ceiling barely six foot. His blue grey lips moved, but no sound came out. She hit him over and over again willing him to respond. Sokka had pulled her from him and felt for a pulse.

"He's alive"

He snapped his hand away from Zuko and gaped "he's frozen? Come on we gotta get out of here."

Sokka had sliced away the limp black chains long ago. He grabbed Zuko's arm and pulled it over his neck. Zuko was limp and Sokka groaned in the effort "Aang! Katara! Help me!"

They lifted him and Sokka put his arm over his shoulder again and rammed his shoulder into Zuko's abdomen, and then he straightened up. Zuko hung limply from Sokka's shoulders.

Sokka grunted and groaned. He was _heavy._

He took one agonizingly slow step and then another. Katara stared at her hands he was so _cold_, his body usually kept her warm, and always had a inhuman heat to it. She let out a sob and ran to get the door, She and Aang both pulled it open and Sokka came through taking the earthen stairs one at a time.

Aang called the giant air bison to them and got into a stance where his legs were spread wide like a lunge, just facing the front. He thrust his hands into the burnt ground and twisted, his forehead crinkled with the effort and the ground lifted Sokka and Zuko towards the back of Appa.

Sokka dropped Zuko in a heap on the bison and Aang let the rock fall; gasping and sweating with the effort.

Aang leaped onto Appa's back and yip yipped. The bison took off and disappeared into the trees. Toph was busy wrapping some soldiers in a sheet of rock. Sokka took out his sword and with a wild battle cry he took off to battle a few of his own.

There could be no survivors to tell the tale that the Avatar was alive.

Katara glanced over at Toph, she had just dropped the earth down from under her bundle of soldiers before closing the hole with an earthen sheet. She laughed and stomped her feet giant coulombs of rock coming up and hitting soldiers like pin balls.

The pillars then consumed them and they disappeared under ground.

She continued her mocking torture. Katara looked down the path to see another fleet coming. But this was way smaller; led by a female figure.

Azula

Katara screamed at Toph to finish her soldiers off and to help Sokka. Toph did so and Katara. Gathered the pouring rain into her hands and shaped four ice daggers. She shot them forward with deadly precision into the hearts of the four soldiers behind Azula. But one soldier remained, his dagger had pierced his ribs. He lay gasping for air behind Azula.

She was sobbing. They all had realized that they had to kill the soldiers. They didn't want to.

"Katara?"

Azula had ran forward, and then stopped.

"Katara?"

"Yes Azula it's me" her voice cracked.

The young woman's face twisted in outrage. She got into a defensive stance "You're soposed to be dead! Zuko killed you! He murdered you!"

Katara let out a sob "I'm alive Azula. Zhao killed Amber."

"No! You're lying!"

Azula flailed her arms around blue-white energy trailed from her finger tips.

She gathered it near the side of her head.

"Azula no! . . . . I'm pregnant! I'm alive! My baby is alive!"

Azula gasped and turned to the soldier behind her. She let loose the electric bolt of lightning straight at him. He didn't even have time to scream.

The ground collapsed beneath him and then closed. Leaving no evidence that there had ever been a soldier or soldiers.

Azula gaped and turned back to Katara, disappearing under the earth.

She ran forward "Katara!"

But Katara was gone. Running behind Sokka as Toph rearranged the earth underground, for a tunnel back towards camp.

As soon as they arrived, Toph led them up and they got on Appa. Toph then enclosed the whole camp underground.

She climbed onto Appa and hung on for dear life.

.

Authors Note: How do you like them Apples? Review . . . I'm tired. Be happy that was 5 pages 1,611 words y'all. Maybe I'll update tomorrow . . . I don't know I need to think about what's going to happen. REVIEW I mean it maybe I can get enough reviews to reach a magic number . . . . Say 500?


	62. Chapter 63

.

AuthorsNote: Well finally! 502 reveiws! WHEW! You all are in for a big surprise and I mean BIG. As to you;

AlmightyTaco: I LOVE YOUR NAME! i used to eat 8-9 tacos in one sitting, before I discovered that the taco salad was like one giant taco just crushed. ok and as to your review . . . hmmm no fluff (for me? Please please please? *pouty face*), obviously Zutara, hmmm do one where Zuko is captured by like Suki's group of warriors and the gang stumble on to them and Zuko's his awesome temperous angry mean self! And azula comes and like totally scoffs and leaves him there. Ok so azula like invades their little camp or village (your choice!) loking for the avatar or zuko (your choice!). and she finds him their but doesn't free him she actually wishes them luck and is happy for them (Suki's worriers) and then Suki and her group calls for Aang and his gang, and KAtara like totally heals him (cuz she has to they absolutely hate each other) so that he can stand trial and have aang (the avatar) be the judge and decide wether or not he dies. Then aang is all goody goody 2 shoes and believes that zuko deserves his punishment by Katara and Sokka. Because after all, the fire nation killed their mother. And Katara eventually . . . . after a loooooong time warms up to him, but sokkas his awesome self and cracks jokes and keeps Zuko company and protects him from his sisters wraith Oh and make sure Zuko is like injured and that's the only way they managed to capture him! Oh totally make it when he's unarmed and away from his soldiers and I think we all know when exactly that happens . . . . bath time! In a lake! Oooh im getting chills.. . . . . SO YEA . . . . lol you totally had my inner wheels turning. Tell me what you think. IF MY TACO REVEIWER BUDDY LIKES THIS THEN NONE OF YOU I mean it NOOOOOONE . OF . YOU . ARE ALOUD TO TAKE IT. AND IF YOU DO I WILL DELETE THIS FIC. ZHAO WILL GLADLY HELP ME. U SUCK ** ZHAO! GO DIE IN **! Please don't make me bring him back to life? Please please please! Mwah! I love you all! And read on on the count of 3 . . . .

1 . . . . 1 ½

2 . . . . 2 ½

3 . . . . GO!

.

Fire and Ice

Chapter 63

.

While Aang flew Appa through the drenching rain as thunder crashed and lightning flashed, the others crowded around the limp form of the Fire Prince.

Aang tried his best to create a surrounding air pocket around the bison; keeping the pelting rain off of them.

As soon as Katara had climbed onto Appa she had gone straight to Zuko while ripping off the leather straps that held her old fur bedroll. She had draped it over his body, where Sokka had just 'dumped' him. When she had confronted him about it, she realized he had no choice they were in battle even she would have done so.

Fresh angry tears ran down her cheeks as she tucked the blanket under him as best as she could.

Twisting mazes of black-blue veins littered on skin that was tinged grey, and so cold she would have agreed with Sokka that he could have been frozen for all they knew. His black hair draped over his face, and his blue-grey lips moved to unheard words. She stared at him her eyes wide, it was scary. There was no denying it.

She brushed his hair out of his eyes, startling as they fluttered and his body spammed. "Zuko" her voice broke.

She turned away from him, unable to see his broken form.

His face had always been fueled by rage, heat just . . . emanating from him. But now, his covered body was twisted in a foreign 'fragile' position. She couldn't get over how . . . how feeble he looked, her rock, was broken.

And if he was broken, how could the rest of the world continue to go round? How would he protect her? He'd been there for her, every step of the way to her recovery and now how was she going to be able to heal him. She didn't know. She didn't know anything.

Her hands were tangled in her hair, from trying to wipe her tear-stained face.

Sokka held onto her as best he could trying to give what little comfort he could. He'd never seen his sister like this, save for when the fire nation killed their mother.

He stared at the familiar silhouette of the young man who had put them through so much, so much _pain_. The only reason Sokka had gone through with this was because the fire nation scum had saved his sister.

And he hadn't saved her in time.

As far as he was concerned, they were even. He had helped save Zuko, yes they were definitely even. He now had permission from his accountable yet responsible higher power (conscience) that wasn't so guilty anymore, to hate the jerk . . . again.

But he couldn't stop that tinge of anguish at seeing the vulnerable body that lay crumpled at his feet.

No matter what the jerk could have done, could have deserved this.

Toph had been the one to let them know that they were in the all clear. She had 'seen' that there was only one form inside the metal box. She had been confused when they had arrived; vibrations emanated from the one body emanating heat that they called Zuko, and traveled in waves towards roots of stumps of trees. Where they just . . . disappeared?

She had no idea how to describe it.

But then again she had no idea how to describe _a lot _of things.

For say example. . . . The two extra, small, barley there, pitter pattering of what sounded like heartbeats. Compared to Katara's strong, steady heart beat.

But there was another as she slyly scooted closer to Katara's sobbing form she laid her palm cautiously on the older girl's wrist.

She felt Katara shift and grip Toph's hand in a firm grasp. Toph made no move to pull away, no matter how disconcerting her touch unnerved her.

Oh yes, There were two extra beats, accompanying Katara's. But . . . . wait, there was another. It was a lot slower and softer than the others.

Oh ho ho! She definitely had some explaining to do.

.

Authors Note: Don't hate me. Hey my Taco reviewer buddy, respond soon.

And review! In

54321 Do it


	63. Chapter 64

.

Authros Note:

Yay another chapter! Yay more reviewers! YAY NEW Reveiwers! YAY FIVE HUNDRED AND TWENTY FRIGGIN REVEWIWS. Pat your lovely selves on the back. Oh and ha a favor to your incredibly tired authoress? Try typing your review with a Ring Pop on your finger! THANKS EMMA!haha no one knows who you are! Bask in everyones confusedness! lol sorry guys I'm kindof random tonight!

And without any further ado . . . Please Read on.

.

Fire and Ice

Chapter 64

.

Zuko hadn't remembered when his master's voice let go of its hold over him.

He felt its presence, somewhere. He had no clue where but it was there, waiting. Waiting for what exactly? He had no idea. The snow had continued its fall, drenching him. He didn't know when he found the strength to stand.

And even then, he wasn't standing, he had no clue how to describe it; he only _thought_ he was standing though.

Katara had left him Along with a light that he had not realized was there. It was pitch black, now. That was when the snake had left him, when the oil had receded from his body, when he found the strength to 'stand.'

It was dark, and cold, he felt the small frozen tears on his cheeks on his body.

And they just continued to fall; burning him.

What was this? Was this his own personnel hell? For killing Katara? For hurting her? For ruining her?

His Katara.

A stinging slap of cold brought him back, to his position.

Oh yes, this was his hell.

It was all his father's fault. If only he hadn't went to Fire Lord Azulon that night, then his mother wouldn't have had to leave. He ran from Azula, away from their hiding spot. He'd always remember how the velvet maroon curtains had felt against his unscarred cheeks.

A spasm of cold rocked through him, again. Agh.

Azula bent over him, as they both eavesdropped over the Future and Precedent Fire lord.

He had left like the coward he was, and oh how he wished to the spirits that he had stayed.

Azula always lies.

He had woken in his old chambers to find Azula leaning in his door frame. Her voice smug, and conniving as she sang

"Dad's going to kill you"

Her next words had him sitting up, from his covers

"Really, he _is_"

He had dismissed it as her usual, but her words had felt like an iron poker so frozen, it felt hot and searing that pierced through his heart.

"Ha Ha Azula. Nice try"

She had practically skipped to his bed

"Fine, don't believe me. But I heard _everything_. Grandfather says dad's punishment should fit his crime"

His head swiveled as he watched her try and impersonate their grandfather; she stalked in a rather stiff version of their Fire Lord Azulon and mimicked his stern and cruel voice

"'You must know the pain of losing a first born son'" She swung towards him from his bedpost and stared him straight in the eyes; her face, mocking.

"'By sacrificing your _own_'"

"_Liar_!"

He snarled, looking away from her.

Then just like that he was convoyed to another scene, of being woken by his mother . . . for the last time.

"Mom?"

"Zuko, please my love listen to me. Everything I've done, I've done to protect you." She hugged him close

"Remember this Zuko, no matter how things may seem to change _Never forget who you are_" She had hugged him, and then left him sleepy and groggy eyed. He remembered the feel of her robes, soft and warm and comforting.

She had left him then. It was the last time he'd seen her.

"Mom? Mom!"

He had thrown off his covers and ran after her confused and hurt by what she said. How could he forget who he is?

Azula had appeared out of nowhere and he had asked her his useless question.

"Where's mom?" She had smirked "No one knows. Oh, and last night? Grandpa passed away"

She held his knife in her hands

"Not funny Azula. You're sick. And I want my knife back." He walked towards her "_Now_" But as he had reached for it she had dodged and evaded his lunge and held it out in front of her invitingly, swinging it back and forth; teasingly.

"Who's going to make me? _Mom?_"

He swiped the knife from her hand, her words beginning to sink in. He ran then, eager to get away from her smirking pitying stare.

But before he could jump to conclusions, he was in the garden. His father's back was to him.

"Where is she?" His father's back remained turned. And only silence met his question. His shoulders drooped and he fought the burning tears that threatened to fall.

Azula always lies.

What was this? Why were his memories deciding to have a little recursion? Where had the serpent gone to?

He was back to lying in the snow. Or perhaps, perhaps he had never left? Perhaps his mind had wondered not his body, or what was left of it.

But then again what was there to for his mind to wonder to?

There was no way this was making any sense? His master wouldn't have just left him, to form coherent thoughts. Zuko knew how the mania room worked. Or did he?

What were they doing to him?

.

.

.

Aang commanded Appa to lie down. The giant air bison did so with a great contented whoosh.

Toph raised a platform of earth and held it level to Appa's back.

"Hurry!"

She grunted with the effort, sense the pouring rain made her task almost impossible, by turning her slab into mud. Sokka, Katara and Aang lifted Zuko and shuffled his body over to the slab, and plopping him on there. Aang glared and wiped his hands on his trousers, before leaping down and assisting Toph with lowering the slab gently down.

Katara commanded Toph to shelter Zuko from the rain.

She took two slabs of stone and bent them into a roof over his limp body.

She made three others, and a large one for Appa.

Katara scowled at her handiwork "Toph, make one big cover"

Toph grumbled and rolled her eyes, her previous stone slabs retreating back into the earth. She then called Aang over and proceeded to show him how to do the stance.

Katara's eyebrow twitched there were no times for lessons.

"Just do it!"

Toph slumped out of her form and looked at Katara in mild annoyance "Okay, okay. Sugarqueen don't get your hair loopies in a whirl" She then proceeded to create a large rectangular, stone, roof shielding more than twenty feet.

Katara smiled appreciatively and ignored her last comment. Besides she didn't have any more hair loopies. "Good, Aang, can you dry everything off?"

He frowned and looked down, obviously sore about their executed rescue.

He blew air at Appa and the giant air boson shuffled its way into the shelter collapsing with a contented groan. Katara began her arduous task of bending all the water out of the shelter. Once finished with the help of Aang she began bending her element off of the gang. She then turned to Zuko trembling form.

She pulled the fur off of him, as the gang crowded around him.

He wore a reddish brown shift, it was made of a fine fabric that even she couldn't buy, but you could easily tell it was definitely not for common civilians.

It was tied together with an elegantly braided rope. Obviously not a fashion statement, but again not 'common' either.

Zuko's quaking form was a grey pale, his black-blue veins stuck out ghastly against his pallor.

Sokka stared reluctantly at his sister, she was drenched head to foot in rain, and her gorgeous maroon dress was ripped in quite a few places. He watched her as she bent water from outside and it spread; bidden to her fingers, coating her hands in a white glow.

She began to try and heal him. But after quite a few minutes of nothing, she sat back with a cry of anguish.

She let the water drop as he came and wrapped his hands around her shoulders.

"What do I do?"She wailed.

He let go of her while she buried her face in her hands, rocking back and forth.

"It's all my fault"

Sokka replaced the fur and went back to her. Aang even crowded in closer. Toph stared vacantly towards where she felt Zuko's form.

She realized; confused. Knowing that she would sound crazy but she said it anyways "The trees were taking his heat"

They all looked up at her "What?"

"When you all lead me to where Zuko was being held, the entire metal box was emanating heat waves and vibrations through root tunnels up to the tree stumps. All fire benders have an inner fire right?"

Aang nodded, while the others stared blankly at her.

"Well, it make sense. They were taking away his bending and will to retaliate against him. They were never going to kill him, they wanted to control him."

Sokka scratched the back of his head and looked towards the fire prince.

"That's a nice theory Toph, but that's not possible. You can't just up and take away a benders source for bending can you? I mean that'd be . . . be just . . . Aang?"

Aang looked down grimly "It _is _possible. But I've only ever heard of Lion Turtles having that control."

"So? Fire nation found a way around it. Maybe that's why-" Katara cut in standing now "Why there was all that ash! The trees take the fire into themselves and they burn! Remember when Zuko was thrown in there? How the fire had rose all the way into the air, and more trees caught on fire? What if, what if that was Zuko's inner fire? And I can't heal him, because it's not a physical thing, it's a mind thing. Oh Spirits he told me!

' _they will torture you it is a forgotten form of mind-bending and is very painful_' Yes! And Sokka how you said they wanted to control him? He had said to me that it had made him who he was"

Aang frowned "If he was in there before? If he really was raised on it, then why is he like this now?"

Katara frowned "Maybe they're trying to reshape him, like mud. Into another person, someone who will do what they want when they want. " She gasped "Ozai! He wants Zuko to be controllable because Zuko is going to be the next Fire Lord, and Azula would be able to control him!" Sokka scoffed

"Yeas, as if she doesn't already control everyone like puppets!"

Toph frowned "Listen guys, when Princey here was the box, he wasn't alone. He's still not, now . . . I can feel it, it's inside of him. That's why you can't heal him, it's mind over matter. If Zuko thinks he's in that 'mania room', then he Is."

.

Authors Note:

Haha I love reviews so please enlighten me. Yes I just wanted to clear up a small portion there. I know I rushed through "the rescue" as you guys call it, and well all I have to say is . . . duh! Wouldn't you want to be out of there as quickly as possible? I love all of your reviews! Please continue! Haha you guys have to understand, I wait for reviews and get excited about reviews like you guys waiting for a chapter. Well, REVIEW! I'll try and update tomorrow.

Click the friggin review button and tell me your thoughts questions comments etc . . ..

You know you want to

Haaaaaaaave to

Please do?

0.o

.


	64. Chapter 65

.

Authors Note: I tried to make this one longer And wowzers! 539 reviews! That's absolutely amazing! Sorry it took so long to update I've been EXTREMLEY busy. Haha Almighty Taco please hurry up and make an account I'd love to PM to you. I seriously love that name hahah Tacos are the food of wisdom. That is a quote from Henry in Twelfth Grade Kills in the Vladmir Tod series. Anyways, please read on.

.

Fire and Ice

Chapter 66

.

Katara knelt at the fire, stirring a pot of whatever was packed previously by the gang. She glared into the boiling mess, well aware of the wet soggy earth around her. Fog had rolled in and, the air was cold.

She released a puff of white air, and rubbed her arms. Oddly, it made her feel a lot warmer, her hands were really warm. She continued stirring the pot, her stomach ached, and she felt nauseas. Today, she was going to tell Toph.

She stood and groaned as her legs were sore because of her previous kneeling position.

She stared at the low fire and wished it would get higher; it was really bitter and cold. She stretched her hands out in front of her seeking the heat of the fire. It helped and she sighed contentedly. The fire dwindled down to a mere whisper of flame. She gasped and the fire rose. She jerked her fingers back with a yelp and the fire bent towards her receding hands.

She stared wide eyed, did she just bend fire? No, no she couldn't have. That was impossible, she was a water bender. No she imagined it.

But she felt the warmth rising through her and she caressed her barely _barely _rounded stomach "Are you a fire bender, little one?" The heat receded and she frowned, it was all in her head. She reached for the fire again and when it made no response she scratched the back of her head.

She was losing it.

Katara covered the small pot and went to go check on Zuko. He was whispering in his 'sleep' or at least that's what she was going to call it.

She leaned down and tucked him in more but not before hearing a murmured "Mom" coming from his lips. Poor Zuko.

She stifled a sob, she had no clue what was happening to him. He was so weak. She felt his frozen face, and placed a warm kiss on his forehead. She parted the black hair from his eyes and stood with a sigh.

Her whole body ached and the world spun round. But before she could righten herself two arms steadied her. She whipped around jerking away from their grasp with a hiss "don't touch me" Aang stood shocked.

"Katara?"

Her face fell "I'm so sorry Aang!"

He frowned and looked down "You looked like you were going to fall, I was trying to help"

She whispered and hugged her elbows "I didn't know it was you"

He nodded "I didn't mean to scare you and well er, I um have a question . . . about water bending"

Katara took a breath and smoothed her hair back from her face she plastered a kind smile on her face.

"Can we bend fog?"

She tilted her head and looked around thoughtfully, "Well, Aang you can just blow them away with your air bending? Why would you want to bend fog?"

A huge grin broke out on his face "I want to make a fog-Appa!"

She laughed genuinely "We can sure try"

Katara got into a basic stance and waited for Aang.

Her muscles ached and she groaned slightly.

Aang looked at her sympathetically after copying her pose "Are you alright? We don't have to do it right now."

Katara shook her head, she couldn't be weak, and she had to be strong for him. For the gang, for Zuko.

She began a simple push and pulling action and Aang moved in sync with her. The fog scattered around moving in different positions in step with their movements.

She forgot about her pain and focused on the rolling fog.

They laughed together as the sun rose higher in the sky and Toph and Sokka awoke.

As soon as the gang ate their food and Katara practically force fed Zuko, Katara dragged a sleepy messy haired Toph away from camp with the excuse of going to take a bath.

The guys paid them no attention.

Toph looked towards Katara expectantly as Katara started shedding her clothes.

Toph did to until they were both in their under things. Katara dunked under the freezing water and came back up, to see Toph scrubbing randomly at her clothes. Katara took them from her and scrubbed the earthen steins from the girls clothes herself

"I'm sorry I left you alone with them."

Toph murmured "Wasn't your fault."

Katara finished Toph's clothes and began on her own dress. Amber's dress.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought of how happy the girl was to be in her wedding.

"Toph, I know you want to know what happened to me. But I have no idea where to begin."

Toph sighed, beginning to wash the filth from her body "Katara, I know you're pregnant"

Katara froze she had almost never heard Toph call her Katara "yes," she let out a sob "I am"

Toph took a deep breath "Is Zuko the dad?"

Katara finished her dress and hung it with Toph's clothes. She whispered "I don't know"

The smaller girl furrowed her eyebrows "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I'll tell you when you're older"

The blind earthbender glared accusingly "You're just going to wait until the babies are born? Is that it? How are you going to keep Sokka and Aang from knowing about them? Does Zuko even know?"

Katara froze _babies?_ "Bab_ies_?"

Toph frowned "yes, there are two distinct heartbeats. I had thought that there was another one, it was really hard to tell because the pulse was slowing? I'm not sure."

Katara let out a sob and sat in the water hugging her abdomen. She looked down at the giant bruise that covered it. One name, one person "Zhao" she breathed in a breathless gasp.

Toph frowned "Who's Zhao"

Katara stood, fuming "The bastard who should have died long ago, he hurt me. He hurt my babies. He killed my baby" in some odd way, she didn't feel too bad about it. But, he was a murderer.

Toph backed up a step "Whoa Sugarqueen, relax."

Katara grimaced "Zuko doesn't even know"

Toph sighed and scratched the back of her head "If Sokka or Aang finds out . . . "

Katara snapped "Well they're not going to. Not yet anyways."

Toph smirked, and said "My lips are sealed. But what about when you have to tell Aang and Sokka about what happened. You're a bad liar Katara."

"We'll see when the time comes."

They finished bathing in silence. Katara found all sorts of bruises and sore spots across her body.

They walked back in silence, wearing their now dry clothes.

The boys were glaring into the fire. Sokka stood up with crazy worried eyes "What took you so-"

Aang and Sokka both saw her clean and bruised neck and face. Sokka rushed over to her "Who did this?"

His hand went to the hilt of his sword and he turned towards Zuko's pathetic and helpless form. Katara jerked him back, and gasped in pain.

"No Sokka! It was Zhao!"

Sokka and Aang stared at her incredulously "He survived?"

Katara frowned "Yes"

Aang was shaking in rage "How could he be? I _felt_ him being taken down by the water!"

Sokka stepped forward and whispered hurriedly "Is he the one?"

She looked at him with wide eyes and shook her head back and forth.

"Katara . . ." He said warningly hurt obvious in his voice. He didn't want to be lied to. Especially by his sister. She looked him straight in the eye "No Sokka. That man is dead." Aang was about to ask who but Sokka changed the subject quickly "We should head out, and stop at a nearby town for supplies. And something a lot more casual then _that._"

He gestured towards Katara's dress.

It looked waaay too pretty on her.

She smiled and went over to their packs; she pulled out the heavy bag that Zuko had given to her.

She laid it directly in his palm. And he weighed it carefully, his other hand going to his chin, and his lip pouting out and to the side.

"Hmmm"

He opened it and poured the contents into his palm. Aang and Sokka gasped. Jewels of all sizes shapes and colors, with golden chains and necklaces earrings and all sorts of extravagant jewelry fell out of the bag.

"We're eating good tonight!" Sokka shouted with a whoop of joy.

Katara ahemed and looked at him as if her were the most intelligent being in the world "Incase you've forgotten, the fire nation will be after us now."

Aang grumbled "We have their banished criminal prince."

Katara turned on him "That criminal prince you're talking about just so happens to be your master. As am I, and Toph."

Aang scowled and said sarcastically while bowing "Yes Master"

Sokka cut in "Okaaaay . . . that's enough of that. Let's pack up and move out."

While Toph moved Zuko onto Appa's back with her bending, the others packed up their supplies and climbed onto Appa. Momo appeared out of nowhere and Aang laughed with glee as the flying lemur flew in circles around him "Where've you been?"

Sokka gave Katara a huge hug right when she was about to climb onto Appa.

He pulled back and said awkwardly "I'm glad you're back Sis." Her smiled disappeared into a glare when he added "My pants have _tons _of holes in them. And well I'm sure you haven't been practicing your sewing stuffs with the fire nation so . . . . maybe you can use some extra practice before you start on mine? Oooh! Do Aang's fir- Oow!" he wined. She had bopped him in the shoulder.

He groaned and rubbed at his sore shoulder. His face froze into a horrified mask of wide-eyed confusion.

"Katara, you're wearing a betrothal pendant"

.

Authors Note: You guys rock!

Review my amazing readers!

.


	65. Chapter 66

.

Author's Note: Hey Funnybutawesome made me think of something try going to YouTube and looking up "I'm awesome" it has cuss words so . . . wouldn't recommend for the elementary challenged. It's really funny and stupid. Yea . . . I'm random like that. Hee I'm listening to it while I write this Author's Note. I always seem to write my Author's notes last. AFTER my chappy. So there ya go.

.

Fire and Ice

Chapter 66

.

Katara took a step forward, "It's right here.-" she said stepping forward; looking caught. She pressed the front cover and it slid back to reveal her grandmother's and mother's pendany. "- I am now betrothed to Prince Zuko of the _Fire Nation_-" she snarled those two last hated words"- according to our tribe's law Sokka. In fact I have been for a long time, now. When the pirates came after us, Zuko held me against my will and tried to bribe me with my pendant. He- he put it on me."

Sokka sat back with a thump. His little sister was betrothed . . . to a _monster._

'_A monster that saved her'_ his inner self argued. _'but he hadn't saved her in time'_

Aang stepped forward eyeing the beautifully carved pendant around her neck. He didn't know why he hadn't seen it sooner. The red maroon shown beautifully against her skin, and made her eyes more vibrant than their usual. They all had noticed how Katara's eyes didn't shine with passion anymore, they were a dull blue-grey.

A scowl etched into his features, and without a word he jumped up to Appa's head.

Sokka grimaced and stared at his sister taking in the changes. Especially the silver scars that ran across her bruised skin.

"Sokka-"she whispered too low for Aang to hear "Zuko _is _the one. He's mine, and I'm his. Just give him a chance."

Sokka ran a hand through his hair. "For now, but when that boy wakes up . . . " he scowled up in Zuko's direction.

Katara chuckled they both knew that Zuko was anything but a boy. Sokka just wanted to make himself seem bigger, older, protective.

Her head swam and she faltered back a step. Sokka caught her wrists and looked at her; panicked. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" She managed a weak smile and pulled her hands from his grasp "It's nothing, I'm fine."

He glared. She knew he didn't believe her one bit, but he nodded stiffly and gave her a boost onto Appa.

Toph was next and then he joined them.

"Yip Yip!" Appa took off.

Katara frowned was it just her or was Sokka turning into a leader . . . ? When they reached a good hight, she scooched closer to Zuko and turned; smiling in his direction.

"Father would be proud"

But, would father be proud of her? Of Zuko? Would he ever view his number one enemy's son; the _world's _number one enemy's son . . . _family_?

Sokka turned towards her and smiled, a smile she hadn't seen before. She was happy that she could make her brother beam like that.

.

.

.

Zuko's memories kept repeating themselves in his head until he thought of a new subject; Katara. But no, he couldn't think of her right now; it hurt too much. Besides his master could be back at any second to use her against him.

A memory flashed: He was running down the corridors to her cell- _No._

Muffled screams filled the small room as he threw open the door.

_No he wouldn't think about thi-_

The bars disappeared and her one last shriek filled the room. Katara!

.

.

.

Appa dropped a few feet in the air as Zuko had screamed.

"Katara!" They all looked at him; perplexed.

Once reality hit Katara scrambled back over to him "Zuko? Zuko!"

No response.

.

.

.

He remembered shoving the bustard off and throwing the large man into the cell wall. The man rebounded and came at him with a renowned fury; his large meaty fist aimed towards Zuko's body.

Zuko stepped to the side and into a crouch sliding one leg quickly out and back in a spiral towards the guard's rapidly approaching feet and promptly tripping the assailant. The man flailed forwards with a yell. And turned towards Zuko faster then he would have thought possible.

As Zuko was almost fully standing by the time the guard had turned his fist connected with Zuko's body and Zuko flew back against the wall. He landed and his head jerked back against the stone then bounced off, only to fall forward towards his chest; limp.

The man stepped over Zuko's legs, and dug his fingers into Zuko's scalp wrenching him off the ground. The guard looked him straight in the eyes and was about to say something.

Obviously the guard hadn't recognized Zuko. This only proceeded to piss him off.

_Fuck this_

He thought as he shot a jet of molten flame from his fist. The guard's cry was cut short.

Zuko jerked from the guard's grasp; proceeding to shove the moaning guard into the wall.

_How the fuck dare he?_

Zuko kicked the man in the face and turned into an arced flying front kick that snapped his neck in half.

Zuko shot a jet of flame towards the limp man. He was exhausted he took a moment to just breathe as he heard the peasant's weak and pitiful sobs. Making up his mind, he then proceeded to lift the weak and struggling water peasant into his arms.

.

.

.

The gang watched as Zuko cried out in angered pain. Okay . . .? What was going on here?

They had stopped near a town to make camp. The sky was still cloudy and dark Aang had seen that there was another storm coming, and Appa couldn't take much more.

As Toph made a more suitable shelter around them all, the guys set up the furred sleeping bags.

Katara gently caressed Zuko's chilled face. She frowned when she had brushed his hair to the side, a few of his midnight black locks fell free and into her hand.

He mumbled on and off, the cold shudders still wracking through him.

_Oh Zuko, What have they done to you?_ She thought sadly.

Her fingers brushed by her pendant, but they brushed past something else too. She unclasped the chain from her neck.

She gaped at the necklace's simple beauty. The chain was a white gold, so thin and intricately twisted. A small topaz heart smaller than her pink nail was rimmed with the same white gold and threaded onto the chain with a diamond clasp. The necklace was gorgeous.

She smiled and looked around; making sure no one was watching.

She bent down and laid a soft and tender kiss on his cold lips. He twitched.

"Zuko?" She whispered; No response.

.

Author's Note: I'm tired and I'm waking up waay early in the morning for a garage sale so night! Review! Sorry about Zuko's language even though it _is _M rated. I just don't really think cuzz words fit in well with the ATLA main plaotline. But I guess he can 'think' them? Tell me what you think!

.


	66. Chapter 67

.

Authors Note: Azula's POV! I hope you guys like! Remember nothing _was_ as it seems, nothing _is_ as it seems and nothing _will be_ as it seems! Hope that cleared a few things up for your muddled brains!

. / XP

Enjoy! It may be short but that shore was a lot of explaining Azula style!

.

Fire and Ice

Chapter 67

.

Azula walked through the corridors towards the royal throne room. Her face set in a deadly scowl and her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

As much as she wanted to avoid the unavoidable, it just wasn't happening.

Her father had convened a private summit with her. She scoffed at least that's how she would have put it but no. She had been _summoned . . . _like a filthy dog.

All their plans had failed.

Ka- No she would never speak the water wench's name again. Zuzu had killed her. Hadn't he? Had she not seen her apparent new sister outside her brother's confinement?

Why else hadn't the deadly ice projectile pierced her own heart? Hah not like it would have anyways, the ice would have melted on contact with her heated skin.

Yes the water bender had been there, there was no denying it as much as Azula wanted to.

Azula stopped in a certain arch way. She wasn't to be reminded of her brother's deceit. She had no idea how K- Agh that was close _stupid peasant_ the water bender had survived. The healers had said she had been dead before the fire even been started.

But then again this brought her back to what the delusion of Katara- She practically smacked herself in the head. -Had said about Zhao killing the trivial servant who had stayed in the room while Katara and Zuko had oh so conveniently 'duked' it out with their pitiful and pathetic _feelings_.

She strode through the room feeling pride as the many portraits of her royal ancestors gazed and glared down at her. She stopped at the far wall in disgust.

The peasant's picture and name had been etched magnificently into the wall next to Zuko's.

Someone should scorch her foreign cerulean eyes off of that smiling face. She had no reason to smile!

Azula razed a palm of blue flame ready to end her sister's connections to the most powerful benders in the world.

But no, she couldn't. She sniffed, a stray lock of hair falling into her face. A burning tear ran down the curvature of her nose. She felt the foreign wetness on her cheek and lifted her taloned finger. The single steaming droplet fell to the floor. She snarled in outrage and disgust and practically ripped her skin from bone as she wiped the abhorrent tears from her face.

The blue flame extinguished in her palm and she quickly stalked out of the room. Outraged that the stupid girl had made her . . . _feel. _

Her fists clenched and unclenched; uncaring as to whether or not her nails cut into the flesh of her palms.

What if what the vision of Katara said was true? What if she was truly alive? If so then Azula had _killed _for her. Killed one of her own men. She growled, low in her throat. She was turning into Zuko.

Right when Azula had been about to zap the cruel allusion into the darkest depths of the spirit world, she had said those fateful words. The wench was carrying life. If this was true, then the prophesy was well on its way to becoming truly authentic.

The old crone had been correct.

But how odd, that the prophesy had stated that only two babes be born. Thus drastically changing the outcome of the future events for the fire nation. Azula would have to rethink her sides and soon. For if Katara was truly pregnant with these prophesized twins, then and only then the fire nation would fall.

But not if Azula could get to their mother. Make her believe that they were family, that they were _friends._ But she had gotten too caught up in the water bender's authenticity in her emotions. She found herself falling for the girl's sincerity in those blue eyes.

The fire nation royal family wouldn't have to fail, if she could get the twins back to the palace and raise them in the fire nation's ways.

Even if her father believed none of this to happen. Azula had to have proven it to him. For she had set the steps in motion for the prophesized twins to be brought into the world. Her father was dim enough to have believed in her plans. Spirits, she had even been stupid enough to even believe the hag.

But it was happening, the steps were in motion; coming together in the shape of destiny. All because of Azula. As they had been since the water wench had come.

Her father had wanted to send Katara to the Boiling Rock, but no. Azula had planned otherwise. Thus, setting up Zuko's new-found relationship. Everything had worked out _perfectly_, just perfectly.

Hadn't it though? Katara had said that she had been defouled by another being. Something in her chest had run cold and dropped to her stomach when she had heard those fateful words. Had her father anything to do with that?

Other than that, everything would have been gone according to plan.

Until that blathering idiot Zhao had screwed things up. But he would be ready for travel soon, that captured old hag of a water bender had healed him up nicely. The Dao li had made short work of her, she was the fire lord's own healer now, a gift from Azula when she had taken over Ba Sing Se and found the crone hiding in the corner, metal encased her arms and feet ensuring no bending possible.

Now where were they now? Azula would find out, after all, the Serpieti hadn't completely wound itself from Zuko.

He would be easy to track.

After this meeting she would see Zhao and how he was fairing, and then? Then she would see the physical form of her old mentor and have a nice little chat.

Zuko could run but not hide

The last thing she had seen was the blue eyed princess being swallowed up by the earth. Was she even alive? Yes, it was that earth bender Toph. Yes she had to have survived.

Azula arrived at her father's throne room. The black floors and gilded pillars shone eerily in her father's fire.

She bowed low at the doors then proceeded to make her way towards him. She then got on her hands and knees

_Not for long _

she thought, She'd never have to bow to another presence again.

_Your time in this world is ending, Father._

_._

Authors Note: Just had to clear up a few things . . . See Azula's not good after all. Oh wait. Or is she? 80.

Nobody knows! Yes the ** is still alive as much as I hate him he's crucial to the plot. And we all want our Zuzu to wake up now don't we?

REVIEW!

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

Is Azula bad? Or no?

Confused yet?

I sure hope so!

.


	67. Chapter 68

.

Authors Note: Most of the time in the beginning chapters it was in Katara's pov so Be forewarned you get a look into Zuko's thoughts of that scene in the bathtub. The way I look at it? Hey he's a boy, very observational when he wants to be or if the time calls for it. Or if er something else downstairs calls for it. Zuko is just like every other teen adolescent boy in the world when given the proper incentive.

Perverted to the core.

Ugh bad Zuko! Baaaaad! (imagine dory's voice from finding nemo heheh)

.

Fire and Ice

Chapter 68

.

Zuko guessed that his mind was . . . _entertaining _him with memories from the past.

The snow around him was powdery and he found that when he breathed it blew away from him. Heh funny snow. He reached for the sparkling beauty and it shied away from his touch. But when he finally touched it it clung to his fingertips.

He marveled at the new sensation of added cold. He was a fire bender he should never be cold. It was a very uncomfortable feeling. As he came out of his memories the more the cold seemed to affect him. It seeped into him, freezing his bones. But somehow he knew there was warmth, just out of his reach. How could he have thought that snow was beautiful?

He receded back into his memories.

.

The feel of her naked flesh against his, in the bathtub, was to say in the least; breathtaking.

Zuko had scorned himself seconds after for thinking of such thoughts about his enemy, about a defenseless girl who had just been deflowered by a brute bastard.

He had snarled those words out of the strain from keeping himself in check and that the peasant had even made him feel that way in the first place.

He glared hatefully into her eyes, as her own blue grey shocked filled ones stared aghast back into his.

Her horrified gasp "Zuko" had made his heart almost stop, from excitement and . . . and _wretchedness_. She hated him. Well of course why shouldn't she have? He had betrayed her.

He growled out again weakly "Do we understand each other"

She had nodded but the only actions his mind understood at the time was what was going on in his nether regions.

He pealed himself off of her stifling a moan.

He glared as she whispered his name again in shock and curled up against the tub wall.

The next words that had left her swollen lips had woken him out of his physical reverie.

"Why?"

Zuko frowned and spoke the honest truth.

His voice was rough and husky, he hoped to the spirits that she wouldn't notice. His thoughts betrayed his words for . . . How would she _react_, after she had just been taken advantage of, if her sworn enemy/ savior had the same intentions?

Hysterical, absolutely hysterical.

_But_, his 'Bad Zuko' personality reminded him, _she's defenseless it's not like she can stop him . . . especially in her weak and pathetic state. No one would care; He could do whatever he wanted._

A snarl almost broke his lips bad Zuko! He had his honor back; he would not befoul that for anything. No matter- his eyes slid across her vulnerable form, No matter how enticing the younger girl looked . . . or _felt_.

Her eyes were filled with tears.

Zuko leaned down into the water twisting her form towards his and his hands found their way towards her hips. He grasped the red fabric and started to pull it down. She flailed panicking and wailing.

He scoffed; she was not making this easy. How could she think he would do that, when . . . when he was thinking of doing just what she feared? But no it wouldn't happen; besides she was below him.

"Would you relax I'm not going to hurt you" He commanded in an authorative, mature tone. Though his voice shook and he tried to avoid her eyes. But she caught them and he stared into.

Her eyes searched his searching for any hint of deceit in his words.

But then, she closed her eyes and looked away.

Zuko took that as an okay and regrasped the skirt firmly. She whimpered, and he shuddered and swallowed, closing his own eyes. She was _not _making this easy for him.

He pulled the skirt down her submerged thighs and along her calves until the drenched fabric came free.

He threw it away from his presence and proceeded to climb up the stairs and out of the tub. He looked back at the reddened tub once more before closing the door behind him.

.

Zuko had returned only to see the peasant's head submerging under the bloody water.

No, no and spirits no! After all that work he was _not _going to let her die.

He leapt into the tub with a splash and gripped her shoulders yanking her up and out of the water. She yelped, eyes flying open.

But his eyes were somewhere else, somewhere highly inappropriate. His lips were parted in a breathless gasp.

Her full chest was visible. The water dripped down and around the muscular contours of her flat and toned abdomen.

_Agni, help me_

He lowered her down in the water, shaking visibly.

His body heat reminded him of the chilling water, and he heated it, avoiding her accusing gaze as he climbed out behind her.

The following silence was deafening.

He cleared his throat and grumbled "My healer is coming"

The door opened and the balding man walked in. Stopping in shock at the carnage.

Zuko looked around he hadn't really thought it was that bad, but then again he was used to it. The bloodbath of war.

He sighed and realized what the healer had whispered to him.

He mumbled numbly, looking royally pissed as if such a question insulted his intelligence.

"One of my guards heard there was a struggle down in the dungeon, she reported to me. I went down to investigate, and found another of my_ trusted_ guards taking her forcefully. I didn't have the specific key for that cell so I burnt the bars down and threw _him_ off of her."

He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Remembering the way that idiot had knocked him into the wall.

"He's dead" he growled in satisfaction.

His head snapped towards the peasant as he heard her whimper.

The healer tsk'd and asked her if she could stand.

Zuko watched with heated cheeks as she began to rise out of the water, and his face fell as she fell back in with a yelp. Zuko's healer made his way into the tub and attempted to help her up. By the time he had given up he was soaked.

"I'll go get a guard" he mumbled; embarrassed.

Katara whimpered and Zuko found himself hating the sound of her pain.

He pinched his nose again; she was getting to him. _Stupid peasant._

He shrugged off his hood and ripped tunic. The guard had done a number on his clothes. Zuko stepped into the water, ignoring the way the peasant cringed into the wall. He slid his arms beneath her thighs and back, surprised at how light she was. Had they not fed her in the days she'd been locked away?

He tried to ignore the way his heated flesh felt against hers and failed miserably. He gruffed out "Where?"

The healer gestured towards the counter and Zuko stepped up the stairs and walked towards the marble counters.

"My apologies Prince Zuko"

Zuko grumbled. He should be ashamed of himself; he quite enjoyed the feel of the naked girl in his arms.

"No apologies necessary" but he said this so low that only the peasant heard him. She snapped her eyes up to his hatefully accusing. He ignored her look and set her down on the counter.

Also choosingly annoying the way her back arched off of the cold counter in surprise.

The healer grabbed a towel and laid it over her body, where he then proceeded to pull her knees up. Zuko stood next to her head taking in her yelps and whimpers (_Not in a perverted way sickos_) as the healer examined her.

He looked down at her seeing tears running down her face and her lips between her teeth.

He frowned, and then lifted himself up and onto the counter; pulling her body up against his and letting her head lull to the side resting against his chest. She whimpered as she knew just where the small of her back happened to be which was dangerously near the privates of his male anatomy. She arched her back away from him but he held her down firmly and took her wrists tightly into his grasp.

Zuko turned his head away as he heard the healer searching around in his kit, when he found what he was looking for the girl reacted. And Agni, did she react. She tried to flail her limbs but Zuko was having none of it.

"no! No please! Please don't! "

She whispered frantically her voice hoarse with her previous shrieking.

Zuko leant forward, capturing her ankles and holding them steady. Her elbow hit a sore spot from the guard and he grunted "Hurry" to his healer.

"no! No! Please wait! Wait! I-I can heal myself! I can!" Zuko hissed "no bending!" He didn't trust her, she was a master bender. The man wiped his head nervously of sweat and dug into his bag again, bringing out a tranquilizer dart.

He then stabbed her once in the thigh, she hadn't noticed sense she was too busy trying to loosen Zuko's grip. He was sure bruises would form around her wrists and ankles.

While the peasant sobbed in his arms the healer rolled up a rag and put it in-between her clenched teeth.

Zuko held her tighter as she started to thrash again. He repleaded silently _Oh Agni, help me. _

Then came the screaming. Oh this one had a set of pipes on her. He bared his teeth and tried not to concentrate on how her body rocked against his.

He failed miserably, turning his head away cursing the bastard who was making her go through this.

Apparently she had 'felt' him against her and her thrashing became more strong and focused, trying to get away from Zuko and the pain the healer was making her live through.

Water splashed from the tub and soaked them all he snarled as she almost became uncontrollable but quickly smothered her with his arms.

By then, the tranquilizer began to kick in and she grew weaker and gave up; becoming limp in his arms.

He sat back gasping.

That was when he noticed the room beginning to freeze.

By the time the healer finished the whole room had frozen over and their breath came out white. But the white vapor circled Zuko's body indubitably.

The healer took one futile look around and said dejectedly

"She was strong; she was ripped deeply in several places. If I had waited to stop the internal bleeding she would have died of blood loss" he patted her limp hand grimly.

Zuko felt disgusted with himself, how could he have thought about her like that?

He lowered her legs and Zuko pulled himself farther back so that the doctor could examine her. He pulled back the towel and clicked his tongue.

His voice was exhausted and tired "she has a bruised torso, _majo_r bruising, perhaps a fractured rib or two."

The healer replaced the towel and removed the rag; scanning her face. He didn't _want_ to list off every single thing that was wrong there were just too many.

"Her lips are bruised and swollen, her eye is the same"

He packed up his medical supplies and stepped back, bowing.

"With your permission Prince Zuko?"

He nodded tiredly and the healer left.

Zuko looked down sadly at the peasant, who was breathing heavily in pain. He shifted her off of him, trying not to wince at her whimper. She was in enough pain she certainly didn't need any more from him. He flinched guiltily as he was reminded of his previous thoughts.

He slid off the counter and landed on his butt. He grunted and stood unsteadily up. He lifted her from the counter, her arms dangling and her neck resting on his arm while her hair fell in damp cold tangles behind her.

He shook her gently and fumbled for her name. Ah it was Katara "Katara" he whispered.

She moaned and looked around groggily. Her body stiffened at the realization of being naked in her enemy's arms dawned on her.

Before she could utter a single yelp of surprise he commanded in a hoarse whisper "Unfreeze the bathroom"

Her body shook with effort as with a wave, the room unfroze.

With a sigh, Zuko strode sorely into his room; laying her gently on the bed and digging through his dresser drawers tossing out multitudes of feminine fabrics. Aha! Perfect, he grabbed a blue slip and went over to the bed, where the peasant was trying futiley to cover herself.

As soon as she notised him staring she shrank away from him glaring over her shoulder into his eyes.

He sighed, then set the gown beside her and ripped the small towel off of her before she could snatch it away from him.

He scoffed as she tried to cover herself again and pulled her concealing arms away.

This put them both in a child like squabble their arms battling for dominance. Then finally he just pulled her upper torso up and slid the dress over her yanking her arms through the holes and jerking it down over her head.

The dress hadn't fully gone down over her chest before he had an extensive glance at her chest; sending a pleasurable jerk downstairs.

Her blue grey eyes glowered at him. And he looked away in hopes that she hadn't seen his heated cheeks. He pulled the rest of the dress down over her bruised body.

His breathing was shallow and ragged; he turned and grabbed a red silken robe with navy fire lily designs and gold borders. He slid the robe around her and tied it in place with a golden sash.

Zuko put away the rest of the clothes and came back to scoop her into one arm, while jerking down the bedcovers with his other.

He set her gently down under the covers and tucked her in sighing exhaustedly.

She offered him no gratitude, only her deadly cold eyes. If her eyes could fire bend he'd be dead by now. He glared right back, starting to get peeved with her ungraciousness.

He walked towards his dresser planning a small dose of revenge. He shed his clothes and slid a golden robe around his body. He frowned slightly before turning around.

He had expected a girlish shy reaction for say . . . a squeal? A scoff of disgust? The fabric moving as she turned over? But no he heard none of that. He turned with a smirk plastered heavily on his face, because her cheeks were flushed a bright red. Hah, that meant she hadn't looked away.

But her expression changed to that of disgust as he got into the bed.

He flicked out the lights. But a few minutes later quiet sobs filled the room.

"Katara-"

He pulled her up against him and groaned as she began to sob even harder . . .

.

Zuko felt himself being pulled out of the memories as he heard Katara's voice.

Katara?

No she was dead-

"Zuko? Zuko! Please wake up! Please! please _please_ I need you! _We_ need you! We can't do this without you! We need help! Zuko wake up! Zuko!-"

.

Authors Note: my freaken fingers hurt I've been working on this chapter aaaaaallllll day. I'll start working on the next tonight aswell, I might even finnish tonight. Tell me how you liked the chapter. Please Review, after all my hard work. How did you like a look into Zuko's version of events?

Review!

.


	68. Chapter 69

.

Authors Note: This one is short and sweet, peoples. And I'm so sorry but my internet crashed. I'm on a different computer right now. Thank god for USB drives!

.

Fire and Ice

Chapter 69

.

Katara and Toph headed down towards the small fire nation town; the jewels heavy in their pockets.

Katara had to rip the dress, just above her knees, and the sleeves too. And for what reasons she didn't know; Sokka absolutely despised the thing. He had dumped an old thread-bare, weather-worn cloak over her shoulders as soon as she and Toph had announced that they were going into town.

Toph murmured "Is it just me? Or is Twinkletoes a bit down in the dumps?"

Katara frowned "He's he's kinda upset . . . with me? Or Zuko? I don't know but it sure is one of us"

Toph frowned and walked ahead "Fix it Sugarqueen."

Katara looked at the ground, the blades of green grass and rocks passing beneath her feet. How would she ever be able to fix things with Aang? She let out a deep breath, because to be honest she had no clue.

"Toph! Wait up!"

Toph stopped and turned abruptly flinging her black bangs from her eyes. Her eyes narrowed in anger. "You're hurting him, Katara. He's not the enemy here and you know it."

Katara walked up to her, her lips pursed. "What are you saying, Toph? I thought everyone was over this!"

Toph scowled, putting her balled fists on her hips. "No, Sokka and Aang are only putting up with this . . . 'Zuko'. Because they care about you. Because they want to make _you_ happy. I mean what do you think's gonna happen when he wakes up? He's been chasing you guys for yea-"

Katara's anger dwindled. "-What about you Toph?" Her voice was a whisper, but Toph heard her loud and clear.

A smile broke through her face and she punched Katara in the arm "I'm with ya all the way Suagarqueen. I'll keep Sparky here, in check."

Katara laughed "I'll wish you both the best of luck."

Katara finished up the rest of the walk by idly talking about the details of the Zuko's mother's garden. Poor Toph thought it'd never end. And before she knew it they had arrived at the town. Katara shut up about the palace life and led the blind girl down the road into a clothing store, where she bought some black capri pants to go beneath a bright red skirt; followed by a belt with a golden and red fire nation emblem subsiding as the buckle. It went down to her knees in the back, and leveled up in an upside down "V" shape to the front of her capris.

Her top was a simple black wrap lined in red, with golden arm bands on one arm.

She laced on some sandals, and tied her hair back into a high braid, letting two strands fall with a few beads strung on. Ugh, she'd need another bath and soon.

She sighed and stepped out of the back room. The sales lady smiled hugely and nodded overenthusiastically her approval. Toph scowled and gave Katara a thumbs up "Looks great, can we go now?" Katara laughed and handed the sales woman her pay, and they left.

They walked back to the camp, Toph having to endure Katara's perfect and all too vivid descriptions of the multitudes of flowers and trees.

Katara knew theey were close when Toph's face broke out of its 'bored' look and a mischievous glint filled her clouded eyes. She smirked and went forward into a lunge sidestepping and doing a short series of intricate, strong movements with her arms. Her feet turning and twisting.

Next thing she heard was Sokka's exclamation of surprise and Aang's shout "HA!"

Toph huffed and but her fists on her hips. "I'll get you next time Twinkletoes"

They arrived around the corner to see Aang bouncing gleefully away from Sokka's flailing arms, whose entire lower half starting at the torso was oh-so-conveniently underground.

"Toph! Get me outta here! Just because I can't bend doesn't mean that you can use me as your personal training toy!"

Toph laughed "Oh, _really_?"

She thrust her left foot out and twisted it into the earth, making him turn and sink even lower into the ground "Toooph!"

Katara laughed, oh how she missed them.

Toph snapped her fingers and walked away "Twinkletoes, get him out . . . . Feet _only_. Eyes closed." Toph then proceeded to parade Aang around with his eyes closed, so he would be able to feel with the earth where Sokka was located.

Katara shook her head, and walked towards the rock-tent that Zuko was situated in.

"Zuko, I'm back" she whispered, brushing the bangs from his face. He mumbled something. She'd like to think that he could hear her, and was responding to her in his own way but she knew it wasn't true.

"Ah, Zuko. Please get better, I don't know what to do. I don't . . . I don't know how to heal you."

No response. Toph's face flashed into mind.

"You'll like Toph. I can't wait for you to meet her. And Sokka, he may be a little rough around the edges, but . . . just give him some time he'll show you his idiot side. And Aang, just please try your best. You-you're going to be his Fire bending master.-" she chuckled "That's not all you're going to be"

She sniffled, tears running down her face and leaned down so her lips brushed by his ear "You're going to be a father"

.

Authors Note: Yes I know I know she's not exactly caught up with the last chapter but don't worry she will be soon. Oh yes chapter 9 WILL be shown in his little memory recursion. Heh I have no idea whether or not that's a word but spell check hasn't marked it red. That's one of the main reasons I decided to do the memories thing, ugh reading the beginning chapters has been H E double hockey stix . I want to fix things so much, but I'll wait and finish fire and ice first. I want to get most of the important happenings in Zuko's pov, and it takes a lot and I mean A LOT of work to rewrite them, well atleast for me it is. I'll try to update tomorrow! Night everyone!

.


	69. Chapter 70

.

Authors Note: Chapter 9 is retold in Zuko's pov . . . enjoy I guess maybey it'll explain abit at how he was acting. Now I'm no boy, but I have a lot of guy friends who in turn have very loud mouths and just love to shoot off about their sexual prowess when I'm around. Oh and these are specifically friends that are guys, no friends with benefits thank you very much. Hmmm, as I read this over I actually think Zuko sounds a little . . . I don't know tame? Then how I had first originated. But make sure to pay attention because I make reference to reasons why he acted that way BEFORE the memory begins. Pride is a MAJOR part of it, as you all will soon find out. Well I'm so so SO happy because we've gone over 600 reveiws! EEEEEE! You guys are the best! Happy reading! . . . depends what you think is happy . . . or not

.

Fire and Ice

Chapter 70

.

When Katara stepped outside of the earthen tent she was in for a big surprise. Sokka had finally been freed from his hole and he stalked up to her eyeing her new outfit. But what surprised her most was his keen instinct to know almost anything and everything that had changed about her.

"Do I need to ask?" His voice broke but his tone was hurt and sad, as he gestured towards her heavily bruised abdomen.

Katara said softly "Zhao. . . . I'll explain everything later. Er when Zuko wakes up"

But then again would that be a good idea? She couldn't deny or even get past Sokka that they had had their violent spats in the beginning. Well Zuko had, anyways. She turned back to the earthen tent a slight smile lit up her features. She'd changed him.

But for good or for worse?

She sighed, definitely for good.

And would it be right to bring Sokka's new wrath down upon Zuko?

No, definatley not. "Sokka, when we find a stable place to be I'll tell you guys. Whether or not Zuko is awake."

.

.

.

Zuko was shocked to be back in the snow. What in Agni's name had just happened? That hadn't happened in any of his previous memories? Had it? Katara had never begged for his help, if she had then she knew he'd never let her forget it- But she _had_ that one night, the night he had snapped. Pride is such a stupid thing.

Pride had made him do what he did that night; it turned him into a monster.

And it was true, because not only had his master called him one but _she _had too. On that same night, when Azula thankfully intervened. He probably wouldn't have gone that far, right?

In fact that was the same day he had told her about the Mania room. How Ironic.

.

Zuko stepped out of the steamy bath and made his way towards the towels. He lifted one and planted his face into it. He moaned into its glorious softness, so different from the ratty, holed, thin, _dirt_ encrusted _rags _that he and his Uncle had used after their few and occasional baths in the river.

It made him mad. The bathroom steamed and grew hot. How could he have betrayed his Uncle?

His Uncle, who was alone in a filthy cell.

_Oh Uncle I'm sorry. I've betrayed you. I'm so sorry._

He sniffed and looked up from the towel blinking back tears. _Tears are for the weak._ He reminded himself. He needed to pull himself back together; the water peasant was in the other room.

She'd be smug if he came out a wreck.

Smug that she'd have some sort of power over him, that she'd seen him in his weakness. No, that was _not _going to happen.

He cleared his throat and ran the towel over his body, knowing well that he had no need of a towel he was just basking in the glorious frivolities of the palace. He wrapped it around his waist- for the peasant's sake, and stepped out the door.

The water peasant was curled on the bed, exactly where he had left her.

His heart ached just seeing her like that, then he got a glimpse of her eyes which were so full of rebellious spirit, oh there was no need to think of her as weak, she should have been a fire bender.

As he went through the multitudes of clothes his thoughts betrayed him and drifted into what she would have looked like if she were born into the fire nation. What rank would she have been?

Well, obviously high, since her father _was _a chief. . . Higher than Mai?

Hmmm, what would Mai think of her sleeping with him. Spirits what did he think of her sleeping with him. There was no denying it they both knew it wasn't because she needed the protection.

Actually the only protection she'd need was from his father, but her father wouldn't take what was his (Zuko's) would he? He recalled painfully how his father had looked at her, how he wanted to jerk her away from Ozai's heated hands.

He growled softly, and erased it from his mind.

Zuko _hated_ him; he would never be like his father. _Never_.

So why didn't he just call in another cot or something and let her sleep there?

Then finally, how would she have treated him if she were raised in fire nation ways? Like a Prince. He answered himself; she would have given anything to be in his very presence. Agni she would have respected him as he were a god. But no, what does she do now? Cower, cry, and argue . . . _and disobey_

She didn't respect him, she didn't treat him how she should, and to be honest? It pissed him off. She certainly was stubborn as a fire bender, always getting what she wanted from him. Hmph, well not tonight.

He shed his towel now not caring whether or not she was in the room.

He chuckled when he saw her reaction and said prideful of his body "Like what you see?" A steady blush formed across her face, and he couldn't help but smirk. She scoffed and turned over, facing away from him. But he knew she was well aware of him, or at least her body was.

He pulled on a robe and some loose comfortable silken shorts, and put away the rest.

He sat on the bed and snuffed out the lights, thoughts came unbidden of how she had felt beneath him earlier. He moved underneath the covers and closed his eyes, would she ever allow him to do that on his own terms? Would she ever _want_ him to? Oh, sleep please come soon.

Her lips against under his-"Zuko?" She sounded disgusted.

He froze, his eyes popping open. Did she know what he was thinking? Oh spirits did he touch her or something? Did water bending give her some sort of mind reading ability?

He took a deep breath and let it out, annoyed; he turned over onto his side so he could hear her better making sure none of his anatomy was touching her. He only wanted to sleep, no talking. It helped to pretend she wasn't there otherwise his perverted yet extremely clairvoyant brain would go haywire.

His voice was a lot gravelly then he had intended "Hm?"

She hadn't answered for quite some time before she gulped and moved lightly in the sheets, as if she were uncomfortable. He was genuinely curious now; he moved onto his forearm and stared down at her dark form.

Was she thinking about the same things he was just minutes ago?

If she was- she said something. Spirits! He hadn't heard her, but it didn't sound like words so . . . she was avoiding the question. This annoyed him just spit it out already, he voiced his opinion aloud his voice coming out impatient.

She moved again "Why did you kiss me?" her whisper was faint, but he heard her. His heart almost stopped in truth he'd love to be suave and come up with a reason like just because he felt like it but no that wasn't the truth at all.

For some reason, the hearing in his scarred ear had become alarmingly superior to his other. He could hear even better than perfect which helped to shape his Blue-Spirit skills, so he'd be silent even to his hearing.

He put on an exasperated tone as if the very question insulted him "Don't flatter yourself _water peasant_, I heard my father coming"

He hoped to the spirits that it would be answer-enough for her. He most certainly didn't want to talk about what his father had meant, it still painfully wrenched at what was left of his heart.

Her voice was small and defeated as she whispered "oh" He frowned, and laid back down closing his eyes. He dearly _wanted _to tell her, that he had wanted to kiss her, perhaps give her a confidence boost.

He desperately tried to forget the feel of her again as he drifted silently off to sleep. Just as he was about to his dream world,

Katara's voice shattered his peace "Zuko?" Her voice was even more nervous this time but he didn't care he wanted some sleep before tomorrow, especially after everything that had happened earlier.

He opened one eye to glare in her direction and growled "Go . To . Sleep . Water peasant"

She gulped again, and ignored his command. "What did he mean? When he sa-" He cut in harshly "I know what he said! He said it because I had another concubine before _you_" snarling.

This was _exactly _the subject he wanted to avoid. Hopefully that tidbit of information would shut her up. But noooooo, she was so STUBBORN! Why couldn't she just mind her own business?

She gulped audibly again and was obviously waiting for him to respond. "She's _dead_" he growled, there _now _shuttup.

He felt her cringe "how?"And that did it that one little word. He snapped and turned on the lights. She had every right to cringe and in some sick sense he enjoyed the sight of her cowering, because of _him_.

_One last chance peasant before you send me over the edge_. He leaned in close to her, showing his teeth. _One last chance_ to scare her before she continued even further. "I killed her! Now shut up and go to sleep _Katara_ before I make you!"

She cringed as he screamed at her. _There, now if you know what's good for you you'll leave it alone._

But then the little peasant sat up right in his face. Before he abruptly pulled away he let out a breath of air in shock; their breath mingled and before he could do something he'd surely regret later he pulled back, hoping she wouldn't notice.

Her eyes were bright and unfocused with fear. Some sick side of him took pride in making her this way. This was a very disturbing thought.

She spoke again, her stubborn side taking hold of her "Your father wouldn't have brought it up if it wasn't about me. Now tell me Zuko how did she die? I have to know" she added the last part in a whisper and he knew he had to get away from her as her breath caressed his scarred cheek.

He was pissed she had made him feel that way, she looked so helpless, so . . . no!

Didn't he just hear what she said? She's talking about his father he hopped off the bed he had to get a hold of himself.

He rambled pathetically, excuses that came off the top of his mind before really getting into the argument remembering how much he hurt because of Shenaya. He paced unevenly, just the thought of her hurt. He had hurt her; she was dead, because of him.

"I . . . I lost control. I didn't realize she was dead! I didn't know! She was so . . . so _scared_ of me." he cringed" I was too angry to notice. And now she's dead . . . because of _me_" he snarled the last few words, glaring at Katara.

But a total opposite reaction came from her and she glared accusingly at him, her eyes glowing smugly as if the very presence of him disgusted her.

"How can you just 'lose' control Zuko? To just end a human's life like that! You're a _monster_!"

Those words, that one last word in particular threw him over the edge. It's not like he meant to! He wasn't a monster! A monster was a bastard like the guard who had taken her against her will! That's what a monster was! Did she want him to show her what a true monster was? She should know! She should know.

A guttural cry ripped through him, she should know. How dare she accuse him of that! He hadn't taken Shenaya against her will!

Before he knew it he was in front of her, pulling her closer to the edge of the bed, to _him,_ by the neck. "You want me to be a monster Katara? You want me to show you? Well you're going to get your wish _peasant_" he sneered.

He shoved her down, into the mattress, throwing his weight down on her like he had earlier. Her eyes widened and bulged realizing his intentions.

_Yes, this is what a monster is. But then again you wouldn't know_ his thoughts sneered. She shou;d know. He caught her hands as she whimpered and pleaded, he ignored how he knew he would be hurting her burnt wrists and held them with one hand above her head, stretching her out before him.

_She should know_

He lifted slightly to hold her down with his free hand, while slamming his knee down between her thighs wrenching them apart. He growled to her to shut up, as she screamed. She sure hadn't known when to stop earlier, so he wasn't either. It was her fault this was happening and hers alone.

He left his knee between her thighs, moving slightly upwards to hold her in place while he tried to untie her sash pathetically with one hand.

He became inpatient, her struggling began taking an effect on him so he burnt the sash quickly off and jerked up the dress above her hips. He ignored the new expanse of flesh available to his viewing. Though he felt a heated yearning fill him.

He pressed his hips down heavily against her core to hold her still while he pulled his robe off, stifling a moan, and holding himself back from moving against her.

He was sure she could feel him.

But that wasn't bad enough for her she struggled even harder. He growled the sound reverberating throughout his body as he lifted her slightly to kneel beneath her, then sliding her up to meet him. He felt her pulsing heat just on the outside of his shorts.

He loosened them with a groan and leaned heavily onto her, he would give her one last chance to end this. He stared into her petrified eyes, and saw- saw his father. He jerked back a horrified angered look coming across his face just as Azula's voice cut through the air like lightening. He winced.

"ZUKO!"

He sat up even more and practically roared "WHAT?"

He felt the peasant involuntarily move out of fear beneath him, and he stilled his body from answering her movement. He groaned and bit his lip; all of a sudden Azula appeared by his side.

"What do you think you're doing Zuko! Don't you think she's been through enough?"

He threw up his hands exasperated "she called me a monster! Why would _you_ care" he turned his eyes towards the weeping girl beneath him "I was showing her what a monster really was" he whispered hoarsely.

Azula sighed "Show her some other _quiet_ way. I need my rest. As do you."

Katara's face was inadvertedly turned away from him but he could feel the silent sobs echoing throughout her body.

He heard Azula's footsteps recede and the door close. The water peasant was limp under him and he found that he didn't like that at all.

Then he remembered the face he had seen staring out at him through the girl's eyes. He wasn't like his father. This isn't what Ozai would do would it? Yes it was and it hurt him, but he needed to finish this. He wanted her to know that _he _was in control.

And it was because she pushed him that he had pushed back. Spirits, Mai would _die _to be in the same position as the crying girl was in now, he thought arrogantly. And if Katara had been raised in the fire nation she would have too.

No, NO. He wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to be in this position again. Fire nation or not. She had just been raped a few days ago what was he doing?

_Exactly what Ozai would do_ he answered himself.

He gulped, feeling guilty but keeping his glare steady. There was no way he wanted this to happen again unless it was on her own terms and free will. So, he needed to make a lasting impression. Spirits, his _body_ wanted to make a lasting impression.

He reached towards her chin and gripped it firmly, before turning her head towards his. He leaned down, not wanting to see his face in her eyes again. He hissed in her ear "You're lucky she interfered _Katara_." His voice was laced with cruelness, and he shuddered.

He leaned down on her again clutching her wrists on either sides of her, a small gasp left her lips. The small and sudden movement coursed through her body and hit him where he definitely didn't need it to. It had caught him off guard so his hips moved by themselves; grinding against her before he could stop himself. He wanted to curse. How could something that felt so good, be so _wrong._

She cried out weakly and began struggling futilely against him again.

Spirits! He needed to get this over with. He had to do it; he looked into her eyes trying not to wince as he saw his father's cruel and livid face looking back at him.

He growled out of strain, not to sound scary, he couldn't imagine how she felt right now. "Know your boundaries _Katara" _his lips wrapped around her name strangely, making her heart beat even faster he could feel it against his chest.

He fought the urge again and growled painfully_ "_do not push your limits"

He pulled away just then, pushing her painfully down his thighs and stood. Jerking the dress down to cover her. She lay there; eyes closed and tears running down her face. His heart jolted painfully, but he wanted this to end, and to never happen again. "Be glad that I'm no monster Katara. Shanaya's death was an accident but next time yours won't be."

Well, maybe that was a _little _over the top. Her eyes jerked open and she looked at him in horror. But it sure worked.

Zuko stalked out of the room, the door slamming closed behind him. He called for one of his bedroom guards, who were oh so conveniently huddled near the door, he scowled rage filling his eyes once more, no doubt this would be all over the palace's gossip service before morning. "Get me a sofa!"

They looked confused. Like what in the spirit world have you been drinking? Yeah he said it (The get me a sofa part) "Just do it!"

One rushed away, while the other stayed behind avoiding all eye contact what so ever. He gripped the front of the guard's tunic and shoved him into the wall; he hadn't noticed when the guards had become shorter than him. Zuko pushed the guy up the wall, letting his fearful little beady eyes stare back at him.

"Not . A . Word . Of . This . To . Anyone. Is that clear?" his voice was low and dangerous. The guard gulped "Yes, my lord eh er Prince" Zuko snarled and let go of the man before he did anymore damage, to his precious unscarred face. His father was haunting him.

He went back into the room with a slam, not even daring a glance at the bed.

He leaned against the wall waiting. The knock came and he disappeared out the door. The guard avoided all eye contact with him as the other lifted the couch to place it into the room. But he didn't want them to see Katara, or her state of being and he took the sofa from them carrying it into the room himself.

He shoved it up against the chest in front of his bed, and looked around the room; the candles had scorched the wall with his rage. Ugh.

He walked towards her form on the bed; there was no way she'd want to sleep with him after that. In fact he didn't know if he could even control himself. As lame as that sounded, his body had only a mere taste of her, and it wanted more. Bad Zuko.

Not that he didn't feel ashamed of what he had done, he just . . . he . . . didn't know. His brain was getting that it was wrong and bad, but his body sure wasn't.

He pulled her up gently, she didn't look at him. But he heard the sharp intake of breath as she took a step forward. He had been around pain long enough to know when someone was hiding it.

He looked at her sadly "Katara" He sighed and gripped her chin once more, bringing her face up to his.

He stared into her eyes trying to get across how sorry he was because his lips didn't want to give away the power or fear he held over her. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face, her eyes were filled with scared anger, and they were like two orbs of cerulean fire full of burning passion.

She practically spat at him "I've decided that I like it better when you call me _water peasant_"

A wave of hurt overcame his face and he looked away releasing her chin.

All of a sudden she yelped and she was falling forward. He caught her instinctively, she struggled again and he desperately tried to ignore her body again. _Screw it _he thought and lifted her bridal style.

Carrying her over to the sofa and dropping her very unceremoniously down onto it. She looked up at him obviously frazzled.

He chuckled at her expression, and her wild hair. She huffed and lay down quietly. He went into the chest behind the sofa, unlocked it and tossed his mothers blanket over her. He shut the chest and relocked it.

Then he walked back to the messy bed and crawled into the covers. He flipped out the lights and spread out, enjoying the glorious space he hadn't had the previous night.

But that aching emptiness filled him. And he knew-_he knew_ that he had mostly done this out of pride, he wanted a power over her. He wanted to show her who was boss. He wanted her to know that he was in control, because she obviously wasn't getting it.

He'd have to find some way to make it up to her without laying damage to his pride. But he thought sadly his mother or Uncle wouldn't have been proud of what he had done. He wasn't proud of what he had done.

But where was his honor in all this. He had just laid it aside, because he had let his power-hungry self get in the way. His father, and Azula were power hungry. No, he would never let this happen again.

He stared at the ceiling, angry tears came to his eyes. He didn't want this to happen. He didn't mean for it to end this way. She would never let him live this down. Wait why should he even care what she thought?

She was a peasant, only Azula or . . . or his father would have taken advantage of the situation he had put himself in. At least he had stopped himself. He let Katara believe that it was Azula who had made him stop, but no. It was the look in her eyes, or rather; the one who was looking back at him through her eyes.

He would never be like his father.

Never

But he had, and it would never happen again.

A whimper came from the sofa. He frowned and scrubbed the tears from his face; getting off the bed and walking over to Katara. She was shivering. He frowned, if she magically appeared in his bed and woke up in the middle of the night, would he be smothered with a pillow?

He had no clue, but well liked the hint of danger. He slid his hands beneath her thighs and back, lifting her slowly. He walked as if she were fragile glass and laid her gently down on her side of the bed. He covered her quickly before she stirred and crawled in next to her, pulling her close.

He'd definitely try and make it up to her somehow, even though she wouldn't see it as that.

He let loose a shaky breath now thinking of all the repercussions that would have happened if he had taken her. She would have died because she hadn't healed just yet. Mmph _two _dead concubines on his hands.

_Father would be proud_. He reminded himself grimly.

He growled slightly, and froze Katara had shifted her head resting in the crook of his arm.

He let loose a breath of air slowly and pulled the covers up around her neck.

Zuko fell asleep cringing at the fact that he could be even more terrifying than Azula.

.

Zuko pulled out of the painful memory,

He was a monster.

.

Authors Note: Well everyone that was about 10 pages of typing, my fingers hurt and WOW that was 4,538 words and counting! REVIEW! Let me know what you think because I didn't get very many reviews on chapter 9 so I have no idea what you thought of it in the first place. Hah probably like okaaaay disturbing much? Hehe well atleast that's what I would have reviewed.

.

Please let me know how I did? I have half a mind to just delete this chapter and try it all over again. Something doesn't feel right about it. Like I didn't portray Zuko's reasons or thoughts enough. Or repeat them enough? I have no idea see if you can find out what's wrong and tell me and I'll fix it.

.

For reals Review

.

Click it, you know you want to!

.


	70. Chapter 71

.

Authors Note: Azula's POV! Enjoy! Oh and The Almighty Taco, go to my Fav's list theres a few Zutara stories there that I think you'd like. Totally check out more than the price of honor it's amazing! Oh and spokjasperxuko writing's are very good too.

.

Fire and Ice

Chapter 71

.

Azula walked down the stone corridors of the dungeon. Finally after all these years she would finally be able to see her mentor in real, physical, reality.

She fingered her brother's necklace. Azula had made sure it would remain hers indefinitely when they took him away. She needed something to remember him by and she was sure he wouldn't mind.

Not that it mattered.

Not that _he _mattered.

It was a little too . . . simple and small for her tastes and well not 'gaudy' as most of her other jewelry, and the only reason she allowed herself to wear it was because of its unique and extraordinary design. She couldn't deny that it was made with beautiful craftsmanship, and that was the_ only_ reason other than the fact that it was Zuko's that she was wearing it.

At least that was what she was convincing herself of.

Besides, it's not like he'd need it anymore, if he was going to be father's little '_warrior_'.

It was a small elaborately twisted golden chain, with a small crimson gem heart with the deepest and darkest red she had ever seen and most unusually it had a hue of black. The heart was surrounded in gold, and held onto the chain with a golden clasp that held a diamond from beneath their very own volcanoe. Hmm, well her brother owed her that much anyways.

She sniggered slightly at the look in Zhao's eyes when she had told him of his task. This was going to turn out perfect; it didn't matter whether or not Zhao succeeded in bringing Zuko back, unmamed and still in the Serpieti's throes of oblivion of nothingness. It only mattered that Azula knew exactly where they were, so she could watch and send messages back to the Serpieti.

The Avatar's previous group would be Zuzu's first test.

Well it depended on whether or not Zhao rearranged Zuko's face or not. She frowned, he better not, father gave him direct orders not to harm Zuko in any way, for Zuko needed to get back unscathed to resume his training.

As long as he stayed unconscious then everything would work out. But first she needed to send a little message to dear Zuzu, Zhao was coming. She smiled cruelly, wouldn't that just jumpstart his little comatose self.

But if he woke up their plans -well father's plans anyways- would be doomed.

If he stayed under the control of the Serpieti then she wouldn't have to step in. He'd bring the water peasant back to the Fire nation himself.

This was sort of . . . a test run.

They arrived abruptly in the Serpieti's quarters, and she walked into the room without knocking. The Serpieti was a small curled up form of bundled old cloths and robes. A hood kept her from seeing its face. Hmm, it must be just _exhausting_ to keep dear Zuzu in his stupor, for her old mentor couldn't possibly be as weak this.

She paced with her hands behind her back "I had imagined the great Serpieti of my childhood to be more-" she stopped in front of him one eye brow raised and a cruel smirk on her lips and shrugged.

"Hmm, Imposing?" She daunted and continued her pacing.

"What? My old mentor has no words for me?" She scowled and stepped closer to the huddled form. Her lower lip jutted outward in disgust "Am I not good enough? Am I not what you expected after all these years? Am I n-"

"A failure" the voice hissed and slid over and around her like oil, like a _snake_. It insulted her very core. Azula heard her guards shift towards the door and she fought not to do the same.

She scoffed and tried to make it seem like its words hadn't affected her "A failure am i?" the being nodded its head slightly bareley even recognizable as a nod. "After all, you made me the way I am."

The Serpieti raised it's head slightly and she caught sight of a grey chin with black veins. "Say what you came here to say"

She glared at the being she would not be brushed off, she wanted it to confess that she wasn't a failure. "I am _not _a failure. Say it." Her face twisted into a gruesome mask of impudence.

The being chuckled maliciously.

Azula hissed through her teeth, mostly because to say in the least that the Serpieti's barley-there whisper of a laugh made her uneasy.

She enlighted blue flame into her hands and stepped forwards towards her mentor. "Say it!"

She would not be disrespected in front of her guards.

The chuckling cut off at once and suddenly in her mind's eye she saw the flame in her hand dwindle to nothing.

She stared down at her hands and the fire died, coldness emitted from her core and spread throughout her anatomy, until the flame in her hands diminished completely. Followed by black veins spreading across her hands and arms.

"Say what you came here to say"

Her mouth was open in a horrified gasp, her lower lip jutted out and trembled. She was foolish, how could she have forgotten the Serpietti's veiled bending.

"Fire Lord Ozai wishes you to send a message through to Zuko"

The being's head nodded and dropped forwards to the way it was when she had walked in, as she relayed the message.

The cold receded slowly, oh so slowly. She stared down at her hands fearfully, the veins had all disappeared from her arms and only stayed in a small coin sized intricate black-veined spider web on each palm.

She glared at the being that was chained to the wall, it would stay there forever. She would make sure of it. She stepped back without a bow and crossed into the barrier of the hall, where more heat flooded into her chilled body.

Right before the guards closed the door she heard its voice, tantalizing her one last time.

"Your dear mother always did like Zuko best, now I can see why"

.

Authors Note: Review! I know you're all curious! Poor Azula :{

.


	71. Chapter 72

.

Authors Note: Uhh, Read and Review!

.

Fire and Ice

Chapter 72

.

Katara and Toph made their way towards the lake. She wanted everyone to bathe before they left, and luckily ladies were first. Sokka and Aang was about neck deep in a hole at the moment because Sokka had oh so graciously asked why Toph was going if it was ladies first.

Aang had started laughing so he too was in the hole.

Toph had cracked her fingers out in front of her and smirked "Try bending your way out of that one Snoozles, now that Twinkletoes is in there with ya"

Katara had almost died laughing, obviously this was how she kept them in line while Katara was gone.

As she and Toph were walking away and had died down on the laughing, one of them had probably made some comment that only a blind person with super hearing could detect, because Toph barked out a laugh "HA! I could bend you guys out with my eyes closed!" That started them both up laughing again.

When they finally reached the lake and begun bathing, it was well into the afternoon, so their clothes could dry out.

_Perfect_, Katara thought, they had left just in time.

Toph floated lazily in the lake, while Katara scrubbed at the younger girls' clothes. "So . . . Whaddaya think's gonna happen when Sparky wakes up."

Katara shrugged, and then caught herself "I don't know, but I'm completely sure that there's going to be arguing. He's really bad at holding in his . . . well inner fire" she chuckled. Toph frowned "well he sure isn't going to have any problems there . . . I don't even know if he's going to be able to bend. How will he teach Aang fire bending if he can't bend? What would be your excuse to keep him with us?"

Katara stopped scrubbing for a moment "He has to be able to bend." She murmured softly. "Well I wouldn't count on it Sugarqueen." Ugh darn her and her hearing.

"Aaaaaw!" Katara jerked her head towards the floating girl "What? What is it?"

"I'd have to think of a new name."

Katara growled "He's going to bend!" Toph stood in the water and raised her hands up defensively "Okay, okay! He'll bend."

Katara turned away hugging her elbows as she fought tears. He had to be able to bend. She didn't want Sokka or Aang to throw him out. With any other person it'd be different and Aang's instincts to do good and help people would win. But with Zuko? Aang inner rationalizations would be too clouded by jealousy.

Katara and Toph finished up washing in silence, and then they made it back over to where their clothes were drying.

Toph dressed and Katara dressed, bending the rest of the water out of their clothes and hair. But when Katara went to lace her sandals, something gleamed out of the corner of her eye.

She gasped when she turned and saw what it was.

A golden chain with a red gem lay on a rock. Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach.

Amber wore that the night she died. She dropped her sandals and screamed for Toph to run, simultaneously gathering water at her side. Toph furrowed her eyes "Wha-?" But there was no time for words. Katara grabbed her arm and twirled her around "Run Toph! We have to get back to Sokka and Aang!"

They're stuck in that hole, they won't be able to defend themselves. Spirits! Why didn't Zuko let her kill him!

Toph finally regained her balance, which was almost impossible since Katara had been dragging her.

They ran, Katara purposefully ignoring Toph's confused and rapid questions. She didn't want to be alone with just Toph when Zhao found them. She was alone with Amber when Zuko had barged in, and look where Amber was now?

In fact she didn't even want to imagine the possibilities of what would happen to Aang and Sokka, their heads just sticking out of the ground . . . like target practice.

They were almost there, "Sokka! Aang!"

They got through the bushes surrounding their camp sight, only to find Sokka and Aang in their under things with towels over their shoulders.

"Oh thank the spirits!" she murmured, letting go of Toph's arm and running past Sokka.

"What's wrong Katara?"

"He found us!"

Sokka frowned "care to ela-bo-rate?" he put emphasis on the syllabols making the word sound goofy. Toph chuckled

"Wow some big words coming from Snoozles. How'd you get out of the hole?"

Aang hopped up and pointed his foot towards her wiggling his toes "Toe-bending"

"Uhuh. Yea, sure"

"What's wrong with Katara?"

Toph shrugged "she sort of . . . freaked at the lake. Dragged me half way here."

"Katara?" Sokka jogged towards her. She was pleading over Zuko.

"Zuko? Zuko! Please wake up! Please! please _please_ I need you! _We_ need you! We can't do this without you! We need help! Zuko wake up! Zuko!-"

"Katara? What are you doing?" Sokka looked at her worriedly.

"We need to wake him up! We need his help"

Aang frowned "Uhm, Katara? We were doing pretty well before, without Zuko? Why exactly do we need his help?"

Katara looked up at them as if they were crazy. Because for so long, he had been her only source of protection in the palace. He had been the only one protecting her. She didn't _need _Zuko to help her now, right? It certaintly didn't feel that way. They could do it? Couldn't they?

But this was Zhao they were talking about.

"Katara? Who's after us?"

Toph cut in "Well other than the whole Fire Nation of course . . ."

She opened her mouth to speak feeling ashamed of how she was acting. Because she _was _the one who had to be stopped from killing the bastard. She let the water drop from her hands, the glow receding. She had been trying to heal Zuko with it.

Fire shot between them and Zuko. They jumped back with a yelp of surprise.

"I am"

Their eyes immediately snapping towards the voice.

A large figure with burns all over his face and hands stood at the entrance of Zuko's shelter. "Before I take your pathetic excuse of a prince, I believe I have a few matters to attend to with his _whore_"

.

Authors Note: Don't worry Sokka won't let some monkey butt talk to his sister like that. Haha . . . Monkeybutt. Review!

.


	72. Chapter 73

.

Authors Note: Hmm babble babble, Babbble BABBLE BABBLE. Yup that's it. Oh! I'm glad peoples liked the last chapter I hope you all like this one too, I was sooooo going to elongate it but . . . as you can see (or as I can see) it happens to be two in the morning, and I'm going to be gone all day tomorrow! State fair! Wootwoot! Oh and I'm incredibly sorry for any errors my laptop is being fixed and I'm on a different one the keyboard is different. Ok ready . . . set . . . wait sorry HOLY SMOKES I HAVE 639 REVEIWS THAT'S A . M . A . Z . I . N . G! ok read!

.

Fire and Ice

Chapter 73

.

Toph had shut the entrance of the earthen tent with a slab of rock.

Katara hissed at Aang to get underground. But the small boy had such a look of rage in his eyes that he ignored her completely. She cried "Toph!" helplessly, hoping the earthbender would bring him under the earth with Zuko.

Sokka was shaking with fury and horror with what the admiral had called his sister.

"Didn't you hear me little water bender? Or are you to afraid to finish what you started? Your master isn't here to stop you this time. I'm all yours-" Zhao taunted.

Sokka threw himself against the earthen wall yelling for Toph to let him out. Aang got into a stance to do just that when he was suddenly encased in rock . . . like burrito. "Toph!" Toph growled trying to counter Aang's bending against her own. "Katara you can't fight him without water! I'm not letting you go out there.- Aang! You're supposed to be dead! You can't fight him!"

"-Just like your precious Amber was allllll mine."

Katara let out a frustrated yell "Open it Toph! I'll figure something out!" Even though she wasn't the one to act first and think later.

"Katara-" Toph warned.

"-Now!" Katara screamed.

The back entrance opened and she jumped out "Hey! Monkeybutt!"

The scarred Admiral turned towards her with a battle cry shooting balls of flame. She dove onto the ground landing on her stomach and wincing at the pain that coursed through her. She scrambled towards the fire, knowing that there was a tin of water.

She wouldn't reach it in time, she rolled dodging flames by inches, she reached her hand out; calling the water to her will. But . . . there was nothing? She gasped and scrambled to her feet, as she noticed he was a lot closer than before. "M'awww no water? Well that shouldn't be a problem now should it? After all, what happened to your _nifty-"_ he snided "-little trick back at the palace?"

If she kept him talking, perhaps she could try to find some other water. There was no full moon, she wouldn't be able to blood bend.

She dodged kicks of flame headed in her general direction, he really _was_ sloppy. "I don't need water to defeat you!" She screamed but heonly laughed in her face, proceeding to get closer and closer.

"I'll make you a deal little peasant, if you bend, I'll bend. Choose your means of a weapon water witch"

"Boomeraang!"

Interrupted a familiar voice. A white boomerang flew out of Sokka's hands and whacked Zhao upside the head, returning faithfully to its owner. Zhao stumbled and she screamed "Sokka! No! " as he ran towards the monkey man his boomerang aimed for his head; a deathblow.

But he'd never make it in time.

She frowned searching around her, there was nothing but Sokka's sword . . . what did Zhao have? She turned to look, only to see Zhao position himself unsteadily into a stance to bend fire at Sokka.

She didn't have time to think as she ran into Sokka's path, bringing her arms up, and bringing the left down wards in a clockwise rotation by the elbow and the right upwards also in a clockwise rotation at the elbow but when the fire hit she thrust them outwards to the side of her the fire dissipating outwards at once.

She gasped not realizing fully what she had just done, burns layered her outer arms and she screamed in pain, falling to her knees; tears running down her face.

"Katara!" Sokka screamed in shock his sister had just used a firebending technique to block Zhao's bending!

Zhao stood, his face shocked and twitching. She realized she had the water she needed, no matter how small. She bent the small droplets from her face, painfully freezing them and thrusting her fingers in front of her shooting the small ice shards towards him.

They hit his face in stinging droplets of water, melting on impact, though; still hurting like crap. He yowled in pain and swiped at his face.

Katara charged him ramming him with her shoulder-well tried to anyways, sending him to the ground.

She jumped away him and gathered the water from the air wincing as she felt like she was stealing life from the world. Her arms hurt and were too stiff to bend enough water from the air. Zhao leapt to his feet shooting fire, but a large earthen block appeared in front of him, blocking the flame from Katara while simultaneously reversing the after shock of the flame back into his face.

Sokka was already changing positions calculating on hitting his opponent where it hurt.

"No body! Ever! Calls my sister a Who-" he let the boomerang fly "-ore!" It hit him in his crotch. Sokka let out a whoop of joy and ran towards Katara.

"Attack!" the pained monkey screamed, while writhing on the ground.

About twenty Soldiers leapt from behind trees shooting fire at the trio. As a whole appeared next to the monkey face Katara Toph and Sokka all dove for it, and ended up underground, the top closing but not before hearing his screams.

Katara was gasping for air, the tears falling freely from her face. Her arms hurt.

"Thanks Toph"

The earthbender frowned "come on Sugarqueen suck it up, we got this."

Sokka winced, if Toph could see, she wouldn't be saying that, Katara's arms were burnt and cracked. She whimpered in pain "He must have dumped out all the water while we were in the shelter. Where's Aang?"

"Uh . . . about that, Twinkletoes is kind of um, well let's just say _down for the count_. It's all on us." Toph answered nervously. Katara groaned, she'd deal with that later.

"I need water if we're going to win this . . ."

"Can't you just bend it from the air?" Sokka inquired.

Katara moved her arms and winced "not with these arms"

Sokka groaned "we need a plan"

They all thought a few moments bringing up random bits of ideas; he shot them down.

Toph punched Sokka "You'rethe _idea guy_. You come up with the plan!"

He frowned, "Toph can you feel where they all are?" she nodded and bent a miniature to-scale map on the ground, complete with rough moving humanoid figures, a big baboon was in the middle with a giant bulbous butt.

Zhao- totally Zhao.

Sokka stifled snorts of laughter and said "Okay, Katara needs to get to water so she can bend _and _heal her arms, we know that there's a stream over here" he marked an x. "We'll need to create a diversion and distract them while Katara gets there, and goes all octupus on th-!" Katara shushed Sokka "-Toph, can't you make the water come to me?" Toph grinned schemingly "Excellent" She cracked her fingers and dug them into the ground twisting her hands.

A small tunnel opened up "done, done and _done_"

Katara grinned "Your plan was good too" she simpered as Sokka pouted at the ground. "Get ready to close it" she warned. Toph nodded and put her hands out in front of her on the wall. They waited, and waited and . . . waited. Then finally it came, a slow trickle at first but was rapidly picking up speed "Now!" she screamed, and Toph shut it.

Katara wavered slightly, it had been awhile since she truly bent, was she ready for this?

She dipped her arms in the water, the glow spreading over her, healing her. She sighed contentedly as the coolness off the water washed away the burning heat. She took her still covered hand and put it to her neck and abdomen, the bruises healing and disappearing.

She let the glowing water fall back into the puddle "I'm ready."

Sokka nodded and smiled with tears in his eyes "I'm proud of you sis" he latched onto her in a tight hug.

Toph shoved them apart "Hay! Hay!hay! Enough with the sissy goo goo! We got a monkeyman waiting to get his butt kicked!"

Katara nodded, Sokka cleared his throat "Right, as much as I hate to say this . . . you've got Zhao, me an Toph will help any other way we can"

"Go team Ava-" Toph's stolen cheer was cut off by Sokka's hand "Nope only the idea guy gets to" He cleared his throat very professionally and took on a sophisticated look he then popped right up, with his fist in the air Go Team AvaOOOOHW!" . . . right into the ceiling of their hole.

They laughed, as Sokka rubbed his head. "Let's just get this over with" he groaned.

Toph shot them up towards the surface along with the water which Katara quickly gathered into a circle surrounding her. Toph sent boulders shooting at multiple soldiers while Sokka offered support behind a barrier. "Whooo!" he shouted and pumped his fist upwards as Katara shot ice spears at Zhao.

Sokka barley missed being grazed by a fireball, and opted to duck and cover while watching the fight, until he could get his boomerang and sword.

Katara watched in anger as Zhao easily deflected and or melt them.

She twirled her hands across her body twisting and maneuvering the wave of water around her and above her in all directions, twisting it towards Zhao. As it reached him she blew on it, the water freezing, as he was shot into the air on the wave of ice. But he burnt right through it, falling to the ground, and the ice shattering around him.

She yelled in outrage, as he turned his back and ran into the forest.

Katara followed, shooting ice at him any chance she got. But the trees were in the way. She jumped into the air and shot water out in front of her, freezing it instantly and sliding along it , while melting it behind her, so there was a continues flow of her element.

She barely managed to dodge the multitudes of trees but thankfully ended up in front of Zhao he really hadn't made it that far and they ended up right on the outskirts of the camp again as she fought him and he punched, flipped and kicked the heated blaze at her.

She knew he had been trying to alienate her from Toph and Sokka.

She inhaled once more the water evaporating and condensing, while she brought her hands into her chest, she then shoved her arms outwards while letting loose the breath of air. Water vapor exploded from her expanding out around her and turning into water, hitting Zhao and sending him a good distance away.

She ran forward with a battle cry gathering water into her hands on the side of her as she went, pulling it around her body and jumping forward into a lunge to shoot the water towards him.

He tried futilely to bend and turn the water into steam, but there was too much of it at one time and he faltered.

As Zuko had realized long ago, Zhao too grasped that she couldn't be beat with her element, but his brute force and mass would win this one out. She watched, attempting to gather the water around her into an octopus as he ran forward screaming . . . diving for her. Her half formed octopus collapsed as he tackled her to the ground the air knocked from her lungs.

He scrambled on top of her holding a handful of fire behind him; ready to strike while holding her by the neck to keep her still.

"First, payback for what that you and your whelp of a prince did to me! Then, _you're mine_! Indefinitely! I'll break you yet you bi-"

All of a sudden his weight was thrown off of her, and a resounding fleshy blow sent Zhao to the ground; unconscious.

"She's _mine_" a hoarse and guttural growl reverberated from above her.

She opened her eyes.

.

Authors Note: I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I LOVE YOU GUYS AND DON'T KILL ME! I'm going to be gone all day tomorrow. I'm serious I have good reasons to stay alive . . . like who would finish Fire and Ice?

Review! Who do ya think saved her? Huh huh? Smile! XP

.


	73. Authors Note

Good news everyone! I'm going to Louisiana, and that is a three day drive. You know what's even better? I'm not driving, soooooo what does that mean? You ask. Well, it means that I am going to rid myself of this horrid HORRID Writers Block! I'll be writing (typing? Yeah typing) the whole freaken time! So as soon as I head into a Wi-Fi signal things are going to be updated!

Oh and while I was offline . . . I now have the best boyfriend in the world, I'm moving to Georgia in May, and had a fudging awesome birthday party!

You all know I would have invited you if I could right?

Well wish me luck!

-KatsPaws1294 3

Thanks to those who haven't ditched me an Fire and Ice! You all are wonderful readers, reviewers and favoriters! (hee that's not a word, but let's just pretend it is)


	74. Chapter 74

Authors Note: Wow, I haven't typed in so long. It feels so strange to be typing in my Fire and Ice '_format_' again but a good 'strange'. I believe my fingers are happy. Now a warning to you all . . . my typing progressed or got better throughout the fic because I was practically updating each and every day. The writing (typing) I had done the previous day and how I had done it was fresh in my mind for the following day(If that made sense . . . O.o No? Okay). So I managed to improve or stick with the plot. I will be trying my best to do justice to this next chapter and continue in the writing style I have apparently developed throughout Fire and Ice. And hahah I had half a mind to put it in Sokka's, Toph's, or Aang's POV. But I won't be cruel and I'll give it to you in Katara's POV. Please do enjoy, and I happen to be in Louisiana at this time ;). We stopped in Texas and my family has the bay in their back yard, we rode around on 4-wheelers watched the eclipse . . . .*sigh* good times, good times. OK enough of my incessant blabbering.

Oh wait my damn teacup chewawa was a total ** and didn't realize that cats are more than three times her size. She went after the ** cat and the idiot cat obviously didn't get that it could just grab her and climb up a tree and eat her slowly and be done with it but noooooooo it decided to run . . . . for four ** blocks! That dam dog is fast she don't listen for ** I ran the whole way and only when that stupid cat practically flew onto a roof of some scary lookin house did that ** dog stop. Gah! I'm just so upset at her now, I feel like a failure as her master, because as we were running I just kept calling her and calling her and commanding her to stop or heel and EVERYTHING but she didn't even look back! She didn't even hear me! What the heck did I do wrong when I was training her! Gah . . . . not a happy day, . . . . lmao that was probably the most exercise I've had in awhile . . . felt good . . . at first. OKAY OKAY read

Ps: THAT was weeeeks ago, I've decided I'm giving you all a chapter, TONIGHT. No matter what. And I've changed my mind, 1st zuko THEN katara

.

Fire and Ice

Chapter I've Lost Count And Will Look Later

.

Zuko's eyes opened, and closed. Then repeated themselves a multitude of times before sense wove itself into his consciousness.

He was _awake. _

As feelings flooded him, he began to become aware of his body. The first thing he noticed was that he was cold, _again_. The second; he was swathed in something, then that wherever he was, was definitely _not . . . _th-where he had lost awareness, lost _himself_.

He would not dare say the name for fear that his master would be roused from whatever sleep it was held in, or whatever task it was doing to keep its attention away from him. No, no. the moment she was gone from his life was when he had lost the battle to his claim over himself.

It was dark, and he tried to move his arms . . . which felt like they were loaded down with lead.

Agni, his whole body, his whole _being, _his_ whole _total and complete utter essences of himself felt as if they were tied down to weights, under water, moving. Unable to stop moving, unable to stop his endless trek through his self-loathing abyss of nothing, yet an abyss of _everything_.

His eyes, they _hurt_. He couldn't keep them open for longer than a few mere glimpse of his surroundings. Not that things weren't already blurry enough.

And his ears; he heard muted cries, above him, shallow quickly paced breathing, raggedy breaths coming from his own self as well. It almost drowned out the beating of his shattered, abhorred heart. But no it wasn't always hated, she used to love it, to heal it.

Wouldn't she want him to do the same? How could it still be beating? After _everything_, after the complete nothing he had just gone through.

How had he come to be _here_? And _why_? Was this to be his punishment? Was this '_why'_? -Why his master had changed its mind? To torture him with _life_?

The very thing he took from _her?_ Oh! Why? Why couldn't everything have just ended the moment her heart beat it's last and final beat. It's final battery.

Now his own heart began its battery on him, reminding him with every pump, with every beat that he was still living. It was every beat that she _couldn't_ experience. Every beat, that she deserved right _now_, at this moment.

Life, was nothing without her blue eyes. For what was the purpose? Was there ever, even a purpose?

Yes, there _was. _When his Sun fell and her Moon rose.

When his barriers around his heart, as thick and unbreakable as a diamond yet as polished as a pearl, building itself up and up over the years as such only a pearl does with sometimes merely a single grain of sand.

His mother's absence had been his grain of sand and the barriers had building ever sense, until _she_ healed him, healed that raw and open wound, with only that grain of sand in it; building and building.

But when her chest _rose_ everyday; breathing, because of him. He had saved her. Or was it that she had saved him. They had saved each other.

When her eyelids rose and that beautiful cerulean fire greeted him every morning.

Could he even remember when that fire had been extinguished? Did he _want _to remember? Yes, yes he did; but not to feed the monster within, not to relish in it, but to torture and to afflict anguish as penalty for what he had done.

If only he could fall into a sleep, a thoughtless, dreamless sleep that would keep him from seeing her perfect face, keep him from dieing, so that he could live on as she couldn't. just not where he would be enjoying life. Oh no, he didn't des-

"We _could _have been friends Prince Zuko."

Zuko's head swiveled towards the soft, but vehement voice, as he was snapped back into reality.

"-Before you took her from me"

A dry, strangled sob broke through Zuko's lips.

The small, pale boy that swam in and out of his vision started, had the Avatar not expected such a sound to come from one as broken as he was? Was the boy here to kill him? Was this why his master was not intervening at any second to take him back under?

To let _The Avatar_ do its dirty work?

And yet, why shouldn't the boy get his chance? Zuko had killed their love. Not that it came as anything less than surprising to him that The Avatar loved . . . _her_ too.

But then again, would he be strong enough to? The boy looked at him, but he was only a pale blur with a head of black hair to Zuko. He couldn't concentrate on the boy's emotion which must have been playing across his features like fingers on a finely tuned instrument.

The Avatar's voice sounded less sure of himself as he spoke again "I can't go out there, but _you _can. You should go. She'd be happy to see you awake."

He twisted his foot into the dirt and a tunnel of sunlight appeared. Zuko cried out in pain as it hit his eyes, he clutched at them, wet burning tears ran through his dirt encrusted face.

It took awhile to get his body to move to his thoughts, but when his limbs decided to work he made his way out of the dark hole.

Right now, he'd get as far as he could then he'd think about what in Agni had just happened. None of it made sense. But his being was screaming at him to get away, battle cries littered the air around him, but he wouldn't open his eyes.

That'd just leave more questions and thoughts. Things he couldn't afford to face at the moment.

Even though every cell in his body screamed "What in the Spirit World . . . " he pressed on.

Before long, the battle cries and heat muted in the distance, and leaves rocks sticks pelted his face, palms, _body._

He collapsed but the moment he did so he heard a familiar yell, then another. Was this a dream? He waited for the familiar presence in his mind to tell him that this was in fact another of his memories of _her_.

But when none came, and the cries increased, he realized it must be a dream all in itself. He never actually WOKE UP, he was still in the Mania room, his master was just coying with him, letting him think what he wanted to think before it cracked down the hammer.

That meant, he could bask in this dream's glow however he pleased, he could do _whatever. _It was _his _dream.

He stood, weakly, feeling as if he could fall over, the gravity pulling at him, or, he could take off flying.

He opened his eyes, nope. They were definitely not ready to take in all the vibrancy of his imagination. He followed the sound of her voice.

Then he heard another. The other made his hackles rise, _Zhao._ Bearing his teeth he set forward, using his hearing to guide him, opening his eyes occasionally to avoid the hulking masses of wood.

Then as he rounded around yet another tree, there he saw _them_. Hey he had free will in this delusion; he'd make the most of it.

Every essence of his being wanted him to scream her name to the spirit world; to break down at this small decency this . . . this _reality_ was giving him.

He had almost fallen to his knees when he realized that this was not normal under any circumstances. He ambled towards the twosome, such hate filling him, such anger.

He didn't know how he had gathered the strength to walk straight, to see, and to lift the Admiral off of her before planting his fist into Zhao's burnt face. And oh, did it hurt. But instead of reacting in physical pain he snarled "She's _mine_"

Next time he would make sure that the scum would never forget it, but at this moment of moments he had other duties to attend to.

He planned to use this reality to its fullest.

.

Authors Note: And Cut! So? What'd you think? Are yew guys happy? Please be happy. its all 4 yew. Oh and consider this a promise that I will update BEFORE Monday, I might be too busy tomorrow, depends how my reviews are. They might just make me ecstatic to update huh huh ya know what I mean *elbows you all in the most innocently annoying way possible*

.

.

.

*sigh* it's good to be back

.


	75. Chapter 75

Authors Note: Sorry I didn't update, it's kinda well hard. Please be patient with me. I've been thinking about this fic for the past two weeks and what I'm going to do with it. I have a few snippets of ideas for the future but . . . I still got to piece it all together. Ug. Wish me luck. I hope you like it.

.

And I'm sorry it's so short but I'm working on another chapter right after this because I'm curious as to where my fingers plan to take this story. . .

.

Fire and Ice

Chapter . . .

.

"Zuko! Oh spirits! Zuko!" she chanted, leaping to her feet and tackling him into a hug. He yelped; forgetting his rage, as his butt hit the ground.

Before he knew it she was on top of him with her lips crushing his.

Well, not quite what he expected from a memory, or . . . . dream. But whatever this was, he sure was enjoying it. Wait wasn't he? Correction: _Shouldn't_ he be? Something was definitely up.

That . . . and the confusing fact that he had to concentrate really hard to get his limbs to respond to his thoughts; making them heavier and slow.

He felt dampness on his cheeks and wondered briefly if he was crying. Was it out of joy? Strangely he couldn't feel any joy, only . . . only approval and fulfillment, but there was another main emotion that felt as if the barrier holding it behind was paper thin; rage.

Another thought came unbidden; _satisfaction_. But satisfaction at what?

These emotions that flitted through his mind's eye were confusing . . . they didn't feel like his own.

Just then, as Katara pulled away, her hands gripping his face painfully. Well, if another person described it . . . then it could only be taken as painful. But to Zuko? At this moment? He could barely feel it, he was numb. That's the only word that came to mind.

Numb.

Again, small thoughts came unbidden as to why he felt like this; numb, emotionless, now that he knew she was in front of him, Agni _on top of him _and yet he wouldn't and couldn't react to her in the way he thought he ought to.

And how? Just moments before he had been flooded with the sorrow of her being gone, but perhaps that was because he had already known that she was gone from his life.

As her words were muted to his ears, her face was filled with joy. Tears streaming down her face. Her lips opening and parting in sobs? Or . . . . words. He couldn't tell.

Why couldn't he tell?

What- What _is _this?

The words repeated themselves over and over in his head, as he began to panic.

What's going on here? Is this all a ruse? This was _his _fantasy, no one else's.

But then, why didn't he feel like he was in control?

He felt so _small _in his body, was he really the one pulling the strings? Or was his masters presence back? What in AGNI is this?

Just as a murky presence infiltrated his mind, that _name._ That cursed name, that Azula taunted him with pulled him deeper into the depths of his mind.

.

.

.

Katara had removed her face from his. There was something wrong, and his movements were well . . . awkward and slow. She straddled his waist, her hands roaming over his face that had remained so still for too long.

She knew it could be hurting him but, she didn't care because he _could _finally feel her.

He was finally awake.

That was before the trembling began, she had not wanted to take notice at how he hadn't reacted to her.

He hadn't said anything, at all.

"Zuko?" she murmured worriedly. But his heart -or his mind- wasn't with her at the moment.

His eyes stared blankly ahead, flitting back in forth occasionally; filled with panic. "Zuko? No, no stay with me." He acted as if he hadn't even heard her.

His cold body trembled every now and then beneath her.

"Zuko! Answer me!" she poked and prodded at him trying to get him to respond.

What had happened?

She looked over at Zhao's crumpled heap of scarred mess, and shuddered disgustedly. Then she whirled on Zuko.

"No!-" she cried at his mute self "-How could you? No how _dare _you! To just-just _tease _me like that? To just decide only to come and save me, say a few words AND THEN leave me here! Again? Zuko! Get up! Get up!" She was screaming and sobbing at the same time, pounding on him with her fists.

But as they were only dull thumps against his chest, she acquired a different tactic.

A loud *SLAP* rang through the forest, then a rumble came from his throat.

"GET UP NOW!" she screamed over and over, the fates and spirits were cruel. How could they do this to her?

And then, she felt ashamed of herself. His body held no bruises of the battery she had just handed out, but his cheek; a bright red.

His eyes blinked regularly, and his breathing was normal as well. But . . . what was keeping him under like this?

Suddenly; he sat up. She found herself toppling backwards, and as his arms lifted his eyes examined them confusedly; puzzled.

A feral grin appeared, that had no place on his visage, its home was there on the face of evil incarnate, for that was the only place she saw it. To her; it was the devil-spirits' mark.

The tell-tale smirk of the Fire Nation Royal family.

And, now he truly was of them.

"No" She whispered hoarsely as his newly dull eyes met hers and the smirk grew even wider.

"_Peasant_"

-the awaited snarl came just like she knew it would.

.

.

.

Authors Note: well, my fingers must have a mind of their own because this isn't at all what I planned. Man, I forgot how much it sucked to decide whether or not to post an update or sack it and start over. Tell me if you don't like it please. Because I'm literally clueless. Enh, I'll make it longer for you.

.

.

.

.

"Katara!" Sokka's echoing voice reverberated off the multitudes of trees below.

Aang, as Sokka could see leapt tree to tree below. Occasionally gliding through the air on his glider. Toph grumbled in the back of him, her muscular arms clutched at his fire nation vest.

"You know, if we were on the GROUND I could FEEL where they are Snoozles" she scoffed against the wind, as if he didn't already know that.

Sokka puffed out his lower lip exasperatedly; he really hadn't thought this one through. He made the bison go down, down . . ., down until they reached a clearing, where Toph oh too happily released him and abandoned ship.

As soon as her beloved calloused feet touched the rock hard earth, she got a full panoramic view at their surroundings.

"Well? Do you _feel_ her?"

She chuckled and smirked; then put two fingers to her temple and scrunched her eyes closed her voice getting strained and excited at the same time "I'm getting, I'm getting . . ."

-at this point she dropped her 'trying hard' façade and hands, looking up at what she felt was his head and scoffed sarcastically "trees. Lots and lots of trees." Along with the levitation of one eyebrow, to give him her best '_really?_' look.

"UGH!" Sokka exclaimed. "Toph! Seriously?"

"Okay, okay. _Easy_. Don't get your big girl panties in a twist" she frowned.

"I feel, some type of -"

The moment Aang's toe reached a centimeter from the ground she shouted "Twinkle toes!" in surprise he fell backwards, she was getting better at this.

He grumbled and stood; rubbing his newly-sore bum.

"Any sign of her?" Sokka rushed at him.

"No," the airbender's voice was as dejected as Sokka was worried. She socked Aang in the shoulder as she beamed "Cheer up Twinkle toes, we'll find em"

Aang nodded forlornly, not even bothering to react in pain physically.

Katara sure had her hooks in _him._ Toph scowled.

And perked up her head like the dutiful little team hound-toad would do when it caught scent of it's target

"Three figures. A mile that way" she gestured with a thumb over her shoulder, "uhm" she hummed, "two's down, one is. . . ." she wasn't sure.

Sokka grumbled trying to get her to finish her sentence "_one is . . . . _what Toph?"

She knelt to the ground, becoming one with the earth. More like couldn't be sure but, was the large, heavy figure Zuko? It couldn't be.

From what Sugar queen had told her of him, he absolutely _wouldn't_ be hurting Katara in any way.

Wait, another figure stood; lighter that the other two; It had to be Katara. And suddenly the larger figure was down, for the third figure was now standing too.

Wow, this was confusing.

Was it Katara or the third figure that had struck the second down.

And why?

.

Authors Note: Okay, still short but longER.

.

.

.

Review

.

Please

.


	76. Chapter 76

Authors Note: I apologize about last chapter. And I hope some of you realize, that well you can't write 3rd person point of view, without making the audience confused if the main character is confused. And if Zuko didn't know what was going on then you (the audience) wasn't going to know what was going on. Heh hope that makes sense. And I AM most definitely sorry for cutting in the middle with an authors note. Won't happen again. Promise.

.

And to irish girl xx: I'm sorry that it makes it hard to read, I tried to make it different then other fan fic authors on fan fic. Also, nope. Nice ideas but nopers. Hahas sorry but our Katara is stronger (not strength physical wise but like intelligence and etc . . . wise)that she looks, and if I don't say so myself I'd be pretty peeved if my bf/ potential husband had been in a coma for like ever, then he freaking woke up for a few measly seconds then lapsed back into it? And when he woke up AGAIN and was back to his hating jerk face self and expect ME to put up with him? Um hell to the freaking no. XP read:

To RachaelC: and to you I'm especially sorry that it was lacking in everything. I wish I knew how to make it better for you but . . . *sigh*if you have any ideas as to how you would enjoy it more? I'm open to them, especially if you're not well, … satisfied. PM if you got any tips or if there are any ideas you'd think would make it better for everyone and you.

And to those of you who liked it? Thanks, means a lot to me.

.

Fire and Ice

Chapter . . .

.

No, _no _ she couldn't take it without her heart breaking. And there was no way she'd believe it without her soul shattering. It didn't even make sense. That's why she acted without thinking; with one swift blow it was over.

"You shouldn't have done that Water Peasant"

-a cruel and sniding voice came from behind her, as she stared down at his crumpled heap. Angry tears ran freely down her face, and she turned violently on the voice "Shut up! Just, SHUT UP!" as a wild feral sob of agonized anger broke through her lips. No more; just, no more.

Her eyes blazed in such red hot fury she couldn't even see straight as she let her rage within, free.

As the white hot energy exploded from her and the air and trees around her withered and died from lack of their life's water. The stupid, scarred man that stood in front of her, fell as well. As he well should have.

She didn't stoop to see if he was breathing, but fell to her knees in exhaustion.

"Why?" her voice was a mere croak, a question to the universe that wouldn't ever be answered by anyone but herself.

But that was fine and well, if no one would answer it she'd find the explanation one way or another.

Katara fell forwards her arms trembling under her weight.

Even if it took her all the way to the spirit world and back.

It hadn't even registered in her mind when her body hit the earth with a dull thump.

.

.

.

As Toph neared the area where Katara, Zuko, and Zhao were to be, her feet automatically knew something was wrong when her toes touched the dry and stale grass. She had run ahead of the others as soon as what she had guessed to be Sugarqueen hit the ground.

"Sugarqueen?" Her voice cracked, but did she even know that this was the three figures? Hah! She reminded herself she was the blind bandit! She could take down the toughest, roughest rogues out there!

Then she stepped on a clear patch of ground, but it felt wrong somehow, almost as if it were burnt, when she got a clear reading.

It _was _Sugarqueen, Sparky, and monkey face. But the order was all wrong.

Zuko was back-first down on the ground, unconscious, she could feel the steady and strong beat of his heart, no matter how raspy his breath sounded.

Katara was in the middle, collapsed, her breathing was raggedy too but more out of exhaustion.

And Zhao; Monkey butt, was a few yards away face first in the ground as if he'd been slammed up against a tree and fell forwards. Which was what must have happened.

She felt and heard the others coming up behind her, boy were they noisy, and ran towards Katara. She wasn't surprised to hear Sokka's and Aang's surprised yelps, well at least they could see.

"She's fine" Toph murmured, knowing that they'd be able to hear her sense they were silent and the entire forest seemed to add to the shared hush.

Toph knew what came next, she stood and walked backwards a few steps as she felt Sokka's pounding footsteps, Aang's; of course, were faster and she caught his vest as he tried to run past. Stopping him in his tracks, no matter how hard he tried to get loose he just ended digging a hole with his rapidly moving feet, before he finally noticed that he was running(/digging) in place.

It wasn't that hard holding him back sense he was really light. She didn't know if all airbenders were like that, hmm couldn't they perhaps be described as built like a bird? Well she wouldn't know sense birds were only on the ground for a few mere seconds before taking off, AND Aang _was_ the last airbender.

The only time when she had become familiar with one was when a village boy had attempted to bring her a wounded sparrowkeet.

But her parents had turned their noses up at it.

Lack of movement brought her back to the present situation. Aang now stood completely still, fully understanding that this was a sister-brother time. But that sure didn't stop the slump from his shoulders or the pout that took over his face.

As Toph released Aang, Sokka stood with his sister in his arms. Toph looked away, secretly hoping he wouldn't be in one of his moods.

She heard his quiet murmur "we'll camp here until Katara is well enough to travel. Toph?" She grumbled slightly but then bent earthen shelters. Afterwards, he didn't even say thanks.

She frowned, "No thanks necessary" with full knowledge that he could hear her. But the usual occurred, he ignored her. She hated it when he got into one of these moods; it was like he wasn't even Sokka anymore.

Aang sensed the growing tension and chuckled nervously.

Toph decided to do something useful. "Where do you think _you're _goin Twinkletoes?" Aang stopped mid-step and turned around "Nowhere" he muttered.

"Bend Monkey face over there to a tree, I'll take care of Sparky."

As Aang trudged off to where the defeated Admiral lay, she treaded carefully towards the unconscious fire bender. She bent him onto a rock cot and bent it towards the earthen shelter, where Sugar queen had been placed.

Well, she sure had a lot of explaining to do when she woke up.

Sokka ambled off into the surrounding wood and came back with fire wood. He looked confusedly at their camp. The trees were blackened with death, as well as the surrounding grasses. If you merely blew a breath against one of the black slivers, it would crumple to fine powder.

He knew exactly who and what had done this. And it hurt him. He knew it would hurt her too, when she was rested and that was the only reason why they weren't moving on. But, he wanted to make sure she was well before they moved.

.

.

.

Katara bolted upwards with a yelp. Her heart raced and her breathing was accelerated. She felt like she had just stepped off of a cliff.

And as she surveyed her surroundings, her heart returned to its normal pace. She could hear Aang's complaints at Toph's way of earthbending training. She took a breath, music to her ears. She heard a groan off to her left, if she would have been a mutt her hackles would have risen.

She jerked her head over to the sound. It was a sound she well knew, but not a sound she now trusted.

"Toph!" she yelled.

He shifted, now making a move to sit up, it was a weak move but, still threatening in her eyes, For he was the spy, the _enemy_. But nothing he would do would ever make her hate him. The person who had looked out at her through his eyes, and the being who had made words come through his lips was definitely _not _Zuko.

It sounded like the old Zuko, but more intelligent, full of purpose it had known exactly what it was doing, saying and speaking to. She couldn't help but think that this was the presence that Toph had felt when he had been comatose.

Toph had only arrived when Zuko had first opened his eyes. "Bend him to the wall!"

"Wha-?" Toph responded tongue-tied looking at her as if she had sprouted ears and a tail. "Now!"

"-But-"

"He's _not _Zuko", okay she knew it sounded a little crazy even to her ears but hay it worked. The Zuko-imposter immediately found himself literally 'one-with-the-wall.'

But the weak and pitiful yelp that flowed from his lips made her think twice about whether or not this actually _was _Zuko, his eyes were bland and had none of the fire . . . life, and well, _energy _that he had possessed when he had called her peasant.

But when he shook his head dizzily and stared at her with such adoration and none of the vile hate she had seen before she knew she was dealing with the real Zuko.

"Katara?" his voice was weak and groggy, and he now looked pathetic welded to the earthen wall with Toph's element.

"Tha-that wasn't me, those weren't my words. I swear it Katara." His face was bland, and could almost be described as broody, but his eyes practicly begged for her to believe him. "What were my last words to you before the wedding?" she inquired.

He didn't even hesitate "You told me you didn't mean what you said like that?" his face was confused for a mere second, then slipped right into a panic "Katara, The Serpienti, it _has _to be. But I heard the nickname Azula calls me before it took me over? I- I don't know what's happening." His eyes darted around frantically, his breathing quickening, and his voice was so weak. What he said scared her, what if he turned delusional? "I'm so sorry. But I don't know if this is real or not, I went through so many hallucinations when I was under. Where am I?" he asked forlornly. Katara stepped near him and started to answer but Toph growled out "No, what if it's not him. 'They' could find us." Katara looked back at him then nodded.

"Let him down Toph," she paused then added "please."

Toph bent the rock away from him and he dropped, like lead. His body slumped over, and he slid further down onto the floor as if he were bonless.

Katara rushed to his side. "Zuko?" He struggled to lift his head "I'm fine."

"No, you're _not _fine. What _happened_?" her voice choked up. He sighed, "How long has it been?" when she had responded he almost did a double take, it had felt like an eternity, but an eternity that had passed in such a short amount of time.

"no, it couldn't be. I wouldn't have survived that long in the Mania room. Not if they were planning to break me. . . . which they did" his voice had grown to a devastated whisper.

"Really, because I see you here and now, and you're not broken in any way" she smiled, her voice still hinting at the danger of tears.

He smiled slightly "They did. Either this is another delusion or you are dead, and I'm a monster." His voice broke.

"I'm not dead, we're all here" Sokka and Aang had been in for the last few minutes or so, enough for him to have said that he was fine.

Sokka glared menacingly, and Aang just . . . well, sulked.

"I saw myself Katara, it was like I was outside my body when I called you . . . when you fell backwards. But I couldn't get back in. I- I'm so sorry I didn't mean to grab you like that. I'm so glad you hit me. Don't believe anything the Serpienti says, It's words are loaded and have double meanings. Just don't talk to him" he added brusquely.

"It's dangerous" She ignored the command, they weren't at the palace anymore there was no need for orders, so instead she turned her attentions to Sokka hoping he wouldn't inquire why.

Sokka jerked his head towards Katara. She shrugged solemnly "I knocked him out. Then Zhao woke." She scowled "Where is he?" Aang said "he's contained. Until we decide what to do with him."

Katara nodded she'd deal with that later. "You're not a monster" she whispered sadly.

That's when the tears came; they traveled down his face like an endless waterfall. And she practically shoved everyone out. He would _not _want them to see him in this weak state.

It nearly broke her heart to see the tears. He would never have done this if her were his old self. She immediately cuddled his head against her chest. "Zuko, shh. Zuko" she crooned, trying to wipe them all away.

"I'm so sorry" he cried over and over, and she never thought it'd stop. Toph had sealed the earthen tent so they could have their privacy. She was thankful that there was a small lantern to light the room, in a dimmed, light glow.

"You are not a monster Zuko. You are _not_"

But he refused; listing off practically ever fowl thing he had done to her "I-I was going to take you twice, Katara _twice. _I burnt you, and put you through hell. I forced myself on you and kissed you when you never gave me your consent. I –I couldn't face you in my father's court when they dragged you in. and, I _willingly_ ignored your begging and captured you for my father, then I hit you. Agni I can't even count how many times I've hurt you."

And when he tried to continue she shushed him repeatedly, trying desperately to keep him quiet, and in the end she was crying too.

She had had no idea there were so many times he was cruel and heartless towards her, and she stopped him before he could go any further.

"Please stop Zuko. I'm alive, you never killed me and that's all that counts. It was a trick, a trick to break you. I'm _ali-_"

He cut in his whole body going still "They know"

She shook her head confusedly "What?"

"They know you're alive now, because of _me_. It's all my fault . . . it always has been. Epescially what happened in the dungeon. Because I- It _was _my fault I could have helped you in my father's cout. I should have, agni I should have. I would take everything back to just know that you were never hurt by that bastard. Even if . . . even if it meant sacrificing _us_ just to make sure you were never harmed." the tears came even harder this time and she just held him, for what else could she do?

Hah, would he ever let her do this again? Would he ever even be his old self again? Or was his mind truly . . . broken.

"Zuko" she whispered softly into his ear, brushing back the stray locks of jet black hair.

He quieted slightly, then "Katara" his voice raised a pitch in panic and he pulled himself closer into her. She shushed him.

"No, Ka-"

"No Zuko Stop it! Stop crying! Shush and listen to me. You are not and never will be . . . a monster."

His voice was firm when he reprimanded her "Really? Because you said so yourself Peasant. In his memories, the night he attempted to kill you." She jerked away from him.

"What?" she didn't even give him a chance to respond before she caught on.

"-Who are you?"

Zuko had had his head lying in her lap, his face turned in towards her abdomen, and his arms were wrapped around her torso. But when this- this imposter had taken over his arms had tightened around her, and pulled his face tightly into her stomach.

"Let me go! Toph!"

His voice was slightly muffled "I am of the palace; the Fire lord has plans for our Zuko. He will return back to the palace to resume his training. His mind is far too fragile, Water Peasant, you cannot heal him- this is a matter of psych."

"Who are you?" she whispered ferociously

The Zuko imposter chuckled "I? I am a slave to the Fire Nation Royal family. The Fire Lord created the Mania room after he found me and my skill of mind bending. I am fond of Zuko, but as orders from his royal imposingness I must follow them or I die. I have not seen the light of day sense before Fire Lord Azulan took the thrown. Nor have I-"

he took a deep breath inhaling her scent, and pulling her closer to him. She gritted her teeth, her body consented yes, for this was Zuko, but her mind screamed no.

"-touched a female figure in decades. I'll make a deal with you Katara. . . For I grow endlessly tired of these palace walls." the way he said her name sent shivers up her spine- in a bad way. But he never had time to say what the deal was before Sokka stormed in.

"Get away from my baby sister!"

"Wait Sokka!" She cried desperately, for this was their 'inside' to the palace.

But it was too late. Sokka had Imposter Zuko up against the wall by the shoulders and the Imposter only had time to smirk triumphantly before Zuko sagged, and shook his head dizzily.

"You. WILL NOT(!) Touch her again! I don't care if you're taken over by some-"

His words were cut off as he found that _he _was now the one held against the wall.

.

.

.

Authors Note: So? LongER, definitely because that was about 3,385 words and fit onto 8 pages. I wanted to go for longer but I need to get to bed by 10, got a long day tomorrow. I started reading a few of my older chappies and I just thought how horrible it must have been to read only that little per day so I've decided to try lengthening my chapters. But that means it might take a few days to update. I might just be out of my Writers Block.

Oh and about Zuko? I don't think weepy Zuko really fits into ATLA plotline, and I would have changed that to most likley a Toph point of view. But this IS Zutara, and you kinda had to see him all weak and broken. Well, next is Zuko POV because I know it's seriously confusing but makes more sense coming from his point of view.

I also really don't like how Zuko's all crying actually I don't really like it all, but I won't change it because it kinda fits(well it kinda _has _to fit). But don't worry I'll get him back to his old self as soon as I can (or will heheheh). I'm not really sure I should have him like that though, and let me know if you think I should change it because I could totally just skip it and put a Toph or Sokka POV, and think up better stuff that went on between him and Katara in there later. So Review and I hope that was better?


	77. Chapter 77

.

Authors Note: Haha I'm glad last chapter was a good chapter. Thank you to those of you for reviewing. Like I said before I means a lot to this chapter is a bit shorter then the last one but still pretty long if you compare it to others. Heheh Sokka-Zuko fight! Well more like- HAH not telling you ANYTHING! You'll just have to read it yourself!

.

And to irish girl xx: YAYA! I'm SO glad you liked it! And that you're happy. I like my readers happy, because happy readers= happy author (= excited to update= faster updates I know there is only ONE equal (=) sign in an equation) XP Enjoy the next chappy. Tell me if you have any problems with it!

.

Chairman LoneStar: XP mind reader! I already had this chapter finished yesterday I'm glad you like the way it's progressing. Though it wasn't what I had originally planned.

.

Fire and Ice

Chapter . . .

.

Zuko didn't even know what had happened. One moment he was with Katara, and the next thing he knew he was fading, losing control over his movements, and then nothing but being jerked and yanked right back into his body.

Then the feel of the jagged earthen wall being slammed into his spine, and Katara's brother's hands were the ones on his shoulders pinning him there.

He never _did _take well to physical abuse, especially as unrestrained and as uncontrolled as this boy's rendition of 'violence' was.

His body moved as if in auto pilot, he was still weak, and had lost muscle tone but his rage piqued, all his former physical weakness forgotten, well as much as it could, considering he didn't know the full extent of his limitations physically and mentally. But this time it wasn't the Serpienti taking over, it was _him, _himself; reacting to the threat of danger, well, more like his body was the one reacting_._

And in the blink of an eye the blue-eyed boy replaced his former position, though in much more danger than Zuko previously was in.

The skin of the blue-eyed boy was almost singeing to the touch, as was Katara's when she had moved his hair out from his eyes.

The boy moved against the wall with a grut; trying to free himself from Zuko's hold, but Zuko switched his grasp of one shoulder to a wrist then twisted it behind him and up affectively while turning him around so that his face was smashed to the wall. But he didn't apply too much pressure as to make it painful, just a bit unaccommodating and uncomfortable.

He then turned to Katara "What is the meaning of this? Why was I attacked?" Then reasoning dawned on him "What'd the . . . _Serpienti _do, Katara?"

Sokka grunted and growled against the wall, "It's not only what _he _did it's what YOU did! You – you bastard! I can't believe she made me believe _you_ actually helped her!"

Zuko cast a furtive glance towards Toph and the Avatar then growled at Katara "Get the children out of here!"

She huffed "They're not children! Whatever you tell Sokka should be _vague_ enough for them to be able to hear it. Now let him go!" she thought it was only to get _her _away from him to, but no she wanted to be there to hear and censor what Zuko said to her brother.

The anger in his eyes made her breathless; she hadn't realized how much she had missed it, his golden pupils dancing as if they were molten gold.

Zuko glared silently then released her brother, whom she called 'Sokka". But as he turned to confront her about being truthful to her own brother, and that he was family and deserved to know. He was tacked by that said person- with flailing arms.

He grunted as he was thrown off balance;_ bad form_, but wasn't tarnished as much as if the boy had done it right. "Call him off before he does something stupid." This only proceeded to infuriate 'Sokka' even more.

And though Katara was already nagging away, 'Sokka' just kept going at him *sigh* he was as stubborn as his sister. He moved out of the boy's target once more just as the boy shot a fist past his head (earning another frustrated battle cry from the water boy) he pondered over the fact that this boy hadn't seemed such a violent type, but he _did _have the potential.

But his version of 'violence' was more like comical, and _believe me _he thought; a slight grin forming on his face, _this was definitely funny_. But in a bad way, he was practically boiling inside at being attacked while he was so weak. And the blue-eyed boy was lucky that his sister happened to be his soul-mate, or he'd be burned to a crisp. Figuratively though he _usually _does feel as if he were a furnace. But he wasn't one to mock another on the battlefield. It may not have been the boy's fault, and his father should have taught him better.

Pfft, it wasn't like Zuko's father taught him anything, no, he was far too good for that. To teach his only son; the crown prince, his _heir _how to fight, to learn his skills in the way of self-defense. No, he let trainers and advisers do his dirty work, or he just didn't want to be over-thrown now did he? After what he had done to Zuko? Oh, he respected his father all right; he wanted his trust and his favor. But that didn't mean he wasn't entitled to think such treasonous thoughts.

Pulled bacy to reality by a grunt behind him he looked back to see why the Avatar hadn't intervened and saw that the small earth-bending girl . . . Toph was her name, had him by the scruff of his vest.

He side stepped another failed attempt by the boy, Okay enough of these games, instead of letting Sokka rebound and come back at him with even more revenge for evading his attacks, he followed Toph's example and grabbed the boy before he could recover then just threw him a bit off-balance, enough for him to fall into the opposite wall, and Zuko to pin him easily without hurting him.

He only needed him still for a _moment_, enough for him to calm down and see reason.

The boy struggled and spat and it _almost_ brought a genuine smile to Zuko's face, for it reminded him of Katara.

_Almost_- for just as the sides of his lips began to curl upwards this 'Warrior-Sokka' had aimed a vicious knee to his groin and called him bastard again for touching his sister.

"Enough!" he growled it wasn't fair that this Sokka was putting his all into this brawl and Zuko was just toying with him, even as weak as he was. He'd end this; now.

He twisted the boy effectively around so that the side of his face was mashed into the wall once more, his arm twisted up against his back, but this time Zuko added the leverage of his elbow to Sokka's face pinning him there so he was unable to move.

"Sokka, don't tell _me _that _I _never helped her in that palace! Why are you acting all 'older brother' with her _now._ Why weren't YOU actually there, in that cell, for her? There's nothing you can do, nothing you can say that'll make me believe that you actually mean what you're accusing me of. And _I'm _the bastard? No, the bastard we are talking about? The bastard that I sincerely hope you are talking about?"

his words were laced with malicious intent that inferred if Sokka meant that _HE _was the bastard in this situation then they'd have a SERIOUS problem and there'd be no more fun and games

"-and the bastard that _everyone_ seems to get that scum and I confused with each other? -happens to be charred to the dungeon wall! Where were YOU when she was in that dungeon-?"

Sokka grunted out something unintelligible and Zuko responded by hissing and pressing his arm harder up against his back,

"Not the point! When she was bleeding and sobbing, when she didn't know enemy from friend, did YOU save her yourself? Did YOU comfort her? Did YOU hold a starving defiled DYEING young woman in your arms while she cried herself to sleep almost every night? Then faced her nightmares and have to relive every moment of what happened in that damn cell with her? And then face her then the next morning as she unleashed a frozen watery death upon you _again_, even though she couldn't walk."

His voice was a fierce yet accusing whisper, and he could feel the weakness just seeping into his bones; like water to a sponge.

His mouth didn't seem to want to stop moving, even after he slowly released Sokka and they slid to the ground "I had to bring her to my _father_, Sokka. Do you even know how . . ."his voice choked slightly. It was awhile before he spoke again "I think we'll talk later, and in _private_. As I'm sure she's told you nothing. But I tried my _hardest _to keep her safe in that . . . . _place_. . . . my _home_"

He looked down slightly. His strength reserve was weakening, and _fast_. But _Why_? He was his normal self just a few moments ago. And why _now_? Was this a lasting effect of the Mania room? Agni, was the Serpienti coming back.

The world blurred slightly and doubled. No, not again. And that was exactly it, the Serpienti wasn't coming to, but he was . . . . he was .. . . was he fainting? Out of _what?_ Zuko the Crown Prince to the Fire Nation, does _not _faint. But if he does he does so with honor, he lamented silently.

.

.

.

How _could _he? No, _again_, how dare he? He practically just gave everything up! How could he tell Sokka of all people! And just talk about her if she wasn't there? And in front of Toph and Aang too? Oh Spirits how _could _he?

Well, at least he didn't reveal everything. . . _yet_.

Katara hugged her elbows; tears ran freely down her face. She wanted nothing more than to run out of their shelter, hide, then cry herself dry. In fact every single cell in her body was begging for it. But as she took that first step . . .

No, she had to stay here, for him. Though she was so completely and irrevocably mad at him, and so _so _embarrassed beyond belief. Hoping Aang and Toph didn't piece things together. Spirits, she didn't even want to think about Sokka.

Him going all crazy on Zuko like that? That was almost unheard of. What exactly had happened to their small gang while she was away? And what had they been doing while she was captured?

This whole time she kept feeling guilty for not telling them anything, when they weren't the only ones who needed to explain themselves.

She brought her attentions back towards Zuko. He looked pale and flushed, weak like he did when he was out.

Spirits, if she hadn't just seen him up and dodging attacks like he was born for it, then she would have never believed he would even have had the strength to lift his head.

But there he was . . . lying limp on the ground, she quickly got to work. Perhaps now her healing would work on him. Ugh this is what he get's for wasting all of his energy from protecting himself from Sokka. He shouldn't have _needed _to protect himself from her brother.

And Sokka! What in the spirit world had he been thinking? He had even ignored her when she repeatedly told him to stop, it wasn't what he thought. Well actually it was_. _But that was besides the point.

She glared at her brother for a few minutes without him even glancing over at her, but when he made a move to turn his head her way, she quickly avoided his gaze.

Meanwhile, Toph and Aang did the same thing to her, and when she looked at them they wouldn't look her in the eye.

Did they know? Did they suspect?

She finished making Zuko as comfortable as was physically possible, and sat back carefully. He had slipped into a blank fit; a lot like the one right before where the Serpienti had claimed his body.

Spirits she hoped that didn't happen again. But she knew it would, and she definitely knew that somehow, some way, Azula was behind it.

For why else had Zuko said it had called him 'Zuzu' or atleast that's what she hoped it had said, because that was the only thing that Azula had called him. That she knew of, that is.

What did the thing want? What deal was it going to make? It either had to do with her, or itself being freed. And what havoc would this being wreak upon the unknowing citizens of the four nations.

She was going to have to drag some information out of Zuko when he woke, then berate him for revealing unnecasary details in front of Aang and Toph.

Katara slapped her hands on her knees that were folded beneath her, and stood.

"_Well_," she said awkwardly, "I think that's been enough excitement for one night. Let's just all of us get some sle-" she had just taken a step forward when she stumbled.

Two strong hands had caught her by the elbows, and at first she had thought it to be Zuko- out of habit, and an embarrassed smile was already on her face when she looked up, and saw Sokka.

The smile faded and she immediately averted her eyes once again. She mumbled something unintelligible that vaguely sounded like a mixed combination of an apology and a thanks.

Her vision blurred slightly with tears and once she had proper footing she stood once again, taking great care not to fall. Her body was exhausted; she shouldn't have gotten out of bed herself, in the first place.

That bending had taken a lot out of her. She definitely needed to train more, and get her body back into shape, for life back on the road.

Zuko especially needed to get better. Now she wasn't usually the one to rush a healing process but the fire lord had to be stopped as soon as possible and Aang needed a fire bending master.

Perhaps she actually preferred Zuko telling her brother; and save her all the details. But then again how would Zuko put it? Would he tell Sokka _everything_?

No, no he couldn't. he wouldn't. Knowing Zuko; he would be blunt and straight forward, yet still blush and look embarrassed at the same time- she thought with a slight, sweet smile. He would definitely not spare Sokka the details, after that accusing look that said '_I can't believe you didn't tell him ANYTHING. He's your brother._'

But she had also noticed that he had eyed Sokka with admiration, for having the guts to attack him? Or for his likeness to herself? Why did he 'approve' of her brother? What was he some kind of . . . of sibling _judge_?

She was mind-rambling again, and she knew it. *sigh* just so much had happened.

Toph had bent a few more rock slabs, in place of cots and then the sleeping rolls were rolled out and they all quickly got into bed. For the moon was already high in the sky. She didn't even have to see it; only sense it. She sighed, remembering the _true _water tribe princess.

Her eyes may have been heavy, and her body; exhausted, but her mind wouldn't stop thinking. One part of what Zuko had revealed to her brother kept her awake the most.

She had only remembered _one_ dream that had stayed with her even to this day. She didn't remember any others, and he had made it sound like there had been _more _than just that one.

_Had _there been others? In the beginning? She didn't remember much from then except being in agonizing pain, not being able to walk and hating Zuko.

Spirits she didn't want to remember the beginning, he said he had tried to 'take' her twice. She had only remembered that one time. Had there been another?

She'd have to ask him when he was sobered up and healed; back to his old self. Maybe he was just saying things.

She yawned, her eyes drooping. She was caught on just the edge of the dream world when a rough and calloused hand covered her nose and mouth.

"Don't scream. It's me. . . " Oh how she wanted to kill for waking her up and two; didn't he have a _normal _way of doing things? Like for example, saying 'psst Katara' or NOT kicking the door down when he had carried her oh- so-_dramatically_ into his bathroom.

Zuko pulled his hand away and she hissed "Z-" but his look was all wrong. His eyes gleamed almost as ferociously and feral as Azula's, and his smirk . . . his smirk was not his own.

"-Time to make that deal now peasant"

.

.

.

Authors Note: Sooo? What do you thiiink? Review! Sorry Sokka got all violent, but don't you think he would of freaked if anything would have happened to his baby-sister in the actual series? I mean seriously, older brother . . . baby sister . . . promise to daddy that he'd watch over her no matter what . . .I don't know about you guys but I'd be feeling pretty butt-hurt if I were him that the only thing my father had made me promise was broken, and there was no way I could fix it. Awh poor Sokka.

.

Hey if anyone knows some really good Zutara fics I'd like? Please make some suggestions? XP

.

Review!

.

Sorry bout the cliffy! (You know you love it! XP JKJK)

.

Click that friggin button, you know you want to.

.

HOLD UP: NO REVEIWS . . . NO UPDATES. XP how's that for incentive?

.


	78. Chapter 78

.

Authors Note: Heh, well originally I had Azula's POV at the beginning, but didn't work out in the time line. So . . . yeah, go on . . . you know you want to:

and irish girl xx? Make an account PLEASE, XP. Hope this chapter answers your question!

.

And to the rest of you? Thank you SO much for reviewing, I enjoy reading them so so much! I wish I wow 790 reviews I feel so special!

.

Fire and Ice

Chapter . . .

.

Katara's eyes widened, but she didn't breathe a word.

As the tips of her toes slid out of her sleeping roll and touched the singed earth a feeling of dread washed over her in waves.

She followed him out of the earthen tent, and then into the surrounding trees. They walked for what seemed like ever before he stopped; and just looked up at the sky.

The light of the moon on his bare back looked as about as enticing as the sparkling stream beyond him. But this wasn't Zuko, every time the Serpienti had taken him over the black veins that littered Zuko's body became even more vivid.

He turned slowly, "The moon is so beautiful," She would have given anything to hear the real Zuko, "'I haven't been outside in ages. . ."

Katara frowned "Who are you really, I know that you are of the Serpienti, that Zuko warns me about. He doesn't want me talking to you."

"Well, water peasant, the Fire Lord sent his children to me, ordering me to 'train' them to withstand my mind-bending . . . _and_ more. And well, I want out of that place; you free me, and I'll release Prince Zuko. That is the only reason why his mind isn't completely gone, I have reason to keep him sane, but you had better cooperate."

Katara's face fell. He had come closer to her, now almost directly behind her. "But that's not the only thing I want, peasant. The Prince was right you shouldn't have had anything to do with me. The longer he stays under my influence, his emotions . . . " she heard him as he took a step closer "desires . . . "another step "_wants_ . . . begin to affect me"

She did _not _like where this was going. The Serpienti was directly behind her now, and she was afraid to turn around. If he hurt her she didn't know even how and if she'd be able to fight back. It WAS Zuko's body; even IF, she had a whole stream at her disposal.

His arms snaked their way around her waist, and she felt his nose nuzzle against her neck. And then realization hit her and her body froze in shock "No," she whispered in shock.

"Yes" he answered firmly with a growl and it was so like Zuko that it made her shiver and a slight whimper escaped her lips, and the tears cascaded themselves down her cheeks; he couldn't be serious.

"Please, don't make me do this. _Please_" she sobbed.

"Shhhh" he murmured, his lips trailing down the side of her neck.

"No! I can't!"

His hand slid upwards and she found her knees buckling, he fell with her; purposefully. "You don't understand-" His hand found her lips and clamped down "Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" he growled and yanked her head to the side so he'd have better access to her neck. Her back was pressed firmly against his chest. "There's no escape" he whispered hoarsely against her hair. "Just give in peasant"

She didn't want to tell him! She couldn't! But when he had covered her mouth that was too far, it was too much like . . .like . . . she shrieked it to the world. "I'm pregnant! You _can't!_ Stop it!-" He may have been muffling her but she made sure her words came across loud and clear.

She clawed at his hands frantically "Get off! Don't touch me!" The Imposter Zuko had had an iron grip on her, but when she had revealed her secret he had slackened. She yanked his arms away from her and fell forward summoning her element with her, getting to the edge of the stream before stopping.

Some of her hair had fallen loose in a few scraggly strands, as the stream rose behind her.

"Don't. . . make me use this" she beseeched desperatley.

Zuko stood warily "Katara? Wh-what happened? What's wrong?" it had to be _him_, his face was so confused, so concerned.

"Zuko?" . . . She dropped the pond, but the pond wasn't the only thing that fell. "Katara! What's wrong?" He ran towards her and encased her in his arms. And she shoved him away. "Don't touch me Zuko!"

"What? Where are w-"Understanding dawned on him and he shook her by the shoulders "WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU KATARA! I told you not to talk to him!"

His face was scared, so scared. But so was hers; even more so.

"Wh-What did _I_ do to you" his voice broke and he pulled her into his chest. She curled into him, and she cried. "You- you wanted me to- oh spirits" she gagged. But this wasn't the norm. Her guts spilt onto the grass next to them. But he didn't care. As well he shouldn't have.

"Shhh, It's okay." He cradled her head.

She paused in her crying enough to scream at him "No, It's NOT okay!"

He only held her tighter, "I'm sorry Katara. I would never _willingly _hurt you"

She didn't respond for a long while. She pulled away from him, and knelt so that she could look him in the eyes.

"Zuko, I have something to tell you"

.

.

.

Azula was jolted out of her sleep by the softest whisper of a touch to her door. It swung open stealthily, or it was _trying_- and failing to be quiet. Her intruder also made the failed attempt to stifle his breathing as well. The carefully placed foot falls were to say in the least- _amateur_.

This was either a very poorly-trained assassin, or a servant.

If the servant had been more intelligent than a cherry pit- that knew exactly when to place itself within the luscious cherries that she oh-so-fondly cherished every day.- then he would have known not to tread within her domain, he should have known to knock on her bed-chamber door, and NOT to wake her personally.

Ah, servants. She almost hated servants and peasants as much as cherry pits.

She absolutely loathed them. Ever since she was young and her mother, used to de-pit them by hand, no one had done that for her since, and she abhorred the sight of an un-pitted cherry or the presence of a cherry pit in general, for it reminded her of her mother.

Her stupid, banished mother who abandoned her to live in the presence of only men, not a sympathetic bone in their body; not that she needed their sympathy. No matter how many female babysitters her father hired none had worked out. They were all in the spirit world now. As they well should be.

And absolutely _none _of her stupid boobs of servants seemed to understand that (that she hated cherries that weren't pitted).

_Well how could they?_

A small voice at the back of her head reminded her.

She physically remembered the way her mother's elaborate ivory bone brush had felt tugging gently through her hair, as The Fire Lady Ursula combed through the snarled, burnt tangles, and her young self, her small . . . _manipulative_ young self, enjoying the turtle ducks' rising panic as she let her foot trail idly in the water.

And that was all it took, she had made sure to keep the pond's temperature below boiling, and below the temperature that induced steam so her mother wouldn't have suspected anything.

The cherries the palace servants had put out on ivory dish were nothing compared to the multitudes of small brilliantly red orbs that surrounded them on the lush green grass.

Her mother would pause ever so often and lift one of the freshly fallen cherries from the ground and remove the pit. Her melodious voice would coax Azula to close her eyes, and before she knew it she felt the cherry touch her lips and she giggled.

Her mother would hush her "Hush, dear. Now I wouldn't want my only darling daughter to choke now would I? Wouldn't want to mar your perfect little neck"_liar _she reflected. But; at the time she could hear the smile in Lady Ursula's voice, and believed her as only a devoted monster of a daughter could.

She opened her mouth and received the cherry, almost forgetting to keep the temperature of the pond under control while she savored the succulent fruit.

Her mother had once joked that the single cherry tree was grown in that exact location only for Azula, and that it was Azula's cherry tree, and hers alone. When Azula hadn't believed the Fire Princess, her mother had gone so far as to put it in writing and have her grandfather sign off on it. It was a gift, perhaps the single greatest gift her mother had ever given her.

The servants and anyone else were not allowed to pick cherries from Azula's Cherry Tree, it was forbidden. Azula smiled she had liked the sound of that; 'Azula's Forbidden Cherries.' Oh how she had laughed, that had been the only time her mother and her got along and successfully bonded.

Then Zuko, came and ruined it for her, apparently he had found the little 'surprise.' Azula had one of the local bearded cats leave it in his bedroom slipper. He was lucky she didn't put it in his bathroom pipes, she would have cackled; Spirits. Ah but she should have just burnt one of the pipes closed, Azula reflected now once more.

But once her mother had left; abandoned her, and then she had made it her purpose to avoid the tree at all costs, for it was her and her mother's secret , the night her mother had gone, a single cherry- depitted ofcourse- was found on her doorstep, on a silken square. That was when she had gone to tell her brother the news. And oddly, somehow the servants knew that the fruits upon that tree were never to be touched.

She was brought back to the present by the squeaking of the floor boards. Then the rustle of starched fabric, she then felt the being's body heat. _Ew how dare it try to touch me!_

_Oh, just let it end already_.

Agni, this had to be a servant. Therefore she put on her best 'haughtily pissed off' look with the voice to match. "You better stop right there, servant. Before I blast you out the way you came. Why didn't you announce yourself at the door" she sniffed.

The servant was a young female and she yanked her hand away from the Fire princess as she stammered excuses Azula growled "why are you here, hasten for you have now successfully irritated me"

Oh how fun

"Oh no Princess Azula I would have never meant to disturb you, unless it was orders from the Fire Lord himself . . . wh-."

Azula truly was irritated,

"Then . why. Are. You. _HERE_?" she emphasized cutting off the girl's explanation, and flipped the lights on with a wave of her hand The servant cowered affectively, well that earned her _some _brownie points "I-I-I . . . -" she dropped her head "-Fire Lord Ozai has wishes to see you in his quarters. As I tried to tell you bef-"

She frowned genuinely; pointedly ignoring the girl's back talk, instead of removing the girl's tongue from her smarting mouth she had other things to attend to. Her frown deepened, not out of distaste but of worry. "Leave" The girl practically tripped over her own feet on her way out the door, then bowed quickly and was gone.

Azula stood and glowered at her startled reflection in the mirror. Was this another of Father's private meetings? Why so late in the night?

As far as she knew, she was the only other living- breathing being that knew of his recent plans, well other than the war council of course. Perhaps that was the reason.

Well, she _was _the only one that knew ALL of his plans, the war council sure didn't. And she was sure to keep it that way.

She knew if her father was sending for her at this time of night then it must be important, and she must not hasten with the formalities such as her armor. She slid on a robe and cloak.

If he had made it an informal meeting then he wouldn't have sent the servant, she would have had to receive his person alone. She grumbled as she walked. There better not be any palace officials with him, to see her in this state.

She met no one on her way, and for that she was thankful, as he bare feet padded on the empty palace's gilded grounds. But that still didn't mean that none were watching. In the the Fire Nation palace, it was if the walls had eyes . . . and ears.

She started, as all the torches in the halls went out in sync; they shut off the gas fueling the torches at a certain time every night.

Was this a test?

Her father knew she was terrified of wandering the palace alone. Especially in the dark. Was he testing her weaknesses? She glared at the darkness, and hugged her elbows. She used to antagonize Zuko, _just _so he'd chase her from his room, in the dark. So she wasn't alone on her way back to her quarters.

She imagined her small self running past; cackling, and Zuko yelling meaningless threats behind her.

And when he'd finally catch her, it was only because she let him. She'd yell 'We're now playing tag and there's nothing you can do about it! You're IT!' she'd take off then, and he'd have no choice but to follow, for he HAD grabbed her tunic. But he shouted after her that he wasn't playing, but she could hear the smile in his voice and the confidence in his steps.

She startled once more, as she thought she heard the sound of pounding feet and children's voices.

And in some small sense she thought Zuko knew it, that she was terrified of the dark, even though it was her one true weakness and he had plenty of chances he never used it on her, he was honorable.

He had to have known, because instead of just shoving her out and slamming the door in her face like any teen adolescence he berated her all the way back to her quarters, intending to step into her room just to annoy her with his presence, as payback. But he also knew she had only put on an act, when he did so. Stomping her feet as only a child could do and screaming for her mother to make him leave.

And where was he now?

She bit her lip and clenched her hands at her sides, her nails digging into her flesh to keep her from hugging her elbows. She felt so weak, so defeated.

She did NOT, need her big brother here to chase her fears away.

She tried not to hasten her steps, as the bleak, pulsing blackness surrounded her. She had always felt like there was someone or something watching her in the darkness, waiting to drag her into the endless shadows. Just like in the Mania room, it had always been pitch black, she could never see her old mentor, but she knew it was there; always watching.

Was this why she was so paranoid of the dark?

When she finally arrived at her Father's private quarters, she had her own flame to light the way the last few feet. For she had made herself walk the halls in complete and utter darkness to prove to herself that she was _strong_. NOT weak; weakness was unacceptable, but her mind betrayed her.

As soon as the blue flame had illuminated her way the doubting, the fear the . . . _weakness_ dwindled and left her presence.

The entire palace was asleep. Was that why her father had convened this private meeting or was it only to test her weak point? The very unknown unnerved her.

"Enter" the command came; before her fist had even risen to knock.

.

.

.

.

Authors Note: And END! How was it? Hahaha love you all!

.

And like I said before; no reviews, no updates.

.

(Boob: _an idiotic adult or the clasp on your necklace or the other obvious definition_)

.

REVIEW

.


	79. Chapter 79

.

Authors Note: Ugh I KNOW. I was so going to fix that (the whole Ursula vs. Ursa thing) but I forgot. My sister had on this show and it said Ursula so I typed it down. Well, Azula POV first; then Katara you may not find this a happy chapter, just a warning. Oh and it's shorter. Heh sorry.

.

Fire and Ice

Chapter . . .

.

Azula entered the room, and bowed respectfully.

Her father nodded and gestured for her to come closer, he turned to face his mahogany desk. She walked over to him, no other being was in the room. A large, intricately designed world map was spread out on the table, with markers.(NOT CRAYOLA/DRAWING MARKERS)

She wouldn't rush him, he'd tell her when he wanted to, but the wait was long. If it were any other she'd have his lips burnt closed. Then he could wait to speak all he wanted. She smiled at the thought.

"The Serpienti has brought me news Princess Azula; that not only is the water bender alive . . . but with child. Our plans have been altered. If this truly is of The Prophesy then we must act _now_ or all that we have worked for will be lost. The Day of the Black Sun is rapidly approaching. As does my coronation of The Phoenix King; and yours Azula. You will be deemed Firelord."

Azula was taken aback. "How could one child- one insufferable little whelp- be our down fall?" she paused "Wait, WHAT prophesy?". What was her father trying to say. There was no way such an insignificant small fact such as that would end them.

"Hush Azula. While Admiral Zhao was in that library, he likes to talk so much about, he came across a scroll of prophesy. When translated it said babes would be born of _Powerful_ lineage, of opposing elements thus for bringing down the leading nation."

Azula's eyes widened; no, that couldn't be true. "But it doesn't say that it would happen _now_. And to _us_"

"Azula! –The dates were calculated and it was on the day of the black sun. We; as Fire Nation lose the ability to be- you should know this Azula! Have I taught you nothing?"

"Yes, yes. You don't have to give me a history lesson. We can't fire bend. I know father." She tried to say the words as meekly as possible and bowed her head respectively.

"A child born of fire only, wouldn't be able to bend; but also of our enemy element? A hybrid? That would be the only way. We must eliminate even the smallest chance of our defeat "

Yes; yes that made sense. Azula calculated the times in her head remembering when she had thrown up on Li and Lo, then how she wouldn't tell her what ailed her

"But Katara is still pregnant! She isn't even showing yet! She would still be pregnant by the time the Day of the Black Sun hits! She only _just_ found out"

The Fire Lord jerked towards her. "How do _you _know this?" He blinked "You weren't at all surprised when I said the water peasant was alive. . .". then he warned. "I thought more of you Princess Azula! I should have known! I was informed that she stayed within your quarters the night before the wedding!"his eyes narrowed and he snarled "You _care _for her! Enough to call her by her birth name"

Her eyes widened "Me? What- no! I wouldn't have even looked at that _peasant_ if I hadn't have had to!"

The Fire lord was already advancing on her quickly and she backpedalled until her back hit the wall. No one- not even her wanted to be near the Fire Lord when he lost his temper. Then again; who wanted to be around _her _when _she _lost her temper? Besides; where did everyone think her and Zuko had gotten 'it' from?

"Then you won't object to what I have tasked you with" he growled, then began the accusations once more "How did you know? You _knew_ she was alive! Azula! You never informed me. " he indicted, "You're starting to act like Zuko!" that was like a slap in the face. She gasped in horrified anger "I'm _nothing_ like Zuko!"

She had had her back up against the wall, but when he had accused her of such a thing as to referring her with her brother she took a step forward; getting up in his face. _Wrong choice._

"How _dare_ you impl-!" her hands went up out of habit as if she were about to bend.

He had grabbed her neck before she could finish the allegation. Her head hit the wall with a loud _CRACK! _And she felt liquid slosh in her ears as she was dragged up the wall, her feet dangling helplessly. Her first instinct was to free herself; fire bend. But against her own father? Besides it would only make her punishment worse. She could do nothing but choke . . . and glare.

Then the burning began. "I . AM . THE . FIRE LORD! You do not speak to me in that manner! Who are YOU to ask me questions! To berate ME! You are NOTHING! Do you hear me? _NOTHING_!"

He had dropped her just then. "Father- I'm sorry. I never meant to ange-" she had choked out hoarsely. But he would have none of it, his hands were enflamed and he gripped her by her shoulders- they burnt automatically through the cloth and met her naked flesh. "Silence!"

He turned her around; shoving her forward and away from him; she crashed into various objects; like a desk, and a chair . . . the shelving system that held the scrolls fell; paper and scrolls flew everywhere. Azula had never felt so weak and . . . _helpless._ She could do nothing to him. She was pleading for him to forgive her at this time. Begging; like a filthy dog once more. For there was nothing else she could do.

"Do I have to treat you like Zuko? He is a disappointment! A failure! I know about the Avatar! And I Know you lied to me! Again! No more lies Azula! This family is full of deceit! Your own mother! They are both failures! Am I going to have to teach you? Like your pathetic _brother_? You spoke out against me Azula; just as he did. Shall we settle this dispute in an Agni Kai? Is that what you want? My to mar you as I did Zuko?" His voice got farther and farther away from her.

She was too busy holding back the angry sobs that wanted to break free; wanting so much to prove him wrong; TELL him he was wrong. "I'm not a failure!" she screamed. "Zuko is! _He_'s the traitor!"

She felt his foot falls on the floor coming back.

"Shut up Azula, take your punishment with dignity and honor. Your brother shed tears. We shall see if you do the same. No one will have to know of this. I will give you that small decency." He then knelt down over her, ripping the back of her robe open by the neck. There was a pause before a searing pain in the back of her right shoulder blade cut through all of her defenses.

She screamed but not a single tear was shed as the muscle and sinew were burnt through.

The scream was not of hurt or pain . . . but of fury. And she though he knew it to.

Understanding dawned on her. He was _afraid _of her. He had to be. The only person that she had felt ever loved her . . . feared her. In some sick sense; it was thrilling, but in another? It scared her. But How could he have done this to her. She felt as if the pain would never end. And he wanted to make a lasting impression.

"Zuko _will_ come to the Palace, where he will resume his training. The Serpienti will bring him here. _But_; Your task is the water tribe peasant. She _must _die. Unless, your familiarity with her will convert her and we will raise the child, in our ways"

Azula turned and sat up; not even bothering to wince. She moved into a kneeling position and bowed formally to her father, on her hands and knees which showed the most humility.

"Yes Fire Lord."

He nodded; was that a triumphant gleam she saw in his eye?

"You may leave my presence now; Princess Azula."

She stood, and backed towards the door keeping her head low, hair trailing around her face; it was the respectful thing, but at the moment she didn't want to turn her back to him, for safety reasons. But also because she didn't want to let him see his handiwork.

She turned to the door, and she felt his eyes on her back. "And Princess Azula?" she paused. "Yes, Fire Lord?"

"-If you hurry then I'm sure the water bender will heal you."

Azula said nothing. She straightened, and shut the door behind her.

The dark was nothing now; as blue flame reflected upon the black gilded floor. She walked quickly; and with purpose. Refusing to let the tears fall. Her neck, shoulders and back burned, as if she had been thrown into a boiling pit of magma.

She reached her quarters at last, and slammed her door closed behind her.

The torches in the room flamed and she made her way towards her mirror. She stared back at herself; her burnt robe hung in tatters, her neck was covered in a reddish brown crust, blood and pus shining through. Her shoulders were the same. Oh Agni, if she didn't hurry then it'd scar . . . like Zuko. She gulped; licking her dry lips and pulled her hair forward as she turned her back to the mirror. Her hands and fingers shook as she gently moved a strip of ripped robe out of the way.

A palm-sized burnt fire nation brand had been branded into her shoulder blade.

No amount of healing would fix _that_.

She didn't even pause to take off her sleeping robe. She tied up her hair in a messy bun, her two bangs hung down in their usual place. She hefted her armor on, scowling at the weakness in her eyes. The _pain._ If Zuko had put up with it, then she would.

Azula stepped out of her door and screamed for her servants. They came immediately, "Get me three Eel Hounds within the next hour. If you fail to meet the deadline then it will be your necks on the line. _Understand_?"

They chanted in unison "Yes Princess Azula" and bowed formally. "Good, you may go." As they all scurried off she stopped one servant from leaving. "Get me Ty Lee and Mai, _before_ the Eel Hounds arrive."

Then Azula made her way towards the Serpienti's prison.

.

.

.

Katara whispered "Zuko, I'm -"

"Katara!" Sokka scrambled out of the bushes. "Katara, are you alright?"

Her face fell "Yeah Sokka I'm fine." She stood wiping her tears away. "Well at least I now know what the Serpienti wants. . . ." She changed the subject and Zuko looked at her questionably "Freedom. He wants out of the palace. "

"What now?"

Katara sighed; exasperated, "_Now_, you get better. Then you teach Aang Fire Bending so he can take down the Fire Lord." She said this as if it were as simple as that.

"Zuko you should be resting" He nodded then looked to her brother. "Sokka-" She interrupted "-NO, Go back, Zuko. You're not well."

He glared at her, and she knew if they were back at the palace then she would be in trouble. But she also knew that he respected her and her brother enough to not belittle her in front of Sokka.

Zuko glanced towards Sokka then back to her, he grumbled "Fine." Then walked away.

Katara crossed her arms and looked away from her brother, then she began to follow Zuko back to the camp.

"Katara, wait." She stopped mid-step and turned around "I don't want to talk about it Sokka. I'm really tired and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

He had had his hand reached out to her, btu he now stepped back and let the arm swing bavk to his side, his shoulders slumped and he looked to the ground.

She hated to see him like that. Katara walked over to him and practically tackled him in a hug. "I missed you Sokka."

They walked back together in silence.

Zuko was already asleep or he _appeared_ to be. Katara curled onto her rock 'cot' and sighed forlornly. She missed the way his arms fit over her during the night. She missed his heat, his warmth. She shivered, and curled deeper into her roll; silently trying to drift off into sleep, and trying not to shed tears over what could have happened with Z- the Serpienti.

.

.

.

Zuko was deep in the sleep world, when the screaming began.

.

.

.

Authors Note: Tollllld YOU! So that was mostly an Azula chapter but whatever. Hehe review so I can turn those frowns upside down. It was short but it STILL was 2,245 words!

.

.

.


	80. Chapter 80

.

Authors Note: I hate how fan fiction deletes random words and letters . . . just HATE it.

Ugh, my boyfriend actually had the nerve to say "Um I'm going to be honest . . . maybe you're too attached to this writing. . . " _THE NERVE!_

Oh and I hope this chapter makes up for my lack of updating kay? I hope yew like it.

.

Fire and Ice

Chapter . . .

.

_Zuko was deep in the sleep world, when the screaming began._

.

.

.

He jolted awake, and leapt out of his blankets; searching for the source. He turned to find Katara struggling in her bed roll. She was having another nightmare. His face fell; after that first night, he would never keep water in the room again, just in case she had another.

His new roommates had kept a pot of water next to the entrance and he ran towards it, kicking it over; it's contents spilt onto the hard earth below. The others were too preoccupied with her thrashing to notice him though. And he then shoved his way through and warned them all in a low voice

"Don't touch her"

Sokka looked at him as if he were nuts then went to reach out to restrain her flailing self.

"Sokka! Don't _touch_ her!" Zuko growled grabbing the blue-eyed boy's wrists before they could reach her. "She's MY _sister!_"

Zuko retorted, "She's _my_-"then frowned "You touch her: she'll bend on you, brother or not. She could also wake up and believe she's still asleep; that wouldn't be good for any of us. It's just like with sleep-walkers; you _can't _wake them up suddenly, you have to _ease _them out. It would be bad for both observee and sleep walker."

Sokka scowled, Aang glared at Zuko, and Toph frowned; observing from a far vantage point; not that it mattered she could feel everything that was going on.

Zuko told them to back up and after much grumbling they did. But before Sokka relented he grabbed Zuko's arm in warning "You do anything to hurt her . . . "

Zuko narrowed his eyes at the thinner boy, and yanked his arm away; turning to Katara. It hurt him to see her like this. The screams of refusal, of _pain_. Sokka hadn't probably even gotten it yet, but Zuko was well used to it. Usually if he was lucky most of the time she didn't remember anything in the morning, and if she did she never said anything to him, but then again he was always gone when she awoke.

He advanced towards her slowly calling her name, telling her it was safe. Everything was okay. He gulped; his voice husky with nervousness and exhaustion.

Her screams and whimpers increased and he realized with dread that he'd have to wake her up. She'd be in tears, or angry. Neither were very satisfactory. Especially in front of her friends, people she loved and cared for. People that looked up to her, it wouldn't help her to be belittled in front of them. But he knew that no matter how hard he tried, that they wouldn't leave her.

"Sokka . . . I have to wake her up. Please, don't interfere."

He didn't turn around to see if the blue-eyed boy assented. _Wait_, he wouldn't be able to restrain her as he had that first and only night that she had woken, they would all do the freak.

He turned towards Sokka "On second thought, I think _they _shouldn't be in here. But I'm going to . . . _need_ . . . your help." Sokka nodded, his face set in a thin line. "Toph, please get Aang out of here"

Aang turned his head away. "Why can't I see the every day sufferings of my people?" he held his head high.

Zuko growled; biting at the words, "_because_ this _isn't_ an everyday thing."

The smaller boy's lips tightened, then Zuko's fists clenched "Fine, but how will she face you in the morning? Huh? Ever thought of that? You think she'd want any of you to see her like this?"

Zuko turned around not even bothering to wait for a reaction then said in monotone, "throw yourself on her legs Sokka, she's got a mean kick." Sokka froze, his lips puckered as in thought but he said nothing as to the inquiry he so wanted to make about how, exactly, Zuko knew this.

"Wait . . . won't this be bad for her?" Sokka instead asked.

"Yeah" Zuko's voice was strained and quiet.

He then grabbed her higher half, practically throwing all of the upper weight his torso could give onto her; hearing the oof as Katara's foot must have connected with one of Sokka's anatomy. He took her by the shoulders and shook her, once; _hard_.

"Katara! Wake up!"

She startled awake with a yelp, and she fought for at least two more minutes before realizing that it was reality.

"Wh- Wha? Zuko?" Her blue grey eyes were filled with tears. She looked around confusedly then understanding dawned on her "Oh no. I'm s-." He shushed her. And then more than conscientious of her brother he removed himself from her and helped her sit up. He very much wanted to just take her in his arms at that very moment regardless of her friends watching.

The earthen tent slab was practically freezing, but that was partially Zuko's fault he should have dumped the water farther away from the shelter.

He noticed that even though the surrounding air around them was cold, a hot sweat had formed on her brow.

He gently pushed the tangled damp hair back from her face and sat behind her; pulling her into his arms, not caring about her brother or the others. He waited for the waterworks and sure enough they complied. He knew not only for the nightmare, but because her friends were there to witness it.

Sokka had had them all leave. Zuko was becoming fond of that boy . . . kind of.

He rocked her gently in his arms, crooning when he needed to. After she had calmed down slightly Zuko called Sokka in. They _were _family after all.

He stood taking his water bender with him, and handed her off.

He chuckled as the boy sagged slightly at the weight. He'd leave them be. _Oh great, _he thought. Alone with the Avatar and a blind girl . . . this should be interesting.

He heard the muffled conversation that was taking place from inside the earthen tent and frowned. As soon as he stepped foot outside the shelter he trembled from the cold; rubbing the gooseflesh on his arms.

But most of all he missed the feel of her in his arms already. Zuko walked over to Toph and sat down next to her; as she seemed the most friendliest of the bunch at that moment.

Oh how he was to be soon mistaken.

"I don't know whether I like you or . . . I don't. Especially from what SugarQueen's told me about you."

His face took on a befuddled expression.

"_Sugar Queen_?"

Aang looked up from his knees "yeah, she's given us all names."

Toph piped up "Don't get your hopes up _too_ soon _Sparky_." She smiled triumphantly, that name was now branded to him. . . FOREVER.

Zuko chuckled softly and looked towards Aang "and yours?"

Aang scowled and opened his mouth. Toph had apparently felt the need to insert her output here too. "Twinkle Toes"

Zuko couldn't help it; he laughed. And it felt good. "Twinkle Toes? Spirits where'd you get that one"

They had all laughed with him. He felt . . . for the first time in ages; that he was a part of something . . . _accepted. _Or was he?

Toph shrugged "Long story. And we'll have plenty of time for story-swappin later."

Sokka and Katara appeared at the entrance.

"Sorry guys, c-can we just . . . pretend that never happened?" her voice was small and quiet; ashamed. They all nodded forlornly, and she smiled weakly "Come on then, let's get some sleep"

Zuko stood with them and they all made their way back to the tent. Sokka stood outside, his face was down cast and his eyes looked off to the side. "Zuko?"

Zuko turned; scratching his head anxiously. "Uh . . .Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say . . . thanks. You know with . . . my sister?" Zuko nodded, he wouldn't dare speak his voice would be gruff with all the emotion everyone shared. It would probably sound like he was growling at Sokka, and that was _not _on his thing's to do list.

As Sokka walked past he gave Zuko a little playful shove mimicking Toph's version of affection thinking it best for such an awkward situation, but as it turned out the moment he did so Sokka found himself on his back, the water Zuko had kicked over had frozen.

"_WHY does the Universe HATE me?_" came Sokka's cry of frustration as Zuko held back another laugh, was this how it was going to be with them all, did they all just show their emotions regularly like this?

"Uhm, it . . . doesn't?" Zuko offered.

Toph's head immediately appeared in the door way "Oh yes, it does." She interjected smugly, and then disappeared inside.

Zuko offered Sokka a hand and the blue-eyed boy didn't even hesitate to grab it and Zuko hauled him up. Wow, he was going to have to get used to this? Why were they all so _trusting?_

"Sorry; my bad" Zuko mumbled scratching his head awkwardly once again.

"YOU did that?" Sokka's face was shocked yet not angry and he jumped back over to the frozen water gesturing wildly and yet enthusiastic. "Um, yeah."

Sokka's shoulders slumped and his brow curved downwards "_Why_?" he made it sound like he was asking why someone in their right mind would place a frozen puddle in his proximate surrounding vicinity; knowing that something of this sort would happen.

Zuko frowned; "I learned my lesson why not to keep water in a pot in my quarters" Sokka hummed "um . . .-" he was about to say he was joking, and that Zuko needn't explain himself. Man this guy was too serious . . . _mopey_ and serious.

"Katara bends in her sleep . . . the first night she had a nightmare . . . she uh . . . gave me this" The moon was bright enough for Sokka to see the silver scar running across the underneath of Zuko's throat; right below the chin.

.

"You guys com- . . . " Katara's words died in her throat the moment she set foot outside the earthen shelter. Both boys had turned towards her at the same time, but they were close enough for her to know that they were conversing. And by the serious look in Sokka's eye, and the way he looked at her, she knew they were talking about her.

She frowned, "Like Toph said; story time later." She looked down towards the ground. Sokka followed suit and he made his way into the shelter. But Zuko . . . she grabbed Zuko by the arm ignoring how cold his body temperature was.

Once she got him a few feet away so they wouldn't be within hearing distance of the shelter; she stabbed her finger into his chest. "Don't you ever . . . EVER talk about me to my brother behind my back Zuko EVER!"She whispered angrily.

Zuko's hands went up to show he had nothing to hide "It wasn't even like that!" he said defensively.

"I don't want to hear it Zuko!" He stared at her; a gleam in his eye.

"What?"she growled. He smirked one of his trademark smirks that usually brought the heat to her cheeks. "I like it when you're angry" his voice; husky.

She blinked; shocked as his comment had disabled her, as it was meant to do, and he quickly wrapped his arms around her; pulling her close.

She trembled in his embrace; as he had no trace of body heat- at all. "Zuko" she whispered. He groaned. "You're freezing. Come on lets go back into the tent."

He sighed and dropped his arms, fully knowing that she would keep up the nagging until he did what she wanted, not that he didn't mind it.

She led him back into the shelter, worrying about his lack of heat and what it meant. He had sagged immediately into the scraps of fabrics which was all they had to offer. And she even mentioned something about having him use her bed roll, but he ignored her and offered up

"You know . . . there _is _always body heat?"

She could hear the smirk in his voice and it unintentionally brought a smile to her face. But she could also hear the hopeful plea that was behind his words. "Zuko! They'll hear you" she hissed looking around to see if anyone was awake.

"They're all out, and besides . . . I never thought I'd say this but _I'm cold_"

Katara frowned "I can't. Now go to sleep." She heard his mournful sigh and she snuggled deeper into her bed roll feeling more than guilty for not giving it up to him. More than once during the night she squandered the desire to cuddle up beside him, oh how she longed to be in his arms at this very moment. She sniffled quietly, she shouldn't be crying over this!

She pulled herself deeper inside the bed roll; drifting off to sleep for the second time that night; hopefully this time her dreams wouldn't be laden with the weight of the past.

.

.

.

Golden eyes glared through the shrubbery; fixated on one target. The blue-eyed male that shared the water peasant's skin tone. This was oh so obviously of the water-peasant's blood.

He was standing knee-deep in the flowing stream an odd contraption in one of his hands that he continuously cast back and forth into the water; none of his friends were in sight.

A smaller boy with black hair and a red headband had disappeared about an hour ago. But he wasn't who she invested her interest in, and he obviously wasn't of the deceased Avatar's old little '_gaang_'. Azula knew that where the peasant's brother was, the water bender was sure to be not that far behind.

Her attention was brought back to the water boy tripping into the water, but his strife did not go without reward. A silver, gleaming, _writhing _sliver thrashed on the end of his line. The boy did nothing to thwart her suspicions and even celebrated in a dance. Bile rose in her throat, not only at the boy's crude celebration, but also for the fact that his fall had made her want to . . . _laugh_.

He stood; water glistened on his mocha, exotic skin. He was a scrawny thing, perhaps only a few mere inches shorter than Zuko. She watched as the boy unhooked the fish and carried it over to a rock, oh how _dreary_.

A heated, boiling hatred surged through her, why hadn't the water peasant been in his place? There was no way Azula would be able to appeal to the water wench to heal her if the peasant wasn't alone. Wait a minute . . . _appeal? _She didn't want to _appeal _to her almost- sister in law? And she _wouldn't,_ absolutely _WOULDN'T,_ approach Katara when she was with her friends . . . and Zuko.

She wanted to _force_ her, and the only way that would work out was for Azula to have leverage.

Leverage she now had, a feral smirk slid grotesquely over her face with the realization.

This male water peasant -_prince _would do perfectly.

.

.

.

Authors Note: Well, I was going to continue but I decided it'd be best not to stall you guys after such a long wait ;D. So . . . what do you think? Oh I just can't wait for next chapter!

.

.

.


	81. Chapter 81

.

Authors Note: I didn't forget about Zhao, don't worry. And erhm I used a few quotes from the actual series I hope you don't mind. This chapter turned out nothing like I thought it would, or how I pictured it. But I hope you all like it anyway; I'll definitely need some feedback on this one. Hahah don't I always?

.

Fire and Ice

Chapter . . .

.

As the water prince finished with his catch the Fire Princess pondered on how to approach her prey. She had decided that he would take her to his sister himself.

Azula studied him.

This boy was cunning; yet impatient as she soon figured out, but also had a soft spot for his victims. As the fish he caught were quickly stoned to death, so as to not prolong their miserable lives any longer than necessary. He was prone to showing mercy.

Ah, so she'd have to make _herself_ seem _weaker_; vulnerable, but she wouldn't make it easy for him. Oh no, she wouldn't do that for _anyone._

Just as she had made up her mind, he had thrown down his fishing contraption onto the opposite shore and waded over to the bank once more. But this time; he brought no conquered fish with him. She watched as he shed his grey vest, a whole new expanse of skin available to her viewing.

Azula's cheeks heated subconsciously and she frowned. She certainly should never have had assumed his limber limbs and length for . . . scrawniness.

Muscles were clearly evident beneath his skin. Just not in the way she was used to. His people obviously were born with stature; with graceful and elegant features. Azula had automatically assumed that the water peasant was naturally refined because well, she was a _water bender_. Water flowed 'gracefully', as did this boy-warrior's movements as suddenly a well-crafted sword had appeared within his grasp.

He wielded it as if it were an extension of him, which was the exact show of perfect swordsmanship. She should know having been trained by her father's best master swords man. The way he moved and wielded his weapon was hypnotic and she snapped herself from her reverie; scowling.

All the men and boys she had grown up with in the Fire Nation were stocky, with bulging muscles rippling across their bodies. She found this water peasant's form quite . . . _alluring_ in a way.

But not in an _attractive _way, certainly not; just exotic and . . . foreign. It intrigued her.

Enough of this! She needed to ready herself.

Mai and Ty Lee were waiting patiently awhile back; she hadn't wanted them to know the source of her destination or _why _unless it was absolutely necessary. Which it wasn't at the moment, for no matter how skilled the boy was in anything he would never best her if it came to a brawl; as she expected it would. She was glad that she had been in such a rush to leave, that she had her ruined robe beneath her armor.

If she was going to look even in the slightest bit . . . _vulnerable_ or . . . _weak_ she'd need to use all the assets she could. She had to make him truly _believe _that she had lost to him. Azula climbed stealthily down from her position and snuck back to a thicket of trees where she removed her outer armor and took down her hair.

She then began a slow descent back towards the stream; more than aware of her burning neck, she ignored the pain in her shoulders as well, as pain was an excellent master.

Azula decided to make her entrance by leaping out of the bushes punching blue balls of flame all around the water prince; ignoring the agonizing pain it caused her to do so. Taking great care so as none would mar his flesh. He had to believe her weak; _incapable_.

"Gaaah!" then shouted in surprise "Azula!" he flinched away from the roaring flames and fell back into the water; the startled cry leaving his lips. Oh how pathetic.

As he stood his sword didn't rise with him and she scowled, how could she have thought this boy, a warrior.

She smirked "Hello little _prince." _a snarl,_" _How nice of you to join me" He dropped down into the water searching frantically. "Care for a little swim?" She laughed her face twisted in maniacal glee.

She jumped into the air shooting her feet forward jets of flame making the water peasant scramble down through river helplessly away from her fire . . . right into deeper waters, not that the strong currants weren't helping any.

The peasant disappeared beneath the strong currents and she wandered over cautiously, her maroon silken robe trailing behind her. Azula glared through the murky waters, a sharp stinging twinge went through her leg and she yelped in pain reaching down to grip the blade of the prince's discarded sword. The water must have carried it down river towards her. How lucky for her; yet how _un_lucky for him.

She ignored the blood that coursed down her palm and colored the water for a few mere moments.

Then gripped the sword by the hilt; looking into the smooth clean blade and snarling at her chaotic reflection.

She swiped at the water in anger when he hadn't surfaced "Where are you Water _Prince_? There's no one here to help you this time! Come!" swipe "Out!" hack "And!" slash "PLAY!"

He sure wasn't making it easy for her to act weak, for her to be _losing_. *Sigh* she was going to have t- her shriek of surprise was genuine as she felt her feet being yanked out from beneath her. Her head smacked against the river rocks below, right where her father had forced her up against the wall and her back arched in pain. Her shoulder blade burned ferociously as it hit the water, then immediately the rocks below.

Azula's mouth opened in real agony as she sucked in water. Her thrashing was real and her wordless screams were drowned out and muted in the water as she was pulled in deeper, apparently she had been standing on a ledge and the stupid _stupid_ water tribe boy was pulling her off.

She was out of her element; literally, and his arms around her beating legs wasn't helping much anyways. She should have never assumed he was scrawny and weak; strength-wise.

Azula swallowed water constantly deciding whether or not to use her bending to get the boy to release her. She would never admit it in person but she was afraid, she had mistakenly released her full supply of air when her head had hit the rocks and now she felt as if she were . . . drowning. She _was _drowning, she realized with panic.

Her feet couldn't touch the bottom of the river; they must have drifted even further downstream.

Azula began to heat herself just as he released her.

Everything became blurry, and she didn't know which way was up or down so she just . . . stopped. Oh how she wanted to struggle wildly; untamed. But some sense told her not to, it would only be a faster end.

Some sort of grass or weed caressed her toes, her hair tangled between her fingers, and she couldn't see her hair was strangling her. Agni if she survived this she would cut it all off! Prepare to meet your doom _hair_! But it was just a wild and insane thought, for there was no way she would be able to pull herself out of this.

Just as she felt that she was never going to see the beautiful sun again-which was not an easy thing to do for Azula. She felt the boy grab her hair and yank her away from the tickling yet filthy underwater plant life; and they broke through the surface, she sputtered water trying to get air, the boy had her around the neck, oh she was done for. He was going to strangle her to death.

She wouldn't have to pretend to lose this battle.

Azula closed her eyes, struggling weakly against his confining arm when her back scraped against rocks. His flesh left hers and she found herself drifting back with the current. Then arms beneath her knees and shoulders lifted her up and out of the shallow water. She cringed in pain as one of his limbs held the full weight of her on her branded shoulder blade, and she found herself subconsciously trying to relieve the pressure by curling herself towards his chest off of that hated handicapping injury.

He compensated and let her. _Disgusting_. She wanted to struggle and scream and _burn_ him. She wanted to fire bend out of her eyes as it seemed they were the only thing that wasn't in immense pain. Her bloody, cut palm sure didn't feel like singeing a few meaningless limbs from his body.

His steps, as he trudged through the water jarred every bone in her body, and she wanted to scream at him to stop to let her die _anything _but for him to actually _save_ her.

Well, at least she got the vulnerability and weakness down.

Her arm rose and electricity gathered around her two elongated fingertips, but the bloodied laceration didn't let her get too far. Well then, she would at least see his reaction of surprise . . . .

But Azula's eyes never got a chance to stay open as she struggled for air her lungs felt as if they were loaded with weights and her throat burned. 'Stupid _water_!' Was her last thought before the light faded fully and her body grew limp. Lastly and very unceremoniously she felt the vicious whiplash as her head jerked toward the ground as if gravity had tied a rope around it, her charged hand quickly followed suit; hair dangling in tune with every grating step.

.

.

.

Lips against hers and a heavy weight against her breast forced the air to and fro her lungs. 'NO! He wouldn't _dare_!' Were the first thoughts through her brain. Her body came alive with a flurry of anger and heat as she screamed in fury shoving the boy off of her.

Coughing continuously she shrieked her previous thoughts aloud "How _dare _you! You –you-you filthy _PEASANT!_"

Her face was so scrunched up in anger that she had to glare at him through dark lashes.

Blue flame heated in her palms and she snarled malignantly at him "Touch me again, AND I'LL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB! I'LL TORTURE YOU FOR DAYS! I'LL-" another fit of coughing over took her, oh Agni her throat.

His face was flushed a bright red, for not only had he practically kissed her, and well . . . _touched_ her where no honorable man should without the vow of marriage, but her silken robe just happened to be plastered against her body revealing every curve, every . . . line, every . . . _every_thing.

But as soon as he had gotten over his shock he already had his sword in hand; pointed at her. He had gone back in and fetched it from the shallows "You were drowning! I had no choice!" his voice had a winey meek yet embarrassed pitch to it, but there _was _a slight tinge of anger to his words.

"You could have let me! I would rather have had drowned a million times over then have _you _even lay a single finger on ME!" she snarled once more, while putting as much distance as she could that was respectively possible. Though not _too _far.

"Well _I_ w-" he started and began flailing his arms as only Sokka could, but she cut him off.

It was time to go in for the kill.

"Now that I think of it . . . that isn't a lot unlike what one of my favorite prisoners said to me just a few moons ago . . . in fact, for your fault I believe I may just fulfill her wish. Her _last _wish. She was convinced you were going to come rescue her but . . . you never came. And she gave up on you. And you're obviously too late _now_" she snided. Azula had actually been impressed that the warrior girl had held out so long, clinging to the belief that her precious boyfriend would come and save her.

"If you had hurt her I swear it I'll-"

"M,awwww kill me?" she taunted, then leaned her head forwards so as to glare at him through her lashes mockingly; a smirk set grotesquely on her features "well here's your chance" Azula whispered.

He had stalled for a moment but only for a moment shaking his head back and forth, before screaming and charging forward with his blade.

She ran forward in a battle cry eyes infuriated, hands and arms cast behind her wielding flame. Ignoring the agonizing pain in her pain. She jumped into the air readying herself to do a flip, that would end in a long fiery snake or flame that would be his demise. But what she hadn't counted on was the ache, the hurting in her . . . everywhere.

She cried out in pain the hurl ending all too rapidly and coming to a stop with her being rolled onto her stomach, her flame had missed him by yards.

He descended upon her landing on her back, and sliding the sword beneath her porcelain neck. She grimaced biting her lips to keep from showing her weakness, before snarling with a crude laugh.

"Do it. You know you want to. You know I deserve it." Azula had somehow made her voice slide around him silkily yet angry, a genuine smile was easily heard. And he fought back tears.

"Where is she?" he growled pulling the sword more firmly against her neck as her wet hair curtained its blade.

She didn't want to and it slipped out before she could stop it. A whimper of pain had escaped her lips.

"I'll never talk water prince. _Never_. I don't care how you torture me." She then offered while glaring at the rugged earth a few mere inches beneath her face. "You might as well kill me. As I'm of no further use." She was baiting him; he would keep her alive, and bring her to his sister. Of that she was sure of.

"No. I'm _not_ going to kill you."

She faked yawned which was really difficult; her throat about to become one with a blade and all "Oh really? How drab" _perfect_

The blade tightened against her neck once again, and he pulled his legs off of her and slid his arm beneath her flat abdomen, pulling her up against him. He was in no mood for modesty or chances, but neither was she. Especially if she was wearing . . . _that. _He had never seen her outside of her usual armor.

What was she thinking? Attacking him in . . . uhm. . . _silk_? It had been so unexpected, she had just a_ppeared._

He would never have believed that their enemy would go after him . . . the weakest of them all. For he wasn't even worth being considered a target. Wait, that's exactly why she had done it, he practically smacked himself on the head. Well she had thought _wrong. _And yet she had probably only done it to taunt him about Suki.

Anger and cold hatred coursed through him, giving not a second glance to his inner average male urges-not that he had any at this point in time-, as she stiffened in what seemed like fear or pain in front of him, no, not even his sympathetic side would rule out here. This was _Azula_, the heartless Fire Princess.

He pressed her back against him so as to gain access to her arms, which he quickly restrained with one of his own and pressed the blade against her neck firmly craning her head sharply back. He heard her sharp intake of breath and her breathing accelerated, a pained grunt rose from her gut, and the sound resounded throughout her body. It bothered him that he had not only heard it but; _felt_ it as well.

He wouldn't take the chance to tie her hands behind her and have her walk ahead with a sword to her back. She could burn the ropes, not that he had any, and she could also run off. Eoowh boy, this was going to be awkward, and a _long_ walk back.

"I'm taking you back to camp, where we'll all decide what to do with you." _Perfect again. _She thought.

Despite the lack of control she felt over the situation, she smiled; a cold and evil smile. Oh yes, she should have never doubted the boy's strength as she felt the firm muscle behind her, just on the outside of her tattered robe.

-She just had to wait for the opportune moment to take advantage of him, and then they'd see who would be deciding one's fate and who wouldn't.

.

.

.

Authors Note: Well hello there lovelies! :D I do want to continue but my lovely self had AIMS today so I am WHOOPED. Nap time! Hope you liked this chappy. I don't think it turned out so bad . . . you?

.

.

.

Short but still; 2,942 WORDS! Come on! XD

.

.

.

REVIEW

.

.

.


	82. Chapter 82

.

Authors Note: I'm sorry I haven't been able to update. I've been having computer problems. Also, this chapter might not turn out so hot. We just gave up my dog. So if someone in this chappy ends up somewhere not so nice . . . blame Georgia. Or if our favorite fire princess turns into Crazula.

And irish girlxx? "_**Arizona's**_Instrument to Measure Standards (_AIMS_) is a CRT test designed to measure each student's progress in learning the _**Arizona**_ Academic Standards."-googled

To you all? Thank you so so much for reviewing! (and to the those of you that favorited!)

_AlmightyTaco123_

_naida franco_

_Alissa_

_demonablackwolf_

_forbiddenluv_

_Breezyfeather_

_TBei15_

:Though I am a bit disappointed that I only had SEVEN reviews on one chapter. I remember a time when I had 30 *sniffle*

.

Fire and Ice

Chapter . . .

.

Sokka was only about a few more yards from the clearing the trees that bordered their camp sight. The fire princess had behaved like a good . . . _cooperative_ hostage should. Though Sokka just absolutely knew that he was making almost every mistake in the book, yet Azula wasn't acting on his faults. And for that he was grateful.

He kept the sword as close to her neck as possible, only subconsciously letting up when she made a sharp intake of breath because he was hurting her.

He felt so powerful and confidant at the moment.

He had successfully taken hostage one of the world's greatest enemies _and _world's greatest and dangerous fire benders. As he neared the clearing he tightened his grip on the blade forcing her head back and her body closer to his, this was his moment to shine.

And shine he would.

The moment he called out to his sister and the gang-the _exact_ moment their eyes fell upon him, he found that the positions of his captive and himself- had been reversed. In the blink of an eye; somehow, she had twisted effectively; knocking the blade away from her neck then proceeded to jut her leg backwards to hook around his knee so he'd be thrown off-balance. Where she then used her flexibility to her advantage and ducked beneath his legs to come up behind him. She gripped his arm that held the weapon and brought it to his own throat.

"I admire your effort, but you're just the captive" she purred up into his ear "Ah . . . Water bender! It seems that your brother is in need of your services!" Her voice was taunting and confidant. She would be healed and the boy in her grasp? Freed, so her brother truly _was_ in need of his sister.

The water bender stood, from behind the fire in front of a large earthen shelter. "Sokka!" she cried out in shock. Ah so that was the boy-warriors name. Very . . . _exotic_. Azula pressed herself against his back using him like a shield, as another figure stepped from the earthen shelter, unawares as to whether or not it was her dear Zuzu.

An awkward shifting occurred and she scowled in disgust as she saw the boy's mocha cheeks redden. But the figure was brought back to her attention as it was the small blind earth bending girl. She hissed into the boys' ear "Tell the earth bender not to move a single muscle or you're head and body shall part ways." Sokka gulped, his voice cracked and wavered as he yelled out "Toph did you-did you hear her?"

Toph smirked with unbound joy, she crossed her hands in front of her chest and spread her feet in the singed dirt (**think of a wonder woman stance**) "loud and clear Snoozles!" Azula frowned as she tightened the sword against his neck "tell me what 'snoozles' is or _die_. I know it's a code word. I'm not _stupid_."

The small girl burst out laughing "Still think the universe doesn't hate him? Because that's pretty much proof right there. _Priceless._"

"_Talk_ water prince!"

If Sokka could have scratched his head he would have. "I uh . . . uhm. The universe hates me? I've befriended a giant mushroom(**hahaha shrooms**)after drinking some-actually very quench worthy-cactus juice, a flying lemur has found the need to shove it's little hand down my throat on occasion, things attach to me at random, the wacked out fortune teller lady said I'd live a life of pain and anguish yada yada" Toph interjected"-self inflicted!" Sokka scowled "whatever. A saber tooth moose lion named Fufucuddlypoofs -"

Azula's eye twitched. "Enough!" she shrieked, "Do you think me a brainless idiot?"

Sokka shrugged "Pretty much, yeah." She snarled "SHUT UP! Enough games!" she was surrounded by a bunch of children! "Water bender get over here now! Or your brother dies-"

Azula suddenly found herself ripped away from the water bender's brother and pinned to a nearby tree. Her _own_ brother had tackled her; they had been stalling this whole time! Distracting her! Zuko had her burnt upper arms in an iron grip. A pained cry left her lips as her branded shoulder rebounded when it had made contact with the harsh and un-yielding wood.

But her brother's hands pushed her right back against it. "Who's pathetic now huh?" he growled. "You had to resort to taking her brother hostage. You're sick Azula. Sick. And you're lucky Katara cares so much about you that they didn't take you down at the Maina room. No, you had to go and-"

"Release me!" she hissed "Why in Agni should I? You threaten the very existence of this world!" he yelled right back.

She couldn't move, her body didn't want to take in all this pain. Sure the Mania room had taught her to take in pain mentally, but her body . . .? Her body wasn't used to this and it was trying to reject it with everything it had. Reject the _weakness_.

After this, she would train herself to take on physical pain . . . no matter the cost. But now was a whole nother matter in general.

"Zuko! . . ." her voice was strained. She knew she had his attention when she had called him by his birth-name; instead of the ever-present Zuzu.

" . . . You're hurting me" oh it sounded so pathetic coming from her lips she wanted to just die.

That was when her brother's eyes took in her state of duress. His eyes traveled to the ripped, now thread-bare robe, her hair, her fevered eyes, her trembling lips, and that she was oh so obviously soaking wet. He realized the contact between his hands and her arms were bare, but her skin didn't feel like it should. It felt . . . _crispy_, the robe surrounding his hands had been singed. A charred black expanse of skin was revealed as her hair blew away from her face from the soft breeze, but even something that gentle of a caress seemed to make her wince.

His eyes were wide with shock and the realization hit "who-" his whisper was fueled with fury. He hadn't needed to ask the question, he already knew the answer. The Fire Lord; their _father_. He let her go and she practically collapsed from the lack of support. But then a smirk slid its way grotesquely onto her lips. "I didn't shed a single tear!" her eyes were triumphant, but his; horrified.

"What? It's not a competition Azula!"

A wave of triumph had overridden the pain. She screamed in laughter. "Oh but it is! Because _you_ cried . . . before he even touched you. You _groveled_ at his feet!" another shriek of laughter. "How does it feel that you're little sister is stronger than you were! Admit it Zuzu! You're _weak_!"

"Azula" he whispered

"Admit it!"

"No. . . .No Azula." She smiled "Yes! Yes Zuzu! Stop lying to yourse-"

He knew she would make him regret this later but he pulled her into his embrace holding tightly as she struggled and flailed. Thank Agni she wasn't in the right mind to fire bend.

Azula cried out "No! let me go! You're disgusting! Nothing will ever make up for what you did! Ever! I will _never_ forgive you!" He pulled back confused and exasperated "What did _I_ do to you?"

Her face crumpled and her eyes swelled with water,

"You left me there! With him, _alone. _How could you!"

Zuko's face fell. Azula was _not _right in the head. She would never be saying all of this if she weren't thinking straight. Perhaps she was in shock that her own father . . . her own _kind _or brand of monster had done this to her. After all she had never broken his rules. What did she do to warrant such a punishment? Not much, he lamented; remembering his own fault. But wait, perhaps that wasn't the correct question . . . what did _he_ do to her.

His mind couldn't help but wander back to seeing the guard working over Katara that night. And when the guard looked back, it was his father's eyes that met his own.

He gulped and his face paled. "Azula . . . what happened? What exactly did you do?"

She leered "I said the water bender's name." Agni he had to sit down he felt sick to his stomach.

He nodded . . . time for the big question "What did he do to you Azula?" She scowled "he . . . do you not have eyes? Agni you're pathe-" She winced as his vise like grip penetrated her defenses. "What did he _do _to you" he had her arms again.

Azula looked at him as if he were the lowest thing on the planet and rolled her eyes. "None of your business." She didn't want him to know how she had been tossed across the room as if she were as light as a sack of discarded clothes.

Zuko threw up his hands exasperated "You're my _sister!_ Of course it's my business!"Azula yawned, bored, but only for show. She was hurting her body couldn't take much more.

"Really? I hadn't noticed sense we seem to be reminded of that unfortunate fact daily. Now are you just going to stand here all day ranting? Because I have better things to do. Like . . . forcing you're water bender to heal me"

"Forcing? Azula, you can't always force people to do what it is that you want" Katara interjected she was walking towards them. "_You_ can't. but _I_ can do whatever I want. Including ending water boy's life over here. But it's all up to you."

"No Azula, it's up to _you_. Your life is in _your_ hands. Not to be vindicated by a tyrant. It's always up to you. You always have a choice"

Azula smirked "really? Try telling that to dear Zuzu. Look where putting his life into his own hands got him."

Zuko shot back "Yeah? Well look where putting my life into my father's hands got me? I live with that mistake every day of my life, every time I come across my reflection it's ten-fold. You- on the other hand -"(**he's referring to Azula**)

Katara's face fell. Azula sensed it and couldn't help herself "he's not talking about you, he's talking about his scar." Ugh this girl was to be the death of her. She saw the confused look on the water benders face and she smirked. "You never told her?" curious.

Katara frowned "tell me what?" she turned to Zuko.

Zuko's face fell and he looked away.

"How he got his scar"

.

.

.

"Later" Zuko's voice was gruff.

"Katara, she's-"

"No Zuko, if she wants my help she'll have to ask me like a big girl" Katara looked stern and cross, then began advancing on the fire princess.

"Because if she thinks that she can just barge in here and hold my brother- my own brother Azula!- captive, and expect me to just cooperate then she's got another thing coming."

Azula smirked into the water benders face.

"Oh this is _perfect_ . . .just _perfect_" came a chortling laugh. "The Fire Princess . . . about to grovel at a water peasants feet. I wonder what your Father'd say"

The three turned their heads towards the voice.

The Admiral was encased neck to ankles in solid rock, against a tree.

Azula scowled, tilted her head to the side and stalked gracefully towards the scarred Admiral. "I'm so glad they kept you alive. I'm going to enjoy this." Handfuls of blue flame enlighted in her palms. "Ah, the siblings match. Both dishonored and scarred by their own father. That's a nice look for you princess."

She smirked "I find that amusing, Admiral. Coming from _you_. Tell me; have you seen your reflection recently? I find that your ending results are . . . more than pleasing. And they're about to get so much _better_."

"You wouldn't dare, your father will hear about this"

"No, no I don't think he will. You see? My father is the one who sent me here, after _you _failed your mission."

"I highly doubt your father-"

"Shut up, or I'll make you. You will not speak to me in that tone or manner; I _am_ your Fire Princess."

Zhao glared then shot out in a taunting, scolding voice

"To echo your previous words; you're pathetic. You're _weak_. Look at you. A fire nation princess would never look as undignified! The fire lord would be mortifie-"

He never got to finish, as Azula's flaming nails raked across his face.

Hands had pulled her back before she could continue. Then the world blurred as she felt she was moving in high speed. Faces appeared and went, a high-pitched distorted ringing assaulted her ears.

Then the charred soil rushed up at her and she realized she was now on the ground.

A harsh voice hissed into her ear "Stop screaming!" and the garbled ringing stopped, he was right. He was so right she was weak.

Hands under her arms pulled her up to help her stand but her knees couldn't take it and she collapsed. Then arms slid beneath her knees and shoulders once more, the blue-eyed boy's angered face appeared in her line of vision. Don't touch me. She tried to say she didn't want his filthy hands on her; she didn't want anyone to touch her.

The boy set her down in the earthen shelter, and cool soothing hands eased her to a sitting position. Feminine blue-eyes met hers and she found herself calming.

"Get out, all of you. This will be hard enough. . . . Azula I'm not backing off on what I told you earlier. You need to ask for my help. And I _will _help you." Azula shook her head, "I could have threatened you in front of them all, I could have told them of your condition. You will heal me _now_." Katara shook her head sadly and whispered "I'm sorry, Azula" she stood and began to walk away.

Azula slumped "wait. Water bender. . . .," Azula's lips trembled once more " can you _heal_ me?" her tone was defeated as was the set of her shoulders. "Yes, and didn't I tell you to call me by my name . . .?" The princess shook her head and scrunched her eyes. "I said your name, and look where it got me"

A cool tickling feeling washed over her upper arm, Katara had already begun the healing process. Though it would take awhile to heal and stitch together the burnt flesh, manipulating the chi flow to heal the burns.

Katara couldn't help it, tears laced down her cheeks that the fire lord could do this to his own daughter, though the Fire Princess's face remained passive and defeated.

.

.

.

It was hours before Katara had finished with Azula's neck and arms. The healing water that Katara had been using had to be changed out frequently, as Azula's skin was fevered and the temperature affected the water making it hot, it had to have been painful in the end. An infection had set in; Which explained why Azula had been acting so irrational, either that . . . or that was just Azula being herself.

Katara moved onto the lacerations on Azula's palm and ankle.

When she finished she was exhausted, then sighed "Anywhere else?" The fire bender didn't answer; only pulled her loose hair over her shoulder. Katara crawled behind the trembling young woman. Bile rose in her throat as she took in the brand. There was no blood, the iron had cauterized any vein it met on its way to the bone. It was ugly and clear, black and swollen.

The water bender couldn't get out of the earthen shelter fast enough. As soon as the sunlight touched her skin she fell to her knees and her insides forced their way out. Zuko was there to help her instantly.

"He's a monster! He branded his own daughter!" angry sobs ripped themselves from her throat.

Zuko's eyes widened, "What? Her burns looked healable though?"

Katara shook her head wildly "No! He actually _branded _her!"

Zuko left her and went into the earthen shelter, Azula glared at him as he came near her "Don't touch me!" She jerked away from him. "Azula, show me what he did to you!" She snarled "No!" He gripped her newly healed arms searching for the cause of Katara's anger.

Azula kicked and scratched until he was forced to release her. "I'm trying to _help _you."

"You're _hurting_ me! But then again why would _you _care?" She hissed as she backed into the corner of the shelter, her eyes were wild. Katara entered the room "Azula he's your brother. How could he not care for you, you're family." She implored.

"Sokka-" The blue-eyed boy appeared. His silhouette shown against the sunlight and he did _not _look happy. "I'm not helping you with her" Katara looked at him beseechingly "What? Why?" Sokka frowned "Uhm let's see . . . she attacked me, she tried to kill me, she held me captive and oh yeah, SHE MURDERED SUKI!"

"No!" Katara gasped and fell to her knees. "Azula you didn't!" The fire nation princess rolled her eyes "I didn't say I _killed_ her."Sokka stalked towards the fire princess, rage emanated from him. She glared at his approach, yet curled her knees into her chest; her arms tensed.

"If you fire bend I won't heal you" Katara's voice was weak.

Azula scowled and let the water bender's brother descend on her. He yanked her out of the corner and onto her feet. "Where is she then?"

Azula smiled "I don't have to tell you anything"

A hand on Sokka's shoulder pulled him up short. "Sokka, we can get it out of her later." Zuko said; concerned. The blue-eyed boy backed away and leaned against the wall. Zuko gripped his sisters' wrist, and before she knew what he was dong he twisted her around and knocked her knees out from under her. The fire princess yelped in pain and struggled. Zuko forced her down to the ground, twisting her arm even further behind her.

She cried out in pain against her will.

"Zuko . . . you don't have to be so violent." Katara simpered.

He glared up at her "you can never be too careful, especially with Azula. I don't care how weak she looks."

Azula went limp at the comment.

"She's still your sister." Zuko rolled his eyes "You don't think that she hasn't done this to me before? We've fought our whole lives Katara."

"Where is it? Show me Katara."

Katara came unsteadily over, her tears had dried. She didn't want to look at the deformity, but knew she'd be spending more than a few hours trying to heal it. Her hands shook as she gently removed Azula's hair from the brand. Zuko's reaction was immediate, he released his sister. But she only flattened herself against the floor, her arms coming up to cradle her face. She would never live this down.

"Azula . . . " his voice. She didn't want to hear it. "Get away. Get out."

Katara came over with a pot of water, "They're gone. I'm . . . I'm sorry" The fire princess glared into the ground "I hate you all"

Katara whispered "I understand. . . If I were you, I'd hate us too."

The water bender coated her hand with cold water. She had cooled it; hoping it would make the process more satisfactory.

But alas it would soon prove to make no difference.

.

.

.

The cries of pain had long since stopped when Katara stepped out of the earthen shelter.

The only tears that had been shed in that shelter had been her own. She hugged her elbows and approached Zuko, who was pinching the bridge of his nose and pacing back and forth. Sokka glared at the fire, and Toph . . . well Toph was trying to calm down Aang who was ranting about how he had been gone for only a few hours.

Zuko growled "He'll pay for this. By Agni, I swear he'll pay."

Katara nodded sullenly. "I tried to convince her to stay with us . . . to help us defeat the fire lord. But she flat out refused. She says Mai and Ty Lee are waiting for her, that this changes nothing. She got what she came for."

Zuko scoffed "Her pride is hurt. Of course it changes nothing."

"Zuko-she told me why Ozai sent her here. She has orders to kill me, or bring me back to the palace with you. But she's promised us a few days head-start."

Toph and Aang appeared next to them "What about monkey-butt over there?"

Sokka had come over as well "I can send for dad. He'll deal with Zhao and imprison him at the South Pole."

Katara nodded "do that, As for the mean time . . . let's all start packing. Unless there are those of you who believe that Zuko and myself are to go back to the Fire Nation Palace."

Aang coughed and mumbled something; Katara turned her attentions on him. "Do you have something to say?"

Aang turned away from her "I thought not. Now let's get busy, before she regains consciousness"

.

.

.

.

Sokka stood at the entrance of the earthen shelter. He was going to find out about Suki one way or another.

.

Authors Note: So yeah, 10 pages later. My other dog was just given a new home, my sister just got invited to a modeling agency. . . I know that most of this was in Azula POV, yes I did this on purpose because Azula would seem absolutely nuts or out of character if it had been in another characters POV. Again, my fingers took me on a journey, and this was not where I was expecting it to go. Also the fact that Azula had only a few injuries infected but still. . . there's only so much pain a human body can take. I'm not saying it was all the pain that SHE could take. I hope it was worth the wait. Please tell me if you think the characters are out of 'character.' Cuz seriously? I really don't think that Azula would have gone so long with out using her fire but idk. I DO know that she would never want anyone to see her weak. I know Zuko and Azula showed some brotherly sisterly things that I'm quite sure they wouldn't actually show in the series. But then again almost everything in Fire and Ice wouldn't happen in the series.

.

3,981 words!

.

Please review.

.


	83. Chapter 83

Authors Note: Feel Free to read the chapter first before the Author Notes, I know how long you all have been waiting for this.

Oh and I'm sorry the Authors note is so long, but I'm responding to ALL of your reviews at the same time.

To my faithful Reveiwers:

_Irish girl xx,_

_Kiki, _

_wolf luva, _

_daantje, _

_xxnicolababez90210, _

_Reeba123, _

_minnie4mickey 80,_

_yocheesebap101, _

_Gr8pes,_

_, _

_Bamon Zutara,_

_Wolfhorse1313, _

_serria nightshade, _

_Naflower05,_

_Azula Filinae, _

_VisionX23,_

_Forbiddenluv,_

_Justadreamer15,_

_Breezyfeather,_

_AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST:_

_AlmightyTaco123,_

-I am sincerely sorry for how long it has taken me to update. I'm now in Georgia . . . yay :/ but we also had our last month in Arizona w/o internet OR tv o.O, yes yes I know it doesn't account for the other month and a half, but still haha I AM alive, and I REALLY REALLY wanted to update that weekend for you _minnie4mickey 80_, I'm really really glad and well, flattered ^ . ^ To see that this is the only story you follow right now haha . And YAY _wolf luva_! I miss the PM's, and the reviews from you! And yes, the whole out-of-character fiasco, *sigh*, I'm quite worried about that. I think I'll explain more about Sokka especially, at the ending authors note. Your review was perfectly in tune w/ what I was trying to portray between the feuding siblings. I have now recently discovered that Fire and Ice has spiraled madly out of control, but I will not re-write the plot, since you guys seem to like it I mean seriously lol what in sams heck inspired me to create a character called a serpienti. I KNOW there ARE some weirdie characters in ATLA, like Combustion man, and I was hoping to show a little more into that 'strange magical' side.

Thank you all so so much for your comments, which have inspired me to type/write faster. But I realized if I rushed myself things would start to not make sense, like some previous chapters. Sometimes you have to take a little break from things to really see mistakes. Which no doubt all of you have done in the past ( when it comes to your ever-day life, and fire and ice, realizing that I make A LOT of mistakes). I would like some serious feedback on what you guys don't like about fire and ice, and If it's fixable I will do my best to fix it, or fix it when I re-write the whole thing/ create the final copy/fix allll my mistakes (_wolf luva_ I'd be so very grateful if you could help me with that when the time comes). You all are just amazing to keep up w/ fire and ice like this because WOW this is like 80-something chapters! Kind of a turn off for most readers. :/.(meaning me, I'll see a 20 chapter fic and just totally skim if I think it's worth it. . . but I still get the occasional ones where I'm hooked. Gimme suggestions! Remb I don't like fluff people.)

And Yeah _Gr8pes_, that was what I was talking about, haha I let all of your(all the reveiwers') reviews get to me and I was excited to hurry up and update so I messed up in the writing, if I was TRULY ready to update I'd have the whole chapter staked out and I'd know exactly what to write. But I was bored myself so it kinda took me longer. UG this is HARD to explain! THANK YOU ALL SO SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND KEEPING FAITH IN FIRE AND ICE, AND HAHA CHECKING TO MAKE SURE I'M ALIVE XP. Haha wait no longer!

.

Fire and Ice

Chapter 83(?)

.

**I'VE DECIDED TO START THIS OFF WITH A BANG } : J**

**(kind of, it's more in the middle of the chappy)**

Katara looked on at the others with mild interest. Aang had stopped his complaints, now seemingly occupied by a 'short' dose of Toph's training. Zuko was off sulking somewhere, and Sokka, well Sokka was glaring at their fire. She sighed, it was best not to avoid the unavoidable.

Sokka didn't even bother to look up as Katara's footsteps grew closer. Especially when she decided to sit down next to him. Did she come over here to lecture him? About his behavior towards Azula? He shifted slightly, an excuse forming at the tip of his tongue; his mind already planning ahead fast exits. Though with him, he wouldn't make it as far.

Sokka was two steps away from her glaring eyes, when Katara's voice barked out a sharp

"Sit . . . _down_, Sokka. We need to talk."

He frowned and looked towards the sky. Why did the spirits hate him so? He resumed his previous position and poked at the rapidly dwindling fire. Minutes passed. He took a deep breath, annoyed at how _she _wanted to talk to him, and yet she hadn't even started speaking yet. Not that he _wanted _to be assaulted by her motherly word-attacks. Just ,"Spit it out alre "Listen I want to clear up a few-"-" they both began at the same time but their words cut off into an awkward silence before Sokka scratched his head and murmured "You first,"

Katara smiled slightly "I want to clear up a few things about Zuko." Of _course _it'd be about her precious fire-jerk. When he didn't respond she continued, "You wanted an explanation; well I'm giving you one. It may not be as . . . 'detailed' as you expected, but it's an explanation just the same. Now when I was brought before the royal family he completely ignored me, I don't know if it was because he hated me at the time, or if it was to protect me. But that's exactly what he's been doing all this time. _Protecting _me. No matter what Aang thinks. He wasn't there; he didn't experience what I went through."

Sokka whipped his head towards his little sister; glaring accusationally, _daring _her to prove him wrong "Zuko _hurt _you. Sure I'll give the guy some credit for protecting you, but since when does 'protecting' and 'hurting' mean the same thing? And you wouldn't have gone through _anything _in that place if it weren't for him in the first place. There's a lot of things we wouldn't have had to gone through if it wasn't for him."Sokka finished off quietly; mumbling.

Katara laid a hand on her brother's shoulder, willing him to understand. "Sokka- you don't understand he didn't really hurt me-"her brother cut in sharply "So your saying he never laid a hand on you? Against your will? Never said anything to upset you or . . . or-throw you against a _wall_ for Sprits sake?" she frowned

"Fine, I admit that it was a bit . . . _rough_ in the beginning. But that was mostly because of _me. I _wouldn't _let _him help me. _You_, especially, know how much of a pain I can be, I guess I just wasn't used to letting someone take care of me." She trailed off.

Sokka scoffed "Katara, you know as well as I do that you don't need to be 'taken care of', you're the strongest and most _stubborn _person I know."

Katara scowled her sharp tongue getting the best of her once again, "But I DO! I'm only fifteen! I shouldn't be fending for myself! Okay? _I'm sorry_ that I wasn't _physically able_ to fend for myself in that place! How do you think _I _felt? To be completely and solely dependent on my _enemy?_ I couldn't even walk Sokka, I couldn't defend myself. Zuko was all I had." She paused and he relised she had basicly just admitted something, he never would have thought she'd admit on her own.

"You _know _me Sokka, don't pretend that I'd make it easy for him, easy for him to protect me, and help me. Yeah, I was named his concubine, but only so his father wouldn't have me for himself. Sure I had to sleep in the same bed as him, sure I tried escaping more than once, and sure, I tried to smother him with a pillow on occasion."She caught her breath, "If anything _His_ time in that palace was more traumatic, because he had to take care of Me, live with ME, and defend himself from ME while making sure no one ever hurt Me. Even though I was trying my hardest to hurt HIM."

Katara lifted her brother's chin so that he'd face her, while cutting off any of the remarks he had "Sokka, if it wasn't for Zuko, that firebending 'jerk' over there, then I wouldn't be here right now. Keep that in mind next time you try to badger his brains out with your boomerang." Katara stood, pulling the larger boy up into a hug. He grumbled but didn't pull back. He had to admit Katara _was_ a force to be reckoned with, and he felt a surge of pride.

A new respect for the scarred prince showed in Sokka's eyes and not for the first time either. The prince _did _survive months living with his sister. Sokka's expression darkened as he took in the true meaning of her previous words, She was too young to be talking like this, to have gone through what she did in AND outside of that palace. Spirits, they were ALL too young to be saving the world but they were, and there's nothing that could stop them.

Katara stood and walked away, proceeding to nag Toph about just how long and hard Aang was required to train. They'd need to hit the skies soon, and the Avatar needed his rest if he was to cloud- shield the giant Air Bison from prying eyes.

Sokka scowled at the fire, his mind once more going back to that last time he'd seen Suki. Wherever she was he _had _to get her out. He needed answers, and he needed them months ago. And the only person who could provide those answers just happened to be sleeping in the hut behind him.

Sokka stood and looked around cautiously, the coast was clear. He stepped quietly inside the hut behind him and made sure no one was looking before he sealed the entrance. When he turned the light was dim, and the earth had a musty smell that filled the dank and humid air surrounding him.

A pale form lay in the middle of the earthen shelter, on piles of fleeces and furs of some previous earth villages.

As Sokka cautiously stepped closer; silently yet nervously fumbling to free his sword from its sheathe, he made out the naked back of Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, her midnight-black hair was cascading in tangled waves almost-casually over tattered robe and ivory skin.

Sokka gulped nervously, but didn't stop moving until he was practically touching her. He then kneeled at her side, taking great care not to make a sound or disturb the furs beneath her; he pressed his knee lightly into the small of her back, while holding his breath. Her breathing continued on as deep as before. Sokka silently thanked the spirits that nothing had gone wrong so far.

He'd learned from experience, that it was best to be _behind _a fire bender, when planning a surprise confrontation. He positioned the sword at the base of her neck; if she made any move he could cripple her with the twitch of his wrist. "Azula" He said calmly, his voice coming out quietly strong and serious. She flinched and began to flail and struggle briefly before becoming aware of the situation, then settling down, like a bird ruffling its feathers.

Sokka had lifted the sword slightly so she wouldn't hurt herself, but now he replaced it to its former position, only so that the blade was barely touching her where her back ended and her neck began. He shivered as, one as feral as she, would or rather_ should_ continue flailing until death. Like a wild animal caught in a net. She had enough sense to calm herself, and this unnerved him, he didn't even try to think that he would be able to have such control if he were in the same position. But he wasn't an animal, he wasn't as wild and cruel as the Princess of The Fire also wasn't untamed, and he most definatley wasn't feral like the young woman beneath him. He gulped and wetted his dry lips. His voice came out strong yet again, though a bit raspy with nerves.

"I have a deal for you."

The firebender beneath him tilted her head; he scowled as he could already see her amused expression in his mind's eye. Sokka pressed harder into her back with his knee just to assure that himself and her that she wasn't going anywhere. She arched against the weight automatically, trying to lessen the pain. He then saw her jaw tighten as she gritted her teeth. In pain or in the efforts of holding herself back from bending, he didn't know. Nor did he _want _to know.

"You will tell me where Suki is; then, you'll tell me how to get there. Without harming me, or putting me in harm's way. In return, . . . " he growled softly trying to sound threatening, though the sword in his hand shook ever so slightly" I just might consider _not _crippling you for life." He couldn't think of anything else she'd get out of the bet, other than some unfortunate's pain and misery at her hand. And _that _wasn't going to happen.

The woman beneath him's shoulders spasmed softly and he realized she was laughing. His cheeks flushed angrily and he pressed the sword more firmly into her neck. The laughter died off "Oh _anything_ but _that_."She said boredly, then in a more scornful voice that revealed her previously hid anger," Do you _want _me to cower? Tremble and beg for mercy? . . .Like your little Suki did?"She sneered.

In retort, he pressed his full weight on her in fury, the following laughter was dark, malicious and maniacal with just an edge of crazy intent. He could just hear the scornful smirk in her voice. Sokka gritted his teeth in determination. "Tell me _now_" he growled.

"If you think that I can't free myself from this little . . . _position _you've got me in here. Then you're sadly mistaken, I would have told you where your girlfriend was for the asking, but first, you'll do me a favor, water boy."She sounded amused and not in the least bit frightened for her life.

Sokka growled his face still red with embarrassment trying not to let her get to him, trying not to let her use Suki against him, "YOU'RE not really in the po-!" just then he was dealt a crippling blow from behind, in his rear. Her leg had gone up and kicked him right where it hurt, just great, _another _circus freak, like Ty Lee. The force of the blow rolled him head over heels over her and landed him on his back. Sokka curled into himself with a groan, thinking how foolish he'd been.

The hut lit up in a soft blue light, as Azula's face appeared an inch from his own. He yelped as her knee threatened to disembowel him. Unfortunately the fire princess knew _exactly _what she was doing, as her other hand dug its way into his hair and pulled his head to the floor violently, anchoring it there. Her eyes shone clear and crazy in the blue light from the flame emanating from her heated palm.

Her smirk was maniacal as she had him right where she wanted him "You weren't going to say '_position' _nowwere you? Because I _do _believe that I AM , in fact, in the _perfect_"-she purred "_position_ to issue orders, however I please. Unlike _you._" She pulled his hair harder into the ground. Sokka grunted his hands automatically going up to grab at hers, but her grip only tightened, his scalp felt like it was being ripped off, one hair at a time.

"What do you want?" Sokka grunted in anger and pain. Azula smiled thoughtfully for the moment , then her face twisted in mad glee "A _kiss_" she hummed. Sokka's mouth fell open in shock. This had been apparently what the young woman had been waiting for as her talon-like fingers loosened the hold on his hair, instead gripping his face as she fastened her lips to his. His mouth snapped shut and he scrunched close his eyes, going still. What in the spirit world was wrong with this woman? His hands pried her face away from him with a cry of shock.

Azula snarled into his ear "You're _weak_! I thought you wanted your girlfriend back!" Sokka reacted immediately in rage; he couldn't believe he was doing this but he jerked up abruptly, making her stumble backwards in surprise. He caught her shoulders and wrenched her upright; pressing his lips to hers, but when she wrapped her arms around his neck, and her taloned fingers weaving themselves into his hair he responded angrily, his mouth moving in harsh and unyielding patterns that he was sure would end her insults about him being 'weak'.

He felt such anger course through him, and the young woman in his lap would be on the receiving end, not that she was looking at it that way. Azula's lips were just as firm as his in the beginning; and it became a battle of sorts. Then he felt her slow, her mouth becoming supple and tender. Almost potently sweet, something that if he let himself, he could drown in. No, he wanted that _hate_. He wanted to show her his revulsion for her, he wanted her to know that she disgusted him, she was insane and heartless. How did she sense another's fear. How did she _know_ that he'd rather do anything then, well do ANYTHING with her.

He almost smiled as he felt her hands idle and stall, dropping to his shoulders helplessly. She hadn't realized what she'd gotten herself into. She had underestimated him. So many had underestimated him and it was his fault, well no more. He felt in-control at that moment yet he felt like the situation was getting out-of hand, and by the Spirits, he was going to take advantage of it. Especially if it meant getting the best of a woman who was trying to take advantage of _him_. His hands had traveled to the small of her back, her waist; pulling her closer to him, bowing her body against his.

In this moment Azula almost felt human, _almost_ with soft curves and heated skin. But when she had begun to withdraw, one of his hands traveled up her back; threading through her soft and tangled hair. The same she had done to him only moments before. Her hands slid to his chest, and he realized with a start that she was pushing him away. It dawned on him, for the moment, that this wasn't a monster or animal, to be punished, would you punish a common dog for what its master had taught it all it's life and guided it to do? This was a girl, who now seemed quite small in comparison of her large and monstrous presence.

He jerked his hands away and shoved her off of him Sokka stood abruptly turning to the earthen wall behind him. Angry tears coursed their way down his face. He'd never even kissed Suki like that before, what had gotten into him? Hate, he decided, Hate transforms people. His hands and face burned with guilt, as the fact that he was perhaps only a few months younger than the girl's older brother, she was probably even the same age as his baby sister. Sokka had never felt such indignity before.

Behind him he heard her wipe a hand across her lips and exclaim in disgust something about him being a dirty, low-life peasant. "_-Never _kiss me again!"Sokka wiped the tears from his face and turned to face her. Then again this _was _Azula, and Azula couldn't be described as a little girl, a mere 'Girl' _period_. Her past crimes had made sure of that. The guilt lessened slightly. He saw that she was breathing heavily, her fists were clenched at her side and her face was twisted in rage. Yes, she had _definitely _underestimated him.

Was that the reason why she was upset, or was it because she had lost control of him, and the situation? The whole ordeal had only lasted less than a minute, though it felt like several minutes passed by and time had slowed when he had kissed the wretched fire princess.

He glared at her and bit out in harsh syllables, though his voice betrayed him with the guilt he felt "Where is she" He realized that he was panting as well, and he jerked his robes back into place, avoiding her scalding glare. Azula's scowl deepened and she answered curtly "the Boiling Rock." Sokka's face fell and he stalked towards his cot, he began throwing things in a small bag. The fire princess watched him wearily "Tell me how to get there. A deal's a deal."

Azula glowered, disliking the dominant tone in his voice. "_You _don't order _me. _Or you won't make it an inch outside of that place. You really think you can just barge in there and take one of the prisoners? No one has _ever _escaped. Alive-that is. But, as you said a deal's a deal, and you are now under my protection. I'll take you there without putting you in harm's way or, harming you intentionally, myself. _A deal's a deal, waterboy._"

Sokka's energy dwindled, and he sighed wearily in resolution as he thought it over "fine. But my name is Sokka, use it." The words were vile, but this was all for his Suki, he'd do this for her. It wasn't that he _wanted _to stay in the tyrannical princess's presence anylonger, but she'd get him there faster. She'd want him out of her hair asap. Who was _he _to _not_ try to get Suki out of that place while she was probably rotting in a cell as they spoke?

.

.

.

Katara had just managed to successfully wrestle Aang away from Toph when Zuko emerged from the trees, his usually pale pallor was even more . . . well _pale. _Crumpled In his hand was a parchment piece. Katara ran over to him, his face was drained and he looked as if he had seen a spirit ghost.

"Zuko what's wrong?" He said nothing, only shook his head and angrily handed her the parchment piece. Katara unfolded it and tried to decipher the scratchy writing. This wasn't Zuko's penmanship, but _there_, and _there_, she caught glimpses of his familiar elegant script merged with the scrappy print. She looked up at him; confused, as the others gathered around. She began to read, the parchment summarized a specifically underlined date, and a secret passage into the Fire Nation Palace. A small diagram was in the corner of the parchment, a diagram showing the secret passage ways behind walls. Passage ways that Mai had used to get into Zuko's bathing room, when she attacked Katara.

Dates and times blurred together, names and rooms were splayed over the page in orders that made no sense. There was a detailed explanation of a plan. A plan to assassinate the Fire Lord, sighed by the Serpienti himself.

.

As this new drama was unfolding nobody seemed to notice the lone parchment piece weighted down by a bone-white boomerang. Only five letters were hastily scrawled across the yeller, textured expanse;

_Gone to get Suki _

–_Soka_

.

.

.

Authors Note: Not many people or Zutara fans who have watched ATLA have really looked deep into Sokka's character, or really any character but their favorite, because they're too busy focusing on the plotline. We only really notice when he's made a funny, or done something incredibly yet hilariously stupid. But there are few times in the series when Sokka is actually genuinely upset and serious, and that's when the writer (-like Shakespeare) adds some comic relief, like in The Tragedy of Caesar.

It is well-known that the happiest of people, the people who have the most friends, the people who are laughing, smiling and joking 24-7, are the most UN-happiest inside. I's not saying that this IS Sokka, but it can kindof-sortof explain his character.

The few times he's been serious in the show/series are when it comes to the people he loves, like his little sister, and Suki, which is why I've got mostly Serious- Sokka here and now/ previously. He IS trying to accept Zuko, and before he was only doing it to make Katara happy, but now he's second-guessing himself (not cool) with the appearance of yet ANOTHER firenation-royal sibling. Also one who just happens to be threatening the very existence of his girl Suki. In the series Aang was very open to firenation, and peace. But, not in Fire and Ice, since Zuko took the girl Aang loved. He may be the Avatar but he really needs to stop thinking about himself and start thinking about the world, which is what will be portrayed in Zuko-Aang bonding time!(coming soon lol) I hope this explained some.

Thanks for reading and Reviewing,

KatsPaws1294. 3

Oh and PS? A brand is what cowboys/farmers or whatever do to cows/bulls that they want tagged as theirs, so other farmers/cowboys don't take them. Their hides are so tough that they really don't really feel it. But Humans, haha um OW. Here's a dictionary definition:

_A __**branding iron**__ is a tool which uses the process of pressing a heated metal shape against an object or livestock with the intention of leaving a mark._

_From the branding of livestock to prove ownership to the branding of woodcrafts to prove craftsmanship, branding irons are used in many different ways._

Think of a red-hot glowing metal stick, with an emblem on the edge, (the red hot part) that burns through tough bull hide and fur creating a scar on hide AND fur. Now imagine that happening on a human's thin, non-furred skin. There's such a thing known as freeze-branding aswell, and the result is an icy-blue scar/ brand. Look it up on google images XP

Review and I swear I'll update regularly again!

.

.

.


	84. Chapter 84

.

Authors Note: IMPORTANT

Sadly, I will not be able to update frequently in the future. I need to buy a new laptop, I have to come up with the money for that, but in the mean time, . . . idk what I am going to do. But I WILL have the money in august for sure. So it will be rough over the next month but I am warning you now. And I WILL write whenever I can get my fingers on a keyboard,I swear. But this will mean I cannot beta/ fix my grammar mistakes as well as I would like to. I do not have the time to do so. I hope you don't mind. It usually takes me three days to fix things and yet there are still things that need fixing. I am typing so fast my fingers hit keys I don't want them to. Sorry all, but would you rather no updates or half-bad grammar mistakes in my updates ? I really want to know. I am sorry all, I am not going to tell you what happened to my laptop b/c it is just plain embarrassing.

To all of you reviewers,

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR GLOWING REVEIWS J 3

YamiGirl314: J well, now that you've mentioned it; we happen have something in common XP, I just happen to be in love with Zutara too! What a coinkidink.

Nisey610: YES, I think Azula and Sokka was very hot together ;) me likey A LOT.

d-chan-67: haha I missed writing my story, though I'm thinking about it 24/7, when I put it into actual words then it becomes official. J

SeddieWiver: I absolutely loved this review! J thank you, I am happy to know that atleast one of my readers think that the characters are perfect J and prepare to get those angel wings b/c my sequel fic is Sokkla J I absolutely can't wait to write it. Sadly my mind is mostly on THAT and how I am going to geth there, rather then in the present on fire and ice J and yeah she should be telling him but, things kind of get in the way.

Pinkhouse24: wow that's FAST haha, takes most people a few days. And thank you, I love my story too. XP

Minnie4mickey 80: sorry I couldn't update by Thursday, but I am updating as soon as I can. It takes awhile to write it then re write it about ten times, then have to beta it for a few days or theres A LOT of mistakes and things sound off.

Xxnicholebabez90210: J thank you J and your welcome.

Yocheesebap101: lol again thank you for the nice review and your very welcome J

Gr8pes: yay! I'm glad you caught that. And no haha the plot wasn't lost I have things that I want to happen in fire and ice but I have to figure out how to geth there. Remember, Katara's going to be having some definite hormone issues. Her emotions are going to be displayed ten-fold. She didn't REALLY need to be THAT upset over Azula and etc . . . but again, pregnant , she is not going to be as mature as she once was. She went through a tramatic experience that really showed her how young she was and that she, a child, should not be saving the world. She needs taking care of too, and in this chapter you will get that.

Okay that resolved, now onto Sokka and Azula. I try to study up on characters and I had planned what was going to be happening. As I was typing I realized I could stray from my original plan, and I decided to do it. Then afterwords I was deciding wether or not to keep it. And I did, the other seemed way more boring, and we need some action lol. Besides Azula is a master indeed manipulater, even though she is young. Omh she is 14, I didn't know that I am completely shocked. That chick is jacked up. She will do whatever benefits her the most while letting the receiving end get the worst of their fears. Admit it Sokka would rather make out with a cactus rather than kiss Azula, it hadn't even crossed his mind that she might say that, it was convenient for her, it benefitted her and it was something that he DIDN'T want to do. But he shocked her that he did it, AND she lost control of the situation which had NEVER happened. Okay well this is a long response hoped it helped.

Wolfhorse1313: J first of all I am totally flattered by your review J haha if I do say so myself this is the longest I have followed a story. And it is because of YOU GUYS. I have LOT of fics stored in my laptop but I'm working on them one at a time, sometime I have to take a break you know? This fic has been out over a year and most of you have stuck with it J

Irish girl xx: yes me is well and breathing, my fingers are NOT broken, my brain has NOT stopped working, and stopped planning fire and ice, my eyes have NOT stopped reading and reading and fixing my chapters. J or reading your reviews. Haha yeah I used to be addicted too, then I realized fics were missing things and they bothered me so I started writing THIS, Zutara how I want it to be. Though I wish I could go back and change some things to this fic, I probably will when I finnish it all and go back to re write the beginning chapters.i hope you did well on your test ! was the word on your test? Lol. And I just LOVE how I have to decipher your irish signatures!;)

Wolf luva:This is one of my favorite reviews of the bunch thank you for writing it J it cheered me up so much haha, thank you so so much. I had never realized, I write what I want to read in a fic, because I am tired of not finding what I am looking for or expecting in other fics.

_Cowgirl137: boy I LOVED seeing, reading, imagining, the rougher side of our little non-bender. J this review made me laugh lol cheered me up and I have a big smile on my face while I am typing this out lol XD thank you for reveiwing_

_Breezyfeather:omg how many times do I need to say I love peoples reviews lol? I love them all this one was actually a nice twist from the usual. Thank you for your creativity lol. J_

_Firestar:oh yes, me thinky Azula and Sokka liked it too. But WAAAAAY deep down haha._

_Almighty Taco123:yes fire and ice definatley maxes in awesomeness . . . I hope lol J_

_Just Nine Letters: lol thank you I will try to do more, I do hope I got the point across though J_

_Umi:J oh yes there is a long long journey to go with these fingers, I will remain a loyal fan and continue fire and ice and it's sequal until the end, J might take us awhile to get there but I am sure that you all are not really in uch of a hurry for this journey to come to an end. J_

_Azula Felinae: feels good to be writing again J all of this is just waiting to get out of my head and onto your screen J thank you for reviewingit cheers me greatly. Though my fingers hurt lol._

_Justadreamer 15:yes, yes I beleiv it is J or WILL be but that's in the future/beyond lol. Idk if I will make it a TAANG but we will see, it's all up to the fingers. _

_VisionX23:yay I'm glad I captured Sokka he is an immensely hard character to write for, I had to re-watch the whole ATLA series and constantly study him. Azula on the other hand definatley needs dome work, in the series she is random and says the most random/cruel things. :/ she is VERY hard to write for, but I am trying my hardest though I am not really succeeding. L I'm sure I will get her eventually. Thank you for reading and reviewing. J_

_._

_WELL,. That was two-pages of responding. __**Okay WARNING: MATURE, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**__. Zuko get's a little er, bored and decides to cheer Katara up. Uhem hem, not exactly a lemon but pretty darn close._

_Oh and if you LL read my reviewer responses then it will explain some things to your un asked questions J _

.

Fire and Ice

Chapter 84

.

Nobody knew what to do, but that's what you get when world-changing decisions are left to children. Zuko was drained-as usual, though his dilemma had brightened considerably now that he was holding Katara in his arms. Unfortunately, it was not for a happy reason; she was upset, and he'd learned long ago that an upset Katara was not a pleasant Katara to be around. It seemed that the Avatar and the blind earthbending girl knew this as well and left him to deal with their hysterical friend.

It all started when he couldn't help Katara decipher the parchment piece; well, it's not that he wasN'T physically able, because he WAS. But it was the fact that Katara deemed him physically unable to do so, so instead she went to her brother, who was apparently the mastermind of the group-ehrm _gang . _He couldn't see _that_; the boy who was so quick to lose his head in a heavy situation? The _plan_-guy? Well obviously he had proven long ago that he wasn't much help as muscle so they promoted/demoted him to believing he had a specific job as the non-bender in their master-bending group.

Apparently he had pulled it off, and made quite the impression.

So, Sokka, was missing, along with Azula. And he had an itching feeling that she had something to do with it, but . . . he couldn't be sure, and he most definitely couldn't tell Katara, or even HINT at that possibility. Her heavy breathing and sniffling brought him back into the real world. He sighed contentedly into her hair wondering when they'd get another time alone like this. His hands fluttering up and down her arms, while she frowned at a tree trunk in front of her, probably trying to keep up the dam that held her tears at bay.

He couldn't help but notice but, her pouting lip was so adorable, she seemed to do it whenever deep in thought whether it be for positive reasons or the latter. She shifted uncomfortably, and he altered his position slightly; pulling her more firmly into his arms.

He was sitting with his legs splayed and his back to a tree, Katara leaned against the inside of his arm and shoulder while her lengthy toned legs were stretched out in front of her. When Zuko had shifted he brought his legs in and crossed them providing more support for her lower back, and upper thighs. He then slid an arm beneath her knees and another behind her shoulder blades; proceeding to cuddle her closer to him.

Of course she was too distraught to fully take notice of his actions but her head did lower to rest on his chest. He was now cradling his little waterbender like an infant.

Zuko nuzzled into her hair once more before leaning his head back against the rough trunk of the tree. Peaceful minutes flew by before he felt her small for begin to tremble and he groaned opening his eyes and pulling her tighter against him knowing that the dam had fallen.

"hey, he'll be fine."

When these small words didn't stop the shaking he scowled. Then an idea struck him and he pulled her higher in his lap so his lips could reach her ear. "Katara . . . Water Peasant . . . " the last name he whispered came out a bit huskier almost like a low growl and he knew he had her attention. His lips pulled an earlobe into his mouth and suckled gently, just to distract her for a bit. A contented shuddering sigh filled his ears and he nibbled soflty, kissing and nipping his way down to her collarbone where his tongue swirled languidly against her mocha flesh.

He chuckled as a breathy moan escaped her parted lips and her head tilted back. Now _this _was fun, _and _thenosy brother wasn't an obstacle.

"Z-Zuko we can't- oh spirits-" she breathed as his teeth caught on a rather sensitive piece of flesh. "please don't, I don't need to be-" she tried, but he cut in sharlply "tell me, tell me what you don't want done to you Katara. Am I _hurting _you?" if he took the firm approach she wouldn't fight him, she would let him dominate her. He liked to believe that she missed the time they had in the palace, just them two. When he was in control, but here, she dominated him, she told him what to do and he didn't even try to fight her. He wasn't mad about it it was, quite, refreshing. Kindof, he lamented. He didn't liked to be bossed around even if it was from his water bender.

She was quite taken aback at his tone and frowned, glaring; he could almost imagine the finger coming up to wag in his direction. But she closed her mouth then muttered something unintelligible. Perfect Zuko chuckled. He moved his ear closer to her face and she huffed; turning away. "what was that?" She crossed her arms, took a breath and growled out "_distracted, _I don't need to be _distracted._"

He chuckled and before she could decipher what he was planning, or make a move to stop him, he caught her lips with his almost violently.

He could feel her losing herself to him, he could feel her stubbornness melt away and her body loosen from stress over her brother. She began to return his kiss, and he cradled her face gently against his devouring those plush lips as if he had all the time in the world. Her fingers threaded roughly through his hair trying to keep up, before she deepened the kiss herself, opening her mouth and inviting him in. He released her face; now certain that she wouldn't pull away and pressed her torso against his; his fingers then traveling to the brim of her top. He felt her pause in shock and her hands begin to disengage themselves from his hair, but he had already yanked the garment down to her hips, and before she could cover herself he jerked her naked torso against his. His pleasured growl was no match for her answering moan.

Before she could recover he quickly shifted into a new position, he now knelt while she straddled his hips. This brought her chest considerably higher than it was before and she squealed "Zuko!" He pouted innocently "Whaat?" he did not whine, it was merely an innocent question. But there was no stopping his feverish eyes from roaming the revealed flesh. Agni he had missed her.

He missed the taste of her honey-moch skin, and her velvety lips. An idea struck him and he could tell she knew he had just reached an epiphany. "No! I'm stopping this now." This was where she released his head and reached behind him to the tree to push herself away from him, anything to distance herself from what he was offering. He looked from her chest to her lips, to her chest, then up at her angry yet embarrassed eyes that gleamed with a hunger that reflected in his own. He wanted to taste her, no he _needed _to taste her.

He used her added leverage and followed her descent, letting her push away from him, yet following her down. He then caught her lips in a feverish kiss once more before traveling down to her newly-exposed cleavage.

His lips caressed between the twin mounds before suckling the bottom of one, again his tongue moving in circles that caused all sorts of sweet delicious sounds to escape his peasant's mouth. Her hands left the bark, having abandoned it when she couldn't move any farther back away from him without falling back to the ground. She felt the gravity pushing her back to the floor, but that would give Zuko every opening he desired her hands caught onto his hair again for balance. But when his lips met her chest she yanked on his hair painfully. Surprisingly Zuko wanted her to pull harder as he moved to the other breast before back-tracking and catching a nub between his teeth and rolling his tongue over it. If he died this very moment he'd die a very, _very _happy man. With each sound emitted from her swollen lips he moved his hips against her core, strengthening her want for him, along with his ministrations.

Her dear older brother sure wasn't in her mind _now. _He moved to the other soft mound before releasing her for another languid kiss, but his hands were not idle, they traveled stealthily towards their targets before lifting and squeezing continuously . . . He'd never felt Katara squirm as much as she did in that moment, and he was loving every second of it.

He growled in pleasure as he realized that he had gotten his chaste little peasant to succumb. Her hips moved in erratic patterns while he kept up a slow and steady grind. "Ah, Zuko!" His name had never sounded more appetizing. His hands stalled and he pressed her up against his chest as they moved in wild synchronization. Then his hands pressed firmly onto her hips; stilling her. Though he couldn't exactly . . . _calm _himself with any of the amount of ease it took to delay her.

"Katara . . . do you trust me?" He gasped out huskily. Her bottom lip was clenched between her teeth and she looked up at him and nodded. "Zuko, " her voice was a breathy moan as she practically begged "We- we _can't. _I have to end this right here. _no more._ " Her voice was pleading yet was promising the exact opposite. He ground her hips once, harshly into his; eliciting a moan, before continuing his even-paced, slow rhythm as before causing her to whimper, her eyes closed briefly and he could tell she wanted to lose herself in this. He had to give her a release, he had to. For her. She needed this. He growled out "We can and we are. Just a little more. We're almost there."

Zuko bent over pressing her into the forest ground before kissing her tenderly, yet chastely, and nipping his way down her torso. "I promise we won't go all the way." He murmered against her skin. Before yanking her pants and under wear down and bunching her skirt at her hips. He didn't have time to gauge her reaction before lowering his face to her sweet spot, her maiden hood.

Her back arched up immediately and a low, drawn out keel vibrated through her body, Zuko growled; answering her. He suckled the soft, silky flesh before licking slowly into her core. He threaded his arms beneath he arched back, behind her hips, where he anchored her to him as he continued nibbling and prodding until he felt her muscles tighten and release letting loose a gush of fluid that wasn't unappetizing in the least he lapped her juices up hungrily, willing himself to ignore all of her keening and whimpering, for the sake of him _not_ continuing this.

And then, her breathing slowed and deepened. She was asleep. His plan had been successful. After dressing her, he carried her back to camp where he pointedly ignored a stare from the Avatar. He gruffed out "she's sleeping" before disappearing into the earthen shelter and tucking her into the multiple furs that had been laid for his sister. A small form revealed itself at the entrance of the shelter.

"Hey Sparkey, just a hint but, . . . if you want to please Sugar queen then you should start by teaching Twinkle toes fire bending. . ." Zuko chuckled he knew exactly how to please her, then frowned letting the blind girl's words sink in. He could do that when she was awake, he turned to the little blind girl before stating "I'll ask her about it when she wakes up . . . I guess" he shrugged, wishing he had pockets to hide his hands in. He still didn't know how to interact with her or the Avatar, he was so used to being their enemy, even though she was a new face. Toph scoffed, her side was turned to him, and her hands were crossed in front of her. Her head was tilted downwards with her over-grown black bangs covering her clouded eyes. That is before she jerked a pointing finger in his general direction and snapped "She's not the boss you don't need to report to her for every little thing! . . . She's not our mom." Toph's shoulders sagged and Zuko found himself cringing a few steps backward in shock his eyes wide and blinking with disbelief at the small girl's temper. He realized how foolish he must look and he straightened and scratched his head, then realizing she couldn't have cared less, she couldn't see him anyways.

"Sorry . . . it's just, she needs to be taken care of too, sometimes. Even if she doesn't want to be." The girl muttered.

Zuko looked gravely at his water bender before turning to the earth bender "I know. That's why I'm waiting until she wakes up." Without another word he crawled into the furs with her and cuddled her gently into his side. Her hair had come undone awhile back, during their little . . . episode. He wove his fingers through her hair; ridding the lush softness of tangles and knots. Before long, he fell asleep too.

.

.

.

Azula stepped through trees and into a clearing; she was really beginning to have a head ache. Thank Agni that the Sokka boy had kept quiet the whole way. She had made him walk all the way back to the river so she could get her previous donnings. She was now clad in her armor once more, though the rough metal and leather still chaffed her skin beneath her robe.

The brand on her shoulder blade was still sore, the water bender had said that the ache may never go away, since it had been branded into bone. Though she had healed it thoroughly it was still sensitive to touch. When the blue-eyed boy's hand had gone to grab her hair it had skimmed over her shoulder, and the sensation was definatley _not _pleasing.

Her cheeks heated and she shuddered at the memory. She was brought out of her reverie by a loud and obnoxious feminine voice, then two slender arms encasing her as a small form slammed into her weary body. "Azula!" Ty Lee squealed.

Azula grimaced as the sound barley reconciled as a human pitch. Her aching head spasmed "Let go of me! Or I'll have your arms removed!" Azula scowled. Ty lee backed away her arms behind her innocently, as her ear to ear smile showed that Azula's threat wasn't even heard.

"Where were you?"The pink-cladded girl squealed happily, then when Azula didn't respond. " Mai has been so . . . grey and dull." She mock pouted, glancing distastefully over in Mai's direction. Then her eyes lighted up and she nearly bounced over to the blue-eyed boy. "Oooh who's this?"

Azula turned and glared at Sokka's direction, his face was ridden with shock and flushed an absurd red. she rolled her eyes, at least it wasn't the usual expression Ty lee emitted from the male gender.

A familiar gloomy figure stood from beneath the shade. "What took you so long?" came Mai's bored and emotionless voice. Mai moved like a phantom, practically gliding across the grass towards them.

"I had dealing to do with the waterbender and my brother. Not that it's any of your business" Azula growled, she was in a bad mood. Her words had stilled Mai, but not for long, behind her she heard Ty lee fussing over the boy and Azula scoffed; typical.

Mai's dreary expression turned even more dreary. And Azula's scowl deepened even more so impossibly "cheer up Mai, you're better than him. Stop being so . . _. depressing_" Azula sniffed. All of a sudden she was jerked off of her feet by her arms. Azula yelped and then shouted angrily "get your hands off of me!" once she realized it was Sokka who was using her as a shield, spouting some nonsense about Ty lee.

"Don't touch me, s-stay away!" he was talking to Ty lee of course but Azula wanted none of it. She jerked away from him, blue flames lighted into her palms. Ty lee was giggling harmlessly, she concluded that the two had met before, she remembered Ty lee mentioning that he was kind of cute.

Azula frowned, and then glared at them all. "We're leaving, now. Be quiet and do what I say, I have a head ache" she growled and stalked towards the Eel Hounds. She hopped onto hers, Mai and Ty lee got on theirs which left Sokka stumbling cluelessly over to their little group. She scowled again, there were three Eel Hounds and four riders . . . he couldn't ride with _her. _She didn't want him anywhere near her, and he definitely wasn't riding with Mai, Mai would kill him if she knew that he was the waterbenders brother. And that would _not _be keeping her deal she had made with him.

He would not, under any circumstances ride with Ty-lee, she thought he was 'cute'. Azula growled subconsciously and then barked out her decision. "Ty lee, ride with Mai. Shut it Mai!"Azula stopped Mai's protest from leaving her lips, she ignored how bubbly Ty lee was about the matter"We don't have all day. This peasant needs to get to The Boiling Rock, the sooner he's out of our hair, the better."

Her plans were not to be put in effect however as, as soon as they began riding, the water boy fell off. And . . . . . . fell off, and fell off . . . . . . and fell off. And then continued in doing so until Azula was ready to pull her hair out. She was ready to scream to the world that he was the water bender's brother, and let Mai put him out of her misery.

This put into effect the obvious reasoning that he was a blathering idiot, even if he was a funny blathering idiot. Ty-lee chuckled each time he hit the ground with a curse. He couldn't even stop Mai from grimacing; which was the nearest she'd come to a smile in years.

If only she had known she would be traveling with a fool fit for her father's royal court, he would be of great entertainment along the way that much was proven. Then finally, she couldn't take it any longer as she heard another muffled curse and a dulled thump as his body hit the ground. Azula jerked her Eel Hound around going full speed at the boy as she barked her orders "Ty lee! Reign in his Eel Hound."

He rolled out of the way with a yelp just in time to avoid being crushed. She yanked her hound to a stop and glared down at him, "Get up here" she hissed. Sokka glared at her then at his abandoned Eel hound then at the ground. He climbed on the beast's back, behind Azula.

A disgusted shudder ran up her spine as she felt his warmth behind her. His body-heat was all natural, unlike hers which was fueled by her inner fire.

She wondered how it would feel to be a non-bender. She scowled and shook the very thought from her head, as she started the Eel Hound running again. He had sat farthest from her as he could; actually he had sat behind the saddle, as he clutched at it trying to get a grip.

She wanted to get to the Boiling Rock in a few days time, instead of the allotted week. And he wasn't helping matters at all. She slapped the reigns once more and the hound sped up abruptly.

Unfortunately this caused a jerk as the blue-eyed boy was pulled again towards the ground. Her scowl deepened and before his butt could leave the saddle she reached behind her and gripped his vest, yanking him into the saddle flush behind her. His hands clutched at her trying to find a grip, but unlike the saddle, she had many.

They went through many awkward moments before he finally threaded his arms around her waist.

Her face was hot and she didn't turn around to check on Mai and Ty lee, for fear that they would see her heated face. He was definitely _not _an experienced rider. She rolled her eyes, he was a savage from a small tribe on a land made completely of ice. The only thing he had probably ridden since leaving the place would be that air bison.

But that wasn't much of a ride. She wondered briefly about females, had he any luck with the women here? No, she chastised herself fiercely, the whole reason he was heading to the Boiling Rock was for his love Suki. Why should she care anyways.

Her hips moved with the Eel Hound, taking the dips and curves almost fluently as if it were another of her many languages. His hips were a whole different matter, but he stayed on the beast. Gradually his hands lay lightly on her hips, but on turns and bumps in the road he would grip them almost painfully. She found that the manner was not all entirely unpleasing.

Then she remembered who it was that were attached to those hands and those hips. A _peasant_.

A peasant who seemed to be as aware of her as she was of him. His back and chest was rigid with the displeasure of being in her presence. But he was desperately off balance and he needed something to balance him which happened to be her at the moment. She sighed this was going to be a long journey. Her nose wrinkled again as she felt him grab onto her tightly. She was almost tempted to give him to Ty lee, but . . . something kept her from doing so.

Why had he reacted the way he did when Ty lee was around him . . . ? She was sure she would find that out in the very near future. In the mean time, she had other things to pay attention to, . . . her mind drifted and she hunched her shoulders-which did not feel very proper- to keep his chest from hitting her sensitive shoulder, armor or not, she could still feel it.

They would need to stop soon, she was absolutely exhausted, she needed to rest her weary bones, and this armor wasn't helping matters. Her mind drifted to the kiss back in that horrid earthen, musty shelter.

She had felt so out of her element as the boy had completely overwhelmed her. She panicked, and she shouldn't have. It was only a kiss nothing more. In the present she licked her lips subtly. Then she scowled once more in disgust as she jerked her hand over her lips; wiping.

It tasted like _him, _making her extra sensitive that he was behind her. There was no distance separating them. Yes, she just might pass him off to Ty lee tomorrow.

And then, she couldn't take it anymore, they were passing through a town at the moment and she led them to the most decent-looking place there. It was called The Flaming Dragon Inn. She shrugged not bad, the building was large with peeling golden paint and red accents.

She jumped down from her beast and walked up to the wide double doors. Mai and Ty lee were right behind her. When she realized the water boy wasn't she turned around and glared, he was dangling from the saddle, then he dropped gracelessly to the ground and landed on his rump. When he saw them waiting agitatedly for him he scrambled up and jogged crookedly over to them.

They continued into the inn, the servants already taking care of the Eel Hounds. She glanced behind her once more.

He walked funny and Azula snickered, he'd be walking funny for a while longer.

.

.

.

Authors Note:

And END! How did I do?

So like I said up in the previous authors note, I won't be able to get on a lot and update L but I will sure try my hardest. Love you all. REVIEW, they make me happy :D.

.

.

.

So all in all that was 10 pages and 5,581 words. my fingers HURT XP


	85. Chapter 85

Authors Note:

_Announcement: I am happy to say that I have a new beta LucaWindmover who is working with me to re-write _"Fire and Ice" _we have already finished the first chapter, and have decided to create a new story. As in, keep this _"Fire and Ice" _up as the ORIGINAL, while working on all of the chapters one at a time and updating them into a new story called _"Of Fire and Ice" _it will be the SAME plot line just better written so DO NOT panic. We are also splitting up the chapters into separate stories so it is not as long. I love you all and really hope that you stick with this fic, I've worked really hard throughout the endless months for you guys, updating and becoming a better writer as we've gone along. But it is really time to fix Fire and Ice for you Readers, Reviewers and also the NEW Readers. The thought of a 100-chapter Fic would intimidate me and I'm sure many others haven't read this because of that little fact. So, All in all, please do me a humungous favor and read/review the first chapter of _"Of Fire and Ice"

_And I hope you all stick with me._

_-KatsPaws1294_

_I repeat: _"Of Fire and Ice"_ is the SAME thing, just Beta'd_


	86. Chapter 86

.

Authors Note: _Hello. I will ATTEMPT to work on both of these fics at the same time. I felt so bad about pretty much abandoning you. Peace offering? One extra-long fast-paced chapter?- Coming up._

_For awhile there I couldn't work on either of the fics because of a Trojan worm thing that threatened to crash my system. I don't think my laptops like me very much. Now writing this is very slow going, and I'm sorry. It shouldn't take me months to update. I just don't know how I'm going to piece everything together. This is the end of Fire and Ice, and I have to make it perfect. Lots of pressure. Just know that I never forgot this I could never. I think about it everyday in my spare time trying to put things together. _

_Those of you who have started Of Fire and Ice, I have the chapter all worked out it just needs to be edited. I'm going to try to combine two chapters into one update which is why it's taking so long. Ah and I will be continuing Fire and Ice un-beta'd so it's just you and me. (: This chapter is going to go fast, I'm not going to pace it out as I usually do. Even then, it ended up twice as long as I expected and my fingers developed a mind of their own. I am going to leave a few parts in that I probably would have deleted but I hope you like it. _

_Some things are about to go down now, which is intimidating for me to write not-knowing if you all will approve. . . Please, review and tell me how you feel. This chapter is for all of you but is thanks to the people who really wanted this fic continued._

.

Fire and Ice

Chapter 86

.

Sokka pulled back the silken draperies to reveal the setting sun. The thinned fabric may have been luxurious at one point in time but now it only held the allusion. It contained holes from moths, and had been bleached by the sun, so the rich maroon hue it once was, was now only a dull, fire-lacking red. He looked around the room angrily, Azula had looked as if she were going to gag at the sight of her well-appointed room. The room she had was ten times better than the one he was standing in now. And she had the audacity to scorn and deride it? He glanced around at what could possibly the most lavish room he'd ever stepped foot in, the only problem? It was a Fire Nation room. The blood red and gold adorned every object, from the humongous bed to the golden tassels at the corner of each elaborately embroidered pillow; everything was covered in throws and rugs.

This was a far from the simplistic room he was used to in the Earth Kingdom. Perhaps this owners had overdone their selves.

What in Yue's name was he doing?

Sokka collapsed onto the nearest overstuffed silken cushion and held his head in his hands. At one point he would have been going all out; ordering food faster than the chef could make, there would have been a time for him to allow himself to relax and take advantage of the lavish treatment, but this was not one of those times. The Fire Princess was next door, probably plotting how to kill him; either that or she was making the servants' lives here miserable. He knew it was selfish and so unbelievably stupid for him to abandon Aang, Toph and Katara. Zuko? He could care less about. Sokka sat for awhile, pondering the situation he put himself into. It made him angry. How stupid could he be? Out of all of the things he's done in the past why did he have to accomplish this one?

For Suki, he simpered and something else he couldn't yet put his finger on.

Who knew what in Yue's name they were doing with her over there. He had the key to her release; he could do this, that is, if he made it there and out with Suki alive.

He was startled out of his dismal reverie when a brisk and loud rap sounded at his mahogany double doors. He cleared his voice and stood, "Come in" his voice was strong and for that he thanked Yue. An elder woman's silver head popped through the doorway and in she carried buckets of steaming water. There was a metal basin in the corner of the room and she hastily moved to fill it. Sokka studied her shaking; shaking because of the effort it took to carry the buckets, before wasting no time in taking them from her and dumping them into the basin himself, even though he was still sore from the journey. The woman looked at him gratefully and shuffled out, coming back momentarily to place soaps and bath salts at the tub. Then she prodded him towards the thing and began yanking at his clothing. Sokka yelped and stopped her abruptly with a red flush up his neck and face, "L-Lady! No, no I'm fine/ I can do it myself. You can go" he offered helplessly.

The woman scowled at him and handed him a bristled brush before giving him a shove towards the tub. After she was gone Sokka took a moment to breathe, people don't bathe people! It's just wrong.

After he was finished with the basin, which merely concluded in him dunking his head in the water and a few other … things before toweling off. He redressed in the clothes he had on before and stepped out of the room. He was greeted at the door by the woman who had tried to wash him; after one look she practically beat him back inside, her temper was as fiery as her red garb. This time she succeeded in yanking the vest halfway off before he managed to pull away, "What are you- Ow!" she had grabbed the brush and had began hit him with it. He did his best to dance away from the vile thing before finally comprehending that she wanted his dirty clothes. He was chased around the room, protesting loudly, until he was left hopping with one foot inside of his trousers and one foot out. The woman was relentless!

"What in Agni's name is going on in here?-"

And this was how Azula found them; Sokka stumbling around the room in his under-wraps and a little old lady in hot pursuit wielding a wooden brush. Her laugh only stopped him in his tracks and not the lady, who continued with her task.

"S-stop her!" he gasped out, but before he could see Azula's expression, which he was afraid to comprehend, Azula merely closed the door behind her. This left him with the impractical task of convincing a seemingly mute old woman to leave him and his clothes (in whatever condition) be.

.

A good thirty minutes later, he sat, in a silken robe, on his bed feeling as if every inch of his skin had been scrubbed raw. The woman had made sure that every speck of dirt was gone. He took it that he had offended her by refusing her services, and when he had failed to clean himself effectively on top of putting his previous clothing on… hadn't put her in the most considerate mood. He wondered if Azula and the other two had received the same treatment. Of course, they were probably used to it, and had gone along willingly.

He stood, searching for his clothes, what else was he supposed to wear? He had seen the woman take them from the room, so that's where he started. Sokka made his way through the hall, it was now dark and well into the evening. There! A basket sat by a closed door filled to the brim with colorful fabrics, he tiptoed to it and eyed his surroundings carefully listening for any movement. The old and warped wooden floors groaned painfully and he wondered briefly if he was better off walking plainly across them. He stopped, waited, looked and listened. No one came out.

Sokka continued on in a much brisker pace which dampened the noise only slightly. Then, he was there pulling through the various clothing and tossing them aside. He reached for one of the finer fabrics of the bunch; a crimson robe with golden embroidery- it was perhaps one of the finest things he'd ever touched. Sokka resisted the urge to rub the silk across the side of his face, which he tended to do with most soft, luxurious things. Mostly every other part of him was calloused, so his face would get the full effect of the silk. He lifted the garment and looked at it wondering whose it might be. Then he saw them: the singed sleeves, the ripped and burnt back that had been shorn through like butter right at the shoulder blade.

This was Azula's, he _had_, in fact, felt such softness as this, multiple times the previous day.

He remembered the drenched thing plastered to her body and shuddered, dropping it. Someone cleared their throat behind him and he spun around, falling on his butt and looking up into Azula's bright, golden eyes. "Just _what _do you think you're doing?" The female voice slid around him in a barely concealed growl. "Nothing! I-I was just looking for my clothes…" She narrowed her eyes, and decided to ignore his ogling at her ruined robe. "Well then, it seems we are due for a trip into this _filthy_ town, then again.. Maybe not. Come with me." The woman standing above him's moods changed like a whirlpool. He could hardly understand what she meant, but he was sure he'd find out soon.

Sokka was afraid of what to say or do, but when she reached down and yanked his wrist, pulling him to his feet he could only bring himself to go along with her, though not hesitating to protest her actions. The moment they arrived at her room she let go of him, glaring at his wrist like it had offended her. She then sniffed haughtily and pulled open the doors, walking briskly in. Sokka stood there inanely as she spoke brusquely to the old woman who had 'bathed' him in his room before, striving not to glare or blush. Then the woman was bustling out of there as if spirits were after her. He felt that this wouldn't turn out in his favor at the end of the day. He followed her in and stood uncomfortably, shifting side to side as Azula moved about the room in an almost violent fervor moving things around. She looked like a madwoman on a mission. He wondered why she didn't have him do it for her, as soon as he had the thought, he regretted it.

She looked pointedly at him and demanded, "Well? Why are you just standing there like and ignorant buffoon? Help me. "

He awkwardly began moving furniture to the side of the room until a space was cleared, and they could actually see remnants of the floor beneath all of those rugs. The old woman came in with a stout man who looked to be the silver-haired woman's relative of some sort. They both bowed until Azula nodded then draped herself languidly across the bed, watching with a demure expression, though Sokka could see an excited gleam in her eye.

Now he really began to get worried.

"Um-" with no time to express his thoughts, he was ushered into the middle of the cleared space and a long, thin fabric with lines sketched across was wound over his shoulders, waist and whatever else that was measurable, including his height. The elderly man stood back with a harrumph and went to Azula. His mutterings were sounding a lot like complaints. Azula sat up and glared "Make it work." Thus dealing a savage blow to Sokka's ego. As the man brought in fabrics of all colors and textures draping them across him he looked crestfallenly at the floor, unsure as to why he felt this way. Well the black-haired, porcelain-skinned woman who sat on the bed in front of him seemed as if she were too busy approving or disapproving the fabrics, to notice, but she surprised him when she looked over and glared directly at him, "He wanted your exact measurements and he can't do that when you are clothed. So chin up Water Prince, I absolutely _refuse _to see you bare in my presence."

A flush spread up his neck and face, but he was turned around briskly to model the fabrics, for that he was thankful. Then it was over, and the people were sent away. After he, himself had moved every piece back to its original place. He headed towards his room for the end of a short and uneventfull day. Sokka was unsure as to how to act around the three girls. They scared him. The reasons being that he was going along with whatever the Fire Princess said was because she was taking him to Suki and she was a _She_. Then there was the obvious fact that he was _way _out of his element.

.

Early the next morning, Sokka found himself experiencing the brief sensation of falling and then the hard impact of his face on the floor woke him up unexpectedly. But still in the throes of a deep sleep, and it still being dark he only knew he wasn't on the furs in the earthen shelter as he should be, with his sister, Toph and Aang. So when he felt a sharp kick to his side he reacted as only a Water Tribe Warrior would. His assailant went down in a heavy heap before he could act on this he received a hardy blow to the gut. Sending him reeling backwards into the bed frame, the multitude of blankets that were piled on his bed fell and buried him from the impact of the collision. After climbing out of the blanketed mess, he found Azula's disheveled face, bathed in a flickering blue light, glaring at him in a barely concealed fury. She was _mad._

_Whoops_, he thought.

The small woman was faster than he had thought possible and in seconds she had him pinned to the side of the bed, her forearm constricted his breathing while her other arm held a fistful of blue frame. "You-You!-" coming up with no name that could satisfy her she shouted, "-How dare you!"

"I'm sorry!" he tried to rasp out, but her arm was constricting his breathing, "I didn't mean to."

"Yeah?" she growled, "Well then, I guess I'm not going to mean _this_" her fist looked as if it were going to come in contact with his face but it stopped right in front of his nose. Her hand was flat and the open flame hovered in the middle of her palm. He knew that if she was going to do what he thought she was going to do she would blind him. Azula's breathing was slow and even, having a look that Sokka could only describe as concentrated. She pursed her lips and blew gently sending the flame towards his face, just as he knew she would, only the fire never reached his eyes, only the gust of her warm breath. He blinked rapidly.

Sokka was not a fan of being manhandled by a _girl_, even if, she was the enemy.

Only a skilled Fire Bender could do what she just did; pulling the flame back into her palm, calling the energy, the _chi_ back into her body to join itself once more with the chi she _hadn't_ released. It was a warning.

He wouldn't take it lightly.

Her breathing was deep and even and she glared at him "You're lucky I'm fond of your sister's eyes, even more so that you have her eyes." She released him and he breathed, did she just give him a compliment, in her own weird way? Sokka's breathing was shallow and harsh he remembered well, when the Fire Nation had invaded his country, the invasion that led to his mother's death. He had seen a fire bender actually take the time to bend down to an elderly man and breathe fire into his eyes. The elderly man had sheared a part of the soldier's uniform off, it had angered the soldier that much, to leave him blinded. He felt angry that such a petty excuse was used for something that could rob him of his sight, for both what Azula just about did and the other Fire Nation soldier had done to the elderly man.

He continuously forgot how dangerous this girl was. How completely robbed she was of a conscience.

His voice was raspy, with emotion or because his windpipe wasn't in the correct place just yet, he didn't know. "Azula" He gasped out. She was already on the other side of the room lighting the wall torches. "Yes," she responded as if nothing had just taken place. He hid his anger and tried to go for a more submissive tone, "I'm a person-" She stopped what she was doing but didn't turn around, "-And you don't treat people like that." He'd have to be careful with his choice of words. Not that he thought that he should be lecturing the girl who had just tried to kill him, though he had kind of deserved it. _Kind Of_.

Azula spoke as if she were amused while having the audacity to sound like she, herself, were lecturing a small child, "Do you forget that The Fire Nation is the most powerful nation in the world, little Water Prince? Do you forget who stands before you? _I_ am going to be the Fire Lord. _I_ will be one of the most powerful rulers in the entire world, as if I don't hold any power now." She snided.

He frowned, "If anything that means you should be careful with how you treat people even more so if you want them to follow you. We're not animals. You shouldn't torment people, because that's what we are.. PEOPLE not servants to cater to your every whim. You shouldn't make …us... suffer for a single small mistake."

She turned on him accusingly, "Excuse you! YOU attacked ME! A crime fit for treason in the Fire Nation, that is, AFTER you'd have been dealt a punishment of my choice. Besides Fire Nation citizens have unquestionable respect for their betters." Sokka offered nothing to this but muttered "I said I was sorry" but she continued without hearing him, "And I don't need people to follow me.. I want them to _fear _me." When she received no answer, "You should keep that in mind Water Prince since you'll be ruling your own tribe in the very near future. Ah, I heard that the Northern tribe has no surviving heirs, looks like you'll be ruling both. We shall see which nation comes out on top Sokka of the Southern tribe."

Sokka wanted desperately to say '_no we won't_' but he smothered it. He hadn't even thought about his succession until now. He would inherit the tribe with his father's passing. He hoped desperately that this would never happen; he felt that he would never be ready to command the tribe, or tribes as Azula put it. And now with Yuë gone. . . he thought no more of that subject, Suki would be his only choice if he were even aloud to marry out of the Water Tribe.

Azula scowled at him, "Enough chit chat put on your new clothes." She gestured to one of the randomly placed sofas in the room, and there, a long black sleeveless shirt with a medium high collar that sloped downwards, there were golden clasps down the front, the entire tunic was adorned with elaborate golden edges. Accompanying this, there were matching pants and boots, just the kind he hated: Fire Nation, pointy toes. A long and luxurious maroon cloak with a golden Fire Nation brooch went with it. He glared at the wretchedly handsome thing. He only wished it could be ugly, and then he wouldn't have to feel bad about wearing it. "I would have ordered a set of armor but.. we don't have the time, plus I loathe this town's judgment of quality. The mines in the Capital would do countless times better than even the best they have here." He turned and stared at her, then resumed his gawking. Azula stood waiting, "Well?" impatient.

He stammered a "Thank you" and she left looking pleased with herself. He ran his hand over the lightweight fabric and whistled, he'd look _good _in this. Sokka slipped on the clothing and pulled his hair up into a Fire Nation style bun with the little red crown that mimicked the Royal family's he had worn with his other outfit. The silken garments were richer than his entire set of belongings back home. He wondered where she had gotten the fabrics on such short notice, if Azula hadn't approved of this town's materials. He pulled on the boots and then the cloak, fastening the shiny brooch. The fabric of the tunic was such a fine silk that it felt as if he wasn't wearing anything, but the cloak fixed that, it was heavy, heavier than even the furs he wore back home. Sokka made his way to the floor length mirror near the metal basin.

He didn't want to recognize himself; it felt _wrong _wearing these clothes. But he stepped out of the room nonetheless and made his way towards Azula's room where she, Ty Lee and the tall gloomy girl sat on cushions and picked at cabage and rice. Sokka joined the girls; ignoring the look on Ty Lee's face and the flash of approval in Azula's eyes.

The girl never had any _kind _or positive expressions, he only saw the brief changes in her eyes that disappeared as soon as they came and the moment after he saw them he wondered whether or not he _really _saw them at all. But the rest of her face remained in that confidant, snide expression of hers, where she always talked down her nose at any breathing soul within sight. He began moving the food around in the bowl: there was no meat. How could there _not _be meat? What self-respecting food-serving place _didn't_ have meat?

Azula raised an eye-brow at him while he continued his silent tantrum, "What? Is the food too _rich_ for one such as you?"

"No!… I just don't eat this… stuff" he said defensively, but refrained from asking just what she meant by her unnecessary words.

"Uhuh, well I'll see if they have any … blubber." She rang a bell located on a side-wall, immediately a servant boy came in, and Azula looked directly at him. Sokka, not without uncertainty, told the kid his request and watched as he hurried away, bowing not even waiting for his "Thank You" which was met by a slammed door.

When his food came, giving the room a rich succulent aroma that made his mouth water, apparently he wasn't the only one because the gloomy girl and Ty Lee pushed away their plates as soon as the large, steaming pork was placed in front of him. The servant boy was wide-eyed as he tried to run out the door again, staring both at the food and Sokka. But Sokka called out, "Hey, wait!" and he stopped walking towards him as if he were on death row. The boy avoided Sokka's eyes as he looked the litling over, "Are you hungry?" he didn't look like he'd had a decent meal in weeks, plus Sokka didn't want to be left alone in a room full of girls. Well that wasn't _entirely _true; he just didn't want to be alone with _these _girls.

The boy nodded almost imperceptibly and Sokka nodded as well, pulling him down and serving a portion of the pig onto his rice and cabage plate, then pushing it towards the boy. Sokka then pushed the large serving plate to the middle of their small table and tore into it. He looked up expectantly at the girls, one by one, Ty Lee and Mai followed by example, though a bit more hesitant and uncertain in doing so. Azula glared at her plate and continued eating the rice and vegetables, pointedly ignoring the impolite display going on before her.

Ty Lee was giggling, "I feel so.. un-ladylike! Oh Azula if only our Head Mistress could see me now!" Sokka could have sworn he'd seen the briefest rise of Azula's lips but again, he couldn't be sure. He was sure, however, that there was room for the Fire Princess to join them in devouring the pig, "You know,-" He paused with bulging cheeks and sauce covering a good portion of his face,"- There's room for one more"

She looked up, cobalt blue met fiery amber as she glared at him, "I _know_ that! I'm perfectly fine with my… whatever this is." She finished lamely. He shrugged, "Suit yourself" and went back to his glorious feast, while the two girls tried to maneuver their chopsticks around their meat. _Aang would probably be pulling his hair out right about now if he were here_, he tried not to spew a fountain of pig all over the girls as he cracked up, but as quickly as the fit had come it ended, and he sobered down remembering his betrayal. Well, it was a betrayal in his eyes.

He didn't know what it was. Something was pulling at him to get to Suki, get to Suki and everything would turn out alright. There was a feeling of apprehension in his belly that he just couldn't explain.

Suddenly, Sokka wasn't hungry anymore. Which was rare.

He almost wiped his face with his cloak but stopped himself; he lifted the cloth napkin instead. The boy had caught his attention; he still looked fearful, but Sokka clapped him on the shoulder and tried to make a joke -something to cheer them both up, "So…What do you say to a naked pig?"

The boy looked at him blankly; Sokka sulked briefly before Ty Lee giggled behind her hand and asked, "What?"

Sokka, looking pleased with himself, answered happily, "I never _sausage_ no body! Huh? Huh?" He looked around the table expectantly and while Mai stared at him vacantly and Ty Lee looking a bit uneasy, offering a dubious "Oh, Heeh heeh?"

Azula smirked, "Of course you two wouldn't get it. He's obviously referring to the innards of this animal being ground and encased in-" Even Sokka cringed at her detailed wording cutting her off effectively,

"Um.. yeah. Okay how about this? Where does a woodsman keep his pigs?" The boy shrugged once more, piping out in a small voice, "Where?" Sokka grinned, trying to choke back laughter, "In his _HOG_ Cabin!" and burst out laughing. After he quieted and everyone offered small "Heheh"'s and Haha's and Oh yeah that's a good one" Ty Lee piped in a good minute later, "OH, now I get it!" and giggled. Mai glared at the girl who could be as dim as a puppy trying futilely to catch its tail, while Azula cocked her head sideways and looked on sympathetically in amusement, Sokka just laughed as did the boy who was considerably healthier-looking.

Azula sighed, "Well, I hope you all enjoyed your fun."

The sun was already up and rising in the sky. She looked at the child and ordered in a stern voice, "Ready the Eel Hounds and have them waiting outside." She pulled dropped a golden coin -from who knows where- into the boy's hand. The timid look came back into his posture and he sped away. Sokka scowled at her, "You don't have to be so mean to him, he's only a little kid." She stared at him momentarily; obviously a little flabbergasted at his boldness over something so simple, "It's his _job _to serve us. Besides, I payed him _way _more than what he deserved" She didn't add that the last time she tried to be 'nice' and smiled at a child, they ran away screaming.

Azula stood abruptly, "Mai, Ty Lee, out. Ready your things, I want to leave this place."

They stood without comment and left, Mai looked bored with the theatrics while Ty Lee wrung her hands nervously. When they left, she pointed at Sokka. He, himself was getting tired of Azula's domineering. He groaned and stood, the perfect picture of solemnity. _Remember Sokka, this is for Suki_ he reminded himself, only a few more days with this mad woman and he'd be home free. She turned on her heals and walked to her satchel, she dug through it for a few seconds before pulling out a wrapped parcel. She walked over to him and dropped it into his hands before going to sit at her bed.

Sokka stared at the small thing curiously, and looked up at her questionably. "Open it" she was glaring, annoyed with him. He unfolded the white fabric and inside he found two gleaming golden circlets for his upper arms with a small matching flame diadem. He looked at it, wide-eyed, confused at why she was giving him gifts. She must have read his mind, "I'll not have anything less than items befitting your status in my presence. What would it look like if I were to arrive with a scraggly young pup trailing behind? Sokka,-" this caught his attention, his name she'd said his name in seriousness, "If you are to play the part, you must look it and You. Must. _Act. _It. True power, the divine right to rule, is something you're born with. And you seem to have a problem with that. "

Sokka looked down, shoulders slumping. He didn't want to _be_ the part; he didn't want to 'rule' his father's tribe. "Yeah I have a problem with it. I'm not that man; I won't lead the Southern Tribe. Someone else can"

"Then you're a coward." Straight, and to the point. It made him want to shout and yell deny it, he realized this wasn't just about him, they were both to be the head of their people, and whether or not it was true for Azula she wanted to be. She was younger than him and she wanted to rule the most powerful Nation in the world. There had to be something wrong with this girl. No, there had to be something wrong with _him_, he always had made comments to his elders that he didn't like how things were in their small tribe. But that wasn't his father's fault, it was the Fire Nation's, they all but wiped the Southern Tribe from the face of the map.

Anger surged through him, unbeknownst to Azula who placed her hand on his shoulder. He wasn't as strong as his sister and he definitely wasn't his father. He voiced this and she responded with, "Look, there are things that we don't want to happen, but have to accept. Things, we don't want to know, but have to learn. And people we can't live without but have to let go. Be your own person, Sokka. Stop living up to your father's example. Take control, or yourself _and _your tribe." He'd agreed with the first part of what she had said, but not the second. Though he wished he could have told her to take her own advice, he would've except for that last thing she said. But _wow, sentimental much_? He hadn't known there was a selfless side to Azula.

While Sokka was thinking over her words, she slid the arm bands up his arms and just below his shoulder. He let her yank his head down to her level as she carelessly threw aside the smaller crown and replaced it with the golden, three-pronged fire emblem onto the front of his topknot. He straightened and she continued to make small adjustments to his posture and attire. Azula spoke as she pushed him towards a floor-length mirror.

"We'll have to continue this discussion in a few years; when I doubt you'll have the same outlook." Her voice was bold and he found he didn't like the satisfaction in her eyes at all; he didn't _want _to impress the Fire Nation Princess. But he did see himself, clothed as he was now in a Fire Nation fashion, in the mirror a man with cool blue eyes that could be described as cold, stood staring back at him.

Words were whispered into his ear, "_Do you _see _yourself? Did you not see that boy cower in your presence? You are _powerful_ Sokka, you were born powerful. Stop hiding your control and authority behind gaucherie and stupidity._" He was afraid of the person he saw, of what that person could do. But the glass held another figure, one that if he let manipulate his actions then he would be the exact image in the mirror and perhaps even worse. The image warped and the man stood armed heavily with two points at the shoulders, a sign of nobility in the Fire Nation, of respect. Azula stood by his side and smirked back at him from the reflection. He wouldn't let her make him her puppet, especially when he'd be in control of an entire tribe. He wouldn't let her finish what the Fire Nation started. Which exactly what she was groomed all her life for, the end of the Nations' free will, a complete and total Monarchy would rule over them if Aang failed. Oh this was so much bigger than him, and he had the position to change it, that is, when he was an adult. There was no way his little tribe would last in this worldly battle.

Sokka glared at the reflection, hating how he liked what he saw, hating that he knew he could one day make this image real. It made him feel powerful, just as she said. As if he could do anything he wanted and get away with it which, was tempting. And with these thoughts, a seed of doubt was embedded within him. What if Aang failed what would happen?

It's not just on Aang it was on _us_: Team Avatar. We can do this, despite the change in plans, he'd get Suki back.

He looked angrily off to the side, unable to face his self in the mirror; she had no idea of the seriousness of his thoughts. Sokka turned from her, a little too abruptly for Azula's taste.

She glowered, "Grow up_._ . . . _Before you're forced to_. "

He had, more so than for a normal boy his age. But he wasn't about to tell her that since his actions wouldn't be able to prove anything.

Then when she received no reaction and was content with this she grabbed the last of her travel bags and dumped them at the door.

"Enough of this 'pity party', tomorrow we'll be well on our way to The Boiling Rock in a War Balloon. But first, we must _get _to the War Balloon, do you understand? I expect nothing less than you acting as your birthright proclaims, however you choose to feel about the matter. "

In saying this she left, yelling for someone to take her things to the Eel Hounds. Sokka walked back into the mirror facing the self he saw there. Now with Azula gone, he _truly_ saw himself in the man that stared back. The facial features seemed to have softened and the eyes crinkled at the corners as if he smiled too much. The eyes themselves seemed to be filled with laughter while the face and body had aged. It was his father who looked back at him, as if he knew the thoughts that ran through Sokka's head. It was a proud smile. His dad had to be at The Boiling Rock, there he could get the reinforcements they needed and Suki. The weight on his shoulders eased, his subconscious had realized that Suki wasn't the only reason for wanting to go to the Boiling Rock. It was his _dad_.

The clothes on him looked wrong, the power he felt minutes ago grew stronger at this revelation. Sokka La made his own choices, and some _Princess_ wasn't going to change that.

Without looking back he ran towards his own room where the lone bag lay waiting, he digging through its contents and only finding half of what he was looking for he ran from the room to the only place it could be.

.

"Sokka?"

He heard his name and took a deep breath; "I'm in here!" he called out. Azula opened the doors to his room and came in. "What are you doing in here we need to-" Her voice faltered and she stood partially in the room, staring. Eyes wide and mouth hanging open. A look of hurt passed briefly through her eyes. But it was gone and then no artist in the world could have captured the look on her face if they had even wanted to. She looked as if she were about to shoot him with lightning. He shouldered his bag and said calmly, "I'm ready. Let's go, we're already late as it is." This only infuriated her more.

It wasn't much it but it pretty much got across what he wanted it to.

Without waiting for a response he strode out the door, wearing the clothes he'd worn when he'd arrived at the hotel; his hair was down and the white bone necklace that lay at his neck stood out prominently in his attire.

.

.

.

Katara woke up, toasty and warm inside the furs. Wait a minute, maybe it was a little _too_ warm. She pulled herself into a sitting position, and wiped her sweaty forehead. Her hair was plastered to her light brown skin.

"Zuko!"

Her voice was groggy and she felt sick to her stomach. Cool hands were on her face turning her head from side to side. It was Aang, "Aang!" she smiled and threw her arms around the small boy. He hugged her back. Then he stiffened and drew away, Zuko was there.

She wined to them both, "I don't feel so good"

"What? What's wrong?" Zuko asked and she pretended to not to notice the glare Aang shot Zuko's way.

"Just a little nauseous"

Aang piped in helpfully, "You don't look nauseous you look _sick_"

"I think I need to get some fresh air, maybe it'll pass." She concluded. Both boys helped her to stand and she soon found herself outside in the bright daylight.

"How long have I been out?"

Aang answered, "Um, since yesterday? I was really getting worried." Again, a glare at Zuko.

Then she looked at her tall, pale-skinned, black haired man, and blushed from her neck to the roots of her hair. Remembering the last time she had been awake. "R-really? That long?" Zuko was standing a little ways behind Aang giving them space. Because he was confidant, maybe a little too confidant, she thought, he had nothing to worry about with the Avatar. He had pretty much made that clear with yesterday's antics. Again, she blushed, and he saw and smirked knowingly

A dizzy spell overtook her and she felt Aang's grip on her forearms. His big grey eyes looked at her fearfully. She smiled reassuringly once it passed, but then keeled over and threw up. Right. On. Zuko's feet. He must have moved since she'd last seen him.

"Oh La! I'm so sorry!" Zuko stood wide-eyed, before recovering and looking really anxious. He moved automatically to her and helped Aang support her "You need to sit down." It was more of a command.

After getting her a good distance away from the crime scene they sat her down at the fire. -Which was in her opinion, the wrong place to be since she felt so hot, even if, she felt content in being there.- Her nausea increased and she bent the sweat from her forehead, not hesitating to whisk it away. Zuko's face appeared in her vision looking very awkward and worried. "I'm sorry" she whispered, pouting. He shushed her, "Nothing to be sorry about.." he muttered. Toph was there, her brow crinkled, "What's wrong with Sugar Queen?"

Katara smiled, trying to reassure her "Just feeling a bit under the weather today."

Aang laughed, "She threw up on Zuko."Zuko looked at Aang agitatedly, but didn't comment. Toph cracked up while Katara looked exasperatedly at the two boys. "Um can I get some water? It's a little warm." Zuko nodded dumbly and disappeared. She didn't blame him for his worry, he was probably feeling helpless. It wasn't his fault, she knew exactly what was wrong, and it would pass. But he didn't and that would drive him nuts, along with not being able to do anything to help her. Aang conveniently said, "if you're feeling warm then why don't we get you away from the fire."

Katara snapped, "No. I like it here." She clapped her hands over her mouth and looked at him sadly then, "OH! Sorry Aang, I just… I think the warmth is helping. Maybe you and Zuko could start cooking something?"

He nodded looking a bit sulky, Toph called out softly, "Come on Twinkle Toes, let's go bend up some roots."

They left and she sighed in relief after they were gone, she didn't want to tell Zuko she was pregnant- not yet. But he'd suspect something sooner or later. Though he'd still feel helpless about the situation, not knowing what was wrong but knowing that _something _was wrong. Maybe it would be better to just tell him. She spotted him in the distance, and watched as he came towards her at a hurried pace.

It was wrong of her to keep this from him, he deserved to know. Katara was angry at herself, what was she so afraid of! It wasn't fair! And then as she watched, Zuko was running, running towards _her_. What? He waved his free arm franticly trying to shout something.

Katara stood; confused.

He then dropped the bucket of water and full out sprinted towards her. What in La's name was he doing?

"gawa fo u ire!"

She couldn't make out what he was trying to say, but now that he was closer she could see the look of panic on his face. She took a step closer in alarm.

"What? Zuko what's wrong?"

"Get away from the fire!" he was shouting, and she turned around in shock.

The flames were reaching for her, there was no wind but they were arching in her direction. She gasped and stumbled, falling onto her back, and the orange mass followed. It was as tall as she was if she were standing up. It was as if she were pulling it. But she backed away as fast as she could. Trying to bend water from any surrounding source, but no water came and the blaze only grew without delay.

The flames followed; reaching her, licking at her skin and- it didn't hurt.  
But that didn't stop her from screaming.

.

Authors Note: _Okay, I'll leave you with that. I'll be working on the next chapter. How was it?Yes I know it was a little rushed and lacking in a few things but … I think it's good enough to update. Review tell me your thoughts and wish me luck!_


	87. Chapter 87

.

Authors Note: _Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I loved your guesses :)) and a few of you were right on the mark. Have fun with this one, not much happens, aha! Just kidding! I'm trying to make the chapters less boring buut… well you'll see for yourself. Oh and this one isn't as long as the last one, due to dialog. And irresistible (in my opinion) cliffhanger opportunities (I love them, they seem to be working so far since you all continue reading!). Oh and it might be a __**tad **__bit OC but other than that Enjoy!_

.

Fire and Ice

Chapter 87

_._

_The flames followed; reaching her, licking at her skin and- it didn't hurt.  
But that didn't stop her from screaming._

.

Katara had gone down and the fire followed as if it were attracted to her. Zuko panicked, seeing her like that. He ran as fast as he could and still it didn't seem fast enough. "Katara!" he screamed. Something must have gotten onto her clothes; why else would it just leap onto her like that? She was screaming and then he was there; pulling her away from the inferno. Not that it helped any. The fire latched onto her flailing arms and followed her hands wherever they went. He tried to bend the it off of her, and then tried to smother the flames when it had no effect. He kept shouting her name, shouting for help, why was this happening? What did he do to deserve this? -to watch his water bender burn.

"Zuko! Zuko stop!"

He wouldn't, not for the life of him. Why did he drop the water bucket!

"Stop! Zuko It's the babies! -It's the babies.." He froze, eyes widening. Once she stopped moving the fire only stayed serenely in her palms, her clothes were a bit singed and the ground around her, but…she was fine. There were no _burns_. "Wha-?"

When she looked up at him he could see the panic in her eyes.

"Zuko!" she sobbed, "It's the _babies. _I'm pregnant."

His mind went blank and before he could react properly and firmly grasp what it was that she said, he was blasted with a wall of air that sent him back flying through the air. And all he could think about was what she said.

His back made contact with something, something _hard_. Then the only thing he could remember was a young voice shouting "Get away from her!" before he blacked out.

.

The constant movement beneath Sokka's butt was jarring. He rode, just as before behind Azula, flush with the angry Fire Bender's backside. She wasn't talking to him and that was fine by him, he didn't care what she thought of him. Back in the hotel, before he had even reached the front doors she had attacked him with her words; demanding to know why he was wearing "_that_", as she'd put it. But he'd given her no answer. And when he'd continued to do so, she'd threatened to burn his clothes from him. That was when he'd gotten angry.

"You told me to be my own person! You told me to take control of myself! This is me doing that! You don't control me."

She had gasped, "You peasant! Don't you _dare _turn my words back on me-!" shocked that he'd even spoken back to her in the first place.

At this he glared, "If I am the 'heir' to my tribe then that makes me the same rank as you! You call me 'Water Prince' don't you? We're equals."

She fumed, holding herself back from doing anything drastic to the boy she'd made a deal with, while he continued, "You do _not _control me Azula."

Electricity flickered about her closed fists, and some part of him warned that he may have gone too far. But he ignored this and glared back equally, even stepping forward to tower a head or two over her.

Yep, he'd gone too far.

Not only could see it in her eyes, but she looked like a gaping fish looking as if she were biting her tongue to keep from expressing herself. He hadn't only defied her he'd _hurt _her. He wondered how many others had done so and lived to tell the tale. _Her father_, he didn't want to be classified with that _Fire Jerk_. Perhaps the only reason he still stood here was because of their deal, he was under her protection -even if it was considered protecting him from herself.

Sokka let up, sighing, "Look, I mean nothing against the clothes. I'll wear it when we get to the balloon. But for now, let me be Sokka. . . The buffoon we all know and love?" He waggled his eyebrows teasingly and immediately held his breath unsure as to how this form of persuasion would work. Her glare lessened notably but it could still be classified as a death threat. She stepped up to him and yanked his vest so that his eyes were level to hers and growled out, "You'll wear what I tell you to wear, _when _I tell you to wear it!" before turning on her heal and stomping out of the hotel. Well she hadn't told him to put it on so he'd followed her out.

Back in the present, he held Azula's waist uneasily. She was stiff and unaccommodating; he knew she was still mad, heat radiated from her as if she were an open inferno. But he really didn't mind since it was starting to rain, with the cold starting to set in. They were only an hour or so from sunset but already it was getting dark because of the clouds. Azula looked up at the sky and cursed before urging their gigantic mount on faster. They had tried to persuade her to stop at the previous town so they could sleep but she would have none of it. He took it that she wanted him out of her hair as soon as possible -especially due to his defying her earlier.

Sokka surely missed the cloak now. It would have protected him from the brunt of the weather. He looked back and saw Ty Lee huddled against Mai who looked as desolate and gloomy as ever. Azula had surely thought of the same thing and she looked back as well, looking at her suffering friends. He had almost fallen when she had swiveled around so he clung even more so to her frame. Sokka felt her wince, and realized that he was hurting her. She grabbed his hands and pulled them violently from her and attached them to the front of the saddle. Unfortunately this made him lean over her. Sokka was wide-eyed in shock, yes, he could hold on properly, yes, he was quite comfortable but no, this was _not _an appropriate position!

Azula tossed a glare his way making it obvious that if she could, she'd have thrown him from the Eel Hound already. This made him feel even more miserable.

Finally, after what felt like hours of trying to ignore their position, they stopped and she all but flung him off of her and down to the ground, which was a long way aways from where they had mounted the animal. He landed with an oomph, in the _mud_; the air was knocked from his lungs. As Sokka struggled to breathe she hopped down effortlessly and began to corral the great beast who, seemed to enjoy the rain, just not the burden of their combined weight.

Sokka soon found Ty Lee's gleeful face appear in his line of vision, her braid fell over her shoulder and a plethora of water droplets fell from it and to his chest. He groaned curling on his side. "Why are you laying on the ground, silly? Here." She offered her hand to help him up and as soon as he was about to take it a cruel cruel voice called her away. "Ty Lee! Come here!" it was Azula. He groaned even more and sat up looking hopefully at the Mai girl who glanced at him tepidly and glided away. He stood and tried to shake the mud from his clothing before walking to the fire. The fire had been started beneath the cliff they had stopped by for the night, there was an overhang that would protect them from the rain –but not big enough to put a tent under.

Mai and Ty Lee sat, around the fire; each doing their own thing: Mai using one of her blades as a mirror and wiping the black Kohl liner from beneath her eyes, Ty Lee wrung her wet braid and Azula, well Azula was glaring at him. He went sullenly to go sit by her since he would rather face her glare than a Mai with something pointy that could poke and Ty Lee with her doe-ish eyes and wandering hands. He shivered uncomfortably at the thought. He'd have thought that under any other circumstances he'd love to be with the girls, who were not only _girls_ and attractive at that, but _soaking -_But no, not with his Suki in prison, not with the existence of his Suki, in general.

Azula busied herself with the fire, fueling it with two elongated fingers continuously giving it short spouts of blue flame. He heard the tall gloomy girl speak for the first time in days. "I'm hungry" her melancholy voice droned. Azula snapped irritably, "Then eat something!"

Mai sighed slowly and murmured "Fine"

Ty Lee rocked back and forth watching the two of them, Sokka sitting a few feet away from the fuming Fire Princess.

"So, um-" the inhumanly flexible girl squeaked, "-nice weather we're having. Mai must like it since it's her favorite color. Grey and Blegh" she stuck out her tongue and made a face at that last word. Azula's golden gaze turned to the girl and some un-spoken communication must have been passed between the two because suddenly Ty Lee was skipping away, wet hair and all, in the direction Mai had taken. Sokka gulped moving slightly to the left, the only direction that was opposite of  
Azula. "I think- um, I think I'll go help them."

Azula didn't even acknowledge that he spoke and he went off bustling through the rain towards the Eel Hounds. He found the girls holding their bags and talking. Ty Lee looked as if she were hopping on the balls of her feet but Mai resumed in a phantom-like stance as if she floated above the fog that had begun to drift in eerily. He wasn't close enough to hear but Mai was definitely ticked off about Azula. Ah, he even heard something about "Water Boy", great, just _great_. Again, he decided that getting the cold shoulder from the princess was better than being caught by two girls eavesdropping on their conversation. So he headed back, and when he got there he found Azula in the exact same position he had found her. She turned in his direction, and once she saw it was him she went right back to her glaring. "You're covered in mud; don't come back until that filth has been washed away. –And while you're at it, put up the tent."

A bit confused at her mentioning his condition now and not before, when he had previously walked 'in' _and _her lack of civility, Sokka scowled "Are you going to ask me, or tell me?"

She looked at him in surprise, "I don't _need_ to ask! You on the other hand, _need _to do exactly what I say, if not, I assure you, there will be consequences"

He narrowed his eyes, and said in a self-aggrandizing way, "I don't have to listen to you! You don't control me. What do I have to do to get that through your thick head?"

He watched as her face turned pink and looked as if it were ready to burst in rage. Then, she stood and let out a yell of frustration beginning to shout at him. "_Everyone_ has to listen to me; I am the Princess of the Fire Nation! Now go pitch the stupid tent!" She walked towards him and he backed away, into the rain. Good the farther she was away from the fire, which had rose considerably since the start of their dispute, the better.

He shouted right back, "You can't treat people like they're servants- they weren't born to wait on you-hand and foot!"

"You're not my father!"

"You're right- I am _not _the Fire Lord! If I was then I'd-"

"Then you'd what?" she snarled, "Get it through my 'thick' head? Teach me a lesson?"

He sobered, and after a good minute or two pause he muttered embarrassedly yet oddly serious, "I'd never have done that to you, Azula" How'd the conversation get to this?

The previous matter forgotten, this took her aback she narrowed her eyes and asked suspiciously, "What are you implying?"

"You _know _what I'm 'implying'." Yue, why did she have to use such big words all the time?

She was shaking her head back and forth, now looking more defiant than angry, "You don't know _anything_."

"I _know_ that you were desperate enough to use me as leverage to make Katara heal you. If he had never hurt you then you wouldn't have needed her in the first place."

"Shut up. He never hurt me, it was a punishment. I deserved it-" then catching on her words slightly she elaborated, "-The _punishment_."

"Are you serious? Your dad scarred you, he _branded _you." Sokka took hold of her shoulders and shook her slightly, he was surprised at his boldness but left his hands there even when she yelled "Let go of me!", and tried to push away. "I know it hurt, you were half mad when you attacked me! You almost drowned!" She was shaking her head rapidly back and forth not wanting to hear a thing he said.

Here he stuttered, he couldn't help it, "And –and when I did this.." he moved his hand bravely to the back of her shoulder where his sister had healed her. Azula jerked away from him, "You had flinched and cried out in the earth tent."

She glared but he could see that internally, she was panicking. Maybe she wasn't used to people actually talking to her like this; well, _talking to her_ in general. But instead of waiting for her to come up with a retort he said angrily,

"Aren't you mad at him? Someone who'd dare to harm his own daughter shouldn't be a father, let alone in charge of an entire nation."

She ignored the last comment and whispered unsurely, "I deserved it, I defied him." Then with more certainty, "That's what happens when you make your parents angry you get _punished_"

Yeah, as if he didn't know, "Well, what did you do to make him so angry? It had to be serious if he'd do something like that"

She looked as if she were about to respond but instead walked up to him and shoved him. Sokka stumbled and fell on his back. But she didn't stop there oh no, he figured that she apparently thought that she'd be much more intimidating if she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and hissed into his face, "That's _none _of your business. And he is the only one in my life who cares what happens to me. As I'm sure yours does." The only reason why -he liked to think- he allowed her to do this was because Azula's head blocked out the majority of the rain falling onto his face but he oculdn't really see or concentrate with the onslaught of water and yelling. She continued determinedly, "There's only one difference between my father and yours, your father is weak, he'll get you nowhere in life. I'm strong, because of Fire Lord Ozai."

He pushed her arms away and got to his feet facing her. "My dad is _not _weak! I love him! You can't possibly say that about yours."

She sniffed arrogantly, "You _love_ yours while I respect mine. He's blocking you from what you deserve"

Fine, he'd go along, "And what's that Azula,?"

"Power."

Really, she was _still _on this?

"Gah! There's more to life than power!" he felt like pulling at his hair but settled for kicking a stray rock. Of course this ended badly for his foot and while he clutched the sore appendage Azula continued on, arms crossed, hip thrown out to the side, and all.

"I'm going to rule the world. Now you can be on my side, or you can be my enemy. The choice is yours, so choose. Now."

Sokka didn't even blink. "I'm going to help . . . my sister and your brother save the world, Even if it means sacrificing my happiness for everyone else's." Whew, he almost said _Aang_.

Internally he rolled his eyes, _great he sounded just like his sister_.

"It seems I've _over_estimated you Sokka of the Water Tribe. You could've been great." Azula's face hardened as she turned, walked back under their make-shift shelter and sat down at the fire. Sokka could tell that she was angry, really angry, perhaps even disappointed. Before he could sit she snapped, "Go set up the tent, if you don't then you don't eat. We all do our part." He sighed and headed back out into the rain to get the tent. As soon as he did so, Mai and Ty Lee emerged from the bushes. Mai, looking uninterested while Ty Lee looked a bit guilty, she bounced over to him and handed him a large cloth bag before going to go sit with Mai and Azula.

The structure of the thing was complicated, but it intrigued Sokka so he didn't look at it like a chore. Once he was done all traces of the mud had been washed from him, but he was left thoroughly soaked. The tent was hardly big enough to fit two people, let alone four. He was exhausted and he returned to the fire just as Ty lee was scooping rice into bowls along with cabbage… he groaned internally, _not again._

They all looked up at him when he arrived, Ty Lee giving him a shamelessly suggesstive up-and-down stare just as Mai returned her gloomy gaze to what Ty Lee was preparing. Azula had glanced at him looking a little guilty. He sat down with a grunt, shivering slightly but happy to be out of the rain and by the warmth of the fire. Sokka gratefully accepted the bowl from Ty Lee and ate up, trying to ignore the meatlessness of the meal. In the next three seconds a number of things transpired:

Azula scowled at him, "Atleast your sister knew how to eat _silently_"

He shrugged it off and resumed eating. But the moment he did so, a gasp was heard and the area went silent. He looked up his eyes meeting Azula's, whose were wide with terror. She looked as if she were having an '_Oh Spirits_' moment. Before he could think on this she lunged forward, _at him_ while shooting a fist of flame, right at his face. Something was shouted but there was no time to fully register what was said.

"_Mai no_-!"

.

"Zuko!" Katara had cried as she painfully watched Zuko fly through the air she brushed off Aang's confining hands and his concern. He hit a tree and slid down flaccidly as if he were a doll. But she was already up and off the ground running in his direction. Once she got there and had him safely in her arms she shouted at Aang. Who was quick on her heals trying to stop her, "Katara stop! He's dangerous!" She glared defiantly up at him as if he had betrayed her.

"He wasn't hurting me!" she cried.

"Are you okay?" he asked as if he hadn't just heard her words. Tears raced down her face, "You hurt him Aang! How could you?"

He raised his hands helplessly, "He attacked you with fire!"

"He was trying to _save _me. Zuko would _never_ do that, he loves me!" she took a few deep breaths before admitting the news gently to the confused Avatar, "and I love him. Aang"

The boy went still, anger clouded his eyes "No you don't! You love _me_."

"You're right, I do love you. You're my best friend. But I'm not _good _for you don't you see? I- I" she was crying hating the position she was in. Toph came up behind Aang and yelled irritably yet oddly emotionally which was quite new to both her and Aang, "Stop it! You're the Avatar! I thought you were supposed to save the world not fight over a girl! You're supposed to be a hero you're- you're such a boy!" She stalked off into the trees and Aang looking back and forth between them leveled a helpless look in Katara's direction that seemed to ask, '_What just happened?_' before running to follow the blind earth bender, "Toph, wait!"

Katara, herself was clueless and wondered briefly if the two had grown even closer in their friendship while she was gone, because that would be the only reason that Toph could have acted so sensitive. Oh she'd really dug herself and everyone she knew into a mess.

Just then, Zuko stirred and she panicked fussing about him and making sure that everything vital was working right. "Are you okay?" she practically shouted he winced, mumbling, "What happened?" Then his eyes popped wide open and he practically threw himself from her lap, "Katara…" he whispered hoarsely, remembering her words from before. The pain in his eyes was enough to make her want to cry even harder, she just hoped he'd understand.

.

Authors note: _Well, what do you think and haha(!) sorry it was so short. I hope you didn't mind that I decided to throw in that last little tidbit :D coming up next: a Toph-Aang moment; a Sokka-Azula moment; and what you all have been waiting for with Zuko and Katara. Ah I'm a tease.(: Please Review my faithful readers._

_And one more thing, I'm trying not to make my Fire and Ice Chapters so detailed. It takes __**way **__too long to write, so the chapters seem a bit more 'action-packed' and quicker. I hope that'll be okay with you all please tell me if it's not. As much as I looove details I don't want to bore you all. Things will be happening fast, like I said before, because Fire and Ice is coming to the end. But that's __**only**__ in Fire and Ice, Of Fire and Ice will be detailed of course and much better plus less OC. And then…*does a little dance* the SEQUEL. :DDD I, personally can't wait it's driving me crazy. _

.


	88. Chapter 88

.

Authors Note:_ I have received a few reviews about Sokka and Azula POV's, both good and bad. Now, I understand that for awhile now some chapters have been mostly Sokka and Azula POV's. This will not continue on through the ending on Fire and Ice, in fact after they reach the boiling rock, Azula and Sokka won't meet again until the very end of Fire and Ice, and again in the sequel. The chapters after that will be based solely on Katara and Zuko and maybe an Azula POV thrown in with the Fire Lord. Otherwise you have nothing to worry about if you thought they'd be taking over Fire and Ice. I assure you, they are not. But as I've warned in previous chapters, everything's going to be happening really fast now. I just have to get this and the next two chapters out of the way. Ah again, sorry it took so long, it definitely took longer than expected, but I hope it was worth it.. it might be a little rough, editing wise, but other than that, Enjoy:_

.

Fire and Ice

Chapter 88

.

_In the next three seconds a number of things transpired: izumi_

_Azula scowled at him, "Atleast your sister knew how to eat __silently__"_

_He shrugged it off and resumed eating. But the moment he did so, a gasp was heard and the area went silent. He looked up his eyes meeting Azula's, whose were wide with terror. She looked as if she were having an '__Oh Spirits__' moment. Before he could think on this she lunged forward, __at him__ while shooting a fist of flame, right at his face. Something was shouted but there was no time to fully register what was said._

_"__Mai no__-!"_

.

Sokka yelped as the Fire Princess practically tackled him onto the ground while all but singeing his brows from his face simultaneously. Azula had yelled too, she had told Mai 'no' for whatever reasons he couldn't understand; this was closely followed by a cry originating from her as if she had been struck by something. Then everything went still, Sokka laid confused and disoriented, on the ground with Azula kneeling off to the side of him, clutching her wrist. Mai stood frozen, her usually grim set of facial features were wide with shock, "Azula, I-". He scrambled up from his position and tried to assess the confusing situation. But then all hell let loose, Azula stood and ripped something from her arm, she was screaming, screaming at _Mai_, but he was still reeling from the abruptness of the situation to catch all of her words.

"-under my _protection!_ How dare you compromise that! How _dare_ you disobey a direct order!..."

Mai was speechless, and then she dropped like lead, to her hands and knees; bowing. "Please forgive me Princess Azula" Her voice was tinged with a desperate plea that Sokka had never heard before. It unnerved him, to say in the least.

But Azula seemed not to hear her as she only continued her rant. Ty Lee sat on her knees her face filled with worry and her hands pressed firmly to her mouth. Sokka just stood where he was, afraid to move afraid to say anything, he didn't want to turn any attention onto himself. For some reason, even though he was still clueless as to what had exactly happened, his hackles rose, suddenly everything didn't seem so fun and harmless well if you didn't include Azula's presence and Mai's constant sighs. Everything had seemed just so innocent, well as innocent as could be deemed possible; after all he was in the presence of three Fire Nation girls and not one had an innocent bone in their bodies. Even though Ty Lee looked absolutely terrified at the moment, he could not mistake that for innocence and he could not, would not go over there and comfort the girl. No matter how much he wanted to. This would _definitely _draw attention.

Sokka glanced at Mai, she was staring at him -no she was _glowering_. Her dark eyes flickered towards him repeatedly; Azula didn't notice this at all. What in Yue's name happened to make Azula so mad, Ty Lee so terrified, and to warrant Mai's anger- at _him_? Azula continued her yelling and threw something down at the ground in frustration or for dramatic effect (he didn't know, maybe both); the object was swallowed in a poof of dirt. When it cleared a second later, a shiny metallic exterior gleamed. Azula stormed away from the crime-scene as Sokka shuffled his way over and lifted the object. It was a _blade_- one of Mai's blades. The double-edged, rigid thing was about as long as his pinky finger and as thin as a grain of rice. He stared at it in awe, and everything clicked.

"You tried to kill me!" he pointed an accusing finger at the kneeling woman. Azula stopped, then threw a look back at him, miffed at being interrupted. She then glanced at the pair, incase Mai decided to defy her once more. Mai stood the moment Azula's attention had been drawn away from her and said in a deathly- quiet voice that rose to a scream, "That _stupid_ Water Peasant-Your _sister_- stole my boyfriend from me!"

His jaw dropped, "Zuko was your _boyfriend_?" and he couldn't help but snigger _no wonder she sighed so much. both were so depressing to be around._

"_IS_!" she interjected.

Well, _that_ made sense. "How can-? Whatever, how is that _my_ fault!"

Azula tossed a glare at Mai in warning, successfully preventing the girl from lunging at Sokka, before storming away into the rainy night. This left Mai looking torn, after glaring at him she jogged to catch up with the rampaging Fire Princess. The next thing he heard was some muffled voices, then an angered yell, "Get out of my sight!" and a blast of light. After a few seconds the sulky girl came back, but didn't hesitate to glare at him, he could just see her fingers twitching for the concealed pointy objects that could be his end in a matter of moments. Rather than risk the chance of being poked by one of these projectiles, Sokka shuddered, and trotted off in Azula's direction, was there no safe place to be when surrounded by girls?

.

Azula _never _made mistakes: and she had made a mistake, a _big_ one, she was even willing to admit it. The moment her words had left her lips … _Whoops_. Yeah, big whoops. She had heard the shuffle of Mai's robes before she could even move her head in Mai's direction. Now Mai was a smart woman; otherwise she wouldn't be allowed near the royal family, especially since she was older than Azula and could be considered an influence. She probably already had her suspicions of the boy's origins, and Azula's words had sealed it. She shouted, "Mai no-!" but she doubted the stupid girl would listen to her anyways. Before she could have even thought about what she was doing she had dove towards the water-imbecile and shot fire past his face, hoping that this would stay whatever objects Mai sent his way. But she over calculated- reached too far, even so it probably saved his life.

And now, now she had paid the price for her mistake.

She felt like crying, and maybe she was, Azula didn't know what with all of this stupid rain. It was dark. She lit the area around her with fire casting brief white-blue glows over everything, this was just _so frustrating_. She didn't care if she was throwing a tantrum, and looking like an idiot. They wouldn't understand. She had to get these pestering emotions out before she ringed Sokka's neck, his strong, perfect neck.

_GAH! What is wrong with me?_ She screamed internally as she lit the trees around her with her bending. It was too wet out to do any harm, not that she cared; even if it hadn't been raining she would have still tried to light the place.

_Why?_ What was it about Katara and her brother that made her act beyond reason? And why had she even cared for _him_, even if there hadn't been a deal made, she didn't know if she would have done the same thing over. This uncertainty terrified her, she shouldn't care period there shouldn't be any ifs ands or buts about it. Why was she acting like this? She was better than all of them, so why stoop so low as to care for a water peasant, even if the boy was going to be a Chief. He would be _nothing_ compared to herself, Fire Lord of the Fire Nation. Lord supremed over Tribal Chief any day.

She had gotten burned, she had been (still was) _so angry _with him. He had chosen the world over her, _Her_! That stupid, _stupid_ boy! She let loose another explosion, getting even angrier with every passing moment. She had every intention of ignoring him and dumping his butt as soon as their deal was deemed done. But obviously it hadn't worked out that way, she was supposed to hate him and now he probably thought she liked him. Just great! -Even better- she had saved him from Mai, one of her closest friends –once again, why did she care?

Azula was fuming uncertain as to just who she was angry at. Unfortunately she couldn't punish one of her only friends. Azula yelled in frustration again and sent a wave of flame shooting away from her. She heard a yelp and the impact of a body hitting the ground behind her and turned to face her attacker. It was the _Chiefling_. She relaxed her defensive position, ignored the look of trepidation in his eyes -even though it sent a warm feeling up her neck and cheeks- and walked in the opposite direction of him. She was done with the boy, he'd be out of her hair soon enough. Then there'd be nothing to worry about. Azula made a silent vow to hate him.

She sat on a filthy log and crossed her arms in the dark. Small licks of fire still hung from the dripping branches giving off just enough light to be comforting. With the brief flickering, her eye caught on a flash originating from just above her hand on the inside of her wrist. She looked down realizing she had missed two other blades that stuck out of her leather arm guard. She yanked them out wondering how she could have missed them. She was rewarded with a sharp sting; now that she had seen and adressed the wounds her arm began to ache. And there was no one to blame but herself. "Are you okay?" came the Cheifling's voice, all panicky and concerned. _Great he'd followed her_. She hid the assaulted arm snapping; "I'm fine" He appeared in front of her and snatched her arm from her, examining it critically. It was too dark to see the miniscule puncture holes so she yanked her arm back and defended herself, "They didn't get through the armor" A lie, she'd take care of the minor injuries later. Just her luck, more scars to show off.

He sighed and sat back with a thump, in the mud. "Thank you" he muttered, "You didn't have to do that" She only glared at him, he knew nothing. Just one more day, she could handle one more day couldn't she? When it was clear that she wouldn't talk to him he stood and offered her a hand up, but she ignored it. He left her then, and for that she was glad, but with the leftover flame from her bending dying out, she'd be all alone in the dark. Well, she could go with one of two options, call the boy back, or, leave with him. Both were sobering thoughts so she opted for none as her third and final option, lighting up the forest around her once more.

.

.

.

_Then his eyes popped wide open and he practically threw himself from her lap, "Katara…" he whispered hoarsely, remembering her words from before. The pain in his eyes was enough to make her want to cry even harder, she just hoped he'd understand. _

.

"You're pregnant" he sputtered and Katara didn't know whether it was a question or statement. Guilty as charged, "Yes", she admitted softly, unable to meet his eyes. She heard him suck in a breath and then, "Do. . . Do you know whose?" It was as if she'd been slapped and a wave of hurt and anger came over her. In a way she'd been expecting this question, this insulting, hurtful question, but she still didn't know how to answer it. Her hurt must have shown since his long arms wound around her at once and his voice sounded so sensitive and wretched, "No! no, not like that.. never like that. I- I-" she sniffled, "I know what you mean… it's just..it sounded so-" he smothered her into his chest and she cried for awhile warm and safe, but so confused and sad. After her crying subsided, she heard him take a breath and say gently, "Do you know how far along you are?"

"No. -I don't know"

"Well it hasn't be _too_ long . . . you're not really showing yet" His hand laid idly on her abdomen. She could tell how nervous he was he looked like a dear, ready to bolt any second.

She had nothing to say to this, but merely leaned into his chest. She hoped he wouldn't go over there and give Zhao a piece of his mind. "Zuko" she whispered, he looked down at her, "If the babies aren't .. aren't yours, would you still love them?-" she choked, "-love _me_?" there was only the slightest bit of hesitation before he responded, funny how something so small could mean everything.

"I will always _always _love you Katara.. As long as you're safe nothing matters. Even if the babies aren't mine then I'll still love them."

She felt like smiling but frowned instead as an afterthought, "Are you just saying that to make me happy?"

"No. well, yes but not only to make you happy but because they'd always have a piece of You in them. He squeezed her reassuringly, but felt _girly_ for admitting something so sentimental. But he wouldn't have to worry about his Katara judging him, they'd been through a lot, which had them in this position as of late.

To Katara, he sounded so nervous but it felt as if the world had been lifted from her shoulders. She looked up at him searching his eyes for any hint of deceit and she found none. Katara chuckled uneasily "They're fire benders, that's for sure, and strong ones at that"

His brow crinkled for the moment and he looked away. Then, after a minute or two, "That's extremely rare for a fire bender. Especially for one still in the womb. We don't usually show our abilities until we're well past infancy. Azula started when she was like five, even that's early and she's a.. a _fire bending prodigy_." His face darkened and he looked down at the ground, Katara caressed his face softly wondering at the change in his emotions, she'd definitely be sure to ask later as there were some unsettled memories that probably needed to be addressed. She cuddled closer to him and said teasingly, "Well maybe their daddy is a strong Fire Bender coming from a great line of powerful benders.." He looked down at her seriously then, "We shouldn't joke about their origin.."

She sobered and said softly, "Wishful thinking-"

Then, as an afterthought,

"-But I –I don't think that demon-spirit of a man finished with me, Zuko.."

He stuttered, clearly uncomfortable with bringing up the episode in the cell, "Are you sure? How would you know? -You were pretty.. out of it" he finished lamely.

She scoffed, "No I'm not sure but I think I would have noticed, or your healer would've. "

Zuko jumped, he looked as if a light bulb had gone off in his head because he said rapidly, "I don't think that any of the guards that were hired for the dungeon were fire benders. And he didn't bend against me when we fought.. Maybe he's not a fire bender maybe you're right." He was getting more excited by the second, "-Unless, unless Azula or my father had something to do with it.."

Katara's brow crinckled and she glared in exasperation, "Why must you always think that your sister and the Fire Lord are always behind everything? I seriously doubt you need to be so paranoid by them. Besides, Azula cares for me, she really does even if she won't admit it. She wouldn't have acted so surprised when she found out what had really happened if she had been behind it."

He muttered a hiss under his breath, and she pulled away her glare deepening, "I'm sorry I didn't hear you, could you repeat that for me please?"

He groaned exasperatedly and growled out, "'Azula always Lies.'"

"What?"

"I said- 'Azula always lies'" he sounded so serious but the words didn't make any sense.

"What do you mean?" she was concerned now,

He responded forlornly his head drooping, "All my life… she's lied to me. All my life, twisting the truth and always having the upper hand. She's a manipulator Katara, and when she doesn't get what she wants… someone always gets hurt. I'll never trust her, never. I can't even believe we even shared the same mother"

Well, for one thing, Katara was glad that there was a change in subject. Kind of. Enough of her, this was something Azuko needed to hear, in her opinion, anyway.

Katara took his face into her hands and made him look at her, her voice was thick with emotion, "She's your sister no matter what and you should try to help her. There's no wonder she's so much like the Fire Lord, your contempt for her pushed her towards her father. You can still fix it; _we _can fix your relationship together." He looked so very, unconvinced, "She's just a young girl. You've both been raised in hell but look at you. Look where you're at now.. compared to three years ago." He smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her, but she stayed his lips with a finger, "For one thing, I certainly don't miss you're ponytail" she giggled and stood. He glared at her for only a second before petting the top of his head where it used to be in mock sadness. "With our help, whether she likes it or not, just imagine where she could be in three years?"

He looked up at her seriously then, thinking on her words, but standing nonetheless. "You're right, I'll _try _to help my psycho sister become… not so psycho"

Katara shrugged, "Good enough for me. Now come on I think it's time you started Fire Bending Training with Aang. And-" again, she shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe I can learn some too. The Fire Lord would never suspect a Fire Bending Water Bender."

Zuko stood and frowned, saying something that was sure to get him drenched in water, "Um No. There's no way I'm going to let you near anything that's even remotely dangerous"

Katara cocked her hip and placed her hand on her waist, while the free one pointed angrily at him. She glared menacingly and pursed her lips… "Oh, _Really_? If you think that I'm going to stand by and let you and Aang have all the fun you've got another thing coming-!" Yep, There it came, Let the games begin..

.

.

.

Toph was angry . Not only was she angry, but she was tired. Tired of this ongoing drama between _them_… She stomped away, pretty sure that her feet would leave impressions in the ground for years to come. Great, here _he _came. The light vibrations of his feet sped quickly, more quickly then she could ever hope to run. Besides the kid was as light as a bird and she, she was as solid as a rock. Which was just fine with her, that is, except Aang was so dang fast and she could never pinpoint his exact location when he was in motion. He was calling after her, she knew this, heard this but Toph didn't care. Then his feet disappeared from the earth and she knew he would be behind her, or in front of her soon. Well "not this time, Twinkle Toes" She muttered and sent a rigid section of rock hurling behind her. Only a mila-second leter she felt his toes touch the top of the section, _fantastic _she had just given him a place to land.

"Toph!"

Ignore him. Ignore him. Ignore him.

Then, another section of rock.

It hit home when she felt the vibrations of his impact in the earth and worried for a brief second. This, of course, made her stumble and miss a step. She gathered her bearings sensing her surroundings, the subtle vibrations and the sound bouncing off these objects, rocks trees blades of grass. She had to keep track of these mental images or she'd become disoriented. It was easier to just 'see' everything when she was still. But not like this, moving was difficult because the perceived images that appeared to her only appeared once her foot hit the ground, when she ran the image flickered and when she stumbled the image shifted, becoming obscured, switching directions on her.

Anyways, the miss-step had costed her. Then his toes touched the ground only a foot away from her but her momentum would have her barrel her right into him.

Not if she could help it.

By instinct she bent the earth beneath TwinkleToes's landing feet and with a wild yelp he disappeared from her 'vision', once more he 'appeared' again, a few yards away. Yeah she had gotten him good.

Smiling.

Stopping.

Laughing. . . . internally.

Glare at nothing, scowl. . . .at nothing.

"Sorry" gruffly, crossing arms.

'Watch' Twinkle Toes sit up, stand up, ignore his words.

His hands on her arms. . .

Pull away, turn around.

Aang's voice came to her as if through a fog, "What's your problem Toph?"

"You! You're my problem. Sugar Queen, and Fire Face is my problem! You all are acting so- so…" she trailed off, he must have mistaken her anger for sadness because his words were gentle and soft, caring. "so what?"

"so STUPID!" and immature, but she didn't voice that last little word.

"How can you say that?" he was hurt.

Good.

She dropped like lead on the ground sitting, arms crossed, legs crossed.

"Toph!" hah he thought she hadn't heard him.

Lifting arm, maneuvering the earth.

She bent a small earth tent around her, this had successfully prevented Katara from continuing her little rampage, why not Aang?

Oh.

After a yell of frustration, Aang bent the earthen layers away from her.

Grrr. She chastised herself, for being so dense.

He takes a deep breath, "Toph.."

Fine. "Gah! You're the Avatar!"

"And?"

"And you fighting over Katara like this? It's just so stupid. You are the Avatar. And yeah, you're a kid. I'm a kid. We're _all_ kids, even if you're a hundred an' something years old Twinkle Toes."

The blind earth bender stood behind him looking uncomfortable but talking anyways. "Sugarqueen there, you can't take care of her! She'd end up taking care of _you_ and whatever she says.. She can't take care of herself. Not now, not after what she's gone through. Maybe not even before. We've seen how Sokka changed when she was gone, he's changed too. You can't expect things to go on the same as has to end, NOW. "

Her voice was a whisper and the breeze ruffled the small girl's hair. "We're using her Aang, she's a crutch and it's not fair to her. She feeds us and makes us do what we don't want to do.. You're just confused."

"What? I'm not confused" he said defensively.

She elaborated, "Your feelings are the sort that's for a family, your mom's dead, Aang. She's gone and you can't replace her. Your feelings toward Sugar Queen? _They're confused_."

While Toph spoke, multiple emotions seemed to be fighting to get loose from inside of Aang. Toph could 'see' his shoulders slumping and his voice giving way to defeat, "I know how it felt to love my mom, Katara's not my mom. I'd never think of her like that…"

"Obviously she's not your mom but she's family. We're a family Aang. We're Team Avatar. We may have been through a lot but everyone expects us to grow up even if we're still only just kids. You're all they have left, so stop thinking about yourself, you're above this you're the Avatar. The world needs _you _and _we_ need you."

"She loves me and I love her"

This made her angry, angry and hurt. Had their partnership during Katara's capture been nothing? Sokka had become a wreck, she had never thought him to be a person of such.. spite. He had never cracked anymore jokes. She grew closer to Twinkle Toes, and Sokka pretty much shunned the two. Well, he had continued to train and attempt to take care of them. He had _tried_.. but it wasn't enough. They had to practilly strap him down to see reason about not coming to save Katara right away. . . but she wouldn't think on that right now.

Her voice was thick, "We're a family. Don't ruin it."

"Toph, come on! He took her from me! If anything, she's the one who's confused"

"Look! I didn't come here for this! I came here to train the Avatar not some whiny love-sick little boy, Aang! Do yourself, me, and the _world _a favor and _grow up._"

" But Toph-" he was hurt again.

Ignore. Ignore. Ignore.

"Save it!-" when he tried to speak again she cut him off, "-I said, 'Save it'!"

She walked away.

"Where are you going?"

She yelled back to him, "Home! -that is unless you can put on some big boy pants!"

Yards away from her, she felt him stop, and then sit on the ground right where he was. Good, she'd give him an hour or two to come to his senses.

Toph whispered hopefully, "Come on Twinkle Toes.."

She just hoped that the Avatar she knew and loved would emerge from the selfish and self-serving little boy that had taken over since Katara's capture.

_Ugh,_ Toph stuck out her tongue distastefully; _she was beginning to sound like Sugar Queen_.

.

Authors Note: _And End. Gee that was hard to write, I hope I did it justice and gave it plenty of room to be fixed in the future. I'm not particularly proud of this chapter but anywhoo what did you think? _

_._

R&R!


	89. Chapter 89

.

Authors Note:_ All Azula-Sokka POV. I hope you all enjoy iT!_

.

Fire and Ice

Chapter 89

.

Sokka fumbled hesitantly with the reins of his Eel Hound. They –as in Mai, Ty Lee and Azula-moved in a steady pace towards the destination Azula had planned for them. Azula had led the way until they reached a certain point; she had explained this before they had left their make-shift campsite. And also because it was 'imperative' that they look and act their best once they got to the town. The Fire Princess had woke him up early to make sure he could ride the Eel-Hound without looking like a 'bumbling fool'. He yawned, the action had almost made him lose his balance on the large beast, but he quickly righted himself and pulled back his shoulders before Azula could see. She rode next to him a few yards away, looking as stern as ever. He wondered if he might have had something to do with that.

The night previous, after he had gone back to camp, Mai had watched him walk past; her dark eyes glittered dangerously in the firelight. And then when his stomach growled angrily he decided he would continue to pick at his discarded rice that had been upset with Mai's attack. Though, Sokka was sure to keep himself on _his_ side of the fire, and her just the opposite of him. He wouldn't take any chances and could only wait until Azula came back to the site. Which had actually taken quite a long time; he had been nodding off when the camp fire exploded in his face. He yelped, and fell away from the inferno, only to notice her walking past with heavy steps. The flames hadn't touched him but they had certainly roused him from his sleep. Leave it to Azula to make such an easy task of waking him up into a life-threatening attack. She reached the tent and looked at him expectantly before disappearing inside. The fire died down considerably after it's little upset. Mai was nowhere to be found, she must have already gone to sleep.

After waiting for the fire to dwindle into nothing but glowing coals, he had stood and dragged himself into the tent unsurely. A space had been cleared for him on the opposite side of the tent. The girls lay side by side, with the exception of Ty Lee whose head rested in the crook of Azula's neck. Aw, she actually had a heart. He studied the sleeping female as it was easier to consider her a mere girl this way. Azula lay serenely. She looked so young and innocent. Every bit looking like the Princess she was. But Sokka knew that the moment those molten gold eyes opened they'd transform into a hateful glare just waiting to be directed at him. Her lips, her lips were full and had a natural pink-red hue that indicated she needed no colors or paints applied to enhance any beauteous qualities. The moment those lips opened, they'd be twisted into a scowl or a cruel smirk. Azula shifted closer to the pink-clad girl an arm wrapping protectively around her, in her sleep.

A black silken hair had fallen across her closed eyes, and he moved forward without thinking to push it away. But his fingers seemed intent on lingering on her silken skin -skin that burned as if it were the only thing keeping his fingers from open flame. Had those lips ever smiled out of happiness? Had her eyes any crinkles caused by the simple and joyful act of laughing. Had her cheeks ever blushed from being kissed? He closed his eyes angrily, stopping himself, grimly remembering. How was it so hard to believe that he had kissed this girl? This _insane_ girl, she had _made _him kiss her. She had tortured Suki, and held him hostage after attacking him. Bile rose in his throat, how could he have forgotten that. Why had he overlooked it just because of a pretty face? And a pretty face she had, there was no way to deny it.

When he opened his eyes, yellow ones met his in the darkness. He jerked, as if he'd been slapped, and removed his fingers from her face. She only stared up at him curiously, though with a face devoid of even the slightest hint of emotion.

After that, he had quickly went and laid down while trying to still his beating heart. It hadn't worked, and he'd been up half the night until Azula had kicked his leg to rouse him for the morning's task. Mai and Ty Lee had gone to take a bath while he trained on the Eel Hounds under Azula's watchful eye. Afterwards, when his inner thighs screamed for mercy, had she allowed him to go bathe in the shallow pond a fifteen minute's walk from their site, deeming him "unfortunate but acceptable" which was far better than when her cutting words ranged from "atrocious", or "appalling", to "unspeakable".

In the present, Sokka blushed remembering the situation at the pond.

He'd been in the water for no more than five minutes when he'd surfaced only to hear sounds coming from the surrounding trees. With his hair covering his eyes he waded over to his clothes which had been lying on a rock where an overhead branch hung some feet over the water. He was blindly feeling around for his sword when leaves rained down around him. He flailed panicking, backwards into the water. When he emerged a good-natured giggle filled the air. After shoving his hair from his face which had created a cow-lick that would be considered irreversible if his hair were dry, he looked up and there she was, hanging by her knees smiling down at him. Ty Lee giggled louder, "You're silly" and then ran her eyes down his exposed torso.

He turned red, and quickly covered his manhood. Not that she could see; his complete lower half was submerged in the water. "Hey!" he shouted, but his voice cracked which started up the giggling again. Sokka glared; sputtering accusingly, "What are you -Does Azula know you're here?" She pouted disappointedly placing her hands on her hips and tilting her head to the side. It was a comical sight since the girl was completely hanging upside down.

"Noo? And why should she care?" well that was a good question. He shrugged. Ty Lee swung down even closer to him making sure her face was no more than an inch or two from his. Sokka's eyes grew wide and he held his breath. What in Yue's name was this chick doing?

"I remember you" she declared bubbly, "The cute one" she smiled happily, as if waiting for him to acknowledge her words or offer a compliment in return.

He stammered, "U-u-uhm….. Thank you?"

"You're welcome!" she piped, and swung herself onto the top part of the branch which bowed impeccably but she didn't seem to notice.

After a minute or two of her pointedly staring into his soul, and his shifty-eye movements that landed on anything _but _the inhumanly flexible girl in the tree, he cleared his throat,

"Soo. . ."

She yawned; ignoring him and turning onto her back to stare up at the clear sky.

"What exactly are you doing here?"

This seemed to give her life a whole new meaning as she brightened impossibly, "Oh!" she exclaimed, and then her nose wrinkled in a manner that he could only describe as adorable.

"I brought you your clothes . . . well, part of them anyway." He eyed her skeptically, "Uhh-huh.." She inspected them quizzically squinting in the distance, probably unfamiliar with the men's style of clothing. Just then the branch dumped her, without any grace whatsoever. It would have been hilarious to see under normal circumstances but these were definitely not normal. Well, that, and the fact that she had been dropped on top of him. In the brief second it took her to fall, he had a crisis on his hands. -To catch her or not to catch her?

.

He caught her, like any gentleman would do.. _Uhem_, any naked gentleman that is. It was a "lose-lose" situation. Unfortunately he wouldn't have won even if he hadn't caught her. A dazed but amazed Ty Lee squealed, "Ooooh! My Hero!-" he turned even redder"-And what does the hero want in return?" she batted her eyelashes. Um. . . um . . . her deep brown eyes caught hold of him as did the water droplets racing down her face and onto Ty Lee's beaming mouth. Her skin shone in the sun and he was afraid he'd do something irreversibly stupid. In a way, he kind of did. He dropped her and bailed, backing away a few steps- which was the best he could do in the shallow water. Ty Lee popped out of the water and pouted, glaring cutely at him.

"Now what was that for?"

He stuttered, "I-I-I'm sorry! I panicked!" She moved forward with a smile on her face, it was like a game. She was the cat and he, the mouse.

When she was only a foot or so away he groaned, "Can't I just bathe in peace? You really don't want to see anything and I really don't want you to see anything.. for your own good, it'll blind ya!" he was rambling anything to stall for time. Well that was didn't work out as nearly as successfull as it had sounded in his head. The converging girl merely looked at him as if he were overreacting, simultaneously looking a bit confused at his words and shrugged, "I don't mind." Of course she didn't.

"Well, _I _do-"

"Well, what's so important that you have to be shy about?" She was playing with him, enjoying his discomfort. She stopped with her hands on her hips, "I mean- it's not like you have anything that I haven't seen before. Remember? I'm the-"she quoted the air with her fingers, "_'circus freak' _and there's no privacy at the circus. We all have to change so fast.." she trailed off. He saw the brown-red fabric an instant before she did and gaped; talks of being shy and circus's put out of mind. _Aaw Man!_

His clothes.. they were floating in the water! That left… only the clothes Azula had gotten for him. And if he just stood by and let Circus Freak over there nab them and use it as leverage then, well, he was screwed. Especially when Azula would come looking for him, wondering where he was when he didn't show up. Unless he grabbed the wet clothes in the water and made a run for the dry ones. He looked back at Ty Lee worriedly hoping she wouldn't catch on to his motives. But she only narrowed her eyes competitively and beamed conspiratorially. It was all a game to her. Suddenly her soaking silken slippers dug into his shoulder blades as she leapt for the branch that had rejected her presence only a few moments before. Sokka dove for the bank trying to reach the clothes before she would, pushing the water out of his way with all his might while simultaneously propelling himself forward. But he wasn't getting anywhere anytime soon.

The moment Ty Lee landed on the branch she looked up from her kneeling position and distributed her weight so the branch bowed, and then jumped. She catapulted herself from the thing; twisting in the air and landing next to the rock that held his clothing. She picked them up and waved them around teasingly. Sokka had just made it to his floating clothes and wrapped one article around his hips, simultaneously shooting out of the water before realizing the situation and coming to an abrupt stop. Ty Lee stood with a cutesy grin on her face while she looked him up and down, her eyes lingering on random parts of his body, gleaming with mischief and something else: _a challenge_. He held out one hand pleadingly..

"Ty Lee-" She took a single step backward towards the trees and he widened his eyes. She wouldn't- _couldn't_ -possibly dare. . . Oh but she did, Ty Lee bolted, and he charged after her. She danced about, always evading his flailing hands. She laughed while he cursed and stumbled ungracefully around. Ty Lee whipped around the shrubbage, sometimes using tree trunks to propel her away from him faster, giggling and squealing all the way.

And then, just when he admitted his first breathless chuckle- the first sign that this wasn't the most horrible thing in the world, it was kind of fun-, a voice as cold as ice stopped them both in their tracks. It sent the hair on the back of his neck shooting upward; Sokka shuddered.

"Ty Lee!"All playfulness had gone from Ty Lee. She straightened and looked serious as if she were at attention.

"Just, _what _do you think you're doing?" Sokka felt the urge to protect the girl from the Fire Princess. Who had magically emerged from the foliage. He didn't smother the defensiveness in his tone this time, "We were just joking around.." but his voice died off realizing how Azula would take _him_- practically naked, chasing around her soaking friend.. His face burned and he muttered words that couldn't be more true "It's not what it looks like."

He had forgotten how bright her eyes burned when she was angry, "Right. Save it for your girlfriend. Or did you forget that you have one waiting for you as we speak?" He bristled, clenching his fists, but shutting up all the same. She noticed this action, as one of his hands were fisted in the wet fabric that revealed all but what was necessary to cover. At this point he wanted to be back in the water hiding from those eyes that made him feel so exposed. This was inappropriate; he realized this but still felt the need to defend Ty Lee.

Azula crossed her arms and sniffed, "You both look ridiculous. This is hardly the behavior you, Ty Lee should be exhibiting and you as well Cheifling. I expected more from the both of you." Sokka looked at the Princess's calm yet stern demeanor, but her eyes told a different story, her words were true yes. But he knew that there was a plethora of unexpressed colorful words that were threatening to be released. She looked enraged; her skin had changed from porcelain to tomato red. She looked as if she were puffing up. Was she jealous? Scratch that, that's crazy. Wait -Why would she be jealous? Ty Lee, seemingly unaware of their silent elaborations, flushed and handed his clothes quickly to him before bowing to Azula and murmuring an apology. Azula gave her a look that suggested that there was unfinished business between the two. He couldn't be sure but perhaps if he hadn't been there then the girl would have been slapped. Anyways, that was what her look suggested. He'd received the same look many times from Katara. Azula glared levelly at her before jerking her thumb in the direction of the camp. Ty Lee left without question, but he saw her look back at him worriedly before disappearing in the foliage. Azula didn't even look at him, "Get dressed." And then she too, was gone.

Suki.

Sokka felt wretched, as well he should've.

The recollection faded and he tightened his grip on the Eel Hound's reins.

Suki. He was coming. His conscience weighed heavily on him. He promised himself that he would tell her everything that had been said and done. Everything. No more fun and games.

.

The town came into view; they had passed the post only a few seconds ago. The post that would signal the town if there was an emergency –or in this case, that there was a Royal coming. He didn't know what to expect, maybe the exact same response that the last town had shown them. Which had sent the few villagers that had been awake and out, scrambling for shelter and slamming close their doors and shutters. But this didn't prove to be the case. As soon as they cleared the gates, the Fire Nation soldiers had all of the townspeople lined along the streets. Surprisingly there wasn't a whole lot of people living there. Only about sixty living townspeople stood on the cobblestones. There were two lines, one for each side of the street. Females, young and old on one side and men and boys on the other, all wore the same brown-maroon clothing, the only difference was that the women and girls wore skirts.

The men straightened at their approach while the boys cowered. The woman and girls cast their eyes downwards in fear. Azula stopped the Eel Hounds before the street, and paused. A Soldier shouted a string of words Sokka could barely understand over the distance.

"All bow before your Princess and her convoy", at least this is what Sokka deciphered the words to be.

As one, the crowd knelt. Sokka looked on sternly, he felt such shame. Nobody should be reduced to this. These poor starving people kneeling in the dirt, it looked painful for others such as the elderly. There was a good range of ethnicities as well, people from all over the world. And off they went, slowly and leisurely between the rows. He was so focused on getting to the other side while sitting tall that when a mass of ripped scrolls fluttered through the air and into their line of vision it completely took him off guard. At once Azula's Eel Hound reared and she fell from the thing into the dirt. _Oh No_.

Without hesitation he was off his mount and at her side helping her up.. Not that she wanted his help. The enraged Fire Princess shoved him away wiping the dust from her face. The multitude of faces around them gaped, "Who threw that!" she literally shrieked. The soldiers were at her side at once, searching for the instigator. A lone girl stood, fists clenched and face turned upwards indignantly, away from all the others who had withdrawn cowering. "I did!" he voice rang clear, and the soldiers seized her, actually striking the girl to the ground. Sokka stepped forward immediately to stop this injustice, but Azula beat him to it. They released the adolescent and stepped back confused at the Princess's command.

Azula held a scrap of scroll in her hand; it was clenched tightly in her grasp. The blood completely drained from her face. With her other hand she pointed to the girl with a trembling finger, "You. . . Did you draw this?" The village girl wiped the back of her hand across her lips, smearing blood across her face. "What's it to you?" the words were spat, but actual bloodied spittle was plumed onto the dirt at their feet. It was a feat that Toph would be proud to accomplish. Gasps rang out through the crowd that had rapidly formed in mere moments. Mai was still on the Eel Hound looking unsure as to what to do, but Ty Lee had already figured out how to get past the crowd of onlookers. The inhumanly nimble girl stepped on a great number of shoulders and heads until she landed beside Sokka and Azula, looking ready to jab anyone who seemed threatening in the slightest. It really wasn't looking good for this rebellious child, whoever she was.

Azula stepped back in disgust at the lack of manners and respect exhibited. The guards moved to restrain the girl again but Sokka stepped forward, "Don't you touch her," Then, "-unless your Fire Princess wills it" They retreated rapidly bowing, as they went; murmuring "Yes My Lord" with begrudging eyes. Now he turned his attention towards Azula and the girl. They stood glaring at each other, and then Azula ordered the soldiers to escort the girl into an enclosed structure before having one grab all of the scraps of paper he could find. They seemed to be of some importance. What was she going to make the girl do, -eat them? Give her paper cuts? Some form of torture seemed eminent. He followed Azula into the small house.

"Why are you drawing pictures of me, peasant." _Okay, what? _The soldier came in baring the papers. Sokka scooped up a scrap of paper off the table and studied it, on it was a crude inking of a woman in rags holding a child lovingly in her arms, It was a toddler and the woman clutched it to her, burying her face into the crook of its neck. _What in the Spirit World-_ He snatched another, much larger scrap -revealing an army clothed in furs, in his homeland. Led by a figure on a Polar Bear-Dog. There was no mistaking the figure was female.

She sat astride the huge thing, and glared at him from the page, he'd know that glare anywhere. Her hair flowed long with a strand holding white beads. She was older, he'd have hardly recognized her. This girl obviously spent some time fantasizing about her Princess. "You tell me!" the girl responded angrily. "I only drew what my mother told me to draw."

Nothing was making any sense. "What's your name girl?" she scowled but gave it anyway, "Midori"

"Where's your mother?"

"The boiling Rock. Where the Fire Lord sent her after he was through with her _talents_!"

"Talents? What talents?" Azula muttered to herself trying to connect the dots, before demanding "Explain. What was her use?"

When Midori was hesitant to respond Azula shouted at her irritably, "Explain!"

On the spot, the girl met her request. Sokka frowned, _Not so tough now are you? _Now that she had no support in numbers Midori had no way out. "She drew _these_ for the Fire Lord… I only copied them to practice so that I too could work for your family." Azula nodded as if she understood, but Sokka was clueless. The girl was vehement, gripping the edge of the table as if it were the only thing keeping her from diving at the Fire Princess. "But _you_ kicked her out! -and now she's… _there_." Azula had explained a bit ago that this town was used as a loading dock to get to and from the Boiling Rock in the war balloons. The males built the complex machinery, while the women developed the fabrics. The prisoners' families sometimes moved to this town to be near their loved ones. They made up the few occupants of the town.

Sokka took the stack of papers and flipped through them, images of combat and ruin flitted by his eyes. What were these? They were of nothing he'd ever seen before, rough calligraphic images of destruction and battle.

"Has the Fire Lord seen these? Tell me the truth and you'll be spared"

The girl answered apprehensively, "No. She was taken away before she could finish them . . . a year ago. I have been waiting for someone worthy to visit to rid me of these things and deliver them to your family."

Azula sighed a breath of relief, ignoring the sentimentality of the girls' words, "And he never will. Quaint that you were waiting to give them to us in security and yet you _throw them at my _face!" Sokka gagged the overwhelming urge to snicker, and ignored the fact that he had been worried for her safety and jumped to Azula's rescue.

"I'll be back, and then we can speak more . . . freely. In the mean time, you will remain _here_. Right here until I've returned." Azula eyed Sokka suspiciously, and snatched the drawings away from him settling them on the table, "I've no time to punish you for your insolence or to…burn _these_… but I assure you, they _will _be burned after I'm done with them, and you _will _be dealt with upon my return." Azula stood and ordered the soldiers to not let Midori leave the room. "Come, We're leaving." Sokka stood, but before he did so he swiped the paper Azula had been crumpling, and stashed it on his person. The Soldiers paid him no mind as they were preoccupied with Midori's antics. He was glad he wouldn't be present for her "punishment". He'd be well on his way back to the Gang with Suki.

They left, the Soldiers had cleared the streets and Mai stood impatiently atop of their Eel Hound, while Ty Lee perfected the harnesses and saddles. He was surprised the girls hadn't followed Azula in. Then again; it seemed as if he and Azula were dressed to match. He climbed with as much dignity he could muster, onto his Eel Hound and sat astride it, waiting for Azula to join him on hers so they could get through the rest of the village and onto the Air Ship. He secretly pulled out the parchment piece and uncrumpled it slowly. A woman's full naked backside filled the page, and a cascade of dark long hair was pulled over the front of the right shoulder. It wasn't the elegant womanly curves of the female's back that caught and held his attention; to any onlooker, a black image of the Fire Nation Emblem was tattooed exquisitely onto her left shoulder blade. Only Sokka knew it wasn't a tattoo, it was a scar.

.

There was no way that chick knew about Azula's scar as the brand was barely a week old. This was crazy; he wished he had had the sense to pinch more drawings. He couldn't let Azula know that he had the scrap. She obviously depended on his being the ignorant party.

"Watch it!" Azula snapped when his Hound veered into hers.

Sokka muttered an apology before rightening the animal who gave a very unsatisfied huff. He patted the thing on its neck, and straightened himself. He glanced at Azula briefly, she was staring at him. He turned and looked at her quizzically, "What?"

Her lips tightened and she narrowed her intent on ignoring him before looking onwards at the upcoming structure. "A true work of art" Azula whispered in awe, thoughts of Sokka subsided. Her smirk was triumphant and prideful. She was proud of the monstrosity before her he realized. A huge grey grandly built factory loomed before them pluming poisonous smoke that seemed to suck all that was good and beautiful out of the world. Now he knew why the people looked so plain and depressed, there was nothing to look forward to every morning. Perhaps only the hope that someday all their hard work would pay off and they'd get to see their loved ones again. Much like he was doing now, making sacrifices for his loved one. _His Suki_.

After dismounting and leaving the Eel Hounds and their belongings to soldiers, they entered the Fire Nation facility through large impressively bolted doors, and were greeted by a Fire Nation man who looked eerily familiar. His footsteps echoed off the metal walls of the cavernous room. "Your Highness! We weren't expecting you." The Warden stiffly bowed in a fashion that could only be described as respectfully placatory, yet somehow overdone. Sokka took it offensively. "What wonderful occasion could possibly grant us such an . . . unforeseen privilege, as to house the Great Fire Nation Princess herself in my humble home?" Formalities. He drawled the words leisurely in a gravelly voice. Azula 's lips tightened and then she scowled as if the exchange wasn't worth her time, "Well,-" she raised an eyebrow, "-I wasn't expecting this unpleasant _detour _either. But I'm sure we'll make the best of it. . . _Warden_." Their tones were casual yet had a formal ring to it. Azula seemed as if she were on edge and all hell was about to break loose. Azula was as cold and challenging as ever speaking slowly as if the world existed only to hear and heed her words. But there seemed to be a hint of a power play taking place and Sokka didn't know quite what to do or say whether it be anything all. "I'm sure you were informed of your niece's place in this little . . . entourage, were you not?"

"Why No, Princess Azula I don't believe I have been." He said absentmindedly and leveled a very recognizable glare towards his own group of soldiers behind him, who shifted uncomfortably in response. "Mai, my charming niece. What a delightful surprise-" he glanced at Azula then "-As is this meeting" Azula scoffed none too discreetly and Mai's pasty cheeks flushed "And you, Uncle." She responded despondently. Azula suddenly stepped closer to Sokka and slipped her arm unhurriedly through Sokka's, who jumped at the unwanted contact. But after a glare from the Fire Princess he hid his distaste and shifted towards her stiffly. Azula looked languidly at the man in front of her issuing an unspoken challenge. What in La's name was going on here?

The Warden merely glanced at Sokka once before bowing "My Lord".

Sokka didn't know what to do but when Azula tugged him and glared growling out frustratingly

"_My apologies_, Warden. Your lord is a bit sluggish from our journey"

Sokka bobbed his head respectfully realizing what Azula was trying to do. He shifted his eyes to the Princess on his arm searching for approval, when she gave no further indication of a mistake on his part he relaxed only slightly.

"Lord Sokka, _my _escort, and Ty Lee, -Mai's and I child hood friend."

Ty Lee looked serious for once and bowed respectfully. She seemed surprisingly quite oblivious to the underlying tension but seemingly aware of the importance of the man in front of her. At least, he felt there was tension. Especially since the Warden's brown eyes continuously made their way to him suspiciously.

It was in these moments that Sokka straightened up aware of the man's interest in him,

"And what brings you to my humble abode on this fine day?" he gestured grandly to the room around him. Azula said carelessly,

"I wish to visit your Boiling Rock, which I've heard, is quite lovely this time of the year. Other than the view, anything else is strictly _MY _business Warden." She paused,  
"But I assure you, this is no play-date. I am here on an important business meeting for my father. One of your prisoners has some valuable information and I am to … deal with it."

The man's eyes narrowed in the slightest and his jaw was tight as he nodded. "Anything, Princess Azula. What is mine is yours."

He looked confused for the moment but only for the sake of seeming confused.

"And why, may I ask, hasn't your father sent any word? After all" he chuckled, "I believe I am more than capable of dealing with _my _prisoners"

Azula snapped at him, irritated at her authority being questioned so, daily. "No! You are in no position to question me or my actions! If you simply must know, the situation is . . . _fragile _and requires _my_ expertise"

The warden glowered, making no attempt to mask his distaste. Then in a gravelly voice, commanded Azula's Air Ship be prepared.

.

Sokka hated to say it but the giant metal Air Ship was the way to travel. They had successfully landed on the volcano prison and were now on one of the two gondolas the wretched place had to offer. Sokka leaned against the side barrier that was keeping them from toppling over the edge. He was almost there, he'd made it this far. She was here, and had no idea he was coming. The gondola was painfully slow! He scowled and turned to Azula

"Can't this thing go any faster?"

Her miffed look seemed to tell him to go jump into the steaming water.

He eyed the water below wondering at his chances if he did indeed dive over and swim to the island himself. The boiling water and steam seemed to lower the possibilities.

The Warden stood tall, looking proudly over his prison. The gondola creaked and the large roofed box swayed as it came to a stop. Azula stepped off without waiting for the warden to take the lead. Sokka was close behind her as Ty Lee and Mai followed. He didn't even pay attention to his surroundings as his only intent and purpose was focused on Suki. Was she alright? Did they hurt her? They walked for what seemed like forever down metal walkways and up stone stairs. The court yard was completely empty. The steam ahead gave no hint of sunlight, just a grey misty cloud hung above the prison. It was unbelievably depressing.

They stopped in front of another grand wooden door.

"Thank you for meeting with me Warden, we will depart shortly. I assume the preparations we discussed earlier are being readied?"

The Warden's eyes flitted towards Sokka and he bowed

"Of course Princess. I'll notify the Fire Lord of your whereabouts and the transaction that transpired before your arrival. I'm sure he'll be very pleased to hear of your well-being?"

Azula momentarily looked stricken, Sokka concluded, but the princess only rarely allowed emotions on her face in front of anybody other than Mai, Ty Lee and him. . . as far as he could tell that it only came across as a slight narrowing of the eyes and pursing of the lips. And who could miss that slight glimmer of fear as her eyes quickly slid to his and then accusingly to the Warden's. Had the Warden said something offensive? He tensed. Would the Fire Lord be angry that she was here?

"As always" Azula graced the elder man with a tight-lipped courtesy smile, her features returning to the straight-faced appearance they almost always were.

"It has been a _pleasure_. Mai!-" she snapped, and the young woman stepped forward "-say goodbye to your Uncle. We've business to attend to."

.

Fire Nation soldiers led them to an iron door. Sokka was having trouble breathing. But Azula's glare stopped him from throwing himself through their little entourage and at the door itself. She looked at him and pointedly tilted her head towards the man and woman that had escorted them. He would _not _make a fool of himself on her watch, as it would only reflect poorly on her. Instead Sokka waited patiently as the male guard fumbled with the lock. The latch clicked, and the door popped open a quarter of an inch. He shoved his way through the man and woman, both letting out disgruntled protests but he was far from listening. He barely heard Azula commanding them to keep their distance.

Sokka barged into the room; a single cot lay in front of him. Empty. He nearly dropped to his knees. His shoulders slumped and he turned to give Azula a piece of his mind, but he was met with a smaller feminine body making impact with his chest, knocking the air from his lungs. Somehow after a series of twists and turns he found himself lying face first into the ground his right arm jammed between his shoulder blades and a knee pressed deeply into his lower back.

"Suki!" he cried.

The pressure immediately dissapated and his arm was freed. "Sokka?" he heard her soft voice whisper, doubtful.

It was his Suki. She stood a yard away as far as she could get from him. Suki stared angrily, and looked him up and down. "Nice try-!" she yelled to no one in particular. "-Sending someone in with Fire Nation clothes? A new low." What?

"Suki it's me. ," he came towards her arms up in a non threatening way. "Shut up" she scowled and then continued yelling at the walls, "It didn't work! I know it's not him. Better luck next time!"

Then he looked closer and saw her swollen eyes beneath uncut bangs. He pulled her to him with not a care in the world if she killed him or not. He yelled upset and angry that she was hurt. "-What did they do to you?"

"Let go-!" she commanded and he did, but only to turn to the metal wall and ram the bottom of his fist into it. "Yue!" he cursed. He felt that it all was his fault; he should have been here for her. But then he didn't notice the way she stopped and stared intensely at him. Then she was running and next thing he knew she was throwing her arms around his neck and burying her head in the crook of his neck. "Sokka" And all he could do was hold her.

Sokka held her tightly, "I thought you were dead" he said hoarsely. Her auburn hair was shoulder length and cut unevenly while her bangs were left to tangle in front of her face. Her maroon brown clothes hung loosely on her too thin frame. He took only a moment to look into her swollen and blistered tear-filled eyes. But she had too much pride to let the tears fall. The skin around them was blood red with yellow blisters it looked shiny and untreated. It infuriated him, what happened to her? Azula, that's what.

"What- How did you get here? Did they capture you too?" she thumped him in the chest "and what are you _wearing_?" he frowned,

"We'll have time to talk about it on the way back. But first things first, Azula made a deal with me-" she interrupted crossing her arms "Azula? As in _Fire Nation Princess_ Azula? As In Prince Zuko's _sister_?" she stuttered.

"Yes. We made a deal. All that matters is I'm getting you out of here." She frowned and hugged him some more, "Oh Sokka, please tell me you are joking"

"I'm not. But I'll never let you go again." he whispered into her hair, voice thick with emotion.

"Touching." Came Azula's superior voice, "But I'm afraid that isn't to be the case. I've fulfilled my side of the bargain Chiefling.. My work here is done." As she said this she moved aside and the two soldiers came in and wrenched both of Sokka's arms from around Suki, dragging him cursing and fighting out the door. "Suki!" he called desperately and she called for him too, but the words were cut off when her cell door slammed close and she was left fighting the iron door with every ounce of strength she had left.

.

Authors Note: _Please tell me what you think, I know it was a little rough._

.


	90. Chapter 90

.

Authors Note: _First of all, I am having some major Writers Blockage issues… for the life of me; I just could not get this chapter down. Every single sentence took up so much time, and then I'd go back and erase and re-write. And stare. The staring was the worst._

_I've decided that I really don't like how i got us to this point in the story. In the re-write there will be no Serpienti and no Zuko "killing" his concubine. I haven't decided yet whether or not I will re-write the episodes in the actual tv series either while Katara's with Zuko or after Katara and Zuko join back up with the gAang. This fic is just one big mess and thank you all so so much for following it thus far. There will be many changes, hopefully for the best. Please, if you have any suggestions on things I need to fix please review or PM me to let me know your thoughts._

.

Fire and Ice

Chapter 90

.

Toph was sitting against a trunk of a tree when Aang found her. She smirked, moved her hands out from behind her head and uncrossed her ankles. Twinkle Toes gripped her extended hand and pulled her into a standing position. She pounded him on the back between the shoulder blades, chuckling at his strangled sound "I'm proud of you Twinkle Toes, how are those big boy pants treating ya?-"

.

The two benders emerged from the trees and Katara stood in trepidation, purposely placing her body between her two friends and Zuko. When she felt they had gotten close enough she shouted to Aang, "You're not coming any farther until you apologize to Zuko."

Aang looked towards the short earth bender at his side, but as soon as he did so he received a sharp elbow jab in the ribs. He yelped and clutched his wounded side.

"I'm sorry Zuko, so sorry."

Katara sucked in a breath at the emotion in Aang's voice. She thought he would have a problem with doing so but… her shoulders sagged in relief. Toph suddenly shoved Aang closer and he stumbled over to Katara and Zuko with Toph following.

"I'm sorry for. . . everything since you came back Katara. " he wouldn't meet her eyes. "I- i- thought that when you came back things would be the same… but they weren't and I just handled everything so _wrong_…" he looked at her with dark grey eyes and swallowed thickly, "I'm ready to put the past behind me. Zuko… I once offered you my friendship . . ." he purposely skipped over how that offered friendship had been thrown back in his face, "and if you can forgive me for my behavior, I'd be honored to learn the ways of Fire Bending under your teachings"

Katara opened her mouth to speak but she was lightly pushed out of the way when Zuko stood and looked down at the boy. His face was unreadable and Aang looked down at his feet.

"You haven't done anything wrong Aang. I'm the one who should apologize. And it is I who'd be honored to teach You, Avatar Aang." Zuko bowed respectfully in the fire nation way. Aang looked stricken for the moment but he sobered and returned the bow. "Sifu Hotman"

Zuko coughed, the Avatar just called him _Master. _Maybe it was time for him to start acting like one.

"Hey-" Katara's face pouted accusingly, "-you never called Me Sifu"

Aang's guilty grin filled his face as he scratched his head dubiously.

.

"Azula!"

Sokka called furiously, "Azula! You coward, I know you're there!"

He yelled her name once more followed by a string of harmless insults, because, -because his heart just wasn't in it today. He had trusted her. She had _lied_ to him. His voice cracked, and he coughed violently. Sokka was hanging from the wall; wrists cuffed above his head while his ankles were chained and anchored to the wall as well. The door slammed open and inside, strutted a female guard. Without pause, her fist met his face with a resounding crack. Sokka let out a strangled grunt, his head whipping away from her fist. The woman looked about to continue save for an amused gruff voice calling from the doorway,

"Enough, if the Fire Princess wishes our hand, we'll deal it. Otherwise, we follow orders."

The woman guard huffed in a raspy voice,

"I won't stand to hear her name slandered."

She turned to Sokka who didn't dare breathe. All he could do was glare defiantly into her face. He had forgotten how serious the folk around here were about the royal family.

"You got that bub? If I hear one more peep. . . " Sokka nodded slowly, before coughing out blood. The woman didn't even flinch.

"Good" she left, wiping the spray from her showing skin that wasn't beneath her helmet.

Sokka fell limp, that was definitely not the response he had wanted. A good half of his face ached and throbbed, he could only imagine how it looked.

"Note to self-" he muttered, slurred, "Don't piss off any guards"

.

Azula's leisurely steps echoed through the metal corridors. Ty Lee and Mai flanked her sides. Out of the corner or her eye she saw Ty Lee's sleeved arm come up to her face as if to wipe it. Azula rounded on her, "Are you _crying_?"

Unable to deny the truth in Azula's words Ty Lee merely hung her head.

"Stop, or I'll _give_ you something to cry about." She growled.

Ty Lee sniffled angrily, still not meeting Azula's eyes.

"We will be off of this stupid rock soon, and then we can hunt my brother. _And_ Katara, doesn't that sound nice Mai?"

Azula turned and continued walking to Suki's cell without waiting for a response. Her friends were losing it.

.

Aang was squatting in almost an Earth Bender's pose. His eye twitched under the effort, and his teeth were clinched together as sweat poured down his face. Zuko squatted directly across from him, close enough to smack Aang's quivering thighs with a stick if his head ever became higher than Zuko's. Which would mean that Aang's thighs weren't parallel to the ground. Zuko breathed in a deep cleansing breath, before releasing it slowly. He peaked open an eye, noticing the Avatar's extreme discomfort.

"Breathe!" he snapped.

"I'm _trying!_"

"No you're not! Tryin_g isn't _good_ enough_!"

"Control your breathing. If you can't even do that then you'll never be able to master Fire Bending"

"Can't I breathe without squatting?"

Zuko's eye twitched and he yelled "No!"

"'Self-restraint' and 'Breath Control'. Uncle said that a Fire Bender must discipline these two things in order to control and direct Fire"

Aang looked at him for a moment, "Well _You _never-"

"Quiet!"

Aang closed his eyes and focused on his heartbeat determinedly, trying to slow it down and breathe properly. He somewhat remembered Master Jheong Jheong stressing the importance of breathing. Maybe Zuko did know what he was doing.

"Firebending, in and of itself is not something to fear."

Aang sighed in resignation, "Okay, not something to fear. Got it."

"But," Zuko said tersely, "If you don't respect it then it will chew you up and spit you out like an angry Kimodo Rhino!"

Aang yelped at the sudden angry words coming from Zuko's mouth.

Zuko shifted his stance, "Mirror my movements"

"Now," Zuko stood and backed away a few steps, "Show me what you got. Any amount of Fire you can make."

Aang breathed in deeply and thrust an arm out.

_PHBBBT_ !

Nothing. Absolutely nothing but a gust of air. Zuko face palmed.

"Maaybe I need a little more instruction." The Avatar shrugged his shoulders, "Perhaps a demonstration?"

Zuko grunted, "Good idea"

He moved away from the squatting boy and got into the correct stance, before sucking in a breath and moving forward into a deep lunge with a yell. No flame, no heat. Not even a gust of air. _What the heck is going on?_

"What was _that_?" He gasped, not even pausing to hear Aang's response. He tried again and again, all different varieties. But nothing happened. This was definitely a problem.

.

Azula entered Suki's cell, smirking at the way the older girl's hands balled, and how she instinctually got into a defensive stance. "Well, that was a nice little visit wasn't it… too bad he couldn't stay any longer."

Suki wasn't in the mood to play games; she cut straight to the point. "Where's Sokka? What did you do with him?"

"My, my. Doesn't _this _sound familiar? Only a few days ago he was asking the same things. Only difference is that, he knew how to get an answer from me."

"And don't even think about-" Azula caught the fist that had been aimed at her face.

"He tried that too. It didn't _work_." She sneered in a condescending tone, taking a step forward. Suki stepped back with her and went to twist out of Azula's grip and land another blow, but it seemed as if the Princess was already two steps ahead. Azula tightened her grip around Suki's fist, grinding her knuckles and finger bones together. Suki cried out and fell to a kneeling position on the ground, but her captor didn't let up. Nonetheless she never broke eye contact with the deranged girl standing above her. The door opened, neither looked to see who it was.

"Um… Princess Azula?" it was Ty Lee,

"Not now Ty Lee".

"But-"

"I _said_ _Not Now_. What part of 'not now' don't you understand?" Azula looked at the girl in the door way and glared. Agni, what was wrong with people lately?

"Okay, okay. _Geeze_" Ty Lee gestured in a 'you win' gesture and backed out, shutting the door.

Azula turned her attention back to Suki and only stepped forward once more, before releasing the girl and sneering down at her as she cradled her injured hand.

"You really think that he _persuaded_ me to bring him here after beating the truth out of me?" Azula tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I don't know about you, but that doesn't sound very logical."

Suki scowled realizing with her impaired vision and wounded hand she had no chance of fighting Azula. It didn't mean she wouldn't stop trying though. The Fire Nation Princess circled her like an animal circles its prey before it goes into the kill.

Suki glared up at the woman. "Fine, you want a deal? I'll make a deal. What do you want?"

Azula pressed a finger thoughtfully to her lips, "Hmmm, good question. Who says you can give me what I want." she cackled, "Maybe, just maybe I want what Sokka gave me."

Suki steeled herself, not seeing what was so _hilarious._ But all thoughts of more attacks ceased. She breathed in a calming breath playing along, "What did Sokka give you?"

"Ah, ah, ah I see your interest has peaked. But who says you're fit for the job?" this started up another round of laughter.

Suki rolled her eyes. _Great._ She muttered under her breath, "You've been spending too much time with Sokka."

"I do believe you are correct. You're boyfriend, however, didn't seem to mind. You see? _Peasant_," Azula spat as she leered into Suki's face, "Our little Sokka isn't as faithful as one would think"

Azula paused watching the emotions flicker across Suki's face, before straightening herself and walking to the door. "But maybe I'll just let you two work that out. Who am _I _to spoil all the fun? I mean after all, I'm not the one who kissed another woman."

Azula closed the metal door behind her, just as something went crashing onto it. Self satisfied with the outcome of their little heart to heart; she smiled and breathed in a breath of muggy air. She started to walk forward but stopped when she looked around only to find Ty Lee hopping on the balls of her feet. Her eyes narrowed and she snapped at her friend,

"Where's Mai?" Who only bit her lip and avoided her Princess's glare.

An alarm went off and the doors opened. All except Suki's. As previously planned. The girl would be moved to solitary confinement, in the cell directly across from Sokka's. The two could make googilly eyes at each other for the rest of their days. Or glares, whichever suited that Suki Peasant.

"I tried to tell y-"

_Not again._

_Spirits Damn him!_

"Shut up! Just _shut up_" Azula steamed and then growled in frustration making her way hurriedly, shoving guards and prisoners alike from her path.

"Out of my way!"

She yelled in frustration, as this was getting her nowhere fast.

"I said MOVE!" she bellowed and blasted the metal corridor with a good long stream of molten hot blue fire. She smirked; people ducked and dove for cover, in their case it being either the floors or pressed against the walls. One thing was certain, the guards had never seen prisoners get back in their cells so quickly.

Azula ran.

.

When the door opened Sokka thought it was that female guard again. "Oh _come on_! I was just trying to scratch my. . .!" his nose had been torturing him for what felt like forever, and when he had finally reached it, having to go through a lot of grunting and struggling, before he finally shmushed his nose against his raised upper arm repeatedly. Yue that _hurt_! That guard woman sure had an arm! He was sure the whole left side of his face looked like a swollen balloon. So yes, he _had _made quite a lot of noise, but hey he got the job done. And it wouldn't have hurt in the first place if she wouldn't have hit him so hard!

But when the door opened to reveal not the prison guard, but his worst nightmare? He nearly wet himself. He closed his eyes and held his breath. He did _not _just see Mai enter into is cell… or… hear her…close… the door. Oh Spirits, Why? When he ran out of air he peaked open his eyes and gasped for a breath.

"I'm still here" she said in a deathly quiet voice.

"W-What a coincidence! I- I am too! Alive! Breathing! Heh heh the way I'm _supposed to be_!" he stammered.

The young woman leaned against the door adjacent to him, picking through her blades. She had paused somewhere during his little panic attack.

"'Alive' Breathing' the way I'm supposed to be'…" she scoffed. "Your sister took my _life_ from me! I was going to be Fire Lady and" she flung the pointy metal objects that were in her hands at him all at once. They landed with loud thumps that cut through the metal behind him. All stuck in random places around his body. "And _Zuko's_ for crying out loud!" she advanced on him pulling out another blade. He gulped.

Then began the panicking.

"Help!"

"Somebody help me!"

"Please!"

"Help!"

He struggled, jerking against his bonds. Mai continued on, until the thing was pressed into right below his jaw line. Only then he stopped, frozen. "Katara hurt me. So now," he felt liquid trickle down his throat.

"I'm going to hurt Katara" she smiled for the first time and seemed to be transfixed on the trail his blood left.

_This is it. I'm going to die. _Ran through his head. He closed his eyes.

The door was thrown open so hard and fast that the hinges screamed as it bounced off the wall. Mai was jerked from him, her blade clattering to the floor. Azula had the taller girl by her neck pressed up against the wall in front of him. A handful of blue flames in her free hand, held threateningly to Mai's face. He'd never been happier to see her.

"Give me _one_ good reason, Mai! ONE!. . . "

Mai looked stricken as she choked in Azula's grasp.

Azula dropped her. "You've disobeyed me too many times for me to let this go… Guards! Get her out of my sight. I never want to see her traitorous face again!"

Two guards came in and took her out of the room.

"As for you-" she rounded on Sokka. But before she could even finish the sentence, a body dropping caught their ear outside the door. Then another.

Azula stalked towards the door, yanked it open to find Ty Lee standing over two chi-blocked bodies of the guards. Mai was already running, Ty Lee took one look in Azula's direction before bolting. "Don't even think about it -Ty Lee! Mai!"

Azula was shrieking. "Bring them both back to me! _Alive_."

Sokka watched as the girl before him literally threw a temper tantrum. Throwing her fists into the walls, kicking, screaming- he works. That wasn't even the main problem- she was a fire bender.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Watch where you point those things!" he shouted when one of her fireballs exploded just a _little _too close to his body for his liking. That caught her attention though, and she turned to him.

"You!" she screamed, "All of this is _your_ fault! Haven't you already done enough? Now you have to go and take away my friends too?"

"No offence Azula but you kind of did that yourself."

Whoa, was she about to… cry?

She looked at him, then. Noting the blades surrounding him, the blood and his face. She actually looked concerned. But jerked her face in the opposite direction of his and curled her fingers into fists.

"I think it's time, we parted ways, Cheifling." Her voice was quiet and thick.

"Oh come on no kiss goodbye?" he sneered, when she moved towards the doorway, feeling very spiteful towards her at the moment.

Azula turned towards him, facial expression unreadable. Her eyes glittered with unshed tears.

"-I mean, after all… wasn't that how all this got started?"

He smirked when she only looked at him mouth agape.

"You have _no one_. No brother, no father, no mother, no _friends_. And you have nobody to blame but yourself."

He heard her choke.

"Wow! Hey everybody look at this! Your big bad Princess is speechless!" While Sokka taunted her she walked forwards her head only coming up to his neck. He said, quieter "Whoda thunk it?"

He was being cruel, he knew it. He didn't care after all she'd done.

She swallowed thickly and looked into his eyes.

"What's the matter Azula? Since I'm kinda tied up at the moment" he jerked against the metal, she winced actually taking a step back. "You can tell me aaanything you want to. Spirits, actually, now that I think about it you can _do _anything you want to. Why stop with a kiss? Huh? Come on Azula!"

"Wh- what are you doing?" she whimpered, her eyes darting all over the place.

"I'm trying to get you to _think._ Actually think for once! You are just digging yourself in a deeper hole!" Plus he was incredibly mad at himself for ever trusting her. And mad at her, oh there was no avoiding _that_.

He said quietly, "All because of your stupid pride."

"I think…" she said, stepping closer to him, taking two fistfuls of his tunic and yanking him towards her, "…that you need to _shut up_. Right. Now." she growled, her anger finally winning out over all the other emotions that had been competing to break loose.

"I hope you enjoyed your little freedom of speech. Because it'll be your last."

She pulled a hand away lighting it on fire. He rolled his eyes. _What a surprise._

"You won't do it." he said with certainty, looking at her indifferently.

Her eyes narrowed, "OH _won't_ I?"

"Yeah, you won't. You haven't hurt me yet. And believe me" he scoffed, "You've had plenty of chances."

She growled and moved to smash her flaming fist into the side of his face. He did the only thing he was sure that would stop her. Well he hadn't planned on it, but she had moved in so close and all of him was shackled.

Sokka kissed Azula.

The assailant arm dropped. Her lips were so, so soft. At first there was only a chaste pressing of the lips but all it took was a little nudge, just the slightest bit of pressure and she gasped lightly which ended up in Sokka deepening the kiss. Nothing too fancy, as he knew next to nothing other then what Suki had showed him. He could tell how fragile Azula was in this moment. There was no thinking, no rationalizing with himself.

This was his chance. She could go either way. He only hoped it would be the right way. She pulled away from him, turning around so he couldn't see her face. His face was wet from her tears.

"You could end this, you know, right now" he murmured in a soft voice. "We could _all_ go back to Zuko and Katara. We could _end_ this war. All you have to do," he swallowed, "is unshackle me."

"Azula" he pleaded in a tender voice.

"Goodbye Sokka" her voice, however, was hard as she opened the door and left him there.

He slammed his head back against the wall twice cursing himself. Cursing _her_.

_Oh no. Oh Spirits no. _

Through the small window in his cell door, he could see across the narrow hall, through the cell door parallel to his. Suki looked to be shackled the same way he was. She was looking through her cell window at him, just as he was looking at her.

.

Azula sat in the Warden's chair behind his desk. Her ankles were crossed on top of a stack of opened scrolls. The Warden eyed her feet with unmasked distaste. He shifted uncomfortably when she turned her molten gaze from his scroll in her hands to his face. "I do hope you intend to re-write this, Warden. I am not pleased in the manner you described me to Fire Lord Ozai." The said scroll disintegrated in her palm.

The Warden scowled, "You wish me to _lie_ to the Fire Lord?"

Azula glared. She had noted the contempt in his voice.

"I am merely _suggesting_, for your sake of course, that he knows what he needs to know and nothing more." She stood, "I know how much you love your little _rock _you have going here-away from the city and all of its political complications-and it would be such a _shame_ were you to be transfer _back_ to the Capital. We both know how much you _loved _the Prison Tower."

The man's head lowered and his fists clenched in anger. He despised the Capital Prison with all he was worth. The only thing he hated more was the girl standing in front of him. The same girl, conversely, who locked his niece and her colorful companion away in _his _prison.

Azula stepped over so that she was just standing behind him and leaned down so that her lips were at the same height as his ear. "I don't know what my father ever saw in you. But if you think about it -and I mean really _think_," She straightened, placing both clawed hands on each sides of his shoulders. He could swear he felt heat emanating through his armor from where she held him.

"It isn't _You _who keeps the prisoners in their place. It's the boiling lake. They fear getting . . ." Her voice dropped an octave and her eyes narrowed dramatically as she place great emphasis on the word, "_burned_." She paused, and then continued on cheerily. "Sound familiar? Now, be a good little Warden and do as you are told." She patted him on the head twice before leaving the room.

.

Authors Note: _Shoot me a review and you get a sneak peek PM'd to you from the next chapter! I hope it was a little worth the wait? I'm really sorry guys._


End file.
